Another Kind of Power
by SilverStone1193
Summary: Everyone knew about the prophecy that foretold Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort. But what if there was another prophecy? What if another child had been hidden so she would grow up to be able to heal the world after the war? What if Harry had a sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Finally_.

That was the one thought running through Harry Potters' mind, as he sat in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

_Finally, my life can begin. _

It was August, just a couple of months after the battle at Hogwarts, and yet to Harry it felt like years had already passed. After those precious moments alone in Dumbledore's office, where he, Ron and Hermione had decided the fate of the Deathly Hallows, Harry had stepped back into a world divided by joy and grief. Even though the entire wizarding population, minus a few Slytherins, were celebrating the death of Voldemort, there was an immeasurable grief underlining everything that preceded that evening's battle.

There had been numerous funerals, a lot of tears and turmoil in that first month of May, but eventually things began to calm down, and the world, both wizarding and Muggle, began to resume some form of normality.

For Harry, this normality began with a choice that he had to make.

It had been around mid July, when the question of 'What next?' came up. They were all at the Burrow, Harry was staying there whilst the Ministry checked, and rechecked, and checked again, at Grimmauld Place for any sign of remaining Dark magic. The rest of the Weasleys had gone to Diagon Alley, to pick up Ginny's school supplies early, as too not get bogged down in the back to school rush. Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken this opportunity to spend some time alone together, something that was rather rare in the aftermath of the war.

'So,' Hermione had started, as they sat in the garden, basking in the late afternoon sun.

'So?' Harry replied, amused at the unfinished sentence.

'What next? I mean what are you both going to do now?'

This question startled both Harry and Ron. It sounded as if Hermione expected them to separate, to go down different paths. Harry knew he wasn't ready to let go of his two best friends just yet, and so he sat up straight, turned around so his back was to the sun, and hit them with the news he had received the previous week.

'Last Tuesday, I got a letter from Professor, rather Headmistress, McGonagall. Apparently our entire year is being offered the chance to come back to Hogwarts and finish our education.'

This statement certainly caught their attention. As they stood to confront Harry about his choice to conceal this information from them, he turned and walked back inside. Once they were all once again seated, this time on the floor in the living room, Harry retrieved the letter from his trouser pocket, and gave it to Hermione to read. Silently, she scanned through the letter, her mind visibly plotting the best course of action. With her bottom lip between her teeth, she passed the letter to Ron, who took it gently from her hand and began to read it himself.

Too agitated to sit still, Harry started pacing the room, a clear sign to his friends that he was troubled.

They all knew why.

The decision to go back to Hogwarts was one that they had to make with very careful consideration. For the past six years of their lives, Hogwarts had been much more then just a school, especially to Harry who saw the school as a home and sanctuary. However, this past year had changed many of their perspectives. They had been away from school the entire year, and when they finally got back, so many of their friends and family had been lost and the devastation had been almost too much to bear. Now along with all their blissful memories of the school, there were the memories of Dumbledore, broken at the bottom of the astronomy tower, of Fred Weasley, dead with a smile frozen on his face, and for Harry there were the memories of being hit with the killing curse, and the cries of anguish from those who thought him to be dead.

Perhaps it was just too much. Perhaps they could never go back to the way they were.

'How come Ron and I didn't receive letters?' Hermione's practical question brought Harry back to reality; he turned and faced his best friends again.

'I don't know.' He stated. 'I assumed you would, otherwise I would have told you sooner, but McGonagall must have thought that I would tell you and so she didn't need to send you any letters.' Harry theorised, this seemed like the most plausible solution to Ron and Hermione's lack of post.

'But that doesn't make sense. Don't we need letters to get out book lists and supply stuff?'

'Ronald didn't you read the letter?' Hermione chastised her tone so familiar it

couldn't help but bring a smile to Harry's face.

'Er, yeah sure I did.' Ron stammered, but under Hermiones' glare he finally gave up the truth and confessed that his mind had wondered off, thinking about what was for dinner, and that he hadn't actually taken in what the letter had said.

'The letter said, Ron that all our book and supplies would be purchased by the school and will be waiting for us if we choose to accept the offer to return.'

'And,' Harry picked up, 'we don't need to buy uniform or anything like that, because as we are all over seventeen already, we are officially adults in the Wizarding world, and will therefore be treated like them.'

'Meaning….?' Ron left the question hanging hoping that someone may explain things to him in a language that he could understand.

'Meaning, we wouldn't need to wear uniform, we wouldn't have a curfew and we wouldn't be restricted from anywhere in the castle or the grounds; not that being restricted has stopped us in the past mind you.' Hermione clarified.

'Well that sounds bloody brilliant!' Rons' face lit up at the thought of being able to just get up and go to class in his pyjamas if he wanted to.

'Yeah Ron, it does. But there are downsides to this treatment as well.' Harry said in a rather crestfallen tone. 'For example, no one from our year will be allowed to join any competitive clubs or activities, so that rules Quidditch out. We also wouldn't be prefects or heads, and although the rules that apply to the younger students don't apply to us, our year would still contribute to our houses effort to win the house cup.'

'So we may be able to stay up as long as we like…' Hermione started.

'But if we are seen out of bed, points will still be taken away.' Ron finished her sentence, earning him a rather haughty look from Hermione.

'Yeah.' Harry sighed, and flopped back down on the floor, so that he was laying

completely on his back, with his hands covering his face in despair.

'For the first time in my whole Wizarding experience I do NOT have a plan.'

'Harry,' Hermione said gently, stroking his hair out of his eyes. 'You know that whatever you decide Ron and I will be right there with you, wont we Ron?'

Ron nodded his head enthusiastically, even though Harry wasn't looking, he was too busy groaning inwardly at Hermione's statement.

'That doesn't make this decision any easier Hermione, now instead of just deciding for myself, I'm now deciding for you and Ron as well. I don't know how to make decisions like this Hermione; I still need someone to tell me what to do.'

'I think you just came up with your decision there mate.' Ron whispered seriously.

Hermione nodded her agreement, and Harry sat up to assess whether his friends really knew what they were all getting themselves into.

'I don't think we're quite ready to say goodbye to Hogwarts just yet.' Hermione concluded, and with that they all knew that their decision had been made.

Riding once again on the Hogwarts Express, Harry knew that their choice had been the right one. He also realised, as he stared out the window at a landscape that was at once so alien and yet so familiar, that his life was finally beginning.

However, someone else was making their way to Hogwarts that night. A stranger, who was so closely tied to Harry, that everyone's lives, especially his, were not only beginning, but were also going to be immeasurably changed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: just want to give a shout out to **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** for being my first reviewer. Also thanks to the people who added my story to their favourites and added me to their alert list, it really means a lot :D. Now, on with the story!

**Chapter Two**

'Attention! Attention students!'

The Scottish drawl of Professor McGonagall resonated throughout the Great Hall. Even without shouting, McGonagall's voice held an authority to it that could not be ignored, and so the handful of students that were seated at the house tables, stopped their chatter and turned their attention to the staff table, where McGonagall was sitting in the heads chair.

As silence fell in the Great Hall, the Headmistress began her speech.

'Now that I have your undivided attention, I am sure you would appreciate me adding some clarity to the matter at hand. All of you sitting here today are now to be known as eighth years. As I am sure you are all aware, Hogwarts along with the Ministry have decided to extend this highly unusual offer to you, in the light of the events of last year. And I must say how pleasantly surprised at how many of you have decided to accept the offer, and return to Hogwarts in order to complete your learning.'

At that, a polite round of applause sounded from the staff table, and the students found themselves looking around, noting all the familiar faces of their peers, but also regretting not seeing those people who had chosen to reject the invitation to return to school. On the whole, it was safe to say that the majority of the year had returned, although there was a distinct lack of Slytherins. However to the shock of pretty much everyone, Draco Malfoy and his crew were amongst those few sitting at the far left table.

But for some, people like Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, who had lost someone in the war, Hogwarts was just a painful reminder of that loss. And so unfortunately, the year wasn't complete, but it was by no means considerably depleted.

'You may also be wondering why we have asked for you to return here a week before the traditional start of term. Quite simply this is because, we as staff, wish to provide you with our undivided attention in order to help you settle in as quickly and smoothly as possible. However, you needn't worry about losing a week of your holidays; you will not start lessons until the 2nd of September as of usual.'

All the eighth years let out a cheer at the fact that they would be able to spend a week of their summer holidays in places like Hogsmede and Diagon Alley.

'As you all know from reading your letters,' McGonagall continued, 'the rules that would usually apply to you in your seventh year, do not apply now that you are all of age. It would be unfair to allow you participation in house clubs or any type of competitive activities, so I'm afraid to say that none of you may try out for your house Quidditch teams this year.'

At that there was a royal outcry from many of the students, protesting the unjust decision, saying that they deserved to be on the teams more then anyone. However the Headmistress held her ground, and also held up her hand and waited for silence to, once again, befall the students.

'This rule is set in stone, and there is no point in arguing with me about it. I shall not, change my mind!' McGonagall was heard loud and clear, and those protesting fell into a state of sulky contemplation.

'However, you will still be able to contribute to your house winning the House Cup at the end of the year. Your achievements and good behaviour will earn you points, and any misdeeds or rule breaking with get points taken away. This is a system that I am sure you are all quite familiar with.'

With that sentence, she looked directly at the Golden Trio, who were sitting at the Gryffindor table with innocent smiles plastered on their faces, acting as if they had no idea about what Professor McGonagall was talking about.

'Yes well, if any of you have any other enquires about the year ahead of you the feel free to ask. But not right now Ms Granger.'

Hermione's hand had immediately shot up, since there were about a million questions rushing through her head at that point, but at McGonagall's command, her arm began to slowly slink its way back to her side.

'Now, there is only one more thing that you all need to know, and that is that we have a new student joining us this year. She should be here any second now.'

Expectantly, everyone in the Great Hall turned their attention to the entrance. For about thirty seconds nothing happened, and some of the less patient people, Ron Weasley to say the least, started packing up and getting ready to go to the common rooms.

And then, it happened. The doors opened, and in walked the one person with the power to change everything and everyone.

The minute the doors opened, every fire in the hall seemed to fade until they were burning like embers. However, as this mysterious girl walked up the aisle towards the staff table, the fires flared up, as if greeting her, stretching out towards her. It was safe to say that she was, possibly, the most beautiful young woman many people had ever seen. She had jet black hair, cascading down her back in loose curls. Her complexion was as pale and smooth as marble, and her lips, so full and cherry red, made a stunning contrast. But it was her eyes, eyes that only those closest could see as she was walking. Eyes that were a stunning emerald green. Eyes that were, strangely, familiar.

As she passed you, everything seemed to move in slow motion until she was the only thing in focus, whilst everything else was a blur. She strode up to McGonagall and curtsied with the grace of royalty.

McGonagall, however, looked less then impressed.

'Good evening, Headmistress.' Her voice was soft and melodic, but also had a shyness about it that was rather reminiscent of someone else, someone in that very room.

'I thought you told me that you would wear your formal attire tonight, child.' McGonagall said in a strained stage whisper.

The girl simply looked down at her outfit and replied, 'I am sorry to disappoint you, Headmistress; but this _is_ my formal attire.'

She was impeccably well spoken, and seemed to always sound as if she were addressing the most important person in the world.

At the declaration that what she was wearing at that moment was in fact what she called 'formal', many of the students, mostly the hufflepuffs, could be heard to audibly gulp at what she was wearing. Really there was only one word to describe her outfit.

Tight.

She wore all black, although her cloak had a lining of what looked like gold silk. It seemed that she was wearing an all in one bodysuit, but upon closer inspection, the students could see that it was in fact simply an ensemble of extremely skin tight trousers and a t-shirt. Both were pattern less, and moved with her as if they were more of a second skin, rather then a hindrance some clothing can be. Around her waist was a contraption, the likes of which most of the students seated in the Great Hall would not have seen before.

To people like Harry and Hermione, however, recognised as the sort of belt that might have been worn in old Western movies, or in films like James Bond, in which they would hold their gun. However, this one had been especially modified so the holster was shaped as a sheath for a wand, not a gun. Her wand, it seemed, was not the only tool kept around her waist either. The students could clearly see the hilts of two daggers protruding out of their holders on each of her hips. However, it was her boots that scared the hell out of most the students in the hall. All this combined with the knee high, leather boots with the killer heel that she was wearing, gave the impression that this was a young woman who knew perfectly well how to take care of herself.

Silence reined, as each of the students took this new girl in. The range of emotions being shown weren't that surprising. Most wore expressions of apprehension, curiosity or disdain. However, there were two individuals in the hall whose expressions did not match those of their peers. One of those was Draco Malfoy who, for once, had forgotten to portray that steely demeanour that he was so well known for.

The other unusual stare came from none other then Harry Potter, who was staring at her as if he had just seen a ghost. Because the resemblance between her, and a boy he knew exceedingly well, was astounding to say the least.

The woman at the front of the hall, however, seemed un-phased by all the staring, and simply kept her gaze straight ahead. Once or twice, during the heavy silence, her eyes strayed to Harry, and when they met, emeralds on emeralds, something flashed between them, some sort of recognition, but it was gone to fast for either of them to really take account of it.

Finally the silence was broken by McGonagall, who cleared her throat and took a step forward to call the attention to her, instead of the newest eighth year.

'This, everyone, is Alyssa Po…'

But before she could finish her sentence, Alyssa stepped forward as well, and gave McGonagall a look that clearly said that she did not want her full name disclosed at that point in time.

'This is Alyssa, and I know you will all give her a warm welcome. Right then,' McGonagall said, clearly as confused as everyone else, 'you are all dismissed; your belongings have already been taken to your dormitories as usual. I expect that you can all find your way to your respective common rooms by now.'

The hall filled with the tired and uneasy laughter of the majority of the eighth years. However, Harry and Malfoy had both stayed seated, and so of course those closest to them had stayed seated as well. Both boys had not taken their eyes off of Alyssa, and so both of them saw her motion to McGonagall and whisper something to her.

The Headmistress sighed, but nodded, and made her way towards Harry, at the Gryffindor table. Seeing the Headmistress move woke Malfoy from his trance, and he two began to move out of the hall. However, as he was walking towards the Entrance Hall, he felt a steady gaze on him the entire time. Malfoy pride however, would not allow him to turn his head and look for the culprit. So despite his burning curiosity he simply carried on walking. At the last moment, however, just as he, along with his friends, were about to turn towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder towards the front of the hall once more.

There, staring at him with unwavering eyes was the new girl, Alyssa. No matter how much he may have wanted to, Malfoy couldn't break that gaze, until she did. Slowly, Alyssa's eyes drifted over to look at Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, who were waiting for Malfoy to join them. As Alyssa looked back at him, there was something else in her eyes, something that looked almost like recognition or regret. But as quickly as it had come, the moment passed, Alyssa made her way towards the Gryffindor table and Draco Malfoy made his way out of the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok so here's the deal. I know that I said I would only be updating every Monday and Friday, but I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first two chapters, so instead of editing those chapters I thought I'd just update this one instead: hope you all enjoy this extra chapter!

**Disclaimer:** All characters recognisable from the Harry Potter franchise belong to JK Rowling, any characters that have never been associated with the books, films or just the phenomenon in general (like Alyssa and other characters yet to appear) come from my own imagination. No copyright infringement here, as I am making no profit from this story.

**Chapter Three**

As the Slytherins were leaving the Great Hall, Alyssa had made her way over to the Gryffindors. She was not surprised to see that Hermione and Ron had not left either, but stood steadfastly with Harry. This pleased her, as she was sure that the news that she was about to deliver would come as a shock to Harry Potter. It had been a shock to her when she had been told, but Alyssa had had her whole life to process it, Harry would not be so lucky, she knew that he would need his friends.

As she was walking towards them, Harry noticed changes in Alyssa, in her demeanour and the way she held herself. The intimidation that had been radiating off of her in waves a few minutes earlier was slightly diminished, and her expression was softer, with eyes that were full of concern and, something else, something that Harry wasn't sure about.

When Alyssa reached them, Harry stood and walked up to her. Once they were within half a metre of each other, they just stood, staring.

'Hello Harry.' She said simply, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, eyes that were still full of worry.

'Hi.' Harry replied back, not sure about what to say, and not sure as to why he was not sure about what to say.

Professor McGonagall stepped towards them, 'Harry dear, I think that there is something you need to know.'

'Who, who are you? Why do I feel like I know you? Why do you look…?' Harry stopped, afraid of what he was going to say next.

Alyssa knew that he was almost there, he almost understood what was going on, and so she urged him to ask that question.

'Why do I look…?' she repeated, wanting him to carry on.

He hesitated for a second, and then replied, 'Why do you look so much like me?'

Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief, took his hand and led him back to the Gryffindor table, where she made him sit down, and listen.

'Harry I'm going to tell you something. You're probably not going to like it, and it's probably going to make you very angry. But it's the truth, and I need you to believe that!'

Harry didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he nodded anyway. He knew that something was going on, something that _he_ couldn't explain, but that _she_ could. So he would listen to her, and he would believe her, because he knew that she wouldn't lie to him. He didn't know how he knew this, he just did.

'Alright'. Alyssa sat down on the bench opposite Harry, Ron and Hermione and began talking.

'Approximately sixteen years ago, a prophecy was made. This prophecy detailed a child who was the Wizarding world's only chance of defeating Voldemort. Both sides heard this prophecy, and although the child was not named in said prophecy, the Dark Lord took it upon himself to mark his equal, and, eventually, this would bring about his demise.' Harry knew this story well, seeing as it had been him that had been marked, and it had been his parents who had been killed that night.

Alyssa nodded at the recognition in all three of their eyes and went on.

'This, of course, you all know. You also know that Voldemort chose Harry Potter, over Neville Longbottom, as his fiercest opponent. However, what you don't know is that there was another child, a third child. Now this child was not meant to have existed, a fluke, because it hadn't shown up on any medical or magical scanners. Now, on the day of this child's birth another prophecy, a different prophecy, was made, one that was told only to the third child's mother.'

Whilst she had been speaking, Harry noticed Alyssa's eyes filling with tears as she talked about this mother and child. Harry was stunned into silence. This was a story he had never heard before.

'Something in that Prophecy made the mother and father of the third child decide to hide her. So, when she was barely a day old, her parents gave her to her Godfather, and he took her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he gave her to Professor Dumbledore, and told him where to take her. And so, wrapped in a blanket, with a locket and a letter, the third child was taken away, far away, to be hidden, and never to know her parents, or her twin brother, for seventeen years.'

By the time Alyssa finished talking she was crying openly, black mascara running down her cheeks in tracks.

Harry simply sat there staring at her, wanting to believe her, but unable to make sense of anything that she had just told him. But then again, he understood everything. He knew whose child she was, he knew who her twin brother was, he even knew who her godfather had been, but for that he needed confirmation.

He looked over at Ron who was pale and stunned, unable to move or talk, which was something. Then he looked at Hermione, who surprisingly, had taken Alyssa's hand and was crying along with her. Harry had a feeling that Hermione had reached the conclusion he was now at, far earlier in the story then he had. But as much as he knew this, as much as he knew everything that Alyssa had said was true, and applied to him, he still had to ask, he still needed that confirmation, that this wasn't all a lie or a practical joke that some Slytherins had decided to play on him. And so he asked her the one question that would quench his need for the truth.

'Who was her Godfather?' Harry asked her, in a quiet, yet deadly serious voice.

Alyssa looked up from where she had been keeping her gaze firmly on the table, and uttered the two words that would change everything forever.

'Sirius Black.'

The Gryffindor common room was bathed in firelight, and the armchairs around the fireplace were occupied by the four teenagers, all sitting in contemplative silence. It had been about an hour since Alyssa had dropped the bomb on Harry, that they were twins, and that their parents had sent her away when they were only a day old. To the surprise of the others, Harry took the news quite well. It was a few seconds before he recovered from the revelation the Alyssa was indeed the baby in the story and that her godfather had been Sirius Black, the same godfather that he had once had himself. But after a few minutes, he simply stood up, and said, 'Come on, we'll show you to the Gryffindor common room.'

McGonagall had long since retired from their company, and so the four of them made their way to Gryffindor Tower, and now found themselves sitting in the red plush armchairs, contemplating everything that had been said.

Hermione and Alyssa had seemed to connect straight away, and so when they sat down, they deliberately pulled their chairs closer together, and now broke the silence with hushed whispers. Ron sat opposite Alyssa, on the other side, as far away as he good get really. He wasn't adjusting well to being in the company of the female version of his best friend; in fact he found it quite unsettling. Harry sat in the chair next to Alyssa, close but not encroaching on her space.

A million thoughts were running through his mind, at the forefront was why his parents had done this. All his life, he had viewed James and Lilly Potter as his heroes, not just his parents. In his eyes everything they did was amazing and was done out of love for him, but hiding his sister from him, well, it wasn't something that exactly filled him with love.

Seeming to pick up on his thoughts, Alyssa looked up and said, loud enough so that everyone could hear;

'They didn't want to do it, you know. They had to, and I don't blame them and you shouldn't either.'

'But they took away your life, or at least the life that you were meant to live.' Hermione piped in. 'I mean, Alyssa you've got to know that your very existence changes history. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the saviour of the wizarding world, has a sister? People are going to find this fascinating'

'Why? What makes me so important, I'm just a normal witch, like you and everyone else, why should I change history'

'Because for all we know, it could have been you the prophecy was talking about, what if your parents gave away the wrong twin? What if giving you away changed everything? What if everything that has happened these past seven years, wasn't meant to happen the way it did? I mean, not even I can get my head around this revelation.'

Alyssa looked at her new friend kindly, and understood that all the questions spilling out of Hermione, were just her way of dealing with the information she had been given.

'Hermione, in this world there are an infinite amount of possibilities for every action we take, nothing is set in stone, we make our own future. In marking Harry, Voldemort ensured that it would be him that he was destined to fight in the future. I didn't come into it. And in answer to the whole question about whether I was the right twin to give away, I've already told you that Lilly was given a prophecy a few hours after we were born.'

She pointed to Harry and herself and explained that whilst James had Harry and Lilly had her, that a seer just appeared in the room, and gave Lilly the prophecy that made them send her away. Alyssa said this with a completely straight expression, but Harry was already becoming accustomed to the changes in his sisters face, a face that was so like his own, and could tell by the slight crinkling of her nose, that this was a painful story for her tell.

'What was in the Prophecy?' Ron spoke for the first time, his voice low and his eyes on the ground.

'I don't know it word for word, but in the letter they wrote to me when they gave me up, Lilly outlined it for me.'

'Can you tell us?' Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

'No.' Alyssa replied, 'not even James knew what it said; only Lilly knew the entire thing, although I suspect Dumbledore knew somehow. In the letter, James said that that was what was hardest for him, giving me up in blind faith, not knowing what had been said that had led Lilly to take such drastic measures.'

'But you do know, basically, why they gave you away?'

'Yes, I do.' Alyssa said with a slight nod and her chin held high, a gesture Harry recognised as a defence mechanism.

'I'm sorry Alyssa, I know this can't be the most pleasurable thing to have to tell me, but I need to know. Why did they give you up?'

Alyssa looked him directly in the eye, and said what he had been dreading.

'They gave me up because of you, Harry. Because of what they knew you might have had to do in the future. The seer had also, conveniently, told our parents about the prophecy that would be foretold that would lead Voldemort to mark his equal.'

As she said this, Harry sank lower and lower into his chair. The other two looked each other, helpless to relieve the guilt they both knew he was feeling. Alyssa also picked up on this, and she immediately got out of her chair and went to kneel besides his. Then she took his hand, and took away all of the pain he was feeling.

'Harry, you are my brother, and even though we don't really know each other, I know that I love you more then anyone else in the world. That is why I am not angry at being taken away from you, because it ultimately saved your life. And all I want is for you to be safe and well. That's all I've ever wanted.'

He looked at her, and saw the sincerity and genuine adoration in her eyes. For the first time her realised what she was feeling. She had known her whole life that she had a twin brother, and with his celebrity status, his escapades always made the Daily Prophet. She had been able to follow his life through print and history and word of mouth, but for the first time she actually got to speak to him, touch him, be with him.

It was overwhelming, the amount of emotion coming from her. So he smiled back, and in that smile he relayed everything that he felt towards her, everything that he hoped for their relationship to be. In that smile he promised to keep her safe and protect her from anything and everything. He wouldn't let them get pulled way again.

'Ughmm.' Ron coughed and brought the twins out of their private communion.

Alyssa smiled back at Harry, and then at the others. Then she stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

'Well, I'm going to bed, I'm absolutely exhausted. Tomorrow you guys are going to show me everything, Hogwarts, Hogsmede, especially since lessons start in a week.'

The others all nodded enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of exploring the castle all over again. But this time it would be as a quartet, not a trio.

'Well, goodnight.' Alyssa said, and made her way to the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory.

'Night Sis.' Harry said, turning his head slightly so she could see him smile.

'Night Bro.' She replied, and then disappeared up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

The three of them continued to sit there, The Golden Trio, suddenly disrupted by this turn of events. Harry eventually broke the silence, with a question that had been playing on his mind for the last half hour since Alyssa had gone to bed.

'What do you think she meant, when she said that, by sending her away, they were making it safer for me?'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione sighed, looking at him and laughing a little sadly. 'You still don't understand the type of person that you are.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Harry asked defensively.

'Mate, come on. You always try to protect everybody, save everybody. You're always worried about everyone else first, and your own safety second. It's just the way you are!' Ron said, moving in closer, to occupy the chair that Alyssa had vacated.

'And that's a bad thing?' Harry demanded, still on the defensive.

'No, of course not!' Hermione remedied. 'But think about it, it was hard enough for you with the two of us along. Think about what it would have been like with a sister, a twin sister, with us as well. Because I can guarantee she would not have let you go alone and leave her behind. Not if she's anything like you.'

Harry simply stared into the fire, thinking about what they had said. He still didn't agree with what his parents had done, and his best friends picked up on this.

'Harry, mate. Your parents made the right decision. It didn't mean that it was an easy decision, but they knew what you would have to face when you were older, and if you had grown up with a sister, it would just be another person that Voldemort cold hold over you. Trust me, having grown up with six siblings myself, you would do anything to keep them out of danger, even sacrifice the rest of the world. And your parents knew that you could not do that, so they made the right decision to split you up, so that Voldemort didn't have anything, or anybody, intimately tied to you, that he could threaten in order to get you to surrender.'

'Ron's right Harry. Just be thankful that you have the rest of your lives to get to know each other. Don't take them for granted, just because you feel guilty.'

Harry's head whipped round to Hermione, to argue with her, but in the back of his mind he knew that she was right, and that if he let it, his guilt would hinder his relationship with Alyssa.

'You're right 'Mione, as per usual. I guess we're just going to have to take each day as it comes.'

'Hmm, I agree,' Hermione yawned. 'And tomorrow will come much quicker if we get some sleep. Come on, off to bed with you, we've got a very busy day tomorrow, getting to know the newest member of Gryffindor house.'

The two boys laughed lightly, and stood up to go to bed, ready to take the next days as they came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Alyssa woke up early the next morning. Outside the dawn was just breaking and only the most resilient of creatures were venturing out of their beds. Looking out of the window in the 8th year Gryffindor Girls dormitory that she shared with Hermione, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, Alyssa saw that the morning had dawned clear and that the day promised to be as pleasant as it had all summer. As content as she was feeling at that moment, there were still worries plaguing Alyssa's mind.

When she had retired for bed the previous night she had eavesdropped a little on the trio before they too decided to go to sleep. All in all, she was glad that Ron and Hermione had been able to alleviate at least some of Harry's guilt, and she had slept better knowing that he didn't blame their parents too harshly for what they had done. However, the main topic that had her tossing that night had been something that Hermione has said, something along the lines of them _'getting to know that newest member of Gryffindor house'. _

This had her troubled. If she was to be honest with herself, Alyssa didn't know how to explain to her new found family that she was… different. Put into simple terms, Alyssa had been brought up by a Slytherin family. But they definitely weren't your stereotypical Slytherins to say the least.

Aurora and Telechus Black were another branch of the Black family that had been disowned by those such as the Malfoy's and Lestranges. Unlike her sister**,** Andromeda, Aurora had married a pure-blooded Slytherin but both had sympathies towards those fighting against Voldemort; and although both had been sorted into Slytherin, they soon fled from their families and took up refuge deep in the wild English countryside where**,** astonishingly**,** no one tried to find them for many years.

That was until one; Sirius Black turned eleven and was sorted into Gryffindor. When word of this reached Aurora and Telechus, they had hoped that it would lead to healing the rift between the families of Slytherin and the rest of the wizarding world. But alas that was not the case, and about ten years later, the first war between light and dark began, and one Harry Potter was marked as the saviour of the wizarding world.

These were the people that had raised Alyssa. Although they never let her forget where she came from, a strictly Gryffindor family, they also drilled into her the devastating effects the prejudices could have on a society. So Alyssa had been raised as if she had no house at all, or rather as if she belonged to all houses. She had the intelligence and the signature wit of a Ravenclaw and was probably one of the most loyal people you would ever meet like any Hufflepuff. She, of course, had a very Gryffindor heritage, but had been brought up to know all about the mannerisms, social graces and lessons that were taught to those pure-blooded Slytherin children.

Alyssa sighed when she realised that she didn't really belong to any house**.** But, her thoughts brightened when she came to the conclusion that the place she belonged was with Harry. Unfortunately, he, and the others, would just have to accept the fact that she was proud to be classified as having a Slytherin upbringing and that if they had a problem with it then she would just have to fix it.

She nodded to herself with pride in her new found purpose. Harry might have been the saviour of the wizarding world, but it was her unique upbringing that would allow her to be its healer. With that she decided that she would start that morning at breakfast, when she was meant to be sorted into a house.

_This should be interesting_, she thought, as her roommates began to stir, and as she began to dress.

Breakfast that morning was a strange sight to behold. During their previous school years, being allowed out of uniform was a privilege reserved for special occasions and Hogsmede trips, and whilst the entire student body had complained about the uniform at some point, they had never really understood until that morning just how beneficial it had been, not having to decide on what clothes to wear every morning.

What it really came down to was house allegiance. Whilst in uniform, it was clear by the colour of your tie and the crest on your robe what house you belonged to. Also, everyone knew what colours they should be wearing. For example, Gryffindors wore red scarves, Slytherins green, Ravenclaw blue and Hufflepuffs yellow. But now, having to wear their own clothes, students were frantically trying to decide whether wearing jeans would be wrong if they weren't in Ravenclaw, and being upset that they couldn't wear their favourite pair of trainers because the shoes had a green stripe on them, and they didn't want people thinking they were in Slytherin.

So as Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around the hall, a place that was usually filled with life and colour, all they could see was a group of slightly depressed looking eighteen year olds all wearing; black. It would seem that everyone had simultaneously decided that black was the most neutral colour they could wear, and so everyone was wearing it. That, matched with the expressions on everybody's faces, gave the impression that the entire year was on their way to a funeral of some sort. The professors sitting at the head table had all done double takes on the students when they had first come in, and professor McGonagall had looked positively exasperated at the sobriety of her pupils. _Honestly, _she thought to herself, _if I had known that taking away their uniforms would have this effect then I would never have made the decision._

Whilst scanning the hall, Headmistress McGonagall felt her eyes finally rest, as they so often did, on the Gryffindor table. Being the new head of Hogwarts, she was no longer able to be head of Gryffindor house, as she needed to be unbiased towards the students. However, Gryffindor always had, and always would, hold a special place in her heart as the house she had mentored for so many years. Looking at the Gryffindor table, she noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting together as always, but noticed the distinct absence of Alyssa.

Now, knowing everything that Alyssa herself knew, McGonagall became slightly worried that the golden trio had not taken the news well, and that something bad had happened the night before to warrant Alyssa not being there for breakfast, and for the sorting that was to take place afterwards. Making her way towards them, she noticed that her three favourite students didn't seem any worse for wear, as they were talking and laughing the same as always. So by the time she got to them, Alyssa's absence was more of an annoyance then a worry.

'I'm sorry for interrupting your breakfast, but would either of you three happen to know where Alyssa may be? I would hate for her to miss breakfast and her sorting on her first day.' McGonagall said this all with a slight edge to her voice, which alerted her students to the fact that she was not at all pleased with Alyssa not being there.

Treading carefully, Hermione replied;

'By the time I was ready, Alyssa was still getting dressed and told me to go on without her, and that to tell you that she wouldn't be late for her sorting'. Hermione physically paled when she said this, worried that the headmistress would take her anger at Alyssa's sass out on her.

'I see', was all McGonagall said.

'I'm sorry professor,' Hermione went on, hoping to placate her teacher. 'But it appears that Alyssa is even worse then Lavender when getting ready in the morning!'

'Hey I heard that!' Lavender whined in mock surprise. This exchange had the surrounding students laughing, and McGonagall even allowed herself a slight smile, when suddenly the doors of the great hall swung open, and in entered the girl on whom everyone had been waiting.

For the majority of the eighth year students, the night before had been most confusing. A new girl had just arrived out of the blue, she was strangely dressed, only introduced with her first name, and then they were all sent off to bed without even so much as a second glance at this Alyssa person. Well, that was enough to arouse even the least nosy of students. So when she walked into breakfast on the 27th of august, all eyes were automatically trained on her. And oh what a surprise they got.

Getting ready that morning had been a laborious affair for Alyssa. She knew that her outfit the night before had certainly made an impact on her fellow students, and that was exactly what she wanted. Alyssa had been determined to set herself up as someone not to be trifled with from the get-go, but now she felt that she may have overdone it just a bit.

She wanted to make friends with students across all four houses, and so she couldn't very well have some of the more timid people being absolutely terrified of her, now could she. So she decided that today she wouldn't wear black. If she was adamant about not wearing black then choosing what to wear would certainly not be easy, as the majority of her wardrobe consisted of black, black and more black. It was an easy colour to wear, you could dress it up or down, and it always made your figure look way better then it actually did. Not that Alyssa had a bad figure. She was, on the whole, quite attractive, at least that's what her parents and tutors always told her when she asked.

Being kept away from the world for the majority of her life, Alyssa had very little experience when it came to people, especially members of the opposite sex; and whilst she knew that she had a mission to complete whilst she was at Hogwarts, namely to heal the rift between the houses, but she didn't see why she should deny herself the chance to have a little fun whilst she was at it. There were certainly enough good looking guys in her year, for her to gain some experience. If she was going to be honest with herself, two boys in particular had caught her eye, but she knew that she would have to tread very carefully with them, as there were things that they would need to know about before anything serious could happen.

Pushing these rather sombre thoughts to the back of her mind, Alyssa concentrated on the task at hand: getting dressed. She had already sent Hermione on without her, as she doubted she would be ready in time for the start of breakfast, but she asked that Hermione notify their head teacher that she would indeed make it to the great hall in time for her 'sorting'. Alyssa wanted to appear gentler, normal maybe the best word.

The majority of the students knew absolutely nothing about her, except for her first name, and so she wanted to give a good second impression. But she had to be careful in what she chose to wear colour wise. She didn't want to appear to be biased towards a particular house, especially since she knew that she would have to build relationships with all of them. So she couldn't predominantly wear any house colour.

And since black was out of the question, this let her stuck with only a few other items of clothing. In the end she had settle for a favourite pair of skinny jeans, a purple tank top and a black cardigan (she honestly didn't have one in any other colour), in case the weather decided to turn. That ensemble paired with a pair of ankle boots and she felt as though she was ready to put herself across as a completely normal eighteen year old girl.

Entering the great hall that morning was a surreal experience to say the least. Walking in with her head held high, it took Alyssa a second to register exactly what she was seeing. It seemed that the entire year had come to the complete opposite decision to hers. Whereas she had decided that black was the most inappropriate colour for her to wear to breakfast, everyone else had come to the conclusion that it was the colour to wear.

As different as everybody looked in style, they all shared the common colour, and the impact of it was almost immediate. All this, combined with that fact that all conversation had ceased upon her entrance, made Alyssa's usually perfectly composed expression waver a little, from a mixture of amusement and embarrassment at the fact that, despite her efforts, she once again stuck out like a sore thumb.

'Ah Alyssa, how nice of you to join us.' McGonagall said to her rather sharply, obviously unhappy about the fact that she had been late. Alyssa, not wanting to show that fact that the older woman terrified her, placed a purely Slytherin smirk on her face, one that didn't go unnoticed by her fellow students and said;

'I'm awfully sorry I'm late professor, but you see, I just couldn't decide what to wear!' Alyssa spoke in such a dramatic tone, that it couldn't help but inspire a few sniggers from those who could hear her.

McGonagall simply huffed and turned to walk back towards the head table.

'Since you were late Alyssa, I think we should conduct your sorting now, so as not to keep the rest of the year for any longer then necessary.'

'Whatever you say, Headmistress.' Alyssa replied in mock subservience, and with a flourish she also made her way to the front of the hall, where she knew the beginning of her mission truly started.


	5. Chapter 5

So I know I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter, and knowing me I will probably forget again, so I will put it on when I remember, but just take these disclaimers to mean the entire novel not just the chapter, so here it is:

**All characters, spells, event etc etc that are recognisable from the books, films or phenomenon in general belong to JK Rowling. Anyone or anything else comes from my own imagination. I am not making a profit from this story so there is no copyright infringement. **

That's that done, now enjoy the chapter :D

**Chapter Five**

Watching the new girl walk up the middle aisle of the great hall was like watching smoke. She moved with poise and a grace that was two parts learnt, but one part completely innate. It was clear to Malfoy and others around the hall, that she had had the eloquence lessons that all pure-blooded children were forced to endure.

He himself, had spent many a holiday home from Hogwarts, learning how to walk, talk and act like a true member of the aristocracy. Recognising similar traits in her, led Malfoy to wonder, not for the first time, who she really was. He was smart enough, after that mud-blooded Granger he was second in the year, to know that something was different about this girl. He also noticed that as she walked past Potter, they shared a look that held so much in it that Malfoy was actually close to looking away and allowing them a private moment. But then the moment passed and her gaze was once again fixed on the stool at the front of the hall where she would sit and be sorted.

Malfoy half hoped that on her way, she would look at him, just like she had the night before. He didn't understand why those few seconds had meant so much to him but they had. She had looked at him in a way that no one had for a long time now. He was either looked at with a mixture of disgust, contempt and pure hatred if it was coming from the Gryffindors. Other houses and just people in general still looked at him with a slight fear in their eyes, although now it was masked by pity. Only his closest friends, namely Pansy and Blaise, looked at him as they always had, but they still saw him as their superior, even though with Voldemort dead he wasn't superior to them in anyway anymore.

But that girl, Alyssa, had looked at him with none of those emotions. She had stared him down, like two equals would look at each other, and in her eyes had been the slightest of emotions. One of those emotions had been recognition, especially after she had looked at Pansy and Blaise, but Malfoy couldn't understand from where she would recognise them from.

But then, of course, he had been in the media for most of his life. First as the son of one of the most prominent and wealthy wizarding families in the world, and then as the son of death eaters, and then as the son of the newly reformed Malfoy family, who were currently putting all their resources into helping rebuild the wizarding world after Voldemort's demise. So he guessed that she had probably just recognised him from the Daily Prophet.

But there was something else, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. But either way he was determined to get to know her better and find out what it was about her that had him so utterly fixated.

Malfoy knew that getting to spend time with her wasn't going to be a problem. He had seen that smirk she had given McGonagall when she had entered the great hall. It was an expression that he recognised from the mirror, and it was so purely Slytherin that there was no doubt in his mind about where she was going to be sorted. Once in his house, he would be the gentleman and offer to show her around the school and the surrounding towns. He was actually quite looking forward to the prospect of spending time with this mysterious girl; he already admired her greatly just from the fact that she wasn't wearing black.

Upon seeing her, Malfoy had immediately applauded her in his mind for her show of individuality, although from the shocked expression on her face, she had obviously thought that everyone else would also be dressed similarly. Really he was surprised at everyone's lack of ingenuity and the idea of everyone being to worried about what other people might think, was highly unappealing.

_Well, _Malfoy thought, _this year ought to be fun._

Making her way to the front of the hall, Alyssa could feel all eyes on her. She wasn't surprised, considering the fact that she had just mouthed off to the head teacher, along with the fact that she was dressed rather different from everyone else in the room. But she was particularly aware of one particular set of eyes that were on her the whole way down the aisle. Draco Malfoy, the blonde prince of Slytherin, had not taken his off of her since she had entered the hall. Whilst this didn't really surprise her, it did unnerve her a little, as she was worried that he had recognised her, like she had recognised him the night before.

_That's impossible_, she told herself, _he doesn't know who I am, none of them do_.

But they would in a matter of minutes, as she had finally made it to the front of the hall, and had sat down on the stool waiting for the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head.

McGonagall placed the hat on Alyssa's head, and then stepped back. The hall went even quieter then had been before, if that was possible.

'Why hello, you aren't a first year now are you?' the hat questioned Alyssa. Although not knowing if the hat was speaking directly into her mind or whether the whole room could, she rolled her eyes at its rather obvious statement.

'No I'm not, as a matter of fact, but thank you for clearing that up for me. My name is Alyssa…'

'Oh I know who you are. It's all right here in your head. But the real question is where to put you? You seem to have no clear ties to any house. You are incredibly intelligent I can see that. Yes intelligence to rival even that of Miss Grangers. You're unfailingly loyal, warm-hearted, caring...yes…mmm. But…what's this? It seems that you have a cunning that is entirely of Slytherin, you have gone through all the trails a Slytherin child must, you can fight, yes and will do anything to protect your friends and family, but also your own interests! I…I…I honestly don't know!'

And with that the hat, probably as old as Hogwarts itself, seemed to spontaneously combust upon Alyssa's head. It didn't harm her in any way, but it was still quite the shock. She knew that the hat would not be able to sort her into a house, but she didn't know it would explode out of confusion! She turned to professor McGonagall, who was looking a little less composed then usual.

'Professor I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that that would happen. I assure you that I will find a replacement hat for the arrival of the first years.'

'No no, dear child, the hat is quite safe. It cannot be destroyed by any force, trust me many have tried in the past. I believe it has simply returned itself to my office, probably in quite a huff. I don't think there has ever been anyone in history who ahs failed to be sorted into a house!'

Looking around the room, it was clear from the shocked, stunned and altogether flabbergasted expressions on everybody's faces that they had all in fact heard the sorting hats deliberation.

'I believe that I can shed some light on all this, professor if you'll allow me to address the year?' Alyssa was ready to reveal herself and the majority of her story to her peers. Of course she wouldn't tell them everything. Some of it wasn't that interesting, some was only meant to be known by a select few, and some was just completely not their business. But with a nod from McGonagall, and confirmation from Harry, Alyssa stood on the slightly raised dais at the front of the hall, and began to speak.

'Good morning everyone. Firstly I'd like to apologise for the shock I'm sure many of you just got after seeing the sorting hat combust, I assure you that that wasn't part of my plans for this morning.' Spurred on by some very slight laughter, Alyssa grew in confidence as she began to her story.

'As you all know from last night introduction, my name is Alyssa. But what you don't know is just about everything else. I think I should start from the beginning. I was born on the 31st of July 1980; I'm now currently eighteen years old; I was born to James and Lily Potter, and yes I am Harry Potter's twin sister.'

Gasps could be heard circulating around the room. Suddenly the whispers started, people wondering if she was telling the truth, where she had been for the past eighteen years, whether they ought to call someone from St Mungos? It was becoming too much for Alyssa. She couldn't get everyone's attention back to her so she could explain, and was about to pass it off as a really late April fools when she saw Harry looking at her. He had so much faith and strength in his eyes that she wanted to carry on, not just for her but for him as well. Alyssa looked to McGonagall for help, and one cough from her was all it took for the entire room to fall silent again.

'Thank you. Now I know that this is a lot to process. I'm only this calm because I've known about Harry my entire life, but trust the first time I found out I think I almost burnt the house down. You see, you all know about the prophecy that was made about Voldemort and Harry, but when I was born another prophecy was given to our mother, Lily. This prophecy caused her and my father to give me to my godfather and for him to take me and give me to Dumbledore. Dumbledore then gave to a couple who would be able to bring me up in the way that I needed to be raised. Aurora and Telechus Black are a branch of the infamous Black family that disowned their relatives many years ago.

'Yes they are both purebloods, and yes they were both in Slytherin when they were at school. But they knew, as I now know, that prejudice against houses is so dangerous. It was because of those prejudices that people like Voldemort were able to thrive and almost destroy our world. So in order for me never to become like that, my adoptive parents gave me a thorough education into the history of all four houses. I've been taught everything that you have and probably a bit more.

'But I was homeschooled up until this year, so have never had a house of my own. Rather, my parents tried to make so that I can fit into all houses. And that is why the sorting hat could not place me. That is why I am different from you. But that is why I hope that I have something in common with every single person in this room.

'I hope that you can all except for who I am, a girl with a Gryffindor heritage, who has been educated like a Ravenclaw, taught to love and be loyal like a Hufflepuff, but by distinctly Slytherin parents. I also hope that you will all help me in adjusting since, although I have had an extensive education, I have still been shut away from the world for eighteen years, and so I'm the first to acknowledge the fact that, I'm going to need some help.'

With that Alyssa stepped away from the dais and let the information she had just poured out, sink into the minds and hearts of her soon to be peers.

Staring up at Alyssa, his sister, Harry felt an immense sense of pride and love for her. Having been in the spotlight since he was eleven years old, Harry knew how daunting it could be to have to address so many people. Also, both of them knew that once word of this got out, then Alyssa and he would have the media of the entire wizarding world knocking at their doors, begging for that exclusive interview.

Harry didn't want that for Alyssa, he wanted her to finally be able to have a normal life. He didn't know the whole story yet, but he did know that because of him, she had had to be sheltered from the rest of world. Never going to school; never being with people her age; having to read about him and his most recent exploit without ever being able to contact him. Just thinking about that kind of existence made him angry, and he knew that he would do anything to keep Alyssa safe and happy now that he had her with him.

That's why he had come up with a plan, along with Hermione and Ron the previous night, which would ensure that this news wouldn't be broadcasted to the world, until Alyssa was ready. So with a quick nod of affirmation to Hermione, she got up from the Gryffindor table and made her way to the front of the hall where Alyssa was standing.

Hermione smiled kindly at Alyssa as she reached the dais. She knew that Alyssa had no idea about this plan, but she was sure that she would not be adverse to it being put into practice. So with that thought firmly in her mind, she too turned to address her year.

'I won't bother with introductions as I'm sure you all know who I am by now. I'm up here now to ask you not to send this information which you have just found out any further. I know that you all must want to tell your parents, or any siblings or friends outside of Hogwarts, but I must implore you all to think of the consequences for these two people. It is Alyssa's and Harry's news to share, and if they do not wish for the world to know at this point in time, then that is their choice and their choice alone.'

Hermione was staring down the year with that look of fierce determination that her peers were used to seeing when exam time came around. This was obviously a cause she felt very strongly about. And she did. Harry was a best friend, the closest thing she had to a brother, and now, after everything he'd been through over the years, he had finally been rewarded with that appearance of a true sister. And nothing was going to stop her from making sure that they got as much peace as possible. That was why, with a quick look at McGonagall, who had been appraised of their plan earlier that morning, Hermione looked back to her year and finished what she had to say.

'That is why, my fellow students, no one is to be allowed to leave this hall until they have signed this sheet of paper, swearing that they will never share any of the information given to them by Alyssa with anyone who else, and that includes speaking loudly enough for someone to overhear. Now I know that some of you may be wary, especially with what happened to a certain Ravenclaw in my fifth year when I made a similar list.

'But I assure you that if you happen to slip up; you will not break out in painful boils that spell out the word 'SNITCH' on your face. The sign up sheets that are on the end of each table are simply enchanted with a very simple, but very strong, compulsion charm. This simply means that should be about to let something slip out to someone who is not meant to know, then the charm will activate and you will be compelled not to say what you were going to say. It would then be in your best interests to change the subject.

'If someone in the year happens to break through the compulsion spell and say something, then I will be alerted and the name of the culprit will be revealed to me from the list. They will then suffer whatever punishment Headmistress McGonagall sees fit to give them. I hope that this has answered any questions that you might have, and I sincerely hope that no one will refrain from putting their names down.'

Hermione said the last bit with such a conviction that along with the slight hint of intolerable pain that she would cause them, it is safe to say that everyone hastened to put their name down.

Looking around the hall at all the people rushing to follow Hermione's plan, Alyssa felt her heart swell with love for her new found friends. They had come up with this plan so that she could live a semblance of a normal life before the media circus began. On the verge of tears, Alyssa ran over to Hermione and enveloped her in a massive hug.

'Thank you Hermione. Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me.'

'I think I have some idea.' Hermione replied, embracing Alyssa back. As she pulled away, she could see that Alyssa was wondering what she meant.

'Harry had thought he was basically nobody for the first eleven years of his life. The Durselys, the Muggle family that bought him up, treated him like dirt just because they knew that he was probably going to be a wizard. And then suddenly he turned eleven and was brought here, where everyone knew his name, everyone wanted to be his friend.

'He was thrusted into the limelight, named the Boy who Lived, the saviour of the wizarding world! Ron and I, being his best friends were carried along with him. So we all have a unique perspective on just how hard it can be to suddenly find yourself in the glare of the media. He wanted to protect you from that.'

Any hope Alyssa had had of not crying was gone after Hermione said that. She had been so worried that Harry, although seeming to take the news well, was actually only hiding his true feelings of confusion and anxiety from her. But now, after she had proof that he did love her; that he wanted to protect her, she felt happier then she at any previous point in her life.

Smiling down at her brother, Alyssa didn't realise that McGonagall had come up behind her.

'Your plan to unite the houses is definitely a well worthy one child, but you will still need to choose what house you wish to sleep and keep all your belongings in. Not mention the facts that I will have to give you your class schedule and that depends on what house you are in.' Alyssa was amused by the slight panic threaded in McGonagall's speech. It would seem that even the slightest threat to her much organised schedule was enough to send the headmistress into somewhat of a tizzy.

The hall had once again fallen silent, waiting for Alyssa to make her choice.

Thinking about it that morning, Alyssa had thought that her choice would be clear. But just as she was about to announce it, she found her eyes straying over to the Slytherin table. Saying that she had had a completely unbiased education was not exactly the truth. Her parents, although they had taught about the strengths and weaknesses of all the houses, had put a lot of emphasis onto the pros of being in Slytherin.

_And why shouldn't they, _Alyssa thought to herself. _They had both had a fantastic experience at Hogwarts, in that house. They had grown up among friends, and had ultimately found true love, what's to say that I couldn't do the same?_

But she knew that as much as she might wish to be able to revel in her Slytherin side a bit more frequently, she would never forgive herself if she missed the opportunity to spend time with Harry. So she announced her choice to the hall.

'I wish to be in Gryffindor, Headmistress. _Not _because I necessarily belong in that house. But because I _definitely_ belong with me brother.'

And with that she made her way over to Harry, Ron and Hermione; and dug into her breakfast with fervour to match even the Weasleys. After all, she was going to need all her energy for the week ahead.

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**If you did or even if you didn't send me a review PLEASE!**

**Trust me, I didn't actually realise how uplifting it is to get a review, but now I know I will definitely be reviewing EVERYTHING I read!**

**Thank you xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

'What a day!' Hermione exclaimed as she and Alyssa collapsed into the plush armchairs in the Gryffindor common room.

'I know right! Who would have thought that shopping could be this exhausting?' Alyssa replied smiling, albeit very tiredly. It was currently around one in the afternoon on the 1st of September, and Alyssa and Hermione had just returned from a last minute dash to Hogsmede.

That evening, McGonagall was holding a ball especially for the eighth year students. It would consist of a proper sit down dinner to start with, and then the Great Hall would be magically transformed into a ballroom for dancing. The two girls had bought their gowns earlier on in the week, on one of their many trips into the towns surrounding Hogwarts. The golden trio had taken every opportunity to take Alyssa to new places each day, although she insisted that they return to Hogsmede on more then one occasion, if only to drop in on Aberforth in the Hogs Head.

Exploring Hogwarts and all the other places was simply magical for Alyssa. If she had ever visited these places before she had no recollection of it. For her, it was truly like discovering a new world. She had, of course**,** known that she was a witch since she was old enough to understand what that meant. But having to be kept hidden had meant that she had not shared the same world as all the other witches and wizards.

Alyssa's favourite place by far, was Hogwarts. Just the sight of the castle, with the forbidden forest and the black lake in the distance, with the smoke from Hagrid's cabin visible even from the front gates, could send a jolt of excitement and hope through Alyssa. In spite of everything that that castle had seen over the years, it had still emerged strong and powerful. That was exactly the message the wizarding world needed at that moment, the idea that even with everything that Voldemort took from them, people could still rebuild their lives and put the past behind them. It was obvious to Alyssa that showing her the castle and all its special places was something that Harry, Ron and Hermione enjoyed immensely.

They spent three whole days, out of the seven that first week, exploring the castle. They each took turns showing her their favourite parts. Hermione, of course, made a beeline straight for the library. Alyssa sharing her love of books and learning was able to spend several very happy hours there with Hermione, whilst the boys went off to do god only knows what. After the library, Ron took the time to show her how to get into the kitchens for extra food. This was something that Alyssa was very grateful for, as she also shared Ron's love of everything culinary. Ron had already invited her back to the burrow for Christmas, and from the way he and Harry would talk about it, she couldn't wait to try Mrs Weasleys cooking.

Alyssa wasn't surprised that Harry decided to take her to the Quidditch pitch, as it was obviously where he had spent a lot of his time. Whilst sitting in the stand, he regaled her with all the Quidditch stories he could think of. Like how he had caught his first snitch in his mouth or the time when the bludger broke his arm, or when he used his broom in order to defeat the Hungarian Horntail. Harry seemed so happy and innocent when he was talking about Quidditch, that Alyssa didn't have the heart to tell him that she already knew all about his games and wins, she had been keeping tabs on him after all.

Alyssa was snapped out of her daydream of the past week, by the sound of Hermione rustling through one of the bags holding their purchases. They had had to return to Hogsmede in the hop of finding some suitable accessories for that night, since they had been the one thing that the girls had forgotten to get earlier. That evenings event promised to be a lot of fun, since there weren't going to be a surplus amount of people there, mostly just the people form their year.

However, seeing as the rest of the students were going to be returning the next day, McGonagall had allowed the eighth years to invite a younger student to come as their date if they so wished. Harry was obviously delighted at the prospect of seeing his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, that much sooner. The knowledge that Ginny was soon to arrive was a cause of excitement for all of them really. She was Ron's sister, and Hermione and Ginny were as close as two girls could be.

Alyssa, however, felt some apprehension at this particular girls approach. She was after all the girlfriend of her knew found brother, and Alyssa didn't want Ginny to think that she was encroaching on her territory. In truth, Alyssa could see the way Harry's face lit up whenever even so much as her name was mentioned. Alyssa already loved this girl very much, as she was someone that made her brother so happy. But that didn't mean that she wasn't nervous.

As girls made their way up to their dorm room with their new items, they were planning on getting a head start on getting ready and planned an entire spa experience for the afternoon; Alyssa broached the subject of Ginny with Hermione.

'So Mione, tell me, what's Ginny like?' she asked, trying to keep her voice as casual as possible.

Just then, the door to their bedroom opened, and a young redhead could be seen standing against the doorframe, smirking.

'Why don't you ask her yourself?' the redhead managed to get out before a squealing Hermione, had tackled her back into the room.

'Ginny! I can't you're here already. Why didn't you owl me? Oh I've missed you so much! How have you been? Are you ok?' It seemed that Hermione was on hyper drive, the excitement of seeing her friend too much to stop the stream of questions from pouring out.

'Mione, 'Mione, Hermione Granger would you let me get a word in edge wise?' The squealing stopped and a very red-faced Hermione stood there waiting for Ginny to answer her questions.

'Okay, so I only just got here so there was no time to owl you. Plus I want to surprise Harry tonight so I didn't want him to know I'm here yet. And for your information I am fine, and I'm surprised you missed me so much, it has only been a week, you've gone a whole year without seeing me for Merlin's sake!'

Ginny's reply seemed the cue for normalcy to settle in with the two girls, but Alyssa was still standing in the doorway, unsure of what to say. She looked at Hermione for help, but before she could say anything, Ginny stood and walked over to her.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Ginny said;

'Yes, I can definitely see the relation. You have the same eyes as him, did you know that? And the same chin. But the bone structure, nose and lips are completely different. You must have more of Lily in you then he does.' Alyssa smiled as Ginny made the comparisons between Harry and her. Alyssa had always been told that she looked a lot like her mother, but it wasn't until meeting harry, and seeing how much he looked like James, that she really noticed that differences between herself and her twin. But it made sense that Ginny would see them as well, since she probably knew Harry better then anyone else.

'Everyone who knew my mother has told me that I look a lot like her, except for the fact that I have black hair. I've often considered dying it a similar colour to yours in order to make myself more like her, but I'm not sure if it would suit me or not.'

'Oh I think that you would suit any colour hair, Alyssa, you're very beautiful, but if I were you I wouldn't touch those locks at all. You have absolutely gorgeous hair and I wouldn't change that for anything. Anyway, no matter how pretty they were, no on wants to look like their mother!'

With that statement, Ginny grasped Alyssa's hand, and led into the room to begin their preparations of the ball.

That afternoon Alyssa had more fun then she could remember ever having before. It would be fair to say that Alyssa probably worked best by herself, as that was how she had had to work growing up, but nothing can substitute a good few hours of girl talk, facials and clothes. The evenings festivities were due to start at 18:30, but everyone had to be down in the entrance hall by 18:15, so it was at about four o'clock that the three girls decided to truly make a start on getting ready.

At that point Hermione was sitting in front of the mirror applying her makeup, whilst Alyssa was sitting behind Ginny, on one of the beds straightening her hair. It was rather laborious work as, even though using the straightening spell did make it quicker then using the Muggle straighteners that Hermione told them about, the persons hair still had to be divided into small groups, and each individual group had to have the spell applied several times before it was perfectly straight. Of course, Ginny's hair was already pretty straight to begin with, and so it took considerably less time. Alyssa had been far more expedient with getting ready, as she had spent less time gossiping with the other two, and more time applying her own makeup, and making sure her hair was flawless.

'How did you do you hair so quickly Alyssa?' Ginny whined after having to sit still for at least half hour, whilst Alyssa went over her hair for the final time.

'Well being brought up as a pure-blooded Slytherin has its perks I guess.' The two other girls each gave her a look that was a mixture of disbelief, amusement and down right concern for her sanity. Alyssa laughed at their expressions and that broke the tense mood, but Ginny and Hermione still bugged her to them more about what she meant.

'Well, all pure-bloods, or at least all the Slytherin children, are given certain lessons as they grow up. The expectations of the parents for their children are incredibly high, and so they want to give them the best start in life as they possibly can. All girls and boys are taught the basic lessons of the eloquence and etiquette that would befit a lord or lady. Then, as they get older, we're split up. Boys go with the men in their family and learn about business and how to be a 'proper husband' and the girls go with their mothers and tutors and learn what they need to be an accomplished lady.'

'And what exactly is an 'accomplished lady' in the eyes of a pureblood Slytherin?' Hermione asked quite curtly. Alyssa could tell that she had hit a nerve there, and quickly backtracked so as not to give anymore offense.

'Surely you've read Pride and Prejudice Hermione, what with you being so educated; I'd be surprised if you haven't.'

'No of course I've read it, many times actually. But you can't be telling that the most powerful and stuck-up families in the world have the same ideas as some Muggle author!' Hermione and Ginny both jeered and mocked that idea, and it was then that Alyssa realised the rift between Slytherin and Gryffindor went deeper then just some school rivalry.

'Actually Hermione, they are very similar. Why when I came of age, at about thirteen, I had to have extensive lessons in music, dance, cooking, sewing, and all the social graces. Not to mention the fact that my tutors felt that I needed to be taught how to do my hair and makeup properly, hence the fact that I was able to do my hair so quickly, I've had plenty of practice. The only difference between these rule and the ones that Jane Austen put forward is the fact that I was learning to apply my makeup both by hand and by wand. The things that I learnt as a Slytherin have been very useful to me, not just for nights like this either. They've made me more confident in myself and I now have more pride in what I do, how I look and how I act. It is these things especially that make an accomplished lady, and you don't have to be a Slytherin to have them.'

Both Hermione and Ginny seemed a little taken aback by the ferocity in Alyssa's voice. She noticed this, and mentally tried to calm herself down. She knew that everywhere she turned in Hogwarts; this kind of prejudice was going to face her, and it was her job to eradicate it completely. She couldn't very well do that if she got angry every time someone said something against one of the other houses.

'Look,' she said, trying to explain her sudden outburst, 'I'm sorry, it just really gets to me when people can only see the bad in something. I know that you guys haven't had the best of experiences with Slytherin house, but try to think about it this way: would you condemn a first year, without getting to know them first, just because they got sorted in Slytherin. For too many years now Slytherin has been synonymous with evil, and it's just not true, because there are plenty of positive qualities that could get you put in Slytherin. I should know, both my parents were in Slytherin and they are the most amazing people I know.'

Hermione and Ginny was stunned into silence, and both felt a little like they had been reprimanded. Alyssa was about to apologise again, and try to get the atmosphere back to what it had been before, when she noticed the time.

'Guys, look at the time! We've only got about an hour before we have to leave, and we are by no means ready!'

That piece of information snapped the girls out of their stunned trance and into action. Hermione finished applying her makeup in record time, and Alyssa jumped over to her, in order to help her do her hair.

Hermione explained that she wanted it to be in a kind of messy bun at the top of her head, with loose strands framing her face and neck. Alyssa immediately set to work, her wand waving through the air as she said the spells that would make Hermione's hair do what she wanted. Finally when everything was pinned up to her liking, Hermione added several gold butterfly clips into her hair.

'They're charmed so that they flutter their wings every five minutes. They will also move to hold in any hair that might be trying to come out of the bun!' Hermione explained to them. Alyssa and Ginny both thought that was a brilliant charm, they also both agreed that Hermione looked stunning even without her dress on yet.

'Wow 'mione! My brothers going to have a heart attack just from looking at you!' Ginny squealed in delight, as Hermione was putting on her tights.

'Oh my Merlin!' Alyssa exclaimed at hearing that particular piece of gossip. 'I didn't know that you two were together!' Alyssa rounded on Hermione, demanding to know why she hadn't told her sooner.

'The reason I didn't tell you, Lyssa;' Alyssa smiled at the nickname she had been given, 'is because as far as I'm concerned he doesn't think that there is an 'us'!' Hermione stated huffing a little as she tried to stretch without breaking the material of her tights.

'Oh nonsense,' Ginny chimed in from her seat in front of the mirror, where _she_ was now applying her makeup. 'Harry's told me all about that kiss, or should I say snog, which you two had in the middle of the war zone that was Hogwarts a few months ago!'

'Yes, but since then he hasn't made a move at all. It's as if he's trying to pretend it never happened. He knows I like him, and I bloody well know he likes me that way, but every time I try to push a little, he runs away like a little boy! Sometimes I don't know whether I want to kiss him or kill him. Wingardium Leviosa!' Hermione commanded at her dress, and it came zooming over to stop right in front of her so she could inspect the best way to put it on.

'Hermione, honestly, he _is _a boy after all. I mean it took Harry, what six years to realise he was in love with me, and I was being so obvious that even Crabbe and Goyle knew about how much I liked him. You just have to be patient, and wait for him to get off his butt and realise he's mad for you! Or you could just do what I did, which was date a bunch of other guys, and make sure that he catches you making out with them in deserted corridors.'

Ginny said that last bit with a smirk, as she applied one last stroke of mascara and then went over to her dress, which was laid out on Hermione's bed. This last bit of information had Alyssa laughing out loud, at the very jealous expression that Harry much had been wearing throughout his sixth year at school.

'Well at least you guys had the opportunity to break a few hearts over the years! I've been kept away from anyone my age, let alone boys, so I've missed out on all the fun.'

'Don't worry Lyssa; I'm sure that we will be able to find you someone suitable tonight! And the fact that you honestly don't care about houses means that not only do you have all of the Gryffindor boys, but you also have the male population of the entire year. Although why anyone would want a Slytherin is beyond me.' Alyssa shot Ginny a somewhat harsh look, but Ginny missed it as she pulled her top over her head to get ready to put her dress on.

'Yeah I mean you really are gorgeous Alyssa, you're going to be turning guys down left right and centre tonight!' Hermione beamed at her. Alyssa felt immensely flattered at the fact that both these girls, who were their fair share of beautiful themselves, both thought her appearance to be worthy of mentioning. Being seen as beautiful and sexy wasn't something Alyssa needed, but it was something she wanted. _Well what girl doesn't want a guy who will look at her as if she's the sexiest thing in the room?_

Looking at her two friends, and the dresses that were laid out before them, Alyssa had no doubt in her mind that they would be the belles of the ball that night. Each dress seemed to simply ooze the character of the girl wearing it.

Ginny, being a year younger then the other two, had opted for a shorter, more prom style type of dress, or at least that's what Hermione had called it. It was a deep shade of red, which went amazing with her hair. It had an off the shoulder bodice, that hugged her in all the right places, giving her curves to die for. The dress had also been charmed to sparkle on the bust, drawing attention to the ample amount of cleavage she was showing.

Hermione delicately pointed out that Ron would insist she stay in the room if she was going to wear that, to which Ginny told Hermione just where Ron could shove his criticisms. Ginny had decided to make a statement that night, and so had gone with accessories and makeup in blue, so that it would clash slightly with her dress.

She was wearing remarkably high, blue peep toe shoes, and a blue sash to accentuate her waist. In her hair she wore a simple gold headband, along with a gold bracelet and necklace, which wrapped around her forehead like a roman circlet. In the middle was a beautiful blue stone. All in all, Ginny looked like a siren from Greek mythology. What with her red lips and eye makeup that matched her shoes, she was going have Harry panting after her all night that was for sure.

The girls had decided to get dressed one by one, so that they could each help the other with their gowns. After Ginny was Hermione.

Hermione had decided to go for a more typical ball gown type dress. Surprisingly the entire man body of the dress was pink. When Alyssa had admitted to Hermione in the shop, that she hadn't had her pegged down as a 'girly girl', Hermione had explained that since her escapades with Ron and Hermione had been the type of things that warranted comfy, slightly boyish clothes, she had never had the opportunity to wear really nice things.

That's why when the chance presents itself; she always chooses to dress in colours and styles that are not typical of her everyday life. This dress was about as different as you could get. A rather full skirt and fitted bodice in the lightest pink made up the gown. Then around the torso, was a half corset that came up to right under the bust. This was in a rather dusky pink, with gold threading in an intricate design. It was a simple sleeveless dress, but Hermione had bought a shawl in a sort of see through chiffon material to cover her shoulders if she got to cold. The dress was simply, stylish and suited Hermione completely, highlighting the fact that she was indeed a girl.

What with the charmed butterflies, Hermione had kept the rest o her accessories simple. She wore classic gold shoes with a slight heel, and a simple gold chain around her neck. She said that it had been a gift from her godmother the day she was born, and she had worn everyday since she could fit into it. With Hermione dressed and looking like a vision in pink, they moved on to Alyssa.

Both Gryffindor girls sighed rather critically at Alyssa's dress. It was drastically different from either of theirs, and though they were loath to admit it, it suited Alyssa perfectly and made her look amazing. At first glance the dress was completely black. It had a long elegant skirt, not big like Hermione's but not tight either. The skirt led up to a full corset that encased her entire torso. Attached to the corset were two sleeves of black lace that reached to just below her shoulders, giving the impression that the dress went all the way across.

The effect was stunning, and left like that Hermione and Ginny would have been perfectly happy. However it was the minor adjustments Alyssa had made to the dress that had them somewhat on edge. Alyssa had given the skirt an underskirt as well, just to give it a somewhat fuller look. However she had charmed to underskirt to be a very deep green, so that when she turned or when the skirt just lifted up slightly you could see that colour. As if that wasn't bad enough, she had also added intricate threading to the bodice, like on Hermione's.

The difference, however, was the fact that whilst Hermione's threading was gold, Alyssa's was in silver. So were all her accessories to boot. She wore silver strappy sandals, with a medium heel. She wore a plain silver ring on her right hand, a gift from her parents she had explained. It was plain for now, but they had told her that someday, when she found the most important thing in the world, the name of whatever that was would appear on the ring. She had half expected to see Harry's name appear when they first met the week before, but it was not to be. Obviously something was more important; Alyssa just didn't know what that was yet.

In addition to the ring, Alyssa wore a silver choker that had dark green beads hanging down from it to adorn her neck line, and in her hair were two magnificently wrought silver combs, with emerald encrusted at the top. Alyssa wore her hair in a half up half down style, with the loose strands delicately curled. The silver combs, her coming of age present, all Slytherins got them, although she let that part out when talking about them to Hermione and Ginny, were helping to hold up the mass of curls at the back of her head. Her makeup was immaculate, dark smokey eyes, but with the hint of silver shimmering amongst them. Her lips were a dark red, not as stunning as Ginny's, but enough to blend the whole look together. When the whole look was put together, she looked like a Slytherin princess.

That was the problem.

'What are people going to say when the twin sister of Harry Potter, the most Gryffindorish Gryffindor that there is, comes to the ball dress completely in black, green and silver. You look like the epitome of Slytherin!' Ginny exclaimed whilst trying to keep from hyperventilating. They had about fifteen minutes before they had to meet Ron and Harry in the common room, and Ginny was desperate to get Alyssa to magically change the colours of her dress before they went to the ball.

'Screw that, what will Harry think to see his sister dressed like this! Hermione back me up here!' Ginny turned to Hermione for support, but she refused to get involved. She knew that Alyssa was trying to bring the houses together, and that this dress was just part of her plan, but she couldn't help but wonder whether Alyssa maybe looked a little to good in Slytherin colours.

'Honestly Hermione,' Ginny went on after taking a deep breath, 'how you could even let her buy it?'

Alyssa laughed at that, the idea that Hermione would have stopped her buying anything extremely funny.

'For your information Ginny, I didn't buy it. This dress was tailor made for me earlier this year, as a going away gift from my parents. And even if I wanted to change the colours, which I don't seeing as my mother chose them, I couldn't because they placed a charm upon the dress that kept it from being altered as they felt it was completely perfect. As unbiased as they are towards the houses of Hogwarts, there are both still Slytherins and wanted me to have something that represented that side of my upbringing. If you don't like the dress then to bad, you don't have to stand with me at the party if you don't want to.'

Alyssa said very quietly. She was secretly afraid that the strong willed redhead wouldn't be able to see past that part of Alyssa, and would no longer want to be her friend. Ginny saw that she had upset her new friend, and immediately began to remedy the situation.

'No Alyssa, I do like the dress. I love it in fact; it's absolutely gorgeous especially on you with your black hair and green eyes. And of course I still want to be seen with you, I mean the three of us together are going to knock them dead. All I'm really worried about is Harry's reaction. I mean he is kind of fragile, and the colours you're wearing are most commonly associated with, well with Voldemort.'

'I know that Gin, and so when I decided to wear this dress tonight, I went to Harry straight away and showed it to him. I explained that it was a gift from my parents and that I would very much like to wear it tonight, but if he felt he didn't want me to appear so utterly Slytherin then I would buy something else. However, he said to me that it was ridiculous to be scared or ashamed of colours, and that if Gryffindors weren't meant to own anything green then he would have to do something about his eyes.' All three laughed at that, and the tension was somewhat decreased, as all three girls put on their shoes and made sure that they had everything they needed to leave.

'So he was completely fine with the dress?' asked Hermione, who had been harbouring a silent worry as well about Harry's reaction.

'Well, I wouldn't say that he was jumping up and down with joy at the prospect of me not wearing Gryffindor colours, but he supported my decision and knows how important it is for me to embrace all four sides of my tuition. I may very well decide that I want to wear all yellow at the next ball, and appear to be completely Hufflepuff.' That statement broke the tension even more, and the three friends, new and old, were laughing heartily as they made their way towards to common room, and the boys that waited there for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Harry and Ron were waiting for the girls in the common room. They'd been waiting for quite a while now, and were anxiously looking at their watches every couple of minutes to make sure that they weren't going to be late.

_Who knew girls took this long to get ready? _Harry thought to himself, as Ron and he lounged in the armchairs of the common room. Both were wearing the traditional wizarding dress robes, thankfully Ron had purchased some more modern ones after their fourth year. Harry had contemplated wearing a Muggle tuxedo, but then he figured that it would only make him stand out more, since no one else would be wearing one, and nowadays all Harry wanted was to fit in.

Harry and Ron passed the time waiting for their female companions by talking about Ron's plan to 'romance' Hermione that evening. Both boys had acknowledged the fact that Ron had royally screwed up with Hermione in the past, and they were determined that he was not going to make the same mistake this time.

'The key is to take things slow I think.' Ron had said to Harry earlier. 'I don't want to come across to forceful, I think Hermione is a bit confused about that kiss and I don't think she's ready to rush into a relationship right now.' Ron had clarified. Harry had kept quiet throughout Ron's planning process. Harry knew full well that Hermione wanted nothing more then for Ron to ask her to be his girlfriend officially, but that it was in fact Ron himself who was scared of a committed relationship.

Regardless of that, Ron had come up with a plan, albeit quite a lengthy pan but a plan none the less, to win over Hermione. Harry was quite happy to do whatever he could to make sure that his two best friends ended up happily, and if that meant that he would have to meddle a bit to get them together faster then that's what he would do. He was absolutely positive that Ginny and Alyssa would help him out with that.

Alyssa.

For the umpteenth time that week, Harry mulled over the event that had just happened. It was quite extraordinary that suddenly, out of the blue, he had a sister. Not just a sister; a twin sister. It was unnerving to look at her, and be able to see so much of himself. Of course there were a lot of differences between them. Professor McGonagall, who had of course known both their parents, had told them that whereas Harry was like a carbon copy of James, except for the eyes, Alyssa had far much more of their mother in her. It was rather consoling to be able to look at each other and see what their parents had looked like when they were eighteen.

Due to the fact that Alyssa had black hair like him, it was harder to see Lily, but she was definitely there. Harry had surprised himself with how well he had taken the news of a twin. It was as though the wizarding world could no longer surprise him, and he was prepared for whatever they threw his way. In truth, he was absurdly happy to have a sister, another magical being who shared his blood. It made him feel much less of an outcast in his own family, to have proof that his main family was of magical birth. He was especially proud to have a sister with such revolutionary ideas.

Harry was all for her plan to unite the houses. He, more then anyone else, knew about the devastating effects that kind of fear and hatred could have. Although he had told her, that day when they were out on the Quidditch pitch, that he very much doubted that their year in particular, as well as the seventh and sixth years, would be able to put aside the prejudice they grew up with, and that if she even so much as tried to make him do a trust exercise with Malfoy, they would simply end of killing each other.

She had laughed at this, thinking he had been joking, and he had left it as such. No need to impose upon her the depth of the hatred that ran between the golden and the silver trios. But he had agreed that it should be an easier task with the three younger years. He had asked how she planned to put her plan into action, but she had simply replied that all would be revealed in due time. It was that kind of cryptic wit that pegged her as a Ravenclaw.

Harry was broken out of his memories by the sound of footsteps making their way down from the girl's dormitory. The first beauty to emerge was non other then his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Harry's face split into a beaming smile when he saw her. He knew that she was coming tonight, but didn't know when or where he would first see her. Seeing her now, there was only one word he could think of to describe her: perfection. She was sexiness and temptation personified, and Harry was thankful that there were other people in the room; otherwise he would not have been able to be held accountable for his actions. Just as she reached the bottom of the steps,

Harry strode forward to meet her, and picked her and swung her around and around until she dizzily screamed, 'Harry stop! You're going to ruin my hair!'

Harry laughed inwardly at her exclamation and gently placed her back on the floor.

'I'm glad to know you missed me so much, but next time could you give me a bit of warning _before_ you sweep me off my feet?' Ginny reprimanded him with one hand on her waist. He simply chuckled and took her hand in his and pulled towards him in a side embrace, kissing the op of her hair and murmuring, 'yes dear' under his breath.

Ginny smiled up at Harry and was about to give him a kiss when she realised that her brother was also in the room. She smiled at him, having genuinely missed him for the week that he was away, and was not surprised to see the typical Weasley protective mode kick in when he saw how she was dressed (Harry personally wasn't complaining). Ron was just about to say something, when he was stopped mid-breath by the second woman coming down the stairs.

Hermione was shaking as she walked down the steps after Ginny. Alyssa it seemed had a flair for the dramatic side of things, and had insisted that they each make their own separate entrances. Ginny had been eager to go first, not wanting to prolong her separation from Harry any more then necessary. Hermione had opted to go second, hoping that Ron would be too caught up in telling Ginny off about her outfit to really stare at her or anything. Well, she'd been wrong about that.

Ron could see that Hermione was shaking as she walked down the steps, and he was sure that his gawking expression wasn't helping much. But he couldn't help it. For the past seven years of his life he had been used to seeing Hermione in baggy jeans and woolly jumpers. Occasionally, when she would dress up like a, well like a girl, he would spend the entire evening staring at her with an awed expression on his face. She truly was amazingly beautiful.

She was wearing a ball gown that looked like the ones out of that book Hermione had showed about the Muggle city Venice. Only she wasn't wearing a mask, and Ron was very pleased about that since it let him see her face completely. All Ron could think about when looking at her was to thank Merlin that everyone knew about that kiss they had had earlier that year. That kiss meant that Hermione was off limits to any other guy except Ron.

Of course he'd never tell Hermione that, as he new that she would hate to be objectified in such a way. Like Harry had, Ron stepped forward towards Hermione when she reached the bottom of the staircase. He didn't try to pick her up or twirl her around though, he simply offered her his arm, like Harry had told him to do, and walked her over to Harry and Ginny, to wait for Alyssa to come down.

When she had proposed the idea of going down separately, Alyssa had secretly hoped that she would be allowed to go last. So when it finally was her turn to make her way towards the Gryffindor quartet, she made the most of it. Holding her skirt with one hand, and gently skimming the wall with other, Alyssa made her way towards her friends and brother. She stopped ever so dramatically at the bottom of the staircase to let the others take in what she was wearing.

Harry had known about the dress before, and had filled in Ron, so they had known what to expect in the respect. But what Harry wasn't expecting was to see how utterly stunning his sister looked. He found it hard to believe that anyone who was related to _him_ could look so wonderful. She shined, basking in the soft light of the candles in the room. Although he wasn't thrilled about the colour choice, he couldn't dispute the fact that those colours did suit her perfectly, which led him to wonder how well he might look in Slytherin colours. She looked; regal. That was the only word to describe her. _A Slytherin princess,_ he thought ironically in his mind. _She better not get any ideas about the Slytherin Prince though._

Harry left Ginny's side for that moment, and went over to Alyssa; he clasped both her hands in his, and lightly kissed her cheek before saying;

'You look beautiful Alyssa.'

Alyssa blushed a little at the sincerity in his voice before replying, 'You look very handsome to Harry. Mum and dad would be proud.' That was obviously the right thing to say as Harry's smile brightened ten fold as he turned back towards the others.

'Well you lot took your time coming down didn't you!' Ron joked, before getting hit playfully by both his sister and Hermione.

Alyssa simply laughed at his rueful expression, 'well that's one thing you've got to know about me,' she said, 'I love an entrance.' The others all laughed along with her, as they made their way out of the portrait hole and down towards the entrance hall.

Making their way through the school halls, it became clear that the five of them were probably the last ones to be making their way to the entrance hall. It was like the school was completely deserted. Of course, that week, activity in the halls had been significantly depleted, as only the eighth years were there, but it was still unnerving to see everywhere so empty.

It took the group about five minutes to get to the stairs that led down to the entrance hall. In this time, Harry had been formulating a plan. He felt bad that Alyssa had no date to accompany her to the ball. He would be a bit of a hypocrite if he started acting towards her the way Ron acted towards Ginny, but he also wanted people, especially of the male variety, to remember that Alyssa was his sister, and that whilst she may be breaking a few hearts that tonight, if anyone were to hurt her, then they would have to answer to him, Ron and the entire Weasley clan as well. All that said, he was fine with Alyssa mixing with the boys in the year, and that paired with the knowledge that his sister liked an entrance, led him to do something very far out of his comfort zone.

As they reached the top of the staircase, just before any of the other students would be able to see them; Harry turned to Alyssa and whispered rather forcefully;

'Stay here and don't come down until I say your name!'

Alyssa was taken aback by the command, but she knew that her brother wouldn't say something like that without a reason, so she simply nodded her head, and stood still whilst the quartet moved down the stairs, two by two. First, Ron and Hermione made their way, then Harry and Ginny. Alyssa could hear the reactions of the students to the two incredibly handsome couples. She could hear lots of 'oohs' and gasps, some people even deigned to clap a little. Alyssa allowed herself a chuckle at how dazzling her brother could be sometimes. As much as he hated being the centre of attention, he sure did handle it well.

It was hard to keep from poking her head around the corner to see what was going on, but Harry obviously had something planned, and she didn't want to spoil it. But then the hall went suspiciously silent, and she could hear Harry clear his throat, as if getting ready to speak.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce my sister, Miss Alyssa Lily Andromeda Black Potter.'

With the mention of her full, incredibly long name, Alyssa made sure she was standing straight, with her head up and shoulders down. She placed a rather demure, but all too knowing smile on her face, and with all the poise and grace that had been given her, she picked up her skirts and made her way down the stairs, towards her brother and the rest of the school year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Well, this is fun, _Malfoy thought to himself, as he watched the accumulation of students in the great hall grow. He had been there, along with pansy and Blaise, for about twenty minutes, and they still weren't allowed inside.

Malfoy knew that the great hall doors wouldn't open until exactly six thirty, and he had wanted to spend the time between being ready and then in one of the insanely comfy chairs in the Slytherin common room. But no, Pansy had insisted on coming down as soon as they were ready and Blaise, of course, just agreed with whatever Pansy said. Blaise Zabini had been his best friend since infancy, but he couldn't for the life of him understand why Blaise was so in love with Pansy.

Not that she was attractive, Malfoy mused. He found her pretty enough, just not his type. She had definitely grown into her looks a lot that past year, and now no one in their right mind would ever compare her to a pug again. But still, _in love_ with her was taking it a bit too far. Malfoy had entertained the idea that it was because of that whole, men want what they can't have forbidden fruit type thing, as most people assumed that he and Pansy were intended for each other. But Blaise knew that he didn't feel anything more then friendship towards Parkinson, and since the fall of Voldemort, his parents had given him more control over his own future, and that was a future that did not involve him and Pansy Parkinson joined in Holy Matrimony.

Malfoy was truly perplexed as to the reason for his friends' infatuation, but who was he to get in the way of true love? So with much nagging and persuading on his part, he had finally convinced Blaise to ask pansy to the ball. She had been hesitant at first, probably waiting to see if Malfoy would ask her himself, but once she realised that that wasn't ever going to happen, she happily accepted Blaise's arm. And that is how Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, ended up in the entrance hall half an hour earlier then necessary, and dateless.

Not that he hadn't had plenty of offers, Draco Malfoy was positive he cold get any girl he wanted, except for a few Gryffindors who were either not tempting enough for him, or were just to frigid to give into him. Of course some Gryffindors, like that Lavender Brown, had been more then accommodating. But no, he had decided to come unaccompanied, and he knew why. Malfoy had always tried to keep himself separate from the many girls he fooled around with. He never wanted anything to get, complicated. So that fact that the most mysterious and beautiful girl he had ever seen, just happened to be the twin sister of his arch nemesis here at Hogwarts, was just a little to complicated for his liking.

There was, however, nothing to be done about it, as he refused to let Alyssa Potter slip through his grasp. At the very least he had to know who she was. Whenever he saw her, there was this annoying tug of recognition in his brain, telling him that he's known her before. Funnily enough, both Blaise and Pansy had commented on her familiarity as well. But what was the likelihood of there being someone who all three of them knew, but couldn't remember. Malfoy was sure that Alyssa wasn't the type of person you would easily forget. Anyway, Malfoy had hoped that since she didn't really know anyone from the year yet, and since both Potter and Weasley had dates, that she would also be unaccompanied, and that at some point in the evening he would be able to talk to her.

He could see that she wasn't in the crowd as of yet, although it seemed that the rest of the school was already there.

_Typical of the Golden Boy to keep us all waiting even longer_, Malfoy thought sourly.

But as they heard footsteps coming down the hall, he couldn't keep from feeling a rush of adrenaline rush through him at the thought of seeing her again. He had hardly seen her all week, only catching glimpses at meals, since the Golden Trio had worked very hard to keep her away from most people, especially the Slytherins. He thought that that was slightly unfair, to her anyway, since she had made it clear that she had been brought up by a Slytherin family, an obscure branch of his own family it seemed, and therefore the Slytherins had just as much a right to meet her as the Gryffindors. Of course then her remembered that she was in fact, Potter's sister, and so Potter definitely had more of a claim to attention then anyone else.

Broken from his musing by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, he noted Weasley and Granger come down first, and then Potter and Weaslette, and then…nothing. She wasn't there. Malfoy was worried that his plan to speak to her wasn't going to work, because in order for it to work, she had to be there, which she wasn't.

Malfoy was just about to go up to Potter and demand to know where his sister was, which even he could foresee would have disastrous consequences, when he saw Potter leave his date and go stand on one of the lower steps. He then cleared his throat, and to Malfoy's intense relief said;

'Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce my sister, Miss Alyssa Lily Andromeda Black Potter.'

As surprised as he was at her name, he didn't let it show on his face. Malfoy's prided themselves on being able to hide their emotions, and he was positive that was prepared for anything.

Needless to say, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Walking, or rather gliding, down towards the throng of people, she looked like something out of a vision. Like one of those princesses from those Muggle fairytales. The perfect way to describe was like those ladies of the court from the time of Merlin. She looked regal, stunning, and breathtakingly beautiful; there weren't enough words in Malfoy's vocabulary to describe her.

The most surprising thing of all was the fact that not only did she look like a princess; she looked like a Slytherin princess. Completely decked out in black and green and silver, she was by far the most stunning girl in the hall. Malfoy was also pleased to note that she walked like a Black, like his mother did. She walked with a slight sense of arrogance, but not enough that people would dislike her for it, but mostly with pride, and the knowledge that she had everyone's attention. Malfoy was transfixed, still staring at her even when she reached Potter and the rest of that group and started talking animatedly.

He must have had an absolutely ridiculous expression on his face, because it was the sound of Blaise's sniggering behind him, which snapped him out of it.

'And just what do you think you're laughing at, Zabini?' Malfoy hissed.

'Dude, you look like you just got slapped across the face!' with that Zabini broke out into full laughter, and Malfoy just rolled his eyes at him and turned himself towards Pansy, who had made her way forward so as to get a better look that the new addition to the Great Hall.

'Did you happen to notice the necklace she was wearing, Draco?' she asked rather seriously.

Draco looked back over at Alyssa and noticed the extraordinary sliver chocker she was wearing, with dark green beads framing her neck.

'Yeah, what about it?' He replied, far more casually then he felt.

'Do you recognise it at all?' Pansy asked again in that all too serious voice, that made Malfoy step up and take notice.

'No not really. Do you recognise it?' He asked far more seriously, wondering whether Pansy had stumbled upon a clue as to why they all recognised her.

'Perhaps.' Was all Pansy said, and then she turned her back on him, and went over to Blaise telling him to stop laughing because they were going into dinner now.

Draco spared Alyssa one last look, before walking into the Great Hall alongside Pansy and Blaise, ready to get the evening underway.

'Wow, McGonagall has really outdone herself this time!'

That was the main sentiment that could be heard throughout the students as thy walked into the Great Hall for the banquet. It truly was beautiful. Instead of the usual long tables and benches, there were round tables, with proper chairs! That was a novelty to say the least. The tables were big enough to seat maybe twenty people each, and in the hopes of encouraging the different houses to mingle with each other, there was no seating plan.

Of course, to the disappointment of both the teaching staff and Alyssa, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins chose to sit as far away from each other as possible, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were left to fill in the gaps. That couldn't detract from the splendour of the hall though. The theme, McGonagall had said, for the decorations was an Arabian sunset, so everywhere you looked there were decorations in purples and deep blues, along with warm reds and pinks. It was truly magical. Not to mention the fact that Flitwick had charmed the ceiling to actually look like an Arabian sunset, which really set the atmosphere going.

After everyone was seated, McGonagall stood up and said a few words of welcome, as well as complimenting everyone on how lovely and grown up they looked. Then she clapped her hands, and just like clockwork, the feast appeared. The feast was very similar to that they would get the next evening, when the rest of the school got there, but for some reason, everything looked far more delicious, and tasted even better.

Whether it was just the fact that it was a ball, and everyone was incredibly excited to be dressed up, or whether the house elves had done something special was unknown, and no body seemed to care that much. It was no secret that they were all by far looking most excited to the dancing part of the evening. Apparently a new up and coming wizarding band, named Magical Rocks, had been booked to supply the live music. They weren't that famous yet, but everyone who had heard them had compared them to the Weird Sisters, so it was bound to be a great night music wise.

As far people wise, Alyssa was still disappointed that there wasn't more interchanging happening between the houses. It seemed that the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were most friendly, and that the Ravenclaws and Slytherins just stuck to their own houses. _This is going to be harder then I thought_, Alyssa figured. She thought she would at least have something to start with, but it seemed that the animosity between the houses ran even deeper then she had first thought.

But all that was about to change.

Everyone had finished eating, but was still sitting down waiting for their food to settle. Harry and Ron especially looked as if they would never be able to move again, seeing as they'd eaten enough to feed a small army.

Alyssa, Hermione and Ginny were in the middle of laughing at the boys, when they heard a commotion behind them.

It appeared that none other then Pansy Parkinson, was making her way over to the table where Alyssa was sitting. Pansy was definitely a force to be reckoned with as she strode across the hall, from her table to theirs. In her wake, she left people gasping and whispering to their friends about what disaster could have triggered a Slytherin willingly going over to the Gryffindors. But even with all that going on, Alyssa could tell that Pansy was nervous about being that far into enemy territory. So as she came up to their table whilst Hermione and Ginny grimaced at her, Ron and Harry reached for their wands, Alyssa simply stood and covered the short distance to where she stood.

'Alyssa!' she heard Harry hiss at in warning as she got up to leave the table. She ignored him. _Honestly,_ she thought, _Pansy not stupid enough to attack right here in front of the entire school faculty. _

So she went up to Pansy and stood there waiting for her to say something. The silence was becoming more awkward by the second, but Alyssa was determined that Pansy make the first move, it was important for her to approach Alyssa not the other way round.

'Your combs.' Pansy eventually uttered. Although to anyone else it wouldn't have made much sense, Alyssa knew exactly to what she was referring to.

'Yes.' Alyssa said simply and turned her head round so that she could show them to Pansy better. She heard a harsh intake of breath come from the table where her friends were sitting; they obviously didn't like the fact that she was turning her back on a potential enemy.

'Do you like them?' Alyssa asked her, trying to break the ice.

'Yes I do. They're very pretty, is green your favourite colour then?'

'No, my parents didn't do it based on colour like usual. Instead they gave me a test, and at the end of that test, it became apparent that emeralds were the stone that I should have. What do you have?'

Pansy reached to the back of her head and pulled out a comb. Luckily it hadn't been holding anything up or in place, so she wasn't ruining her hair just to show Alyssa a comb.

'I got amethysts; purple had always been my favourite colour ever since I was little.'

'May I?' Alyssa reached out hand to ask if she could hold it, Pansy hesitated for a second but then gave the comb to Alyssa. She studied it for a second and then smiled up at her.

'You see that mark on the edge of the comb? Mine has that as well, that means that they were made by the same person at the same time.'

Pansy nodded slightly, intrigued as to why Alyssa seemed so calm when she was so nervous.

'Of course I'm sure that the silversmith had a lot of work to do that year, so it probably doesn't mean anything.' Although Alyssa said that with conviction, Pansy could see that she was hiding something. As Alyssa handed her back the comb, Pansy took the plunge and invited Alyssa over to meet her friends at the Slytherin table.

'Yeah, I'd like that. Just hold on a second whilst I go tell the others where I'm going'. Alyssa then made her way back over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down to explain to her brother that she was going with Pansy to meet and greet the other Slytherins.

'I don't think that's such a good idea ''Lyssa.' Harry warned, using the nickname that had now become common practice.

'Why not Harry?' she already knew what he was going to say, and had already prepared her answer, but she thought she'd let him get it out of his system anyway.

'Well there are still plenty of people over there who don't like me, and you're my sister so…'

'So, what? You thought they'd kidnap me in order to get to you? The war is over Harry, now it's time to work on healing. And as much as you don't like it, that is going to involve me spending a lot of time with the different houses, especially Slytherin, since that's where the problems seem to be. But I can assure you that even if they did try something, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself! I know tricks you haven't even dreamed of yet.' With that she kissed his cheek and said that she'd be right back to dance with them once the music started.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Walking back with Pansy was like walking through a graveyard. Everyone was completely silent. Some looked startled, others looked intrigued, and a specific few, McGonagall to be exact, looked rather excited. But they all shared the common theme of silence. Alyssa decided to strike up a conversation with Pansy, in the hopes of breaking the tension, and it worked. As soon as the two girls started talking, about dresses and jewellery nothing too important, the rest of the hall seemed to take it as a hint and started acting normal again.

When they finally reached the Slytherin table, Alyssa was tentative at best. She was still nervous about meeting people she hadn't spoken to in Hogwarts before, and added to that was the fact that they were all pretty infamous in the wizarding world. Especially Draco Malfoy, you couldn't get more infamous then him. Shockingly, he was the first one, after Pansy, from the table to address her.

He stood, quite gracefully, and bowed at the waist in front of her, took her hand and kissed it. Alyssa felt herself blush, even though she had expected this kind of action. They had all been instructed in the proper forms of greeting in their etiquette lessons, but still, there was something about it that was less formal and more heartfelt. Of course he had decided to greet her that way in full view of the rest of the room, and very badly concealed gasps could be heard. It seemed to Alyssa that he held onto her hand a bit longer then necessary, and when she looked at him, a question in her eyes, he dropped her hand, and stood back so that the next young man could come up and greet her.

This one was Blaise Zabini she knew, best friend of Draco Malfoy, and a well known charmer. Apparently, he was very good with the ladies, and Alyssa could see why. He had the most disarming smile, and when he shot it at her fully she felt her legs go weak, against her will, for just a second before she composed herself and gave him a very Slytherin smirk, he just laughed and winked at her, and with that things were suddenly very comfortable. Alyssa took out her wand from where it had been concealed around her waist and conjured up another chair for her to sit on, and then the conversation started.

He couldn't believe that she was actually at his table, sitting next to him. When he had expressed to Pansy the desire to meet her, he hadn't expected her to suddenly get up and actually go over to her. Draco figured it was suicide going so far into the enemies' domain, but she had moved faster then he could stop her. Luckily nothing had happened. Well he couldn't say that _nothing_ had happened, seeing how the girl he had been thinking about all week was now sitting with him and his friends.

She'd been there maybe ten minutes, and in that time Draco kept shooting glances over to the Gryffindor side of the room. Potter looked like he was about to burst. Draco just smirked and moved his chair closer to Alyssa. He did so hoping that Potter would notice, but he didn't realise that she had noticed as well.

'You know, you could at least try and get along. Or at the very least, stop goading him into acting stupid.'

'I can't help that; it's the only way he knows how to act.'

Forgetting for a moment who he was talking to, it was too late when he realised he'd said that wrong thing. Alyssa though, instead of making a fuss about it, simply raised her eyebrow at him, and moved her own chair away from his, so that they were sitting how they were before.

Not wanting to mess things up anymore then he already had, Draco retreated into safer territory, namely talking about something he knew girls couldn't resist.

'So I saw you and Pansy comparing combs before, did you get yours on your 11th birthday as well?'

'Yeah I did, I was so happy to get them. It made me feel more normal to know that loads of other girls like me were getting them too. It made me feel less left out about not being able to go to school.'

'Oh yes, you said you were homeschooled. Why did your par…' before he could finish his question, Pansy interrupted him.

'So Alyssa, before you said that you had to do some kind of test in order to find out what stone to put on your comb? What was it? Did you have to like write an essay or something?'

'No no,' Alyssa replied laughing, 'to be fair it wasn't really a test, more like a study or something. Basically, because of my unusual upbringing, my parents couldn't decide whether to put a blue, yellow, red or green stone on my combs. Not to mention whether to get it set in gold or silver. And I didn't really have a favourite colour at the time, so I couldn't consciously make the choice either. So what my parents decided to do was let my subconscious decide.'

'Well that's not at all confusing.' Blaise replied sarcastically, but Draco could tell that he was interested in what she was saying. Alyssa seemed to have that effect on people; she had a very compelling speaking voice.

'Then let me explain! What they did was, they chose a room in the house and magically cleanse it completely. Then they enchanted the room to be in sync with my subconscious. Then they gave me a very mild sleeping drought and put me in the room whilst I was asleep. Basically the room was now in tune with my dreams, and so whatever was on the forefront of my mind would show up somehow in the room.'

'That is some intense magic.' Pansy stated in an awed voice. They all nodded along with her.

'But what if you had ended up dreaming something that you didn't want your parents to see?' Pansy then asked in a slightly more devious voice. Both Draco and Blaise laughed at that, but Alyssa just blushed a bit and wouldn't look any of them in the eyes.

'My parents actually had a lot of fun rummaging through my dreams. They said that it was a fascinating look into a pre-teens mind. Apparently the first image to appear was of Harry's name, which didn't surprise me, since I knew that I thought and dreamt about him almost every day. But after that came the embarrassing part. I happened to be an eleven year old girl with a very big crush at that point in my life, and apparently that certain person featured in my dreams a lot. I _was _only eleven so it wasn't anything bad, but my parents took a lot of pleasure in teasing me about that.'

'Oooh who was it?' Pansy asked eagerly. Draco was also quite intrigued as to whom this mystery guy had been, but Alyssa wouldn't say a word, and quickly moved on with her explanation.

'Eventually, my thoughts turned to the combs, which had been a key topic of conversation for many days. According to my parents, the walls started to change colours at tha point. They went through all the colours of the rainbow before finally settling on an emerald green. Once that was decided my parents left me to sleep, and the next morning I woke up and didn't remember anything that I had dreamt so it was still a lovely surprise when I saw what stone my subconscious had chosen.'

They all continued to stare at her for a while after she had stopped speaking, before Pansy asked yet another question.

'And you honestly don't know why you chose green? Because you said it isn't your favourite colour?'

'No it's not. If I had to choose a favourite colour it would probably be black, although I'm pleased they didn't get me onyx combs as you wouldn't have been able to see them against my hair. However, I have my theories as to why I chose green, and whilst I love the gift, and I think they are beautiful, it wasn't a completely fair choice, let's just leave it at that.'

That last bit left the three of them wondering what she had meant, but they dropped the subject when it became clear that Alyssa wasn't going to say anything else about it.

Draco was about to return to his previous conversation about Alyssa's homeschooling, when Pansy butted in again.

_Can't she take a break! _Draco was really starting to entertain the idea of knocking Pansy off of her chair.

'Alyssa, where did you get that necklace? It's absolutely stunning.'

At the point when Pansy asked this Alyssa had already been facing Draco, and so he could see all the emotions that suddenly presented themselves.

First there was incredulity, as if she couldn't believe Pansy had asked that question. Then there was panic, with a little bit of dread and fear mixed in. After that there was just plain sadness, it was enough to make Draco do a double take. He had no idea how such a simple and flattering question could inspire such pain. But before he could ask her what was wrong, he saw some familiar walls go up, and a fake smile was put in place.

'Oh this, this was given to me by some friends of the family when I was about three. A sort of 'you have to grow into it' type of gift. I honestly can't remember anymore details.'

Draco saw that Pansy was not satisfied with that answer, and he himself knew for sure that Alyssa was hiding something. Bu before either of them could question her further, McGonagall stood up and all the tables vanished. The chairs were moved to the outskirts of the hall, most with students still sitting in them, and just like that the hall was transformed into a club like atmosphere. The lighting had been lowered, with beams of light shooting across the hall at odd intervals, and the floor had been transformed into a light up dance floor, that was triggered whenever someone started dancing. This change seemed to be Alyssa's cue to leave.

'Sorry guys, but I promised Harry and that lot that I'd go back to them to dance. It's been great talking to you though, I'll catch you later.' And with that she was gone, and Draco was left with far more questions then he had answers.

_Talk about being saved by the bell_ Alyssa thought as she made her way back towards Harry and the gang. She had come very close to letting something that they shouldn't know slip out. They couldn't know yet, she had to wait, or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

There were many secrets that she kept, and this particular one, if it was revealed at the wrong time, could potentially ruin everything she wanted to achieve. The first thing she had to do was cement her relationship with Harry. Nothing would work if they ended up at odds with each other.

'Hey guys, I told you I'd be back. Why aren't you people dancing already?'

'Well, we were waiting for you. But now you're here, let's go!'

Ginny stood up and grabbed Alyssa hand and began to drag her towards the dance floor. Hermione tried to follow, but instead her dress got caught on the chair she was sitting on and she fell back down.

'This is never going to work. We're not going to be able to dance wearing full out ball gowns!' Hermione moaned, as she tried to stand again.

Alyssa looked at Hermione's dress, and then down at her own, contemplating what she had said. She realised that Hermione was right, and that it was very probable that their dresses would be damaged on the crowded dance floor. So, after racking her brain for the spell she was looking for, Alyssa pointed her wand at Hermione's skirt, and muttered 'Reducto'.

Making sure to keep an exact image of what she wanted in her mind, Alyssa channelled her magic to make it reality. Before their eyes, Hermione's skirt shrunk to just above her knees, into a puffball skirt. Alyssa nodded, pleased with her work, and turned her wand upon herself. She said the spell again and the same thing happened to her, resulting in her skirt shortening and becoming tighter, hugging her thighs like a pencil skirt.

'Alright, I think that's better. Now let's dance.' And with that they strode over to the dance floor, minus Harry and Ron for the moment, and began to move along with the beats being given by the band.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** all recognisable characters, events, spells etc belong to JK Rowling. There is not copyright impediment here as I am writing purely for entertainment purposes and I'm not making a profit out of this story.**

**A/N:**** right my lovely readers here's the thing! I will be going on a two week hiatus whilst I try and pass my exams! As a sort of consolation, I am going to update both chapters 10 and 11 for your perusal. Hopefully this will tide you over until I get back. But I promise I will make up for it as I have a whole two weeks off school after my exams in which I can do plenty of writing and updating! Xoxox**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Chapter Ten**

Alyssa was having more fun dancing with her friends then she could ever remember having before in her life. As a young girl, she had always day dreamed about going out with friends, shopping or hanging out, having a boyfriend, all of the normal things that girls her age did. She couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

'Whoa, I think I need a break for a bit!' Ginny said as she collapsed into one of the chairs around the outside of the hall.

'Yeah I agree, and I think drinks are in order!' Hermione breathed out, to out of breath to speak any louder.

Ron, who had been trying to blend into the background out of fear that he would be pulled onto the dance floor, readily jumped up and practically sprinted over to the refreshments table that had been put at the back of the hall. He'd been doing that all night, Alyssa had noticed. Just waiting for Hermione to say that she needed something, and then he'd be off hunting down for her whatever she asked for. It was really quite sweet, if not bewildering to Hermione, who was stunned that he was suddenly showing so much interest in her.

Alyssa laughed to herself, wondering how long it would take for those two to, officially, get together. It could only be a matter of time, she surmised.

It was a few minutes before Ron returned with their drinks. Counting only four glasses of butterbeer, Alyssa realised that someone was missing.

'Hey, where's Harry?'

'Oh, he said that he needed some air, I think he went out into the entrance hall a few minutes ago.' Ron replied, before he turned back to Hermione, asking her if she was having a good time.

Alyssa tuned them out, and after some deliberation, went in search of her brother. She told herself that if he wanted to be alone then she would leave, but she doubted that someone like Harry wanted to be alone for long. He had been alone for so much of his life, and she just wanted to make sure that he was ok.

She found him by the entrance doors, just like Ron had said. He had his back to her, looking out at the night, but he seemed to be aware of her approach, as even before she had reached him, he turned around to look at her.

'Are you alright Alyssa? You don't feel sick or anything, do you?' he asked, confusing her completely.

'Um, no, I'm fine. Why would you ask that?'

'Oh it's just that most people always come outside at parties when they feel sick, or when the person they're in love with is dancing with someone else, one or the other.'

Alyssa laughed, knowing he wasn't being serious, and went and linked her arm in his, as they both sat on the entrance steps.

'And where exactly did you get that information from?' she asked him jokingly.

'Oh just the crummy films that were always shown on TV in the evenings. Whenever my aunt and uncle and cousin would go out for dinner or something, I would come downstairs and watch whatever was on, it was the only chance I got.'

Alyssa stiffened when he said this; she hated hearing about his upbringing.

'It's not fair.' She stated quietly.

'What's not fair?'

'That you ended up having such a horrible childhood, whilst I got everything I could ask for. I mean, you, you're the saviour of the wizarding world; you didn't deserve to be treated with such contempt and hate. And me, well I'm just the other one, the other child. You should have gotten what I got.'

'Hey look, that's all in the past. I never have to see those people again, and trust me I have no intention of doing so. And yeah, admittedly the first ten years of my life were rough, but if not having gone through that meant that I wouldn't be able to have what I have now, well then I wouldn't change anything. I mean look at me! I have the two most amazing best friends any guy could ask for, I have a beautiful girlfriend whom I love completely, I have a whole new family, and now, now I have you. All those things just make everything I've had to go through in my life that much more worth while. So stop feeling sorry for me! Especially when I don't feel sorry for myself.'

'Well if you're not out here feeling sorry for yourself, then what _are_ you doing out here, all alone, when there's a roomful of people in there having a good time?'

'I thought I'd just told you that! The person I'm in love with was dancing with someone else! Namely my sister and my best friend, but it still counts.'

Alyssa stared at him in disbelief for a moment, actually wondering if he could be being serious. Then she saw the slight quivering of his mouth, the little crinkles by his eyes, and before she knew it, he was out and out laughing!

'Oh wow! Your face…priceless…I really fooled you didn't I!' he managed to get out between bouts of laughter. It wasn't long until Alyssa was joining in, and anyone who happened by would see the two twins rolling around on the steps, shaking with laughter.

'There you are!' Ginny came stomping over to them, with a very Mrs Weasley like expression on her face.

'Hey Gin.' Harry's face lit up when he saw her, and he stood to join her at the top of the stairs, pulling Alyssa up with him.

'I thought you had tried to run away and hide before I could force you to dance with me. Come on it's the last part of the evening, and the bands going to play a selection of slow songs for us to dance to before going off to bed!' Ginny seemed wholly too excited with the idea of slow dancing, and with a grimace that only Alyssa could see Harry followed her back into the hall.

Alyssa herself was in no rush to go back inside. Having come with no date, she was not looking forward to sitting on the sidelines watching everyone else dance with someone they were close to. She knew that not everyone in the year would be going out with someone else, or at least not someone who went to Hogwarts, but they would at least know each other well enough to feel comfortable dancing with each other.

There was no one that she knew that well yet, and therefore, no one to dance with.

She decided to stay outside for maybe one song and then make her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't feeling too bitter about turning in early. She had, after all, had an amazing night, and she would carry these memories with her forever (no, literally she would, because she planned to extract them and keep them in a vial until the day when she could unload them into her pensive at home).

So she would just go to bed, and make sure that she was fully revitalised for the next day.

'Sounds like a good plan to me.' She said to herself.

But of course, being a Potter and all, her evening wasn't going to exactly play out the way she had expected.

_Wow_, Draco thought to himself, _this is more boring then History of Magic._

Draco had spent basically the entire night: on a chair, in a corner, alone. The only time he had vacated that space was when both Blaise and Pansy had begged him to stop sulking and come and dance. To which he replied that he wasn't sulking, and just to prove them wrong, he got up and danced to a couple of songs with them.

Merlin he hated reverse psychology.

He had chosen his particular perch, because it gave him a perfect view of the dance floor and all its occupants. Needless to say it was only one very specific occupant that he was concerned with.

He had been cursing Pansy all evening for bringing up that thing about her necklace. Alyssa had obviously felt uncomfortable talking about it, and that's why she had been in such a hurry to leave their company.

Now, instead of talking to _her_, dancing _with her_, he had to be content with simply _watching_ her as she had fun with Granger and the Weasley girl. He felt an inordinate amount of jealousy towards the two other girls, and at one point was about to get up and cut in, when all three of them decided to leave the dance floor and make their way back over to Weaselbee, who like him, had decided to stay as far away from the dancing as possible.

Draco just sat there watching them for a while, before he noticed something different about Alyssa and Granger. It seemed that at some point in the night, the skirts of their dresses had been magically shortened.

Now this was not something Draco Malfoy would normally notice. He had happened across this discovery purely because his eyes had been staring at Alyssa's…assets, for most of the night. So when her skirt suddenly changed and was now showing off far more leg, not to mention being a whole lot tighter, well; is it any wonder that he noticed?

He knew that whilst she was over on that side of the room, especially with Weasley around, he had no chance of talking to her. He would just have to wait for a better opportunity to present it. And so it did. Within a few minutes, he saw Alyssa make her way out of the room and into the entrance hall. Within a split second of seeing her leave, Draco got up and followed, discreetly of course. It was perfect, outside there would be no interruptions and Draco could finally get some answers to those questions zooming around in his head.

But it was not to be, as coming out of the great hall doors, he could see not just Alyssa but also her annoying prick of a twin brother. As much as he hated the guy, Draco didn't particularly want to interrupt them at that point, as that would mean that he would have had to explain what he had been doing following Alyssa. So, being the stealthy man that he was, Draco slipped into the shadows by the doors and was able to reside there unseen, whilst the two Potters talked about whatever it was that twins talked about.

Unfortunately he couldn't make out what they were saying, but he was able to figure out the mood quite easily. First, there was some laughter; then they fell silent (or at least silent to Draco) again for quite a while, and _then_: they ended up rolling around on the floor and clutching their stomachs.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. For the life of him he would never understand Gryffindors! How they could go from a pretty sombre and serious mood, to a completely carefree one, was beyond him.

He was about to abandon his plan and slip back into the hall, when a flash of red caught his eye, and he quickly ducked back into the shadows before Ginny Weasley could spot him.

'There you are!' he heard the youngest Weasley exclaim to her boyfriend. He didn't hear the rest of the conversation but he did see Potter being pulled towards the Great Hall, from which slow music was now emanating. He also saw Alyssa's face drop and her turn her back on her brother and the others in the hall.

Draco put two and two together. The music, the couples, the forlorn rather lonely expression? The ball must have been wrapping up, and was time for that infamous slow dance, that all women adored and all men tried to get out of.

Draco figured that Alyssa looked so sad because she had no one to dance with, since she had come with no date.

_Oh Merlin, someone up there loves me!_

Things couldn't have played out more perfectly for Draco. Here he was, finally alone with the girl he had been trying to talk to all evening; they were both dateless, and the band was playing a slow song.

It was time for him to approach her.

Alyssa heard the beginning of the first song, and decided that she just wanted to go to bed. She definitely didn't want to be seen moping around outside, all alone. So it almost scared her to death when, just as she turned to leave, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist!

'What the Hell!' Alyssa exclaimed before spinning and preparing to deliver a roundhouse kick to the stomach of her attacker. But it didn't quite pan out that way, as the mystery person simply grabbed her ankle before it could connect and used it to pull her further towards him.

Suddenly she found herself pressed quite intimately against none other then Draco Malfoy. It was a surprise to say the least. She had looked out for him on the dance floor all night, and whilst she had frequently seen Pansy and Blaise, there had been no Draco. She had thought he had left, and finding out that he hadn't flooded her with relief.

She hadn't realised until that very point, basically wrapped around him (well as far as her skirt would allow), just how disappointed she had been at the thought of not seeing him again that evening. She had realised that her departure from his table had been somewhat hasty and that it had probably provoked far more questions then she had the ability to answer.

'You weren't leaving were you?' he asked with that trademark smirk on his face. He obviously felt proud about the fact that he had been able to prevent her assault on him, but she knew that was only because she hadn't been ready, plus the fact that she was wearing heals. She bet that she could best him in a fight any day.

Seeming to catch on to her thoughts, his smirk widened and his grip on her knee tightened once, before he let go and helped to steady her on her feet.

'Thank you,' Alyssa said tersely, her face beginning to grow hot from his continual stare.

'And yes, as a matter of fact, I was just about to make my way back to the Gryffindor common room, the evening is over for me.' She said without bothering to elaborate. Any hopes she had of him just accepting her excuse were dashed with his next statement.

'Oh it's because you have no one to dance with isn't it?'

Alyssa started, and immediately turned round to face him again. He wasn't smirking this time, but that didn't do anything in his favour. What kind of person says that kind of thing to another person? She couldn't believe how utterly rude he was being. Harry and the others had warned her about this, but she thought he might be different from what they had said. Clearly she was wrong.

'Well, if that's what you believe then fine. Goodnight, Malfoy.'

The use of his last name startled him. He had obviously said something wrong, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what had upset her. Then he realised that commenting on her lack of date may not have been the most sensitive thing to say, so he ran up to and around her, facing her again and blocking her escape path.

'I only meant,' he began, and she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest, obviously waiting to judge his excuse.

'I only meant,' he started again, 'that since you don't have a date, and I don't have a date, the most practical thing to do would be for us to dance together. That way we both get to enjoy the evening to the end.'

'So you want to dance with me, so that you'll get to enjoy the rest of the evening?'

'Yes.' At her incredulous expression, he quickly corrected himself.

'No, no that's not what I mean. What I'm trying to say is…'

'Well come on Draco, spit it out!'

The use of his first name caused him to look up at her again, he could see the mirth in her face and realised that she knew exactly what he was trying to say, but was making him work for it.

_Fine_ he thought _if she wants formal, I'll give her formal_.

He took a step back, cleared his throat, and said with the extension of his arm;

'Miss Alyssa Lily Andromeda Black Potter, May I please claim your hand and your exquisite company for this next and last dance?'

These declarations of formality made Alyssa giggle and blush a little, but she put her arm over his and replied, quite simply;

'You may.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

'I just don't understand why you're being so difficult about this!'

'And I don't understand how you could dance with _him_, like _that,_ in front of _everybody_, when you know about everything he has done!'

It was the day after the night before, and the two siblings had been going at it at each other for the majority of the afternoon.

Alyssa honestly didn't think she had done anything wrong.

'I slow danced with Draco Malfoy, Harry. I didn't resurrect VOLDEMORT!'

'That's not even funny, Alyssa. And to be honest, it's basically just as bad. Draco Malfoy has been the bane of our existence since first year! He has insulted us in every way possible. Me for my lack of parents, Ron for his lack of wealth and Hermione for her lack of magical parents. For crying out loud Alyssa, he has frequently called 'Mione a Mudblood, and I bet he's not even sorry for it. And on top of all that, he's a bloody death eater!'

'Ugh Harry come on! You know as well as anyone that that isn't true. Do you really think that Hogwarts, the most magically protected place in the world, would actually let a death eater return to the school? Do you not think that Malfoy, and all the Slytherins, didn't have to undergo vigorous, degrading and sometimes just plain cruel interrogations before they were deemed 'safe'? Don't you think that everyone and I mean everyone, has suffered enough over these past years? Do you want another war, cause with the attitudes that this entire school has towards each other, I wouldn't be surprised if history repeated itself for a third time!'

Without giving Harry time to reply, Alyssa stormed out of the common room and started running down the halls.

She didn't know where she was going; all she wanted was to get away from anyone else.

_After accepting Draco's arm, he had led her back into the hall and onto the dance floor. The majority of couples were already dancing, but as soon as it became clear that the Slytherin Prince was dancing with Harry Potter's sister, all activity ceased and everyone seemed to be content with just watching them with slack jawed expressions._

_Alyssa, being the type of girl that she was, wasn't the slightest bit perturbed by all the attention, and immediately went to put her arms around Draco's neck, as she had seen the other girls doing. However, Draco being who he was, always liked to keep people guessing, and so instead of doing the normal sway on the spot dance, he took Alyssa into a ballroom hold and began to spin her around the room. _

_If this was a surprise to Alyssa she didn't show it. Clearly both their educations had covered the classical dance, and so they were able to move around the floor with effortless grace._

_Alyssa knew it sounded cheesy, and as much as she hated anything sappy, it did truly feel like they were the only two people in the room. His arms held her strong and close and she had no problem following his lead. He was the perfect gentleman, and whilst dancing with him, Alyssa felt that perhaps this year was going to be even more _

_exciting then she had anticipated._

_However, once the song finished, and their bubble vanished, Alyssa was able to look around and notice that the faces of those closest to her were outraged. She hadn't understood why, until the realisation of exactly whom she was dancing with hit her. Once it did, she moved back a little from Draco, and quickly pulled up the emotional barriers which she had begun to let down in his presence. She could see that Draco was hurt by her backing away from him, but all she said was;_

'_Goodnight, Draco.'_

_And then she left the hall rather speedily, hoping to get into the girls dorm room before Harry could catch up with her._

Alyssa, so lost in thought as she was, hadn't realised that her feet had taken right to the Room of Requirement. Apparently she had already summoned the door, as there it was, a portal to the other side of an otherwise normal, solid wall.

Inside was her idea of a sanctuary. It was a dark room, illuminated only by an enormous fire pit in the middle of the floor. Surrounding the pit were several sofas and arm chairs, just like the ones in the Gryffindor common room. She sighed and collapsed into one of the arm chairs, letting her mind reflect on what had conspired since the night before.

In hindsight, leaving the hall like that, as if she were ashamed of what she had done, had probably not been the best thing to do. It left the door way too open for people like Harry and Ron to berate and scold her for dancing with, 'the devil incarnate'. If she had simply stood her ground, and faced them as if her dancing with Draco had been no big deal, then perhaps the current afternoon would have turned out differently.

It wasn't that she didn't understand where everyone was coming from. She had been told numerous stories about the enmity that began the year Harry denied Draco's friendship. She had, after all, been taught by the finest teachers her parents could find, and a lot of the time that meant that they had had some affiliation with Hogwarts over their time as professors.

Her parents were incredibly adept at most subjects, having passed their years with almost Hermione like grades. So they taught her in Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and the rudiments of Potions.

However as she got older, they realised that their knowledge was not going to be enough and so they brought in other professors. A woman named Tinley had taught her Astronomy and Ancient Runes, a man named Arctic (whose personality perfectly matched his name) taught her in advanced potions and, up until her fifth year, Remus Lupin had been her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Needless to say, those had been her favourite lessons.

Not only because she has a somewhat intrinsic ability for defensive spelt, but also because after their lessons he would regale her with stories of her parents, and of Harry. Of course he didn't meet Harry until they were thirteen, but Remus had still been her favourite teacher even before then. He was the only other person, aside from Dumbledore and Sirius, to know who she really was. It was because of Sirius going to Azkaban that he had been told. Dumbledore wanted someone who was connected with Alyssa's previous life to also be connected to her. Dumbledore, of course, had overseen her entire education, and could often be counted upon to come over for some tea when he had the time.

All three of those men were dead now, and the pain hit her anew as she sat there, gazing into the fire. She wished beyond anything that she could have just a few more minutes with them, to tell them how much they had taught her and meant to her. In the case of Dumbledore, it was possible, as his portrait hung in the headmasters' office.

She could easily go and talk to him if she wanted, but she couldn't yet.

When she found out about Remus, all she had felt was intense pain and sorrow. She had cried for two days straight. When Sirius was killed, it took a little while for the sadness to overcome the anger. That had been the first time she had ever felt anger towards her brother. She had blamed Harry for falling into the trap set by Voldemort, and for consequently getting Sirius killed. Of course she didn't feel that way anymore, but she had hated both Sirius and Harry for quite a while.

When Dumbledore died, however, it had been different. The night he died, he had visited her earlier during the day. He had wanted to tell her what he was doing, and that he was involving Harry. He had told her some other things as well, which only made sense after she found out that she was never going to see him again.

The main feeling that had taken over her at his death had been regret. Regret for what she had said to him earlier that day. When Dumbledore told her what he had planned, she had begged him to leave Harry out of it. He had refused, saying that Harry now had the knowledge that would bind him to the task that he had been set.

At that Alyssa had screamed at him, telling him that he was a despicable man and head teacher and that he obviously didn't care for Harry at all if he willingly put him in the path of danger rather then keeping him safe. She had screamed and screamed and screamed until she had had no voice left. Dumbledore only came over to her, kissed her on the forehead and told her that she would understand very soon.

She understood that very night, when she understood that Dumbledore was dead.

It had been a year, but the pain and anger at him for leaving them, leaving Harry, was still too close for her not to say something she didn't want to. So she would wait. She knew that at some point in the year she would probably have to go into the Heads office for some reason or another, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for a while yet.

Trying her hardest to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, Alyssa once again looked around the room. He noticed then that apart from the fire and the chairs there wasn't anything else there. She theorised that her mind had been too occupied to think up some elaborate setting.

As relaxing as she was finding sitting and staring into the fire, she was want for some entertainment. There were still a few hours to go until the welcome feast, and she certainly didn't want to leave the room of requirement anytime soon, so she wracked her brain for something to do. It wasn't until opening her eyes (she had closed them for better concentration), that she realised that her inner most desire, of that moment, had been answered.

A beautiful black Baby Grand piano was now standing in the corner, gleaming in the reflection from the fire pit.

Alyssa sighed with contentment as she went and sat down on the piano stool. It was funny to think that her parents had practically had to force her to learn. She had been going through a rather rebellious stage in her childhood, and the idea of piano lessons was exceedingly unappealing. Now, however, she loved playing more then anything. When she was alone and could play with complete abandon, pouring her soul and her power into her music, she created something truly spectacular. It was exactly what she needed at that point; a vessel that she could pour all her frustration and anxiety about the year ahead into.

Sitting down to play she could feel the atmosphere build up around her. Her magic was building to the point where she could almost feel it pulsing in the air. Sparks shot from her fingertips as she placed them lovingly on the keys, and she started to play, safe and content in the knowledge that no one could hear her.

The entire school was in an awed silence. Wherever they were, whatever they were doing, students and teachers alike ceased all activity and simply listened. From somewhere in the castle, no one knew where, a beautiful melody could be heard. It seemed to emanate from the walls themselves. It was so breathtaking, that people actually found themselves crying with the emotions that could be felt coming from that music. In those moments, everyone forgot about the war, they forgot about death and destruction, they forgot who they hated at that point and why they had hated them in the first place. Whilst that music played, the only emotion that could be felt was a serene calm, that stayed within the students and teachers for what seemed like hours after the music had regrettably come to an end.

At the welcome feast that evening, Alyssa was met with a peculiar sight. It seemed that everyone had simultaneously ingested a large amount of calming drought, as everyone, eighth years, professors, even the ghosts, were acting as if they didn't have a worry in the world.

At first Alyssa had thought it strange but had not given the situation any mind. But then, then the impossible happened. Harry actually came up to her and apologised! Now apologising wasn't beyond Harry, but he never liked doing it. However it wasn't the apology in general that made Alyssa think that there was actually something seriously wrong, it was what Harry said _in_ the apology.

'Alyssa, I'm sorry. I was wrong and you were right. If you want to dance with Malfoy then that's your business not mine. In fact to show how much I'm sorry I give you permission to date him if you want! I'm sure he's not such a bad guy, even if he has tried to kill me on several occasions.' With that he gave her a big hug and went to sit with Ginny, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table to await the arrival of the other students.

Alyssa was left standing in the middle of the hall, completely dumbfounded at what Harry had just said. There were so many things wrong with it; she didn't even know where to begin.

Firstly, Harry never openly admitted that he was wrong. He could say that someone else was right, but apparently he had inherited their fathers pride when it came to being wrong. Secondly, she was sure that whilst Harry may agree that Draco was not a death eater, there was no way that he had come to the belief that he was actually a nice gut, when a few hours ago he had been ready to castrate him. And thirdly: _**who said anything about dating?**_

Like she had said before; she had _danced_ with Draco, this didn't mean she now wanted to marry him. Harry had gone from one extreme to another, and Alyssa was determined to find out what was the source of all this strange behaviour.

So naturally, she turned to the one person she thought she could count on for a logical response.

'Hermione, what on earth is the reason behind all this absurd behaviour? Everyone's acting like their on happy pills!'

Looking at Hermione's somewhat glazed over expression, Alyssa realised that she was preaching to the choir, and prepare herself for what was bound to be another speech condoning her 'relationship' with Draco Malfoy.

'Oh Alyssa, you can't tell me that you didn't hear it?'

'Hear what, Hermione?'

'Why, the music of course. A couple of hours ago, the most beautiful composition could be heard playing throughout Hogwarts. Ever since, no one has had a negative thought about anything, it's as if the music put us all under some sort of spell.'

Alyssa was shocked as she tried to reconcile the facts in her head. A couple of hours ago, music, a spell…it couldn't be! But she knew that it was in fact herself that was the cause of all this peculiarity.

_Merlin, I've got to stop playing with my magic!_

Alyssa knew that whilst she had been playing the piano, she had let her magic go a little wild. She realised that somehow, a spell must have been cast that allowed her music to be heard throughout the castle. Not only that, but her feelings at the time had been of frustration and anger at the attitudes the students had towards each other. Could it be that her music combined with her magic had somehow cast a spell that would cause everyone to get along?

'You know what Alyssa,' Hermione had carried on talking whilst Alyssa had been panicking, 'I think everyone's going to get along now.'

Alyssa turned to Hermione and gave her the most incredulous look she could master, but it just went right over Hermione's head, as she continued to look past Alyssa with that sae sort of dazed expression that was on everyone else's faces.

Alyssa buried her head in hands and groaned. Yes she wanted everyone to get along, but not if it meant having them in this mindless, zombie-like state!

There was only one way she could think of to end it, and prayed to Merlin it would work.

Standing up on the bench, Alyssa mustered up all the power she could, brandished her wand, and said in a strong and firm voice; 'Finite Incantatum!'

Alyssa made sure that the spell reached right out to the boarders of the room so that everyone was encompassed within its range.

Within seconds, the atmosphere of the room changed dramatically, from one of obscene calm, to one of utter confusion.

Luckily, the spell the music had cast didn't seem to have mind erasing qualities, so everyone still remembered everything they had said and done within the past few hours.

Unluckily for Harry, this meant that he remembered giving his sister permission to date Draco Malfoy, not that he truly believed that he could have stopped her in the first place.

Of course Alyssa wouldn't hold him to it. Not only because it was her fault that he had been under the spell in the first place, but also because she had no desire to date Draco. Well at least she didn't have a serious burning desire for him; one that consumed her thoughts and dreams, and made her palms sweat and her heart beat that much faster when he came into a room.

No she quite obviously didn't want to go out with Draco Malfoy.

Once everything was back to relative normality, McGonagall, looking slightly dazed and confused herself, got them all to sit down whilst she went out to greet the first years coming in from the boats.

As she went, she left the great hall doors open, and before anyone could say

'Quidditch' a swarm of uniformed adolescents descended upon the house tables.

Among the crowd were many familiar faces, and a lot of the eighth years were getting up and embracing friends from the lower years. The war had all but abolished the age barrier, as both sixth and seventh years had fought together against Voldemort. Now with the seventh years from the previous year back again, and the sixth years in their final year at Hogwarts, unity between the two years was even stronger.

_If only that kind of unity could be across the houses, as well as the years_ Alyssa thought.

Not that there weren't exceptions to that rule. Just as Alyssa had thought it, a squeal of excitement had emanated from Ginny as she got up and shot across the room. Following her with her eyes, Alyssa saw her run up and embrace another girl, one with cornflower blonde hair, and massive blue eyes, that always made her look a bit startled.

'Is that Luna Lovegood?' Alyssa asked Ron, who was sitting opposite her and Hermione.

'Yeah, her and Ginny got real close last year, and were basically inseparable all of summer. With that kind of reunion you would think that they hadn't seen each other in a few months, not a few days!' Ron replied rather sarcastically. But looking at him, and then at Harry and Hermione, Alyssa could see that they all seemed rather fond of the blonde haired eccentric, and all waved to her in greeting when she looked over.

After a few minutes, Ginny rushed back to sit with them as the doors opened and in walked McGonagall, followed by about sixty, slightly fearful, eleven year olds. Alyssa watched them coming in rather wistfully. She had never, and would never have that experience of entering the great hall for the first time, seeing the magical ceiling and all the wonders around them, all with the eyes of a child.

When she had first entered the hall, only a week before, she hadn't had time to notice the splendour of the room, she had been to busy trying to keep from shaking like a leaf at the prospect of finally meeting Harry. But she wasn't bitter about the way her life had turned out. No, she praised her upbringing, as her unique personality and culture would allow her to heavily influence what went on in the castle that year, more then anyone yet knew.

The sorting of the first year students always happened first and in no time fifteen new students had been sorted into each house. Alyssa was told that it was unusual for an even amount of students to be put into each house, but Alyssa was glad. She didn't want anything that could possibly contribute to further inter-house problems and if Gryffindor had got substantially more students then say Hufflepuff, it could have caused resentment.

The sorting seemed to whizz by, with the Sorting Hat forgoing his usual wind ups and riddles, for the more straightforward approach of just shouting out the name of the house. Alyssa felt that that was partly her fault, because after what happened with her, the hat was now afraid that someone else may appear whom he couldn't sort.

After the first years had all been sorted, McGonagall clapped her hands and the feast appeared. Cheers and exaltations could be heard coming from the second through seventh years, whilst the first years just sat there, probably thinking that they had somehow ended up in heaven. For the eighth years, although the food was absolutely delicious, they had already had a feast the week, and the night before. So for them, the copious amount of food wasn't such a novelty anymore. But that's not to say that they didn't still enjoy it.

The atmosphere in the hall was electric; it was different from anything Alyssa had felt before. Never had she been in a room with so many people all enjoying themselves and laughing and having a great time. Looking around the hall at all the smiles and hearing all the laughter, Alyssa realised that Hogwarts held a magic separate to that which it taught the students. Being at Hogwarts gave you a sense of unity, and togetherness.

It was exactly the kind of atmosphere that was needed in order to make sure that the next generations of witches and wizards grew to be fair, sensible and altogether brilliant people. It felt amazing to be a part of.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does!**

**A/N: ****so faithful readers, the two weeks of hell that were my exams are OVER! This means that I will now be back to updating once or twice a week :D thank you for bearing with me over this period of silence, now enjoy chapter 12!**

**Chapter Twelve**

The evening was slowly drawing to a close, the only thing left to conduct were the staff announcements made by the Head Teacher at the beginning of every year.

'Good evening students and welcome to Hogwarts. Firstly, just to set down a few school rules. In terms of the behaviour that we expect of you, it is nothing short of perfect. You will arrive to class on time every day and you will conduct yourselves in the manner befitting a Hogwarts student. Points will be awarded for positive behaviour, but points will be taken away, as well as detentions given, for any misbehaving, tardiness or plain bad behaviour. You should all be working towards gaining as many points as you can, in order to win the house cup at the end of the year. The Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden to any and all regular Hogwarts students, and any students caught out of bed after curfew will be dealt with accordingly.'

The majority of the students in the hall had heard all this before, and yet it had never stopped them from bending the rules when necessary. They knew that the punishments they got were often worth the sense of excitement and adventure they got from doing something forbidden. The first years however, were all cowering under McGonagall's stern glare. She definitely put more of a threat behind her words then Dumbledore had.

'As I am sure you are all aware there are some changes this year. The biggest change is that in addition to the regular student years, the school and the Ministry have seen fit to invite last years seventh years back, so that they may get the full benefit of their education here at Hogwarts. The eighth years, along with the seventh and fifth years will all be taking exams this year, and I expect nothing less then your absolute best from all of you.'

Groans could be heard from all those students taking exams that year, well everyone apart from Hermione, who was sitting there with a grin on her face. She couldn't wait to get stuck into all the learning she had missed that previous year.

After that, the students were introduced to their new head girl and boy. The girl was a Gryffindor named Lucy Silver, and the boy a Ravenclaw named Damien Link. That summer there had been outrage amongst the clan when they found out Ginny hadn't been given the Head Girl badge. That was until Ginny had explained that she had been offered the privilege but had turned it down. She said that she didn't want the responsibilities to take away from the time that she could spend studying or with her friends. Plus she had been given the position of Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and for her that was enough.

'Now before I send you all off to your dormitories, there are two staffing changes that need to be announced. Firstly, I would like to introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor William Weasley.'

A massive cheer went up from the Gryffindor table. The eldest Weasley smiled and lifted his hand in recognition, before a stern look from McGonagall silenced the room once more.

'Whilst at Hogwarts, Professor Weasley held the position of Head Boy, as well as performing exceptionally well in his exams and on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He has since then worked as a curse breaker in Egypt and has been an essential part of the war effort for most of his adult life. He is more then equipped to teach you the intricacies of defence magic.'

Bill smiled at the students then and gave them a wink, as if to show them that he wasn't really all that bad. Seeing this, and hearing the giggles that followed, McGonagall simply pursed her lips and went on with the second announcement.

'Secondly, but perhaps most importantly, there has been a lesson added to the curriculum this year. It is not one that you will have to take an exam in, but it is something that you should strive to excel in none the less. In the hopes of building a stronger foundation on which to rebuild the wizarding world, the ministry, along with my approval, have commissioned for an hour to be set apart three times a week, in order for you to build stronger inter-house relations. During this time, you will learn about the history of the four houses, the virtues of each house and the benefits that can come from associating yourself with not just your own house, but the three others as well.'

There was a shocked silence in the hall. Never before in the history of Hogwarts had such a task been undertaken. It was breaking with tradition, Gryffindors and Slytherins were meant to hate each other, the very balance of the schools social structure depended on it. And now, the adults of the wizarding world wanted to uproot that and turn it on its head. This was absurd, impossible, it could never work.

Could it?

'On top of that, I am very pleased to say that you will be taught by one of our own students, who is willing to take time out of her lesson schedule in order to extol into you the necessity of letting go of those prejudices that you all hold so dear. So students, I would like you all to put your hands together for our new professor here at Hogwarts: Professor Alyssa Black.'

'Hello everyone, I'm Alyssa Black.' Alyssa was once again standing at the front of the hall but this time with a much bigger audience. The decision to go with Black instead of Potter wasn't a hard one. She would eventually let the world know of her existence but she wanted at least one year before that happened.

So apart from the staff and the eighth years, everyone would know her as Alyssa Black, and if anyone asked about her connection with the infamous Black family, or asked why she and Harry Potter looked so alike, she would simply play it dumb and act as if she didn't know the answer herself. She felt like she would have to be doing that a lot, playing dumb that is, as this new lesson scheme meant that she would be spending a lot of time with people that didn't know who she was. She really didn't want to start the year off lying to people, but she wasn't ready for her secret to be found out just yet.

'So as professor McGonagall said, I am a new teacher here at the school. But I'm also a student of the eighth year category. So whilst I may be teaching you, I am not that much older then you and I will be studying for my own exams at the same time. I don't pretend to have a lot of training in teaching, because I don't. All I can say is that I have had a unique upbringing that allows me to be the perfect person to teach you all about the qualities of all four houses.

As some of you may have heard, I don't actually belong to any house, the sorting hat was unable to place me due to the fact that I have absolutely no preferences towards one particular house, and I possess the qualities of all four. But the thing is, the main thing that I am going to be teaching you this year, is that _all_ of us have all the qualities inside us. No one is solely Gryffindor, or solely Hufflepuff. I am going to try and teach you how to reach the parts in you that belong to the other houses. That is, I hope you will let me teach you. Thank you.'

Polite applause sounded throughout the hall, as Alyssa made her way back to her seat at the Gryffindor table. She was smirking to herself, knowing that the students were less then exuberant about her idea. The eighth years in particular, who knew that she had some rather radical opinions, were dreading these new lessons. They liked things the way they were, and didn't particular want some girl coming in and changing all their attitudes.

_Well, that's just tough toenails to them_, Alyssa thought as she and the rest of the students left the hall.

The younger students were led by the prefects to their dorms, as they had to go straight to bed. However, McGonagall had to appreciate the fact that the eighth years were technically adults now, so it would be unfair to give them the same curfew as those a lot younger then them. So provided that they were in bed by midnight, and didn't complain the next day about being tired, they would not get in trouble.

This meant that they had about two more hours before they had to turn in for the night.

'Hey Ron, up for a game of wizards chess in the common room?' Harry asked, choosing to spend his time somewhere where Ginny could be with him to.

'You know it mate! Maybe this time you'll get in a few lucky moves and place a _respectable_ second.'

The boys left the hall bickering about who was the better chess player, Ron of course brought up the task he had completed their first year, Harry countered with the fact that he had fallen off his horse and ended up in the hospital wing.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and laughed as they began to follow the boys out, but realising that Alyssa wasn't with them, they turned back around and saw her staring at the Slytherin table.

Hermione walked back towards her and enquired whether she was going to come with them, or whether she had made 'other' plans. Alyssa knew that, having stayed silent on the matter the whole afternoon, Hermione was referring to the dance from the night before.

'I really should go and explain to him why I ran out like that.' Alyssa said, whilst worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, a clear sign that she was anxious. Hermione realised that Alyssa needed some friendly, non-judgemental advice, and even with her history with Malfoy, Hermione figured she was the best person to supply such advice.

'Look Lyssa, I'm not going to pretend that I like him, or that I think he has many redeeming qualities. But last night I saw the way he looked at you as you danced together, and you probably didn't realise, but I saw him staring at you all night. He obviously harbours some form of feelings towards you, and if you feel even the slightest bit of anything for him, then perhaps he is worth getting to know better. Your good opinion is worth a lot to us, if you think he's changed then I will try my best to accept that as well. The boys on the other hand, may take more persuading.'

At that moment, that was the best advice and encouragement anyone could have given Alyssa. She began to see that Hermione wasn't the smartest witch of their generation just due to her scholastic grades. It seemed that she was wise in all things, including matters of the heart.

'Thank you Hermione. I'll see you later ok?'

'Ok Lyssa, have fun. Oh, what do you want me to tell _them_?'

Alyssa laughed at the emphasis, knowing exactly who _they_ were.

'Tell them the truth. That I've decided to spend the evening explaining some things to a friend. You don't have to go into anymore detail unless they expressly ask for it. Besides, it not really Harry's right to tell me who I can and cannot spend time with, and it's certainly not Ron's.'

With that Alyssa gave Hermione a short hug goodbye, waved to Ginny, and made her way over to the Slytherin table where some students had yet to leave.

'Well that was as thrilling as ever.' Blaise commented sarcastically, referring to the nights events. He had now sat through seven welcoming feasts, and he was fine with saying that that was one part of the Hogwarts experience he would not miss when he left that year.

'I know, wasn't it just? What did you think of it Draco?'

'What? Think of what Blaise?'

'First of all; I'm Pansy. And secondly, have you heard a single thing we've said all evening?'

But it was no use. Despite Pansy's whining Draco's mind had wandered again. As he had all evening, he found himself thinking about the ball the night before, and the last dance that had been fantastic, up until the point where his partner ran out the hall at lighting speed.

Had he done something wrong, again? He didn't see how, they hadn't spoken a word to each other the whole dance. He had found it refreshing not having to make pointless small talk to pass the time. It just seemed to work with them. There was no need for words, or complicated actions, they had just danced. Then she left with barely a parting word.

Needless to say he wasn't feeling a whole lot of positive feelings at that point. He was even less pleased when Blaise elbowed him in the ribs, rather painfully, and whispered;

'Oi Draco, look whose coming over!'

Looking up, Draco saw Alyssa moving towards him and his friends. Potter and his crew had already left the hall, but she had not gone with them. Draco started to panic in his head. What did she want? Was she coming over to shout at him for being a lousy excuse for a human being? Should he just apologise straight away, even though he hated apologising especially when he didn't know what he'd done wrong?

He decided that the safest option was just to let her speak first, make the first move as it were.

She reached the table and just stood there rather awkwardly, just staring as if waiting for him to say something. He didn't and simply stared past her, trying to seem disinterested. He saw Alyssa shoot a desperate glance at Pansy, and Pansy must have done something to encourage her as the next thing he knew, Alyssa was leaning right across the table, looking him directly in the eyes.

'Draco,' she said softly, he could feel her breath on his face and was surprised to find that it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

'Could I perhaps…talk to you for a bit?'

Draco nodded once and made his way over, yes _over_, the table to her side.

'I'll see you guys in the common room later.'

It was a clear enough statement, but Pansy still looked as though she was going to follow them out of the hall. It took Blaise to put a hand on her arm and shake his head, for her to get the idea that Draco clearly wanted this particular conversation between him and Alyssa to be conducted alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****So here it is folks, chapter thirteen, hope you enjoy it! Just want to say thank you to a few of my reviewers who are amazing and a really good boost to the ego, so thanks so much to : xXMizz Alec VolturiXx; TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle; and Nicky-Maree!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Being that it was still the very beginning of September, summer was still lingering in the air at Hogwarts. It was, however, at least ten o clock at night and so there was a bit of a chill outside, it was to be expected. Despite that, outside seemed to be where Draco wanted to go so; thanking Merlin that she remembered to bring her favourite leather jacket with her to dinner, Alyssa followed Draco out of the hall and into the outside world.

It was clear to her that Draco wasn't exactly happy with her at that point. She didn't blame him. They had connected when they danced and then to have her suddenly run away as if she'd been burned? Not the best of situations. As much as she tried to catch up with him, he was always a few strides ahead, leaving Alyssa to wonder whether this was such a good idea. She had no idea where he was taking her, and she felt like a right idiot for just following him blindly. She had had extensive teaching in military strategy (for some reason her parents had thought it necessary), and all of her instincts were telling her that she was vulnerable and that she should either prepare to defend her life, or leg it in the opposite direction.

But underneath all those well honed instincts lay something else: the honest belief that Draco wouldn't hurt her. She silently prayed that she was right as she followed him further into the grounds.

'Draco, where are we going? I need to talk to you.'

'Then talk.'

'I think, and mind you this is just my personal opinion, that conversation flows more easily when one party isn't constantly trying to keep up with the other. Oh and eye contact usually helps as well, but you know, that's just me!'

Draco stopped abruptly, causing Alyssa to actually bump into him. It would have been comical, if he hadn't immediately turned around. Face to face, the two teenagers were closer then they had ever been, and Alyssa knew that a few more centre metres forward by either of them and they would be…

Alyssa backed up a few inches, putting a reasonable distance between them. The situation was awkward enough at the moment; she didn't need to add the possibility of, well of _that_, to it.

She could tell that he had been thinking something along the same lines, as he smirked when she backed away from him, crossing his arms in front of his chest (in a very similar way to how she had the previous night) and looked at her expectantly.

'So what was it that you wanted to say?'

_Wow_, she thought, _he is not going to make this easy for me_.

She figured that she probably didn't deserve the easy way out anyway, so she took a deep breath and delved into the speech that she had been working on the entire walk.

'Look, I know that what I did last night was wrong, and selfish and entirely out of character. I normally don't care what people think about me, and it's certainly none of their business who I talk or dance with. But with Harry it's different. He's my brother and, for eighteen years I've wished for him at every birthday, every fortune cookie, and every blooming eyelash! And now that I've got him, I'm trying to do everything I can to fit in with him, into his life.

And, well, dancing with you was probably not the best move I could have made, but you asked so formally and you were so sweet and I couldn't help myself. But then when the song finished and I saw Harry's face, he seemed so angry and upset, that I just ran away because I didn't want to deal with the inevitable fallout. I mean you can't really blame me, you and Harry don't exactly have the best relationship, or any relationship beyond being arch nemeses and and… Draco for goodness sake say something!'

Draco was just standing there staring at her. It almost appeared as if his brain had been switched off, and he had been frozen in his last expression. The expression his face wore was one of disbelief, confusion and overall relief? What did he have to be relieved about? Alyssa had basically blamed him and his feud with Harry as the reason why she had fled the hall the night before.

She was actually quite proud of herself; she had managed to shift the blame of her cowardly action from herself and onto him! But still he wouldn't say anything; it was getting rather off putting.

She knocked on his forehead like she would a door and that seemed to rouse him from his stasis like stance. He began batting her hand away, but then decided to just grab it and hold onto it instead. Alyssa gasped a bit at the contact but managed to keep a straight face. She looked up at him, waiting for him to reply.

'So what you're saying is, that I've been blaming myself for you running out all day, when in truth it had nothing to do with me?'

'Well, I wouldn't say noth…'

'No. No Alyssa you cannot pin this one on me! It wasn't my fault admit it, go on say it!' Draco's tone was demanding, but not a scary demanding, rather a playful demanding. He was obviously pleased with the idea that it was all her fault and not his. Although she didn't agree with that assumption, in need of moving the conversation along, she said;

'Fine, fine it wasn't your fault. Happy? And since when are you the kind of person to blame themselves for anything?' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm not, usually. But it seems that since meeting you I'm doing all sorts of things I never thought I was the kind of man to do.' With that he raised the hand that he was still holding to his lips, and kissed it like a scene straight out of an old romance film.

'Yeah?' Alyssa managed to choke out. 'Like what?'

'Like…keeping a beautiful girl outside late at night, when she should be inside by a fire keeping warm.'

Alyssa laughed glad that he had broken the tension of the moment and moved onto lighter subjects. However, as they made their way back towards the castle, Draco made sure to keep hold of her hand.

Draco had insisted on walking Alyssa back to the Gryffindor common room, he said that it was the gentlemanly thing to do. She didn't object. Alyssa had grown accustomed to the feel of his hand in no time at all, so the more she could do to pro long that feeling, the better in her opinion. Their conversation was light and trivial at best.

They talked about what they had done during that week, about Pansy and Blaise, and about whether they were looking forward to lessons or not. Talking about classes inevitably led to Draco questioning her about the fact that _she_ would in fact be teaching a class that year.

'What made you decide to do it?'

'I realised that with my unique perspective, the fact that I don't really feel a very strong allegiance to just one house, would make me the perfect person to teach the school the importance of appreciating each other. My main aim will be to get people to realise that they aren't completely governed by the characteristics of their one house, and that they shouldn't feel like they need to play into a stereotype just because they've been put into that house. I want people to see that it's a good thing to have all the characteristics of all the houses within you.'

Draco was impressed with her determination and logic, but he still didn't see how it would be possible, most people were just too set in their ways. Of course he didn't tell her that, who was he to crush her dreams?

'By the way,' Alyssa was talking again and Draco recognised the tone of her voice.

She was about to ask him for a favour, and he knew that whatever it was, whatever he could do to help her, he would probably end up doing it.

'I was wondering whether you would help me in my first class with our year tomorrow.'

Draco sighed, seeing how his assumption had been right. But if there was one thing that Draco Malfoy hated above all else, it was making a fool of himself. He didn't want to have to get up in front of the year and end up looking stupid, which he was sure would happen. But never the less, the look on her face, half pleading half already certain that he would say yes, made up his mind for him.

'Fine, if you really need me that much I guess I could help out.' Really he was quite pleased with himself; she had come to him over anyone else.

_Take that Harry!_

'Great. Thank you so much Draco. By the way wear comfortable clothes tomorrow; you'll need them for the demonstration.'

'Ok. And just what is the demonstration?'

'Oh I can't tell you that. You'll just have to find out tomorrow after lessons like everyone else.'

Draco didn't really think that it was fair for him to be kept in the dark, seeing as he was going to be taking part and all, but before he could implore her to tell him, he realised that they had reached the Gryffindor portrait hole. And standing in front of the portrait was none other then Harry Potter.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' Alyssa exclaimed under breath, but loud enough so Draco could hear. As much as he wanted to rub into Harry's face how much he and Alyssa had gotten to know each other, he didn't want to cause her any grief, so he started to retract his hand from hers.

However, much to his surprise, her grip just tightened, as she turned to face him and said, rather loudly;

'Thank you for the _date _Draco; I really had a lovely time.' With that she reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Draco smirked, knowing exactly what she was up to, and played along by pulling her into a rather passionate embrace.

Alyssa giggled a little, and both of them could practically feel Harry fuming from his spot by the portrait.

'Do you really want this to have been a date? Or were you just saying that to get on his nerves?' Draco whispered as he held her to him.

'I guess you're just going to have to figure that out.' She whispered back, as she detached herself from him and sauntered over to Harry, but not without shooting a last smirk over her shoulder at the very cocky young man behind her.

In front of her, however, was a very annoyed young man. Alyssa was not in the mood to argue with him, so she just shot him a warning glare before stepping past him and into the Gryffindor common room, where she was in for the shock of her life.

'Mother!'

Standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, was none other then Aurora Black. She was an older woman, in her early sixties, with startling silver hair and piercing blue eyes. Her face wasn't heavily wrinkled, but around her eyes was evidence of a lot of laughter.

The Gryffindors had noticed that she lacked the usual Black air of disdain and superiority, but instead had a very warm and welcoming air about her. She still commanded the attention of the room, but rather then out of fear or an inferiority complex, you wanted to pay attention to her because she seemed so interesting, and her voice was full of an enthusiasm and determination of a woman much younger.

'Alyssa, my darling!'

Mother and daughter embraced fiercely and it was clear to the whole room that they had a very special relationship. Despite the fact that Aurora and Telechus were much older then Lily and James would have been, they had still taken to parenthood like ducks to water.

Not wanting any children of their own, feeling that it was unfair to bring children into such an unjust society, Alyssa had been a blessing in disguise and they had made sure that they never took her for granted. They didn't spoil her, at least not materially, but they made sure that she was given the best education possible so she could grow up and do something amazing with that knowledge.

Alyssa led her mother to sit down on one of the red plush couches by the fire, and then took on a serious tone.

'Mother, as pleased as I am to see you, what are you doing here? And why isn't father with you? Is he alright, has something happened?' Alyssa's tone was getting more panicked by the second, and Aurora could tell that she was about to start hyperventilating, so she answered as quickly as possible.

'No Alyssa, everything and everyone is alright. I simply came here to see that you were settling in alright before lessons started and your father couldn't come because he had some…business to attend to. Now, on to more serious matters. What exactly were you doing strolling around the grounds at night with none other then the infamous Draco Malfoy?'

Her mothers tone was teasing, but Alyssa was still completely mortified by the question. She looked incredulously at Hermione and Ginny.

'You told my mother?'

'Oh they didn't have to dear, when I arrived in the common room your brother over there looked as if he was about to have an apoplectic fit. He was raving around the room shouting, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S OUT WITH DRACO MALFOY!" it was really quite a sight to behold.'

The room was silenced by that. Ron started to laugh quietly in the background but one look from Hermione shut him up completely.

Alyssa turned away from her mother, and back towards Harry, a look of apprehension on her face.

'Harry, I know you don't like him right now, but if you just gave him a chance…?'

'I can't do that Alyssa, and you know it. Six years of pain and humiliation at his hands is not going to be erased by some team building exercises!'

Alyssa's face hardened at that. She had thought that she had had the full support of Harry in her endeavours with the school, but obviously that had just been a false face to appease her.

'Is that what you really think Harry? That I'm foolish for trying to create unity? That

I'm going to fail because you're all too stubborn to see past your own little sphere. Will let me tell you something Harry Potter. There are bigger things then just you own little world here at Hogwarts. When you get out into the real world you may find yourself having to work with some of these people you hate so much, then how will you feel. And need I remind you that tonight at dinner you gave me express permission to date Draco Malfoy if I wanted to. You can't take that back Harry, you just can't.'

'I think she's right Harry.' To everyone's shock, it was Hermione who spoke out.

'These prejudices and hatreds might be safe here in Hogwarts but out in the real wizarding world they can cause serious problems. I mean just look at Voldemort, his entire regime was based on prejudice and fear and hatred. Do we really want to end up like him?'

'And it's not as if you haven't acted badly towards Draco in the past. I mean you almost killed him in sixth year with the sectumsempra curse!' Alyssa chimed back in.

'Alright alright! I get it, we're as bad as each other! But that doesn't mean that we are suddenly going to get along, there is not escaping the fact that he was very involved with dark magic for most of his life!'

'Yes but not by choice! Not willingly! God, you just don't understand anything do you!'

'Then maybe you should tell them Alyssa.'

In all the shouting and arguing, the teenagers had forgotten that they had a guest present. Aurora was still seated on the couch, with an expression on her face that was equal parts pity and amusement. Alyssa looked at her mother sharply, as if to tell her to stop talking.

'Tell us what?' Harry asked, trying to cool his anger off.

'You know I can't yet mother. The time isn't right, things could easily fall apart if I tell them now!'

'I don't think that they are going to be able to accept anything you say unless you give them evidence that you are right.'

'Yes but if it got back to Draco and the others before they were ready then…'

'I think that you can count on these four for their utmost secrecy.'

Alyssa was still unsure. She had kept secrets her entire life, had been trained to keep them, so whenever the time came to tell someone, it never came easily.

'You owe them this Alyssa. You owe them the truth.'

'The truth about what?' Harry was now sitting down in his favourite armchair, a slightly worried expression on his face.

Alyssa sat back down on the couch slowly, as if trying to put as much time between then and telling Harry as possible.

'The truth about what Alyssa?'

Alyssa looked at him sharply, then sighed in defeat and sunk down into the cushions.

'The truth about just how deep my connection with Draco Malfoy really goes.'


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** so here's chapter 14 for you guys, and I just want to say thank you for all the amazing reviews I got for the last chapter, a lot of people hinted that it may be their favourite so far, and that's good cause it means the story is getting better as it goes along! Anyway keep them coming please :D now enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

'What connection? I didn't know you had a connection to him. What are you talking about Alyssa?'

Alyssa huffed and turned to her mother again.

'If this backfires I'm blaming you!'

Aurora simply gestured to Harry, as if telling Alyssa to hurry up and start explaining.

'Ok Harry, what I'm going to tell is the truth, but it is also complicated. So I would appreciate if you would not interrupt me until I finish, ok?'

Harry hesitated, but finally acquiesced. Alyssa then turned to face Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'That goes for you three as well.' They all nodded in acceptance of her terms, and Alyssa realised that there was no getting out of it now.

'As you all know, a prophecy was told to Lily at my birth that caused her and James to give me up. They gave me to Sirius, who then gave me to Dumbledore, who then gave me to Aurora and Telechus Black. For the first three years of my life, they raised me in their manor, treating me as if I were their own daughter.

And for the most part they could see that I was content. However, when I turned three, they realised that there was something lacking. I had never spoken in those three years. A normal baby will start to talk between twelve and eighteen months, but I didn't. Aurora and Telechus believed that it was because I had no one even close to my age to be with. They lived alone with a few house elves to take care of the domestic side of things; it wasn't the best environment for a growing child.

So they made a drastic decision. They wanted to me to have at least a few years of a normal childhood, and so they, anonymously, gave me up to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They took me in and raised me until I was eight years old. By then, Aurora and Telechus realised that they may have made a mistake, in that I was being brought up by a wholly Slytherin family. They did not want that for me, as they wanted me to be like I am now, able to appreciate all the houses for their virtues and in spite of their faults.

So, when I was eight, they took me back, and I disappeared out of the Malfoy's lives as quickly as I had appeared. The rest you pretty much know. I spent the next ten years of my life in the manor extending my education, and gaining as much knowledge as I could, so that one day I could enter the world and add something towards the healing process. That is what I am trying to do here, with these lessons. Of course it would be easier if I knew that I had your full support. But yeah, that's it. That's the truth.'

To say that the room was stunned, could be classified as the understatement of the century. Nobody spoke, nobody moved; nobody even so much as uttered a breath for about ten minutes. Then, all hell broke loose.

Questions were fired at her from left, right and centre. Alyssa couldn't even hear what they were saying; they were all talking too loudly. Every time she tried to answer one question, another five would come out of no where. Eventually she just had to out her hands up and say;

'ENOUGH!'

The questions ceased as quickly as they had started, with everyone looking at her expectantly.

'Now I understand that you have queries and I am perfectly fine with answering them as best I can. But you can't be stupid enough to actually think that I can hear anything other then a loud buzzing when you're all shouting at me at the same time.

'So, and I can't believe that I have to resort to this, but you can ask a question by putting your hand up; that should keep noise down to a minimum. In case you've forgotten there are children sleeping upstairs!'

Harry's hand was the first to go up, and Alyssa pointed at him to talk.

'So let me get this straight. For five years of your early life, you were raised in Malfoy Manor, as the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and the sister of Draco Malfoy.'

'Well no, not exactly. Although they treated me like a part of the family, they never treated me like their own child, the way that Aurora and Telechus did. Rather, it was as if they knew that I was the child of some branch of the family, and they treated me accordingly, like a cousin or some other distant relative. Draco and I were brought up to think of each other as friends, rather then siblings.'

Harry let this sink in, as Alyssa pointed at Ron to ask a question.

'But why did they take you in? I mean if you were just a random three year old dropped on their doorstep, why not just shift you off to an orphanage or something?'

'I wasn't just dumped on them with nothing to my name. I arrived to them with a note; saying that I was the infant child of some very distant cousins of Narcissa's who had tragically died. It said that they had wished for Narcissa and Lucius to have me. I am also aware of the fact that there were complications with Draco's birth that resulted in Narcissa not being able to have anymore children. She had been almost destroyed by that news as she had desperately wanted a daughter as well as a son, so she wasn't going to just turn that chance away.'

The room was silent again as they took in that new piece of information. It seemed like the ice queen wasn't so cold after all.

'So, what was it like, living with the Malfoy's?' the question came from Hermione, and Alyssa was pleased to hear that her tone of voice was inquisitive rather then judgemental.

'It was wonderful actually. I know you all have your preconceptions, and I also know that they are completely justified. But you've got to understand that I cannot share those feelings because I knew them at a time where there was no such thing as Slytherin and Gryffindor, or Voldemort or anything else. We were just children growing up, we didn't realise what we would grow up to become.'

'You say 'them'. Who are them?'

'Oh, well that's Draco, Pansy and Blaise. We all grew up together. They _thought_ that all four of us were all 'only' child's, so the parents kind of lumped us together hoping that we'd all bond. Which we did, immensely. The little I can remember of those years was a feeling of great contentment, knowing that I had friends, people who cared about me.'

'Well they can't have cared about you very much, they can't remember you!'

'It's because they don't know who I am, that I know they cared about me. You've got to understand that when my parents took me back when I was eight, Lucius and Narcissa thought I had been kidnapped. They searched for a long time trying to find me, spending hundreds of galleons on it. In the end they had to give up. Draco, Pansy and Blaise had to be told something, and since it was too painful for the Malfoy's to think that I was out there alive, maybe being hurt, they told them that I

was dead.'

'I still don't see how that explains the fact that they don't recognise you.'

'It's really very simple, Harry. Eight years old is still very young to process something like death, so they didn't process it. They just trained their minds to block out all the memories so that they wouldn't have to feel the pain. I suspect that a light memory charm may have been used as well, since I understand that Lucius and Narcissa forbade even the thinking of me.

But on the whole it was done to the bond that we had made over the five years we were together. The four of us were as close as a group could be, we trusted each other completely. And although you're probably not going to want to hear this, Draco and I were the closest, considering we lived together as well. That's why forming a friendship with him now has been so easy. He was my best friend and my confidant, and that is how I know that the Draco Malfoy that you all know isn't the real him. The real him is who he was when he was seven years old.'

There was a pause in the questions for a moment, as everyone adjusted to what they had been told. The idea that the twin sister of Harry Potter had been partially brought up by the Malfoy's was a lot to take in, so it took some time to process.

'I'm sorry, but I am just having a little bit of trouble reconciling your Draco Malfoy with ours. How do you know that the real him isn't the one that he is at school?' This was the first time Ginny has spoken all evening, and she had asked the one question that Alyssa couldn't answer.

'I can't answer that. Not, because I don't _know_ the answer, it's just that it is not my place to tell it, it's his.'

Everyone could tell that the explanation was drawing to a close, but there was still something on Harry's mind that he had to ask.

'Why didn't you tell me before? You never even mentioned it.'

'Before when, Harry? We have only known each other for a week, remember. And if I had had it my way you wouldn't have found out until much later.'

'Why?'

'I wanted to cement our relationship first. I thought that if you knew the whole story from the get-go then you would be less inclined to accept me.'

'That's stupid.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'This is going to take some time to get used to, you know.'

'I understand that, but you four must understand that what I have said tonight never leaves this room. Draco and the other two can't know until I think it's the right time to tell them.'

'We understand you can trust us.' Ron said walking over and patting Alyssa on the shoulder. He had been incredibly subdued throughout the entire evening, and Alyssa silently thanked him for not putting up a fuss.

Ron had really grown up that past year, and now knew when to keep his nose out of something that didn't strictly involve him. Ron could be quite wise at moments, and he realised that this whole predicament was one that Harry and Alyssa would have to come to terms with themselves, and that they would be able to do that easier without the interference of the rest of them.

So walking towards the staircases leading up to the dorms, he motioned for Hermione and Ginny to do the same, leaving Alyssa, Harry and Aurora as the only three people in the common room.

Harry was quiet for a while, and Alyssa theorised that he was trying to come to term with everything she had told him. Alyssa felt extremely sorry for bringing all this on Harry. He must have come back to Hogwarts thinking that he would finally have a year where there wouldn't be any complications, and then this. It's like someone just waltzed in and said; _'oh by the way you have a sister, and on top of that she used to live with the guy whose humiliated you for six years, enjoy.'_

Not exactly the easiest circumstances to deal with.

But Alyssa understood the importance of the time Harry took to sort through his thoughts and so she turned back to her mother and began conversing quietly about trivialities, like what new books she'd read and whether her father had managed to blow up the kitchen again.

Finally though, the anxiety became too much, and Alyssa also lapsed into silence, waiting for Harry to say something. It was several more minutes before Harry spoke again.

'That's everything right? That's the whole story; you're not keeping anything else a secret?'

'Of course I'm keeping some secrets Harry, it's unhealthy for one person to know absolutely everything about another person.'

'Fine. But you've told me everything about you and Malfoy?'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'What?'

Alyssa looked at her mother sardonically, as if challenging her to come up with something that she had left out.

'I think you'll find, mother, that I have covered everything.' Alyssa said through clenched teeth.

'Not quite dear. You seem to have forgotten a certain 'arrangement' that was made between you and Draco?'

Alyssa sighed realising that her mother was right. She hadn't been going to tell Harry about it, but since Aurora had now told him that there was something that he didn't know, he wasn't going to rest until her found out what it was.

'What arrangement?'

'Basically Harry, I wasn't going to tell you this as it doesn't apply to me anymore, but since at some point Draco's going to find out about who I am, and consequently his parents will find out, I guess it's going to be brought up sometime.

You see, the thing is, when Lucius and Narcissa adopted me, they truly did believe that I was some distant relation of the Black family. Now, knowing what purebloods are like about _staying_ pure, when I was about seven, old enough to understand, Narcissa expressed to me that she would very much like; that is it was going to happen whether _I_ liked it or not, for Draco and I to one day be married. To each other.'

Harry looked at her as if she had just told him that she was going to fly to the moon on the back of a hippogriff.

'Well that is certainly **not** going to happen, ever!' he said with as much conviction as he could muster.

'I agree, if I decide to marry Draco it shall be on my terms not anyone else's!' Alyssa saw Harry's eyes bulge out of his head. The thought of his sister being any level of intimate with Malfoy was just plain unthinkable.

It. Could. Not. Happen.

Alyssa had really only said that to tease him. She'd never even had a boyfriend; marriage was not something she was currently seriously contemplating. However, as far as the boyfriend thing went, she could do worse then Draco Malfoy. But nothing serious could happen between them until she told him, and Pansy and Blaise, the truth; and she just wasn't ready to do that yet. But apparently fate was conspiring against her.

'Well I believe that that just about covers everything that Alyssa has to say, but now I need to reveal something of my own.'

The attention of the two teenagers was immediately riveted on the elder woman. Her tone had grown serious and she was looking at Alyssa with apprehension, as if there was a possibility that she may not take this new piece of new well.

'Alyssa, I am afraid that you are going to have to tell Draco and the others the truth much sooner then you would have liked. The thing is darling, when we took you back ten years ago; it devastated Lucius and Narcissa, to the brink of madness. In fact, and I hate to say this, but it may have contributed to how openly they both once again embraced the dark arts after Voldemort's fall.

Anyway, after seeing the effects of your 'kidnapping' Dumbledore made us make a promise to him; that if you were ever to openly reveal who you were to Harry, then we had to tell Lucius and Narcissa the whole story as well. What I am trying to say is that the reason your father is not here right now is because he is at Malfoy Manor explaining things to them. I also believe that you have a period of about two weeks perhaps, in which to tell Draco before his parents insist on storming the castle to see you.'

The world fell away. Alyssa couldn't hear anything, see anything she couldn't feel anything. Well that's not strictly true, she did feel as if a giant, gaping hole had just appeared in the floor beneath her. She felt as if she was falling, falling, falling waiting to hit the bottom.

And boy did she hit the bottom fast.

She felt as if she wanted to scream, cry and throw-up all at the same time. This was not how things were meant to happen. She had come to Hogwarts with the full intention of revealing who she was to Harry and then spending the rest of the year with no interference from the outside world.

Then, once they had graduated, she would reveal everything, including the truth about her Malfoy upbringing. She had never planned on that particular piece of information being revealed whilst she was at school, and the idea of having to tell people now was terrifying to say the least.

Alyssa started to hyperventilate, something she hadn't done since she was a very young child, and she could feel herself loosing control of her powers.

Aurora immediately took action. She conjured up a vial of what appeared to be a calming potion and practically forced it down Alyssa's throat.

'Now, now dear. Try to calm down; you know that things can easily heat up when you lose control a bit.'

'Calm down? Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? My plans for this whole year have been turned on their heads, and I now have to deal with the consequences while you get to go back to Manor! How is that a calming idea?'

'Well, just think of it as character building. If you can do this Alyssa, then I'm sure you can do anything. Now I really must be off, Telechus shall be awaiting my arrival back home.'

Aurora stood and wrapped her travelling cloak around her shoulders. Harry stood to say goodbye, but Alyssa simply sat frozen on the sofa, unable to move or think.

Aurora simply kissed her on the top of her head and said:

'Remember, darling. Two weeks.' With that she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

'What are you going to do?'

Alyssa was brought out of her thoughts by Harry's question. She smiled at him sadly, and stretched her arms above her head in an attempt to clear her mind.

'I'm not entirely sure. But in light of this information I feel that it would be in everyone's best interests if I told Draco sooner rather then later.'

'Just how soon are we talking here?'

'Tomorrow I'll tell Pansy and Blaise, then they can tell me when they think would be the best time to tell Draco. It's Monday, or rather Tuesday now, so that gives me about four days to figure out what I'm going to say. But whether I'm ready or not, Draco Malfoy will know everything by the end of the week.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing that is recognisable as belonging to JK Rowling and/or the Harry Potter franchise, only the plot and some characters are mine. I am not making any profit from this story!**

**A/N:** **alright here's chapter 15, it's the first of Alyssa's lessons, so I hope I did an alright job with it! Btw, just in case you guys want to know, the demonstration that happens in this chapter (and you'll know it when you read it) was written whilst listening to 'your sex is on fire' by Kings of Leon, and right after watching an episode of Nikita, just a bit of information there for you to help you guys understand what may have going through my head at the time!**

**Now enough of me enjoy the chapter! Oh and please review, the reviews I've gotten so far are amazing so please keep them coming! :D **

**Chapter Fifteen**

'Hello! Excuse me, can everyone just…. Look, can you all just listen?'

It was no use, no matter what Alyssa said the eighth years just wouldn't listen to her. She sighed, realising that if she didn't do something fast, then this would be what all her lessons were going to be like.

_If only I had a whistle or something._

No sooner had she thought it then a bright shiny silver whistle appeared in the air in front of her. Had this happened anywhere else in the castle then Alyssa would have been bewildered, but seeing as they were in the Room of Requirement, and she had required a whistle, she wasn't all that surprised. She gave her silent thanks to the room, took the whistle, and blew into it with all the breath she could muster.

The shrill scream of the whistle resounded around the room, and all the eighth years collectively clasped their hands over their ears in an attempt to block out the noise. But it worked. The room fell silent, and Alyssa was able to take the whistle away from her mouth without worrying that the incessant chatter was going to start all over again.

_Honestly, why did I ever sign up to be a teacher?_

The students in the room were all looking at her expectantly, and she began to get nervous. This was it. This was the time to show everyone what she could do, and why she was the only one who could do it. Once she remembered that, the nervousness faded away and she began to feel more and more confident, finally addressing her peers in a voice that brokered no contradiction.

'Alright guys, welcome to the first of your lessons with me. I've decided to call this class 'Back to Basics' as that is what we will be doing, going back to the basics of the wizarding world, back to the visions that were held by the founders, and back to what Hogwarts and the Wizarding community was really envisioned to be. I know it sounds like a lot, but you can be happy about the fact that this isn't a class where you will get homework, and I will try and make these hours as fun as possible ok?'

Sounds of general consent could be heard around the room, so Alyssa took that as her signal to move on.

'Right, first things first. I'm sure that most of you will recognise the room we are in at the moment. This room is actually from my brothers' mind, as this is where he used to hold his DA meetings during fifth year, if I am not mistaken.' At that Alyssa looked over to Harry, who gave a firm nod which told her to go on.

'I decided to use their room for two reasons. Firstly, is because I am positive that Dumbledore would be very proud of all of you for allowing yourselves to be open to the possibilities that these lessons will give you. And secondly, because it gives me the perfect set up for today's demonstration.'

Alyssa had decided that for her first lesson with the eighth years, she wanted to give them something fun and entertaining to do. She didn't want to start lecturing them about the rights and wrongs of their behaviour straight away, as that would surely make them hate her. So instead, seeing as they had all just had their first day back at school, and everyone was rather tired and hungry, all she would ask them to do is watch.

'Now I know that you're all exhausted after our first day of lessons, and most of you just want to go relax in the common rooms before dinner. So in light of that I'm not going to ask you to do anything today except watch and listen. I promise that you will be in for an entertaining hour.' Alyssa said that with a smirk, as she gestured for everyone to stand at the edges of the training mats that had been in the room when she had arrived.

'What I am going to show you today is the benefits that having the knowledge and experience of all the houses can have over having just the knowledge and experience of one house. How? You will all see in due time. Firstly, some background information. Up until a couple of hundred years ago, it was tradition for all witches and wizards to learn certain skills when they turned ten up until they turned seventeen, finished school and became adults. These lessons were originally taught in schools but were abandoned in the hopes that it would then inspire peace between the students. These were skills that they would, hopefully, never have to use directly, but that the lessons that they would get from them would be those of grace, poise and composure. Not to mention that it would keep them in shape. What I am talking about, ladies and gentlemen, are the skills of combat.'

Gasps could be heard around the room. Alyssa smirked, knowing that they hadn't been expecting that. She suspected that some of the Slytherins may have guessed what she had in mind from the black, all in one, piece that she was wearing. Originally they had been made from the hides of dragons, as dragon skin was renowned for its endurance and impenetrability. However, as dragons became a protected species, the wizarding community was forced to come up with an alternative material. Hence the fact that Alyssa was now wearing what resembled a Lycra cat suit, which has been reinforced with several charms to prevent the suit from tearing or fading. It was literally a perfect second skin. The fact that is showed off her figure amazingly, Alyssa simply counted as an added bonus.

'Combat skills? You're going to teach us how to fight? In case you don't know, most of us fought in the war last year! Well at least those of us on the better side did anyway.' This was a remark coming from one Terry Boot of Ravenclaw. Hermione had briefed Alyssa on how things stood with the houses at that point, and surprisingly Hermione had hinted at the fact that most resistance was going to come from Ravenclaw house, who felt that they had not been given the right amount of glory after the war, that it had all gone to the Gryffindors.

'What exactly does that mean Boot?'

As Alyssa had feared, Pansy felt it her duty to retaliate and unless she did something quickly, Alyssa would have a full out brawl on her hands, and that was not how she wanted to start the lesson.

She shot a firm look Pansy's way and the other girl backed down, Alyssa then turned her attention to Terry, trying not to let any annoyance seep into her voice.

'You're right Terry; you did fight in the war. And I'm sure you have all had duelling classes at some point or other during your scholastic career. However, the kind of combat I am talking about is not a form usually utilised by witches and wizards anymore. However, amongst the oldest families, such as my own adoptive family, it is still very much alive, and taught to all members of the family until they reach adulthood. I myself just finished my training last summer, before I turned seventeen. The combat I am talking about is hand to hand combat. That is to say, fighting without magic.'

Again gasps could be heard throughout the students, but this time they were more gasps of disbelief and scorn.

'What could Muggle fighting techniques ever give to us? We are so superior to them!' this came from Sebastian Colt, a Slytherin who Alyssa knew was going to prove particularly difficult. However, as she began to speak in retaliation to that accusation, she was interrupted by none other then Blaise, who had stepped forward to fight her corner for her.

'Because, Colt, there are certain things you can't learn from fighting with a wand, such as; agility, endurance and the ability to beat the crap out of your opponent without a wand. If you're still confused I'd be happy to demonstrate for you.' Blaise made to draw his fist back, but thankfully Pansy caught his arm just in time, and Alyssa was able to take back control of the situation.

'Thank you Blaise but that won't be necessary. Besides I wouldn't want to rob you guys of the _very _special demonstration I have planned for you. So without further ado, could Draco Malfoy please come and join me now.'

_What in Merlin's name have I gotten myself into?_

That was the pervading thought in Draco's mind as he walked into the middle of the mats to join Alyssa. When she had asked him to help with a demonstration, he honestly had not known what to expect.

What he was about to do was even further out of his imagination then any of the scenarios he had concocted over the course of the day. Never in a million years, would he have envisioned Alyssa wanting to fight him. He couldn't fight a girl! People were already questioning his skills as a fighter, seeing as he had had to be saved twice by Potter and Weasley the previous year.

Fighting a girl, would do nothing for his badass image. Not that he was scared or anything, there was no way she could beat him, not with the education he had had. So he felt it only fair to warn her and tell her that he could not go through with this with a clear conscience.

He walked up to Alyssa and grabbed her arm to get her attention, and spoke directly into her ear so that no one else would be able to hear.

'Look, Alyssa, we shouldn't do this. If I had known this is what you wanted from me I would never have agreed.'

'What, you scared that you can't beat a girl? Well that's not at all like the Draco Malfoy I know.'

That was unnecessary in Draco's opinion, plus she was speaking a little too loud for his liking. The other students were starting to strain their hearing to catch what was being said between the two 'teachers'.

'No, I'm not scared Alyssa. On the contrary, I don't want you getting hurt, you have no idea of the training I've had, and I don't think it would be appropriate for us to fight each other. Don't you think it's bound to create more animosity then it solves?'

'Trust me Draco; I know what I'm doing.'

With that she smiled at him and turned to address the crowd again.

'Draco Malfoy,' this time she spoke loud and clear so that everyone was paying attention, 'is ranked as the number one, unarmed, hand to hand combat champion in the world.'

Draco couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, not only because Alyssa was making him out to sound like some amazing fighter (which to be honest he was, at least in his own opinion), but he also wondered why she knew all this about him. Had she researched him? Had she spent significant amounts of time thinking about him?

'Over the seven years in which he has been trained, he has competed locally, regionally and nationally; and has emerged as the victor against every opponent he has ever faced.'

Yep, Draco's ego was getting a massive boost at that moment. He had had no idea that Alyssa thought so much of him and his skill. The fact that she was obviously impressed had that famous Malfoy smirk permanently attached to his face.

'That is because he has never faced…me.'

As Alyssa said that lat line, she turned and faced Draco. He knew that she was basically throwing down the metaphorical gauntlet and was challenging him to duel.

Draco was all disbelief.

_Does she actually think that she can beat me!_

Draco looked over to Blaise, and gave him a look that clearly said, _is she for real?_ Blaise looked just as astonished as Draco was, but where the latter was apprehensive about fighting Alyssa, it was clear to Draco that Blaise was curious about whether she was as good as she believed.

Only one person had beaten Draco at anything in their entire lives, and that person, well she wasn't around anymore. That was when they were very young, and Blaise had yet to see anyone who could best his best friend in hand to hand combat. Sure Potter and Granger were perhaps better when it came to spells, although in all subject other then Defence Against the Dark Arts Draco beat Potter every time, they had nothing on Draco when it came to fighting like this. Blaise shrugged at Draco when he looked him, as if to say, _up to you man_.

Draco had no clue what to do. On the one hand, he was also quite curious as to the skill that Alyssa was hinting at having. But could he really justify fighting a girl? But he couldn't back down from a direct challenge; he was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

In the end, he turned to Alyssa and offered her a final chance to back out.

'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Please Draco, although I doubt you'll be able to hurt me, if you do I promise I wont hold it against you.'

_You might not, but can you promise the same for the entire population of Gryffindor house?_ Draco thought, but all he did was sigh and move towards the middle of the mat, waiting for her to join him.

As he passed her, she put her hand on his arm and simply said 'Thank you'. Draco nodded at her curtly, his mind already changing from seeing her as a girl and friend to see her as someone that he had to defeat. Just another obstacle between him and that ultimate glory that he had striven for his entire life. That was how he won, that was why he was ranked as number one.

Not because he had such superior skill, although he probably did having been trained by the best Slytherin trainers money could buy, it was because he had the uncanny ability to visualise what he wanted, and he was willing to do anything he had to in order to get it.

Standing in the middle of the mats, with his hands clenched behind his back, he heard Alyssa address the students once more.

'Now, Draco and I are going to fight. None of you are to intervene at any point, if any of you do then we will start the entire hour over again and you will all end up missing dinner. Not to mention I'll make sure that McGonagall gives you an extremely nasty to detention. Do we understand each other?'

There were murmurs of consent throughout the hall. If they were being completely honest, the rest of the eighth were far to interested in seeing this fight go down, that none of them would have dreamed of interfering. Alyssa must have been satisfied that her rules were going to be followed, as Draco soon felt her approach him. Surprisingly, he felt her hand skim across his back as she took her stance about two meters across from him.

He couldn't understand why she had chosen then to act in such an affectionate (?) way, but when he realised what he was thinking he snapped out of it, and put it down to her trying to distract him. It wasn't going to work, he was going to be focused and he was going to win. She came and faced him, smirked at his completely focused expression, and stood ready for the fight to begin.

Alyssa couldn't really explain why she had touched him like she had. She only knew that she really wanted to assure him that this was a friendly fight, and that she wasn't trying to hurt him or humiliate him or anything. She was purely doing this for educational purposes.

Or at least that's what she told herself out loud, but she couldn't deny that a certain thrill went her through whenever she thought of her and Draco doing this. Having had to be hidden away from the world, Alyssa had never been able to go out and compete with people her age, like Draco had, but from what her trainers had told her, she had more natural skill then anyone they had ever met before. When she had lived with the Malfoy's she had beaten Draco at practically everything, and so she was certain that she could beat him still, but that wasn't what got her excited.

Anyway, she took her stance across from him and smirked at the expression on his face.

_God, he's so serious about this!_ She thought to herself. Then she remembered that Draco probably wasn't used to losing, and she relished the thought that she could be the one to knock his ego down a peg or two.

'First one to stay on the mat of your own volition for five seconds loses. That alright with you, Malfoy? Or would you like me to make it ten seconds to give you a chance to recover?'

'Not on your life Potter, five seconds is fine with me. It's you I'm worried about. Aren't you scared you're going to break a nail or something?'

'You're the one who gets the ten galleon manicures, Malfoy, not me.'

Draco growled at her then, but she just laughed at him. She loved this, being able to do that trash talking thing that she knew professional boxers in the Muggle world did. It was exhilarating.

'You're going down Potter.'

'Not before I knock you off your pedestal Malfoy.'

'No respect for your betters I see.'

'Show me someone better then me, and I'll show them respect.'

'Yeah well…'

'Will you just get on with it already!'

Both Alyssa and Draco looked over to see a very exasperated looking Hermione, glaring at the two of them as if they were toddlers who'd run off in a crowded shopping centre.

Needless to say, they both turned back and nodded at each other, signalling that the fight had now begun.

After a few minutes of circling, Draco came at her with a punch to her lower gut. She was able to anticipate the move, and block it effectively. She grabbed his wrist before it could make contact, used it to spin herself in towards Draco until she felt her back connect with his chest.

Then, whilst still holding his right wrist in her right hand, she took her left arm away and elbowed him in the ribs, winding him and doubling him over. With Draco off balance due to the hit, Alyssa was able to take his right wrist in both hands again, and bending her legs to give her more strength, she was able to flip him over until he landed on his back on the mats.

Winded even more, Alyssa was sure he would be out for the count, as that had been one of her best moves, however, just as the students got to the count of three, Draco managed to propel himself back onto his feet and turned to face her again.

Feeling him rise behind her, she raised her eyebrow in surprise but continued to stand with her back to him.

'I'm impressed Draco, thought you were done for.'

'You'll be amazed at the amount of stamina I have.'

Smirking at the clear innuendo under that statement, Alyssa realised that she was going to have to up her game if she was going to defeat him. He was as good as she had anticipated, but she was still better. Deciding that she needed to put him off his guard, Alyssa did a double back flip, and when she landed on her hands for the third time she used her momentum to propel her over the top of Draco's head landing behind him.

This had the desired effect, as it had happened so fast that Draco was disorientated and Alyssa was able to land a round house kick to his lower back, pushing him forward onto his hands and knees. Draco however, took the kick in his stride and simply rolled over back onto his feet, this time they were facing each other.

She lashed at him with a simple one-two-one punching combination meant to slash the neck to the side, giving your opponent whiplash. However, Draco saw the move coming, grabbed hold of both her wrists and twisted her round, so that once again her back was to his chest, but this time he had control of her arms and was holding them in a type of straightjacket position across her chest.

'That kick wasn't very Gryffindor of you now was it Alyssa?' Draco whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck and making her aware of how very close they were.

His remark made her smirk though, and she already knew the perfect next move that would guarantee her victory.

'That's true Draco,' she breathed back, trying to make her voice sound as husky and out of breath as possible.

'But who said I'm fighting like a Gryffindor?'

She used her legs to widen his stance as a distraction and in his confusion over what her legs were doing to his, Alyssa managed to yank her wrists out of his hold. Then she spun round, grabbed hold of his shoulders and connected her knee with the one place that any guy should really keep protected.

Draco's face for once showed the pain that he was in, and although she felt sorry for him inside she knew that she had to execute her final moves. So, with only a second or two of hesitation, she went into a crouch and spun round, using her legs to knock his from out under him. Draco ended up on his back, on the mats for the second time, and with his hands clutching his family jewels, and his mind obviously still processing a lot of pain, it wasn't long before the five second countdown reached zero, and Draco had failed to get up. The fight was over. Alyssa had won.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my original characters and the plot line. Anything else that is recognisable to the Harry Potter franchise belongs to JK Rowling. I am making not profit from this story.

**A/N: ****hi guys, I know it's been quite a while between updates this time, but I've just been really busy, I had work experience which was exhausting and now I've gotten ill and haven't felt much like writing. But here it is, chapter 16, I hope you enjoy.**

**Also just want to say thank you sooooo much to all of my amazing reviewers, however, I am going to say that if more people review then I am sure that I will be more inclined to update faster, I'm trying to aim for ten reviews on this chapter, and if you do that and are one of the reviewers then I will answer any question you want to ask me about the story!**

**Well I hope that's incentive enough for those of you who haven't reviewed yet!**

**But enough of me, on with the story….3**

**Chapter Sixteen**

There was an uproar of cheers and celebratory sounds coming from the students, especially the Gryffindors. The Slytherins looked a bit put out that their prize possession had been beaten, but it definitely hadn't been an easy win for Alyssa. Whilst the fight may not have lasted long, it had taken a lot out of her and so she allowed the crowd to talk and cheer amongst themselves for a few moments whilst she caught her breath back.

It didn't escape her notice however, that Blaise and Pansy had gone over to Draco, or that the latter seemed to be over the pain and was staring at Alyssa with a mixture of apprehension and humiliation. Alyssa winced at that look. She had hoped that he would understand that she didn't have any ill feelings towards him, but she had just needed a sparing partner who could match her skill level. But the look in his eyes told her that she may have done irreparable damage to their budding friendship.

_A man's pride comes before everything else_ she though to herself sadly, as she turned away from Draco and looked instead upon Blaise. There she found something that shook her to her very core. In his eyes she could see pain, fear, accusation, but above all; recognition. Alyssa started and whipped her head around to Pansy and found that she too had the same look as Blaise.

As much as she wanted to talk to them right that minute, she knew that she couldn't. Not with Draco still with them, and not with the rest of the eighth years there as well. So, reasoning that the best thing to do would be to end the class as soon as possible, she decided to forego the discussion part of the hour until the next time she saw them, which happened to be the Thursday of the same week, and end the class prematurely. She claimed that the fight had taken more out of her then she had anticipated, due to Draco's skill (which she hoped would earn her some brownie points with the aforementioned boy), and told the students that they could take the next half hour before dinner for themselves.

No one seemed particularly upset about the prospect of being let out early, and so the majority of the students filed out of the room, leaving only Alyssa, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy still in the training area. Alyssa gave a last glance towards the trio and then made her way to Harry. He came forward to meet her half way and put his arm around her so as to turn her around, so that the people behind them couldn't hear what he was about to say.

'Are you going to do it now?' he asked her, obviously referring to what they had discussed the previous night.

'Tell Draco? No. Tell Blaise and Pansy? Something tells me that _I _won't need to tell them anything.'

'What do you mean? You think they already know? How is that possible?'

'Growing up, I was the only one who could beat Draco at anything. Quidditch was pretty much the only thing he was better then me at. Surprisingly it never put a wedge between us; it only made him try harder. This time however, I don't think he's going to be so appreciative of me beating him.'

'Tough luck to him then. You were pretty amazing just now Alyssa. I didn't know a sister of mine could move like that, I certainly couldn't.'

'I'm sure you could Harry, if you had had the years of training that I have had. But anyway I think it's time that I get this over with. The only question is how to get Draco away from them long enough for me to explain.'

'I'm sure you'll figure something out. Do you want me to stay with you? You know moral support and stuff.'

'No, thank you Harry, but I think this is something I have to do alone.'

With that she kissed him on the cheek and ushered him towards the door, a clear dismissal from her. After Harry had left, Alyssa turned back towards the other three people in the room. Blaise and Pansy still looked like they had seen a ghost, which in a manner of speaking they had. Draco, on the other hand, had a blank expression fixed on his face, and he refused to look her in the eye, deciding instead to just stare past her.

She sighed in resignation, and started making her way towards them.

_This is going to be fun._

The second she started walking towards them, Draco headed towards the exit. Alyssa didn't want to leave things on a bad note between them, especially since the evening before had hinted at the promise that they may evolve into something more then friends. But if the expression in his eyes was anything to go by, then that promise had just been broken. Either way, she didn't want him to leave without speaking to him first, so she sped up in order to intercept him before he left.

'Draco, wait.'

He stopped, but didn't turn to face her. Instead he just turned his head to the side a little, to indicate that he was listening.

'Good fight today. You're definitely the best opponent I've ever faced, if it's any consolation.'

There was a pause, and then he spoke so softly, that Alyssa had to strain to hear him.

'You know I would have beaten you if it hadn't been for that last hit. In a fair fight you wouldn't have stood a chance.'

'Since when do Slytherins care about fighting fair?'

'You're not a Slytherin.'

That last remark stung. Draco left the room and Alyssa made to go after him, to accuse him of…anything, when a hand on her arm stopped her.

'Leave him. The worst thing you could do would be to confront him now.'

Alyssa turned and realised that she was alone with Pansy and Blaise, exactly what she had wanted. She just wished that it wasn't under such harsh circumstances that Draco had left.

'I don't understand. Why is he being like this? He must have known that there was a fair chance that he would have been beaten, I'm not inclined to bragging about things that aren't true.'

'He doesn't really care that you beat him.' Pansy said stepping forward. 'It's more about the fact that he lost in front of everybody. That he showed pain, and therefore weakness.'

Alyssa sighed, maybe Draco hadn't been the wisest choice for her to make.

'Pain is only a weakness when it is revealed to others.'

Alyssa heard Pansy's sharp intake of breath, and felt Blaise stiffen beside her. That saying was a phrase that Lucius Malfoy had drilled into them as children. He had said that he was trying to prepare them for the fights that they would have to face in the future. He believed that pain wasn't a weakness, as long as you utilised it into strength. If you let other people see your pain, then they were seeing your weaknesses, and weaknesses could be exploited.

Malfoy's hated being exploited.

'How did you…how do you know that phrase?' the question came from Pansy, her voice shaking.

Alyssa knew that she was treading on very thin ice at that point. She was certain that after she had left, a memory charm had been used on Pansy and Blaise to help them accept the fact that she was 'dead', so that they could move on with their lives unburdened by the loss of a very close childhood friend.

However, memory loss was a very delicate form of magic to control. It would have been far to complex to completely erase the memory of Alyssa from their minds, so instead the charm was cast to form a sort of barrier between those memories containing her, and the main functioning of the brain. Had Alyssa never come back into their lives, they would have continued living in blissful oblivion, as those memories would never have made it to the part of the brain that tries to make sense of things. However, with her sudden appearance and the fact that she had spent quite a bit of time with them, the barrier was weakening.

All Alyssa had to do now was give it a little push and it would crumble under the weight of the memories bursting forward. That could end in one of two ways. Blaise and Pansy could either accept the information they were being given, or the onslaught of data would be too much for them to handle and they would perhaps go insane.

That may have been a slight exaggeration on Alyssa's part, but she still had to be very careful how she went about revealing who she was to them. She decided to stick with a third party point of view, getting them to remember things slowly at first, until they came to the final realisation by themselves. Alyssa hoped that that would ease the process for them a little.

'The Parkinson's, the Zabini's and the Malfoy's have been friends for a very long time. So when each family had a baby in the same year, it was natural that they would all grow up together. Hence the facts that you two and Draco have known each other since you were born.'

Alyssa looked at them for confirmation that they agreed with what she was saying. They both nodded, and so she continued, carefully, as this was where things would differ from their immediate memories.

'For three years or so, the three of you grew up around each other, securing your friendship even then. However, when you were all about three years old, something changed. Someone else was introduced to you, another girl with black hair and green eyes. She was the assumed daughter of a distant branch of the Black family, whose parents had died. So the Malfoy's took her in and raised her. This girl grew up with you and Draco and became the fourth piece in the quartet. The four of you were best friends and did everything together.

That went on for five years, until you were all eight years of age. Then something changed again. The fourth child, the other girl, was taken, presumed kidnapped, and was never found. The parents of all the children in the group were devastated and found it very hard to deal with. They realised that if they didn't do something, then the news would probably destroy their children. So they decided to use memory charms in order to make the acceptance of her death easier on the other three.

The memories that they had of her were suppressed, not erased, and just not as potent as they used to be. Yes the other children were upset about the loss of their friend, but they didn't feel it as keenly as they would have if not for the memory charms. So life went on as normal. The trio grew up, went to school, made friends, made enemies, fought in a war, and finally became adults and decided to try and put the past behind them as they returned for their last year of school. But then the past can never really be forgotten. It always comes back, always.'

Alyssa paused, lost in her own narrative. The memories of the years she spent with Blaise, Pansy and Draco came crashing to the forefront of her mind. Afternoons spent with Blaise in the massive libraries of their families. Sleepovers with Pansy, where they shared their secrets and giggled until they couldn't breathe.

Hours upon hours spent arguing with Draco, only for it to end with them falling asleep together on the couch exhausted from all the shouting. Most of all, she remembered the summers spent flying on the brooms that Lucius bought for them. Quidditch was the one thing that Draco was better then Alyssa at, but she never minded.

Alyssa never wanted to play Quidditch; she was never that interested in the game. She just loved to fly, loved to soar hundreds of feet above the ground, to feel as if she weighed nothing at all, the feeling of complete freedom. That feeling stopped when she realised that there were responsibilities she had to attend to, when she realised who she really was. She'd give anything to have those carefree years back, but whilst the past can never be forgotten, it can also never be reclaimed; she had had to learn that the hard way.

Alyssa was brought out of her memories by quiet sobs. She turned to see that Pansy was crying, long, black mascara tracks running down her cheeks. Blaise had moved away from them both, and was now standing at the edge of the mats, bent over, his hands on his knees. She could tell from the movement of his back that he was shaking quite violently.

Alyssa understood why. Whilst she had been talking and reliving her own memories, the memories that had been suppressed for so long in the other two were surfacing, and they were finally aware of the whole truth. They were remembering all the happy days spent together again, but they were also remembering being told of her death.

This time there was no memory charm to soften the blow, and all the feelings that they should have felt ten years before, they were feeling now. Alyssa felt terrible for putting them through this, but she knew that it was imperative in order for them to understand. Also, she would rather that they found out now from her, then in two weeks time, when Narcissa and Lucius demanded to see her.

Alyssa left Blaise alone for the time being, knowing that he was the one who was more likely to react negatively towards her. Instead she turned to Pansy, who had her head in her hands, but was still obviously crying. Alyssa went up to her, and tried to get Pansy to look at her. When she did, her eyes were full with so many emotions that it took Alyssa a while to bring herself to look away from them.

'Do you understand, Pansy? Do you understand what I'm telling you?'

It took a while for Pansy to respond. It seemed that she was still trying to fight it, trying to reject the idea that her parents had taken, for lack of a better word, some of her memories, and also the fact that her best childhood friend, whom she had thought was dead, or at least abducted, was standing right in front of her.

When that realisation hit, it hit hard, and a new bout of tears started up. But this time, instead of hiding her head in her hands, Pansy flung her arms around Alyssa and pulled her into an embrace so tight that Alyssa felt the breath get squashed out of her. But she didn't care. That hug was a symbol of Pansy's acceptance of what Alyssa had told her, and along with that came a relief that Alyssa didn't know she had been waiting for. Feeling that amount of emotion from both Pansy and herself was too much, and although she hated to, Alyssa also started to cry, as she hugged Pansy back just a hard.

After the tears had subsided, and both girls had calmed down enough to let go of each other, they just stood there staring. Albeit, Pansy was doing most of the staring, using this time to notice all the similarities between the little girl who had once been her best friend, and the young woman who was standing in front of her. After about ten minutes perusal of Alyssa's features, Pansy couldn't doubt that what Alyssa had told them was true. From what she could remember, which was significant more now then it was a few minutes ago, the resemblance between the two was uncanny. This Alyssa simply looked like an older version of the little Alyssa that they had all known. This was a good thing, seeing as she was the older version of the little Alyssa that they had all known.

'After all these years, so long of thinking you were gone, dead, and not really feeling anything about it. Nothing like I should have felt. But now, now you're here and I can't quite believe it.'

Pansy was smiling, so Alyssa knew that she did believe and was happy about the change of circumstance. However, there was one other person in the room, and he had yet to say anything.

Until now.

'Don't believe it Pansy, because it's not true.'

Blaise's voice filled the room with tension once more. As much as he was trying to keep his voice monotone and under control, there was no missing the underlying tone of anger and pain lacing everything he said. Pulling himself up and together, he strode over to the girls, grabbed Pansy's arm and started pulling her towards the doorway.

'I don't know who you are, but you are NOT our Alyssa. You may have the same name, and the same hair and the same eyes, but you are NOT her. She died, she's gone and she is never coming back. Whatever trick you are trying to play I suggest you stop before someone gets hurt.'

It was clear that by 'someone' he meant her, and Alyssa was inclined to believe that it wasn't an empty threat.

Blaise was hurt and upset, but he had been brought up to turn those emotions into anger, making him quite dangerous at that point.

'But Blaise, all you have to do is look at her, I mean really look at her and you'll see..'

'ENOUGH Pansy. That's enough. You are never to look at her again, so you understand me. you are to forget that she even exists.'

It seemed that Blaise was already doing just that, as he was talking as if Alyssa wasn't even in the room anymore. Alyssa realised that she would have to so something more to convince Blaise of her identity. Luckily for her, it didn't take long to think of something, as he had planned for this very situation the night before, realising that this news may not go down well with everyone.

'You're breaking your promise Blaise.'

The statement was enough to make him stop in his tracks.

'What?'

'You are breaking your promise. You promised that you'd never forget me, that you'd never leave me when I needed you, don't you remember?'

Blaise turned back around to face her. His face was a mask of confusion, astonishment and suspicion.

'How do you know that?'

'You told me Blaise. We were seven, remember, and we were in the library. It was the day after Narcissa had told me about what she 'intended' my future with Draco to be. I'd gone and hidden in the library, but you found me, said you were worried that I hadn't come to lunch and that you knew that the library was my favourite place to hide.'

As Alyssa was saying this, she was gradually inching towards Blaise, whilst trying to keep him in the trance of the memory that she was replaying for him.

'You asked me what was wrong, and I told you, because I had to tell someone. I told you that I was scared about what might happen when we got older. If I was meant to be with Draco in a different way, then what would happen to the friendship the four of us shared? I was scared that I would get frozen out, forgotten and that the three of you would go off and leave me. But you said that that would never happen, because you would never forget me, you would never leave me if I needed you, and even if I didn't need you, you would still be there, making sure that Draco treated me properly. You said you'd do some pretty nasty things to him if he didn't, if I remember correctly.'

Blaise chuckled a bit at that part of the memory. It was true; he had said that he would do some awful things to Draco if he ever mistreated Alyssa. In fact it was true that he had said everything that she had just foretold. That day, that memory, was one that he had always kept with him, even with the memory charm placed on his mind. he had always treasured that memory, since it happened when things were much simpler, when he could talk t Alyssa about stuff that he couldn't talk to anyone about now.

They had always been close and it had hit him hard when he had been told that she wasn't coming back. Not only had he lost a best friend, but he had also felt that he had lost the only person who understood him properly. Perhaps that's why he hadn't wanted to believe that she was alive, that this Alyssa was the same Alyssa tha he had told all his feelings to when they were younger. He hadn't wanted to entertain the idea, in case it ended being some trick that the Gryffindors had decided to pull on him.

But he couldn't doubt the validity of her statements any longer. No one, except Alyssa and himself knew about that conversation they had had in the library. And since he was a very skilled occlumens it was near impossible for anyone to have taken the memory from him.

He was, therefore, forced to believe that she was who she said she was.

Alyssa saw the pain and confusion leave his eyes as Blaise finally realised that truth. Relief flooded Alyssa as she realised that she finally had two of her oldest friends back. Standing there, with the them, she realised just how much she had missed them over the past en years of her life. But they friendship wasn't complete yet, not without the forth person. Alyssa was dreading telling Draco, especially after what had happened that afternoon, but knowing that she now had Pansy and Blaise to help her through it, the future already seemed a little brighter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything but the plot and the original characters! Everything else belongs to JK Rowling, and quite obviously I am not her…unfortunately.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Waking up on Wednesday morning, Alyssa felt lighter then she had in quite a while. Knowing that Blaise and Pansy now knew the whole truth gave her a great sense of relief, and even though she did still have to figure out some way tot ell Draco, she felt that the task was now a bit more manageable.

_At least,_ Alyssa thought, _I don't have to worry about __teaching __any lessons today._

In fact Alyssa's only other class that week was with the eighth years again the next day. She and McGonagall had agreed that the lesson weren't as important for the younger years as they were with the two older years. Therefore, until after the Christmas holidays, only the seventh and eighth years would be having lessons with Alyssa.

Knowing that Alyssa also had her own studies to focus on, McGonagall had made the timetable so that Alyssa only ever had to teach two classes per week. One week she would teach the eighth years on Tuesdays and Thursday, and then the other week she would teach the seventh years on Mondays and Fridays. This left Wednesdays as the day that Alyssa could have to herself.

However, what with having to attend classes, homework and the ongoing 'Draco Problem', Alyssa hardly got any time to herself. She hoped that at some point in the future things would be a bit easier, but being who she was and being able to do what she could do, she doubted if things would ever cool down.

With that in mind, Alyssa decided to start getting ready for the day now, that way she may have about half an hour to herself whilst everyone else was getting ready. As it was she ended up ready quite a while before anyone else.

At seven o'clock, Alyssa decided to use the thirty minutes before breakfast as her 'down time'. So instead of waiting for her friends, she chose to simply make her own way down to the Great Hall, maybe even take a turn around the lake. Wither way, after the emotional stress of the day before, Alyssa definitely felt that she needed some time alone.

Ten minutes later Alyssa found herself outside, sitting on a large boulder that had been strategically placed in order to catch whatever sunlight there was. Even at seven in the morning, Alyssa could feel some warmth on her face, as she looked out over that vast expanse of trees that made up the Forbidden Forest.

Left alone with her thoughts, they inevitably fell on the events of the last couple of days. First, her mother visiting, then the news that someday soon she would have to confront Lucius and Narcissa and finally, having told Pansy and Blaise the truth. Alyssa felt that a part of her past, a past that she had loved very much, had been returned to her in the form of those two, and she couldn't wait to start getting to know them again. Thoughts of Pansy and Blaise, then led to thoughts of Draco, which to be fair, were never that far from her mind anyway.

They hadn't parted the day before on very good terms, and Alyssa dreaded having to reconcile with him. She couldn't imagine what he thought of her, he must think her monstrous for humiliating him like that. Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy was the proudest guy around, and she had taken that pride and squashed it like a Pygmy Puff. She wouldn't be surprised if he never come near her, let alone spoke to her, again.

So it isn't a shock that she almost fell off of the boulder when a certain blonde haired, grey eyed Slytherin came up to her and asked if he could sit down.

Draco had been restless the whole of the previous day, and night, and most of Wednesday morning.

The afternoon before, he had been perfectly aware that Pansy and Blaise had not followed him out of the Room of Requirement, and so as he had stormed his way down to the slithering common room, he had resolved to spend the next _hour _pacing around and waiting for them to show up.

When they finally came in, Draco could tell that something had happened. Blaise had a rather astonished look in his eyes, and it was clear that Pansy had been crying. Seeing Pansy like that, all feelings of anger and annoyance at them left him, and Draco strode over to her and demanded to know why she was so upset.

'What happened, what's wrong?'

Pansy looked a bit panicked for a second, before she muttered something incoherently and pushed her way past him. She disappeared up the staircase and into the girl dormitory, leaving a silent Blaise and a very confused Draco alone in the common room.

'What was that all about?' Draco asked Blaise, pointing a finger in Pansy's direction. Blaise just walked over to the black leather couch and sat down, resting his head in his hands, and didn't reply to Draco.

'What, is it ignore Malfoy day or something?'

When Blaise still didn't reply, Draco got frustrated and the anger he had been feeling earlier suddenly returned.

'How dare you! I am Draco Malfoy and you will show me the respect I deserve and look at me when I'm talking to you!'

As soon as he said it, Draco regretted every word. He hadn't behaved like that since fifth year, and hardly ever towards Blaise. The emotions he had been experiencing over the past few days, ever since the ball, feelings he'd never had before had finally erupted in that little demonstration of complete arrogance and pomposity.

Blaise slowly lifted his head, a contemplative look in his eyes. He could see the remorse written plainly on Draco's face, and so he knew that he hadn't meant what he had said.

But still….

It was outburst like that that reminded Blaise that the past hadn't completely let go of its hold on them all.

Especially Draco.

Blaise knew that Draco felt the weight of his past actions very heavily, and that he had yet to forgive himself for the things that he had done, or not done, as the case may be.

Blaise knew this, but Draco didn't, so these feelings often portrayed themselves as sudden outbursts of anger, outbursts that Draco may not fully understand.

As much as he knew that these feelings were contributing to what Draco was currently feeling, Blaise also knew that it was the events of that afternoon that had Draco really riled up.

'She's really gotten to you.'

It was a statement, not a question. Draco's eyes immediately narrowed, and he turned his back to Blaise, refusing to acknowledge what he had just said.

'That's it isn't it? That's why you're so moody all the time now. She's got you all mixed up! On the one hand she's the twin sister of your arch nemesis, but on the other hand… she's unlike any girl you've ever met. She's bold, bossy and outspoken. She doesn't defer to you, but treats you like anybody else. And you like that! Remember Draco, I've known you forever, I know exactly what's going on inside your head.'

Draco frowned a little, not liking the idea that someone knew him so well. But he knew it was true. Blaise was his closest friend, and they had always been able to read each other completely. Often times they could even communicate just by looking at other, words weren't always necessary.

'I would even say', Blaise pressed on, 'that there's a part of you that feels a sense of familiarity towards Alyssa. You may not know why, but when you look at her it's as if you've seen her before, am I right?'

Draco nodded, shocked that Blaise had been able to pinpoint his feelings about Alyssa exactly. But he couldn't tell him that he was wrong. Everything that valise had just said was true about his feelings for Alyssa. He didn't want to like her, seeing as Harry Potter was her brother, but the way she acted was just so…enticing to him.

Not to mention the fact she wasn't exactly bad looking. Draco laughed at that thought.

_Bad looking? She's by far the sexiest girl in the school._

On top of all that, was that sense of familiarity, of having known her or met her at sometime previously in his life. But he knew that that was impossible, seeing as she had been hidden away. He was quite happy about that, glad she hadn't known him before, known what he was like before. But there was no escaping the fact that he liked her, more then liked her. He wanted to know her, know everything about her.

For once in his life it wasn't just about the physical side of the relationship, he wanted to talk to her, to actually be a part of her life. Coming to this realisation, Draco also realised something else; he had royally screwed up!

'Oh Merlin, what am I going to do? Blaise, she's never going to want to talk to me again is she?'

Blaise just smiled a little, glad that his friend had finally come to the right conclusion. Now it was up to them to make it, what ever _it _was, work between them.

'Oh I don't know Malfoy; I'd say she's a pretty reasonable person. I'm sure that if you go apologise to her, admit that you were wrong, then she'll forgive you in a heartbeat. But I wouldn't leave it too long if I were you, you know how good girls are at keeping grudges.'

With that Blaise rested his hand on Draco's shoulder in a consolatory manner, and then went up to his dorm to get ready for dinner.

Draco didn't go to dinner that night. In fact he didn't get up from the armchair where Blaise had left him all night. He just sat there thinking.

Could he apologise to her? It wasn't a very Slytherin thing to do, Draco didn't think that he had apologised to anyone ever in his life.

But maybe that was part of the problem with the school. Not only did each house have preconceptions about the other three, but they also played into their own stereotypes, as they felt that that was how they were meant to act. Draco had been sorted into Slytherin, so he thought that he had had to be sly, cunning, ambitious and not very nice to anyone. As the years went on, that mentality grew and almost turned him into a monster.

Luckily, even monsters could see that what Voldemort was doing wasn't right, and so Draco hadn't fallen so deep into that web that he hadn't been able to claw his way back out. But maybe if he started embracing some of the qualities of the other houses, like the Gryffindor courage or the Hufflepuffs need for reconciliation, then perhaps he could sort this mess out.

That was decided then, the next day he would summon up the courage that he knew he lacked and he go up to Alyssa and apologise. He also decided that he would try to convey to her some of his feelings, in the hope that she may understand why he kept acting like he did.

Of course, looking at his watch, Draco realised that that decision had taken him all night and most of the morning to make, it being then six thirty in the morning. There was no point in going to bed for a measly one hours sleep, so Draco resigned himself to fact that he would be tired that Wednesday, and made his way up the stairs to start getting ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was ready and bored, realising that no one else would be getting up for quite a while. In the hopes that he could wake himself up a little he decided that a walk outside may be in order.

Draco Malfoy was the kind of guy who liked to stay up really late, and then not get out of bed until mid afternoon the next day. So it was practically a complete novelty for him to be seeing the world at this time in the morning. He had to admit that he was rather enjoying his walk, what with the crisp cold air blowing in his face, giving him the opportunity to feel more awake.

Draco wasn't that worried about not having gotten any sleep, he had functioned under much worse conditions. But he shook those thoughts out of his mind, choosing instead to try and come up with what he would say to Alyssa. He wasn't one to normally plan ahead, be preferred to just say whatever was on his mind, but that seemed to have just gotten him into bad situations. He didn't want to offend her any more then he already had, so he felt that planning his speech was the only way to make sure he got their _'relationship'_ back on track.

That word was strange to Draco.

Relationship.

Did he really want a relationship with someone? Up until the war he had been adamant that he would never place himself into a committed relationship, but would continue to live the life of a bachelor. Even if he was forced to marry, he swore to never give up his antics. Both Pansy and Blaise, and even his parents, scolded him for his opinions on love and marriage. But in his mind, love didn't exist. Or at least it didn't exist for him.

He could clearly see that, despite the nature of their marriage, his parents did love each other very much, and he had been surrounded by loved up couples as he moved up in the school. But after five years of being at the school, and never feeling anything more then a fleeting attraction to someone, Draco thought that he would never fall in love, and that was perfectly ok with him.

But then everything else in his life had changed since the war, why couldn't that? Draco stopped that train of thought before he got too ahead of himself. He was by no means in love with Alyssa. Yes he felt more then a fleeting attraction to her, and yes he did want to, perhaps, take out to dinner and get to know her better. But he wasn't in love with her. At least, he was pretty sure he wasn't.

_I can't be. I've hardly known her five minutes!_

These thoughts had him so worried, that he had actually stopped to contemplate them. Having not really been paying attention to where he was going, Draco was surprised to find that he had made it all the way to the black lake. He also realised that he was standing dangerously close to the water. He backed away slowly, sighing in relief that he had stopped just out of reach of the Giant Squid. Any closer and it would have dragged him in.

Looking at his watch again, Draco saw that it was ten past seven. People would be getting up and making their way to breakfast now, so he thought that he would go to the Great Hall and wait for his friends. At least that's what he would have done, if he hadn't seen her.

Sitting all alone, on a rock, in what seemed to be a rather contemplative silence, was the girl who had kept him awake all night.

Should he go up to her now? He hadn't planned on seeing her so early. He knew that they were bound to have some lessons together that day, but he had hoped that he would be able to put it off until at least the end of the school day, if not until after dinner. But looking around him, he realised that now was the perfect time. They were alone, and everyone else was at breakfast, so they wouldn't be interrupted. Plus lessons started in half an hour, so if things went badly, Draco could just say that he had to get to class.

So with those thoughts firmly in mind, Draco embraced his new found courage and strode over to Alyssa, wanting to get his apology business over and done with.

Alyssa was shocked, to say the least. It was way too much of a coincidence for him to just appear, what with her having been thinking about him for the entire morning. She wondered if it were possible for her to have summoned him in some way, but discounted that as impossible right away. He had probably just been out for a walk and seen her looking all lame, by herself, and wanted to rub it in her face.

But that wasn't being fair to him. Apart from the rather mean comments that he had made the afternoon before, he hadn't actually done anything wrong. And to be honest, she had probably deserved it.

Looking at him now, Alyssa realised that she hadn't answered him.

Embarrassed at her quite obvious perusal of his facial features, she blushed and waved her hand to the spot beside her, motioning for him to sit down.

Draco sat down, but not much else happened. They just sat there in a rather awkward silence, both thinking the exact same thing;

_Why the hell is this so difficult?_

They'd been alone together before, a few times in fact, and for the most part it had been relatively easy to get a conversation started. They had a lot in common after all. But clearly something had changed. For Alyssa, it was the fact that she knew that in the next couple of days, she would have to tell Draco the truth, and she wasn't sure how he would take it. She couldn't be sure of Draco's reason for the change in attitude, but figured that he was still mad at her.

'So…' she said, more to break the tension then to actually start a conversation.

'So.' He replied in the same monotone voice.

'Draco look I'm…'

'Alyssa I'm sorry.'

Alyssa had to double take at that comment. Never in her wildest dreams would she have believed that those words would ever have come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. In fact she was so uncertain as to whether he had actually said what she thought he had said, that she asked him to repeat it.

'What did you just say?'

Draco sighed at her incredulous expression, and repeated, slowly;

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you, I'm sorry for what I said about you not being a Slytherin, I'm sorry for not thinking that you had a chance at beating me. I'm just sorry.'

Alyssa couldn't help it. Her face broke out in a massive smile and she threw her arms around him in an embrace that could have broken ribs.

As it was, she just ended up knocking them off balance. Draco made sure to keep a firm grip on her as they tumbled off the rock they had been sitting on, and went rolling onto the grass. Draco made sure that when they finally stopped moving, he was on top, trapping Alyssa beneath him.

Realising their current situation, Alyssa blushed a little, but then looked defiantly into Draco's eyes, as if daring him to try anything on her.

'If that's the reaction I get, I might try apologising more frequently.'

'Yes well don't get used to it, your apology just made me very happy for a moment. But don't worry, I'll never act like that again, I promise.'

She said this with a smirk, knowing full well that Draco wouldn't at all mind it if she acted like that on a regular basis. Just as she had expected, he frowned a little at her statement, no doubt trying to figure out more ways of getting her to act like a typical teenage girl.

'And why, pray tell, did me saying "I'm sorry" have such an effect on you?'

Alyssa sighed, whilst making no attempt to push him off her, and tried to explain her reasons to him.

'Everywhere I go in this castle, I can see prejudice. People automatically treat people differently based on any number of criteria: their house, their aptitude in magic, their blood status etc etc. To make it worse, no one seems willing to change. But you, the proud and implacable Draco Malfoy, apologising, and I mean genuinely apologising to someone else, a half blood whose twin brother is in Gryffindor no less. That shows that there is hope for change after all, and that is going to make my job here a lot easier!'

Draco just smiled at her, mentally congratulating himself on finally doing something right. But the genuine happiness he felt at having helped her, didn't last very long, as he remembered exactly what position he was holding over Alyssa at that moment.

The minute he realised it, so did she, and the carefree atmosphere that had been generated immediately disappeared. Tension once again filled the space between them, but this time it was a different kind of tension. One filled with attraction, curiosity, and an unexplainable heat.

They both knew, on some level, how the other felt, but still there was a slight hesitancy in their actions. The repercussions that were sure to come about as a result of any kind of romantic activity between them were bound to be problematic.

Alyssa couldn't imagine that Harry and Ron would be ok with her having romantic intentions for Draco Malfoy. And whilst she knew they couldn't stop her, did she really want to do anything that might drive a wedge between her and her new found family.

But any thoughts of Harry, or any responsibility she had to him, were metaphorically chucked out the window, when she realised how close Draco's lips were. Alyssa had to say that his lips were only second to his eyes as being his best feature. They were full and pale, though there was nothing about them that was feminine. Like everything else about Draco, his mouth oozed confidence and charm, especially when he smirked.

Whenever Alyssa saw the corner of his lips go up into that signature look of his, something stirred inside her and she could never help but wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips.

Throughout her life, Alyssa had often daydreamt about kissing. It may sound a bit weird, but you've got to take into account the fact that for most of her life, Alyssa hadn't been around people her own age, let alone boys her own age. Not surprisingly, Draco had also featured in these day dreams.

He was always the boy that she cast to play her boyfriend. It made sense, seeing as she had been told that she was going to marry him. Is it any wonder that as she grew up, even though they grew up apart, she started to see Draco differently in her minds eye?

She saw him as the guy who would risk everything just to see her again. Who would defy the constraints of his house and fall madly in love with her, even though she wasn't a pure-blooded Slytherin. Of course these were just the fantasies of a hormone riddled thirteen year old girl, but Alyssa couldn't help but wonder if any part of those childhood fantasies would ever come true. Would kissing him in reality be as amazing and heart-wrenching as it was in her daydreams?

It looked like she was about to find out.

**A/N: ****so I don't usually put my authors note at the end, but I couldn't really say what I wanted to at the beginning cause it would have spoilt it of you!**

**Basically, I'm sorry that I left you on a cliff hanger, I promise I am not trying to be evil, but I had a hard time with this chapter and just wanted to end it as soon as I could and this seemed like a good place to stop. Hopefully the next chapter will come more easily, and I will try my hardest to make any romantic situations in the next chapter as satisfying as possible for those of you who have been asking for something to happen between Alyssa and Draco! So I hope you can forgive me, but even if you can't, still press that little button down there and review for me please :D x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything apart from the plot and the original characters. Anything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: so I know that last chapter was a disappointment to most people and I really am sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger. so in order to show you how sorry I am I have written you an extra long chapter, which I hope is good enough to make up for the previous one. Just so you know, the beginning of the chapter is the first time I've ever tried writing anything remotely romantic or like that, so any constructive criticism on that in particular would be much appreciated!**

**Well I hope you enjoy :D**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Draco could see a million thoughts flash through Alyssa's eyes in just a few seconds. He was sure that she knew what he wanted to do, what he was going to do, and since she had made no effort in stopping him, he assumed that she wanted it as much as he did. But he couldn't afford to lose control with her; he didn't want to scare her away. From his limited knowledge of her background, he figured that she had probably never even been around another guy her age, let alone had these kind of feelings for one and he was trying to be sensitive to that.

It was bloody hard to say the least.

In his mind he was telling himself that there was no need to be so nervous, it was just a kiss. But it wasn't. He couldn't explain it, but somehow, for some reason, this meant more to him then any other kiss he'd ever had. After this there was no going back. She'd know that he liked her, she'd know that he wanted her, and oh Merlin did her want her, and she would either reciprocate those feelings, or tell him to get lost and run to her brother to complain that the big bad Slytherin had molested her.

As highly unlikely as the second scenario was, Draco found himself getting even more nervous at just the thought of rejection. What if she didn't want to kiss him? Draco recoiled at even the thought that someone might not want to kiss him. He was Draco Malfoy. Who wouldn't want to get with him?

But for all his confidence and bravado, Draco was still hesitant, still unsure as to whether this was really what she wanted. He needed her to give him something, a sign or…anything, that would tell him that his feelings were her feelings, and that she wasn't going to pull away at the slightest touch of his lips. As she had demonstrated before, Alyssa seemed to know exactly what he had been thinking. So, with his lips just centre metres away, she closed her eyes and pushed her body up towards him more, clearly telling him that she wanted him, just like he wanted her.

It was all the incentive that he needed.

If there was one thing that Alyssa knew wasn't in her personality matrix, it was the ability to be unbelievably sappy. Or soppy, or overly girly, or what ever you want to call it. She knew that she would never be the type of girl to write, or appreciate being written, love poetry, or a dozen pink roses or any kind of gesture like that. Don't get her wrong, she wanted romance, but the subtle kind of flirtatious romance that would set off butterflies in her stomach, rather then make her want to throw up.

However, Alyssa would have gladly written a thousand love poems, just to feel the way she was feeling right then.

Lying by the lake; on the grass; in the middle of Hogwarts grounds; kissing Draco Malfoy. In her opinion life wouldn't get much better then that. The kiss, it seemed, had taken a while. She had seen the conflict in Draco's mind as clearly as if it had been written on his face. She knew how he was feeling having felt similar apprehensions herself. But she knew that it was right, she knew that she wanted him to kiss her so much. So she closed her eyes and arched her body into his slightly, hoping that he would understand that his feelings were in no way one sided. She had obviously made the right call, as not even seconds later, his lips were on hers, and all hell broke loose inside her.

It was unlike anything that she had ever felt before. Alyssa had always felt cared for, loved, but what she felt with his lips pressed against hers was indescribable. To answer the question that had been running through her mind a few seconds before: yes. It was everything like she had imagined it to be, and more.

His lips were soft and kind, but they moved with a passion and determination that gave Alyssa goose bumps. She could literally feel the want he felt for her rolling off of his body in waves. Feeling like she needed to do something to show him that she was enjoying it just as much as he was, she brought her hands up and entangled them in his hair.

_So soft_ was the thought that came to her as she ran her fingers through the silvery blonde strands, before gripping them at the back of his head.

Draco's sharp intake of breath was enough to tell her that that last action had surprised him. But far from putting him off, it only seemed to drive him on further. Keeping his lips firmly attached to hers, he let his hands travel, from where they had been resting by her head, down her body to grip her waist.

Alyssa shivered when she felt one of his hands slide underneath her until his arm was around her back. Then, in one fluid movement, he pulled her up, whilst still kissing her fervently, until she was sat in his lap, her hands still entwined in his hair.

Alyssa, not as composed as Draco, openly gasped as he pulled her up. Draco took her exclamation in his stride though, using it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Alyssa's gasp soon turned into a slight moan as she felt his tongue in her mouth, battling with hers. She smirked as they fought for dominance, refusing to give up without a fight.

It looked like she didn't have to, since as soon as she started showing some interest in exploring him as well, he acquiesced and let her enjoy herself, doing whatever she wanted in the realm of kissing.

This whole experience was completely new for Alyssa. Whenever she had thought of kissing before, the feelings that had surfaced had always been those of love and contentment, of sweetness and the feeling that she was being taken care of. But kissing Draco was… so much more.

Yes those feelings were still there, but much further down. Right then, the majority of what she was feeling was a mixture of passion, desire and lust. But there was also a sense of completion, of this being right. But above all else, was pleasure. And she knew that it was a pleasure that they could both feel.

With his hands caressing her back, and her arms wound tightly around his neck, Alyssa had never felt so free.

It was as though all her worries, all her responsibilities' had just melted away. There, with Draco, she felt as though she could do anything, and nothing would be able to stop her.

She had never felt like this before.

Well, actually that's a lie, there was this one time when she had felt something very similar, felt that there was a power inside her that couldn't, or wouldn't, be controlled. Alyssa remembered that last time all too well, and whilst it broke her heart she knew that she had to stop what she was doing with Draco, otherwise the consequences' would be far worse then just a few angry housemates.

'Draco, stop.'

'Mmm, I don't think you really want me to stop, do you?'

Having taken her lips away from him, Draco had resorted to kissing down to her neck. Alyssa was fast losing focus, heat building up inside her, she knew that id she stop him now, then she wouldn't be able to, and that would not be good.

So in an attempt to push him away, she moved her arms from around his neck and to his chest. However, whilst resting there, Alyssa got rather distracted by the enticing way that the muscles of his chest moved as Draco did. The feeling of so much pent up power beneath her hands was a complete turn on for Alyssa, and she found herself getting more and more lost in Draco with each passing second. Miraculously, some part of her was able to hold onto logic and reason, and with all of her strength (which admittedly wasn't much at that point), she pushed him away. What she hadn't anticipated was the momentum behind her shove was enough to push Draco onto his back, but was also enough to carry her forward with him.

'If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask.' **(See A/N at bottom) **Draco said with a smirk, stretching his head back up to try and make further contact with her skin. But Alyssa was having none of that. She finally had some control back, and she wasn't about to get trapped in that web of pleasure again, well at least until Draco found out a few things first. She couldn't tell him everything of course, there were some things that just weren't ready to be revealed yet, like the reason she had had to stop him from kissing her before she lost control, but she swore to herself that she would not commit any further acts like this with Draco, until he knew exactly who she was.

It was just all the more incentive to tell him as soon as possible.

But first she had to come up with a plausible reason as to why she had stopped right there and then. Not wanting him to feel like she was rejecting him, she gave him a quick peck on the lips, she felt that was about all she could manage, before getting up and dusting herself off.

Draco was still sitting on the grass, a couple of minutes later, looking thoroughly confused.

'Why did you stop?' he asked simply, sounding rather like a put out toddler who was about to have a sulk. Alyssa huffed not wanting to deal with one of his mood swings if she could avoid it, so she turned to him, put her hand on her hip and said in her most Hermione-like voice;

'Because breakfast has already started and I don't know about you, but I don't want to go to lessons on an empty stomach.' She knew that this excuse was feeble at best, and the sceptical look on Draco's face told that he wasn't buying it.

She sighed, knowing that she would have to come up with something far more substantial then just saying that she was hungry. She figured that the best thing to do would be to tell the truth. Not the whole truth mind, but a reason for stopping that came from her heart and her own insecurities. That would probably be more

believable.

'Look Draco, I like you. I more then like you, and that kiss was probably one of the best moments in my entire life. I enjoyed it immensely, and I love that fact that you enjoyed it and I know you would like to go further but…'

'But things are moving a little too fast, and you'd like to slow down, clear your head and get to know me better before doing anything seriously physical?'

Alyssa looked at him in shock, wondering when in time did he become capable of reading her mind, or she become to so transparent.

Draco got up then, smiling at her shocked expression. He came over to her and put an arm round her waist pulling her close. Alyssa immediately put her hands up, telling herself that it was in order to keep some distance between them, not so that she could feel his chest again. She looked up into his eyes, and though she saw some remnants of passion from their previous excursion, she mainly saw acceptance and determination.

'I will take you on a thousand dates all the around the world if that's what you want. I will give you the finest gifts money can buy, and shower you with flowers if that's what you need to feel comfortable with me.'

With that declaration he turned and started moving towards the castle, whilst still keeping his arm around her.

Alyssa followed him on instinct, even though she was deep in thought. It worried her slightly that all the things that Draco said he'd give her were material or could be bought with money. What she really wanted was for him to open up to her, to let her get to know the real Draco Malfoy that she had known in childhood, rather then the evil little boy that everyone else had been seeing for most of his life. But then again, it was rather unfair of her to expect him to be honest with her from the start, when she had been keeping a large piece of her identity a secret from him. That weekend she would have to tell him, she knew this. She just hoped it wouldn't change the way he felt about her.

It seemed that Alyssa had hardly blinked and it was already lunchtime. Breakfast, plus her first two classes of the day, had passed in a haze. Well what did you expect; she had just had her first kiss, and what a kiss it was.

For the rest of the morning Alyssa found it very hard to concentrate. She hardly made any notes in her classes and only spoke when spoken to, and sometimes not even then. Harry and Ron were, of course, oblivious to the fact that anything had changed, but Hermione was far more perceptive. Probably because she was a girl, and was actually capable of being empathic.

Alyssa had noticed the strange looks that Hermione had been sending her all morning, but she didn't want to have to explain anything to her just yet. She would rather keep what had happened to herself for a little while longer, but she was sure that when Hermione got together with Ginny that evening, they would eventually beat the truth out of her. She wasn't exactly looking forward to their reactions.

Luckily Alyssa's first two lessons had been Ancient Runes and then Charms, both of which were classes that she didn't share with Draco. She was glad for this, as having him near her for the whole morning would have been more then she would have been able to handle.

Lunch was a chaotic affair, with everyone scrabbling to get food shoved down their throats. Alyssa made sure that she was sitting with her back to the Slytherin table. She didn't want to let on to Harry, or anyone for that matter, that Draco Malfoy was currently the only thing occupying her mind. But she knew that she couldn't go on like this. She wasn't the type of girl to spend her entire life simply thinking about a guy. She had her own life and responsibilities to worry about, including performing well in class. She concluded that in the rest of her lessons that day she would not think about Draco Malfoy at all.

So you can imagine her distress when she entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, only to find that the next double period would be spent with the Slytherins.

_Oh Merlin, _Alyssa sighed as she glanced over to the far side of the room where the Slytherin students had congregated. She couldn't see him. But before she could turn away, Pansy caught her gaze and beckoned her over. Not wanting to be rude to Pansy, especially after everything that she had found out the day before, Alyssa muttered her excuses to her friends and made her way over to Pansy.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

Pansy seemed shy today, almost as if she was wary of Alyssa. But those thoughts were banished when Pansy gave her the biggest smile that Alyssa had ever seen grace her face. It was contagious, and Alyssa couldn't help but smile back. Soon conversation was flowing easily, and they were laughing and joking as if no time had passed since they were young girls.

'Sit with us today?' Pansy asked her, as people began to settle down in their seats.

'Um…' Alyssa looked back over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. They didn't seem to be missing her too badly, as they too were laughing together, along with Neville Longbottom, at something that Ron had done or said. Alyssa knew this because Ron had turned into a pretty convincing imitation of a tomato, something that happened whenever he was a little embarrassed.

Alyssa tried to catch Harry's eye across the classroom, to tell him that she was going to be sitting with Pansy that lesson, but he just wasn't paying any attention to her. So she took that as a sign that he didn't really care if she sat with him or not, and turned back to Pansy smiling and nodding her head.

Pansy made a sound halfway between a squeal and a screech and grabbed Alyssa's hand, pulling her towards a four person desk at the back of the classroom. It didn't take a great deal of Alyssa's imagination to figure out who else would be sitting at their desk. Alyssa silently cursed herself for not realising before, but it was too late to turn away now. There was no way that she was going to be able to concentrate whilst sitting at the same table as him, plus it was a double lesson, that just meant double the distraction.

Alyssa tried to calm her frantic thoughts down, as Pansy pushed her into a seat. There were only a few minutes to go before the lesson started, and neither Blaise nor Draco had appeared in the classroom yet. Just then the doors to the doors opened, and in came the two boys in question.

_Speak of the devil, _Alyssa thought, smirking at their appearances. Both boys seemed to be rather out of breath, as if they had been running to get there. Draco, of course, looked calm and collected as always, but Blaise looked a little worse for wear. Alyssa wondered what they had been doing that had meant that they would have had to run in order not to be late for the lesson.

Then again, she figured that they had probably skived off of their previous lessons and had fallen asleep somewhere, only waking up when they realised that they had another, rather important lesson to go to.

Alyssa was silently hoping that they wouldn't spot Pansy and herself, and would sit at another desk somewhere very far away in the room. But that proved to be impossible when, as they came in, Pansy stood up and waved her hand to get their attention, motioning them over to their desk.

Just as they started making their way towards them, the door opened again and in came their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Bill Weasley.

When McGonagall had announced that Bill would be their new DADA teacher, the first thing that Harry had felt was dread.

_Did they not know about the curse? _Harry worried in astonishment. Over the years the Weasleys had somewhat adopted Harry, and he viewed all the Weasley sons as his brothers. Therefore he definitely did not want to see Bill get hurt by the curse that lay upon that particular teaching position.

But when he had pointed this out to Hermione one evening, she had looked at him rather sadly, and told him that when the person who cast the curse dies, then that curse dies along with them. It took a while for it to sink in, but Harry finally understood.

Voldemort was dead; therefore the curse on the Defence against the Dark Arts post had been destroyed as well. Knowing this allowed Harry to now anticipate these lessons with excitement rather then fear that something terrible would happen to their professor.

In Harry's opinion, this was going to be the best school year yet. The year before he had already come to terms with the idea of leaving Hogwarts, so that meant that he didn't hold the more regretful emotions towards this being their last year. Yes there were certain things he couldn't do, like play Quidditch competitively, or be Head Boy like his father (an ambition that he had never told anyone about, not even Ron or Hermione).

But still, he wouldn't trade any of that for what he got this year. A year free from the fear of an evil overlord trying to kill him. Free from being tormented by the guilt of putting his closest friends in grave danger. He felt just plain free. And on top of all that, there was finally another person in the world that had a real connection to his past, his parents. Alyssa.

_Alyssa?_

'Hey, guys did you see where Alyssa went?' Harry asked the people on his table. Like so many other Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, Harry was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Neville, just how it had always been. Sure they had all changed, the fact that Neville still had scars from the battle, or the underlying tension in everything Ron and 'Mione said to each other, did not escape Harry's notice. But all in all, he was glad for a little bit of normality.

'Um, I think she's over there.' Ron replied, hesitantly pointing his finger over to a table in the far back of the classroom. Harry turned his head, and saw that Ron was right. Alyssa was sitting over with Pansy, chatting away and seeming perfectly content.

Harry sighed, he couldn't say that he was overjoyed with Alyssa's friendships with the Slytherins, but he knew that he had to at least try and get rid of the prejudice he held for them, otherwise Alyssa would beat him up like she had Malfoy. He also knew that yesterday Alyssa had told Blaise and Pansy the truth, and so it was perfectly understandable that they would want to spend some time with each other.

So he just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his friends.

'Well, at least she isn't sitting with Malfoy!'

Just as he said that, the doors burst open and in tumbled Malfoy and Zabini, both looking as if they had just ran a marathon. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Pansy beckon them over to sit with her and Alyssa. He heard a chuckle from behind him, and saw that Neville was trying very hard not to laugh.

'You know you jinxed that into happening Harry.'

Harry just squared his shoulders and turned back to see how his sister reacted to having to spend a double period in the presence of that particular trio. Luckily she was sitting on the stool that was partially facing his direction, so he could see the plethora of expressions clearly on her face.

First there was disbelief; similar to what he suspected had been on his face a few seconds earlier. Then there was slight panic, mixed with what looked to Harry to be a little bit of anticipation. Finally, he saw the features of her face, a face that was so like his own, school themselves in a cool mask of indifference. But hidden behind her eyes, Harry could still see the panic, along with a resignation of sorts, as if she had accepted her fate.

He didn't know if anything further had happened between Malfoy and his sister. The last he knew of it was that Malfoy was sulking like a child because Alyssa had kicked his ass, literally. But from the looks of things, it seemed that they had gotten past their differences, at least Malfoy seemed friendly towards Alyssa.

_Almost too friendly. Wait a minute, did he just…right that's it!_

Harry made to get up and storm over there when he saw Malfoy covertly place his hand on Alyssa's thigh. No one was going to touch his sister like that, especially not Malfoy. But before he could do anything drastic, he felt a strong hand on his arm, pulling him back down to his seat.

'Mate, don't it's not worth it. She'll only get angry and annoyed at you.'

'What, so you just expect me to let it go, when that ferret is basically molesting my sister!'

'Now you know how I felt, and do still feel sometimes, whenever I saw Ginny with another guy, including you. Although I never thought you were a ferret, a git perhaps, but not a ferret.'

Harry had to laugh at that. He knew Ron was right but that didn't mean he had to like it. However, to his relief, he saw Alyssa remove Malfoy's hand from her leg, and scoot her stool slightly further away from him. This left Malfoy sufficiently confused for Harry's liking, and he relaxed into listening to the start of term lecture that _Professor Weasley_ was giving them.

Alyssa could tell that Draco was highly confused by her refusal of any kind of contact between them. Even though she knew how prone his was to sulking, she studiously avoided him for the whole first half an hour of the lesson. This wasn't hard to do, as she found that Professor Weasley was entirely captivating.

He was at that point telling about some of his encounters with the Dark Arts as a curse breaker for Gringotts, as a way of showing them how this class could be turned into a career of sorts. As it was their first class of the year in this subject, the work load wasn't particularly heavy. Professor Weasley revealed several scenarios written on the board at the front of the classroom, and all the students had to do, was document which spells would work best for each scenario.

For example, one of the problems was, _you are walking alone in a dark alley when you are attacked by two wizards. Both are bigger and stronger then you, but you are faster at drawing your wand. What do you? _

'Is there a spell to castrate a wizard?' Pansy asked in response to that scenario. Alyssa laughed at the expression on Blaise's face when Pansy spoke about castration.

That is, she was laughing until he noticed Draco slide a piece of parchment towards her. sighing she looked down, already having a good idea at what it would say.

_Why are you avoiding me?_

The parchment said in the long and cursive handwriting of Draco Malfoy. Yep Alyssa had been right in her assumptions. Although she felt it slightly ridiculous to be passing notes when they were sitting right next to each other, Alyssa decided to play along, smirking slightly as she picked up her quill and began to write.

_Because…I actually want to pay attention to this class, and having you sitting next to me is distraction enough, without you touching me up!_

Alyssa pushed the parchment back towards Draco, hoping that he took what she had written as a compliment, as she didn't think she could deal with an outburst from him right then. But to her pleasant surprise, she heard him chuckle a little and being to write a reply. Alyssa had to resist the urge to read what he was saying as he wrote it, but managed to hold out until he passed the note back to her.

_Well then, I'll try not to be so distracting, but I can't promise anything, since there's not much I can do about the awesomeness of my presence._

At that Alyssa snorted out loud, causing many strange looks to be sent her way from around the room. The comment had just been so…Draco. She could practically feel the sarcasm and arrogance dripping off the statement. Instead of replying, she just turned to him and raised her eyebrow at him, as if questioning his ability to have any modesty whatsoever.

'Can you at least talk to me? I promise I won't try anything else on you.'

Draco asked her under his breath so that Pansy and Blaise couldn't hear. He needn't have worried about those two, seeing as they were still deep in discussion about whether or not a spell for castration actually existed or not.

Alyssa sighed, and turned to Draco engaging him in conversation as well. She figured that seeing as she still had to spend another hour or so with him, they may as well pass it amicably.

The next half hour passed much quicker now that Alyssa was fully participating in the flow of conversation on her table. As much fun as she was having, she couldn't help but keep sparing glances over at the Gryffindor table, where Harry was sitting. She could see that he seemed, on the surface, to just be getting on with his work.

But the way his body was angled towards her, told her that in truth he was doing everything he could to keep an eye on her. She smiled at that. Unlike most siblings she liked the idea of having a protective brother. At least that way she knew that he cared about what happened to her.

She did wish, however, for a day to come when he wouldn't have to be so protective, because he could just come and sit with her at the same table as Pansy, Blaise and Draco. But she had to console herself to the idea that that was never going to happen. No matter how much progress she made over the year with her classes, she was never going to get a Gryffindor to willingly enter Slytherin territory.

Or so she thought, before she was completely blown away by Hermione getting up and making her way towards where Alyssa was sitting.

_Oh my word, _Alyssa thought as Hermione, with her head held high, and her mouth set in a straight line, came over to Alyssa.

Alyssa could immediately feel everyone around her stiffen; whether out of fear or incredulity she didn't know. Yes they were probably all astonished that she had come over, but Alyssa thought that the tension had more to with the fact that everyone knew that Hermione Granger could curse them all into next Tuesday faster then they could blink. She was the smartest witch of their generation, and that title didn't come without at least some skill in practical magic.

Pansy was the first to speak up, even though her voice wavered slightly.

'What do you want Granger?' her tone wasn't completely insulting, Alyssa would say that it was more inquisitive then anything else. She really wanted to know why Hermione was there.

'I'm here to speak to Alyssa if you don't mind.'

Again Hermione's tone was neutral, without a hint of anything else. Alyssa was impressed with her abilities to keep her emotions under control. She turned to Hermione, and pleased to see that she relaxed a little once Alyssa was paying attention to her.

'Alyssa, Bill…that is professor Weasley wants to talk to us. I mean you, Harry, Ron and myself.'

This startled Alyssa slightly. She had no idea why their professor may want to see them, especially herself, but her curiosity was piqued, and she would never refuse such a simple request.

'Okay, 'Mione.' Alyssa replied simply. Getting up from her stool and linking arms with her friend. She felt the eyes of her table follow her as she made her way to the front of the room, where Harry and Ron were standing, with Hermione. she turned her head back and smiled at them once or twice, before fully concentrating on the people before her.

Like she always did when they were in close proximity to each other, Alyssa drifted over to Harry and stood by his side. As she came over to him, he pulled her to his side for a quick hug, before turning his attention onto their professor.

'Professor this is…'

'Please Harry; I've known you for what eight years now? Besides you're all of age, I think it's ok for you to call me Bill.'

'Alright then. Bill, this is my sister Alyssa.'

'Very nice to make your acquaintance professor Weasley.'

Alyssa replied and curtsied, more out of habit then anything else. Her etiquette teachers had drummed into her the right way of addressing someone you've just met, and although she could feel Ron and Harry looking at her like she just spoke in gobbledegook, she herself felt that she had done the right thing.

Bill looked slightly alarmed by her form of address, but quickly recovered and a warm smile came upon his features.

'I have been waiting all week to meet you Alyssa. It's hard to believe that you exist if you don't mind me saying. after all these years of everyone thinking that they knew everything there was to know about Lily and James Potter, you come along and surprise everyone once again.'

Alyssa laughed at the good natured joke. She found that she could easily relax in Bill Weasleys presence. He was just one of those people who could immediately put you to ease. Looking at him she tried to imagine what he must have looked like before the werewolf attack, two years before. She imagined a rather handsome, fresh faced young man who charmed everyone he met.

But the scars definitely didn't take away from his charm, and Alyssa thought they added a whole new dimension to his attractiveness. Alyssa laughed a little in her head. Since when did she become one to muse about the attractiveness of married men, and her professors no less?

Then she chided herself by saying that it wouldn't have been the first time that she had developed a liking for one of her professors. Of course she was a lot older now, and had moved beyond the realm of childhood crushes, but she still felt that she was able to admire a good looking man when she saw one. Anyway, he was married, to a stunningly beautiful half veela no less, so there was no harm in what she was thinking.

'Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk to us about, Bill? Is everything alright with fleur?' Hermione asked, worried tat something might be wrong with his wife.

'Oh no Hermione, nothing's wrong. In fact it's because of Fleur that I wanted to talk to you all. She told me to tell you that you are all required to come and spend the day at the Burrow on Saturday. Of course, that invitation now extends to all _four _of you. Now that your all eighteen and can apparate, it will make travel much easier, and you will definitely be able to make it back to Hogwarts in plenty of time before classes start on Monday. So what do you say? I should warn you that mum will probably not give you any choice, and if you refuse she will come up to the school and drag you there anyway!'

All five of them laughed at that, though no one really doubted that Molly Weasley would do jus that. after seeing her battle and defeat Bellatrix Lestrange, possibly the second most feared witch or wizard of the past century, had added a whole new level to the respect that they all felt towards the matriarch of their collective family. all four of the teenagers were thrilled at the idea of spending the weekend at the Burrow, especially Alyssa who could take the opportunity to meet the people that had become like family to her brother.

Just as she was contemplating what it would be like to meet everyone, the lesson ended and it was time to move on with the day.

Bill turned back into professor Weasley, and dismissed the class, telling them to be prepared for homework from him in the next lesson to come.

Alyssa went back to her desk and collected her books. She was in no rush as they had a thirty minute break before their next class. Just as she was turning to leave, with Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for her at the door, she heard Bill call her name from behind her.

She turned around to face, only to find that he was looking at her in the same way that he looked at the other three.

'Just wanted to say welcome to the family Alyssa.'

That simple statement did more to relieve Alyssa's worry about the coming weekend then anything else could have. Ducking her head and blushing in appreciation, she quickly made her way out of the classroom, ready to take the rest of the day, and the rest of the week, as they came.

**A/N:**** so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, just a little reference cause I feel that otherwise it would be plagiarism, that line that I've put the brackets next to is actually a line from my favourite TV programme, Charmed. Season four if you want to be specific, the context is different but I've always wanted to use that line in my writing some how and now I have, so yay! I hope that it made the chapter a little more entertaining!**

**Please read and review thanks :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything apart from the plot and the original characters. Anything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N:**** right so hi, once again I feel like I must apologise, this isn't one of my best chapters. I found it quite easy to write, but I still feel like it's a bit of a filler chapter. But it needed to be done in order to get certain characters to a certain place, which you will understand once you've read it!**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter Nineteen**

'Oh Merlin, I can't believe I'm late! And to my own class no less.'

Alyssa was rushing down the seventh floor corridor that would lead her to the Room of Requirement. She was already fifteen minutes late. It was Thursday and that week Alyssa had been lucky enough not to have any late afternoon classes. So, from three o clock, she has been in the library, catching up on some homework she had yet to finish.

A three foot long essay on the uses of toad saliva in potions.

Not the most fascinating of subjects, so Alyssa had left it to the end of the week to finish it. But now it was due in the next day and, as much as she tried to get into the essay it just wasn't that easy. Soon, against her will, Alyssa found herself nodding off, and before she knew it was five o clock, classes had finished and soon she would have a bunch of eighth years all waiting for her to come teach them something.

With as much speed as she could muster, Alyssa gathered her things in her arms, and legged it back to the Gryffindor common room. Dumping her stuff on her bed, she changed clothes in record time (not wanting to spend the rest of the day in her sleep crumpled clothes). In about five minutes she was running back out of the portrait hole. That's where she found herself now, hastily pulling her long hair up into a high ponytail at the back of her head. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door finally came into view.

However, pushing the door open, that relief was immediately replaced with disbelief at the sight that confronted her.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!'

It was ten past five, and Alyssa still hadn't shown up for the class. Harry was getting worried; he hadn't seen her since Defence third period. Hermione assured him that she had been in Ancient Runes the lesson after, but after that no one knew where she had gone.

After break, Alyssa had run off somewhere without giving anyone else the chance to invite her to the common room with them. The two boys had eventually managed to convince Hermione not to go to the library, but to just go hang out with them instead. At the beginning of the summer, all three had made a promise to spend more time together, just doing nothing except enjoying each others company. But of course, Hermione ended up redoing both Harry's and Ron's potion essays.

But they had fun, and on the whole, it had been a thoroughly relaxing afternoon. But they had made sure that they werent late for Alyssa's lesson, although they needn't have been worried, as she wasn't there to great them anyway.

Stepping into the Room of Requirement, the Golden Trio realised that they werent the only ones who has wanted to get there a bit earlier. There were quite a few people already there. Everyone was standing in groups whispering excitedly about what was going to happen in the lesson. Not surprisingly since last lesson had been so…eventful.

To Harry's dismay, but not to his surprise, Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson were already there, standing against one of the far walls talking quietly. Harry noticed that Malfoy kept looking at his watch, then checking the door, as if he was waiting for someone to come in.

Upon seeing them, his eyes had darkened a little, before a hint of confusion entered them, along with the furrowing of his forehead. Harry began to feel slightly uneasy, what with Malfoy staring at him so much. So his hand automatically dropped to his wand as he saw Malfoy make his way towards them. But he didn't stop at Harry, just carried on walking as if he was going to leave the room.

_Good riddance,_ Harry thought, as he took his hand away from his wand, and made to walk further into the room. However, it seemed that Ron couldn't pass up the opportunity to make a remark at Malfoy. So as Malfoy out his hand on the door handle, Ron said;

'Leaving so soon Malfoy? Too scared that you'll get you ass kicked by a girl again?'

Ron snickered at his own comment, along with some of the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in the room. The Slytherins just looked livid or disappointed and the hufflepuffs were too polite to laugh. Harry tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He could tell that this wasn't going to end well. He turned round just in time to see Malfoy hone in on Ron.

'So a girl can beat me and you can't eh Weasley? Wonder what that says about you. That you're weaker then girl, yeah that sounds about right. A baby girl even, well at least your mother will be pleased, everyone knows that she wanted a daughter but got stuck with you instead. A disappointment in every department then weasel!'

'That's rich coming from you, Ferret. I can't think of anything more disappointing then a Death Eater. And not even a very good one either, too much of a coward to see it through, switched sides when you realised that your precious Lord and leader was going to die!'

'Why you…EXPULSO!'

'STUPEFY!'

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'

The sight that greeted Alyssa as she entered the room had her confused, mortified

and incredibly angry all at the same time.

Ron and Draco were both slumped against opposite walls of the room and, along with Harry and Pansy had their wands out. As she looked around her, Alyssa realised that many other students also had their wands at the ready, whilst others just looked on in horror or sick entertainment.

The two faces that Alyssa was drawn to the most though, were Hermione and Blaise's. Neither had their wand out, and both were looking at their friends with a mixed expression of concern and exasperation. Deciding that she would talk to them later, in order to find out what had actually happened, Alyssa first addressed the three boys in the middle of the room.

'Well, you haven't answered me! What in the name of Dumbledore did you think you were doing?'

Alyssa saw Harry flinch when she said the headmasters' name, but she felt as if this situation warranted some shock tactics. Still nobody answered her though. Ron was staring at the floor looking rather sheepish; Draco was glaring daggers into Ron's head, as if hoping it would spontaneously combust; Pansy looked slightly put out that there hadn't been more of a fight; and Harry, well Harry just looked damn scared at the thought of what his sister could do to them.

And he was right to be.

Alyssa was so angry at that point that she couldn't even look at them any longer. Instead she indicated for Hermione and Blaise to follow her to a separate corner of the room; far enough away that they wouldn't be heard but close enough for her to still keep her eye on the culprits.

'Would either of you like to enlighten me as to the events of the past five minutes?' Alyssa asked in a very formal, clipped tone.

She saw the two in front of her share an uneasy look, before Blaise nodded for Hermione to go ahead and tell her what had happened.

'Long story short?' Hermione asked Alyssa, wanting to know if she wanted the details, or just the basic plot. Alyssa nodded in return, she had no need to know everything, she just wanted to know who had cast what and for what reasons.

'Well, Malfoy looked as if her was about to leave, so Ron made a remark about him not wanting to get beaten up by a girl again. That escalated into insults about their families, and then eventually about Draco's…allegiances. Then everything got a bit violent. Malfoy cast expulso at Ron, then Harry cast stupefy at Malfoy, and then before anything else could happen you came in.'

Having finished, Hermione looked to Blaise to confirm that he had nothing to add.

'Yeah that's about it. Both Draco and Weasley were being idiots, but don't be hard on your brother, Alyssa. He was only trying to protect his friend, something that any of us would do if given the chance.'

Alyssa nodded in recognition of his point, her lips pursed together as she thought about what she was going to do. She didn't have the authority to give them detention or take away house points, there wasn't really any way she felt that she could properly get through to them. She was just going to have to try and find a way to impress upon them the seriousness of what they had done, and what would happen if they carried on that way.

Reaching the middle of the room again, Alyssa was silent for a quite a while. When she finally did speak her voice had a strange quality to it that at once both reverberated around the room, but you also felt that you had to be really close to her to hear what she was saying.

'In all my life, I have never been so disappointed. I know that to you that may not seem like much, since I am only eighteen years old, but believe me, there has been plenty in my life to be disappointed about. And never, never have I felt it as much as I do now.

Not only did you draw wands on each other, something that is strictly forbidden her in Hogwarts, but you also did it now, in this class for heavens sake. The one place where I am desperately trying to teach you that, no matter what had happened in the past, this behaviour is not going to get you anywhere in life.

In just a little under a year, you all will be leaving this school and going out into the wider world. I'm sure that a lot of you have plans to join important positions in the Ministry, or to become healers or even teachers. Whatever you do, I promise you that there will come a time when you will have to work with people you were in a different house then you at school, people you may have even hated. But for the greater good of this world you are going to have to learn to get along!

You can't see it, because you've all been so caught up in the war and training and defeating Voldemort, you can't see the devastation that he caused to both the wizarding and Muggle worlds alike. I've been out there; I've seen what's been destroyed and what will need to be rebuilt. I've seen the need of people to have someone, anyone to look to for help and encouragement and inspiration.

And whether you like it or not, your generation are going to be those people.

Is the message you want to put across one of petty grudges and the inability to forgive? Do you want people to think that it's still ok to hold class prejudices, or house prejudices, even though that's what led to the creation of Voldemort in the first place? If that's what you want, then go ahead and keep acting like five year olds who can't control their tempers. But all that will get you is a world more destroyed then the one we already have.'

The room was silent, you couldn't even hear people breathing. Once again Alyssa had demonstrated her ability to capture an entire room with just her voice. All the eighth years had been hanging on to her every word, and she had seemed to have gotten through to them. To her shock, some even had silent tears falling down their faces. She had never meant for anyone to get that upset, but if that's what it took to get the message through, then she wasn't sorry of it.

Taking a deep breath, Alyssa decided that the best thing to do would be to just carry on with the class as she was going to. Turning to face the main bulk of the students she tried to smile, but found that it felt too false so she gave that up and just stared them down with a determined expression in her eyes.

'Judging by what has happened today, I take it that Tuesday's lesson is still clear in your minds. If not, then I would like you to try your best to remember it because I'm going to ask you all a question and I want anyone you thinks they might know the answer to put their hand up, ok?'

There were a few nods, along with a few murmurs of confirmation from the students. Alyssa sighed and then asked them the question that was to form the basis of what she was trying to teach them.

'Why did I beat Draco?'

Silence remained amongst the students. Most were still shocked by what they had just witnessed, whilst it was clear that others didn't want to get on Draco's bad side by pointing out something that he did wrong.

Eventually, after a few minutes of everyone looking everywhere but at Alyssa, a Ravenclaw that Alyssa knew to be Padma Patil, twin sister of her dorm mate Pavarti, raised her hand tentatively in order to answer the question.

'Yes Padma?' Alyssa asked eagerly, glad that people were finally taking an interest.

'Because you're a better fighter then him?'

This induced mumbled giggles and snickers amongst the students, and Alyssa could see Draco stiffen with resent. However, she wasn't inclined to defer to his ego at that moment, so she smiled and let the laughter go on for a bit. When it finally looked like Draco was going to burst with embarrassment Alyssa held up her hand to call for silence, and addressed Padma's answer.

'Whilst that may be true Padma, I am only better then him because of something that I have and he doesn't. Now does anyone know what that might be?'

Again there was silence before, thankfully, Blaise put his hand up. Alyssa knew that Blaise would understand what she meant by her question and was looking forward to someone giving her the right answer.

'It's because,' he started, his deep, perfectly articulated voice filling the room, 'whilst Draco has been trained solely by a Slytherin fight-master, you have been trained in the fighting styles of all four houses.'

Alyssa smiled at him. Of course he would have understood, Blaise was incredibly bright, he always had been.

'And that means…' Alyssa encouraged him to go on explaining to the rest of the students.

'That means that you have the freedom to adapt and change your fighting style to one that Draco, or any other opponent, may not know or understand how to block. It also means that you are not restricted by the rules of one particular fighting style, and that, therefore, gives you the upper hand.'

'Thank you Blaise. I couldn't have said it better myself.'

Alyssa then turned and addressed the rest of students again.

'So you understand, its not because my skill in one particular fighting style is greater then Draco's, because it isn't. Its jus that I have a bigger arsenal of weapons to chose from so to speak. Those weapons; that upper hand, comes from having had an education in the styles and natures of all four houses, not just one. So just because I beat him, I wouldn't go picking a fight with Draco Malfoy if I were you. He's not ranked the NO*1 hand to hand combat fighter in the world for nothing you know.'

That induced a few slightly uneasy half laughs that weakly floated around the room. Alyssa realised, however, that Draco looked much happier after she had said that and she allowed herself a little smile, thinking about how much she liked it when he became happy because of her.

She quickly snapped herself out of those kinds of thoughts, realising that she still had a class in front of her. Looking at her watch, she realised that it was already quarter to six, and that dinner would be starting in fifteen minutes. That lecture she had given them had taken more time then she realised.

Wanting to give everyone time to freshen up, or do whatever they did, before dinner, she dismissed the class. They she said that the lesson was over, her peers all started talking again, as if, ironically, a spell had been lifted off them and with it went the rather uncharacteristic silence that Alyssa thought the students had been in all lesson.

As Alyssa watched everyone leave, she felt a group of people come up behind her. Just like in the lesson on Tuesday, Harry had come to talk to her after, but this time Hermione and Ron were with him too.

'Alyssa, about what you said, I know that I probably shouldn't have and I didn't mean to but…' Ron was stammering to get the words out, but at least he was trying.

'I know Ron, it's ok you're forgiven. I understand that this adjustment is going to be hard for all of you, but I just ask that you're open minded. You never know, once you get to know someone they may surprise you.'

'I'm willing to put up with him, but I don't think I wanna 'get to know' ferret boy.'

Ron grumbled. Alyssa laughed a little but then frowned at his statement.

'Well, that may be true, but the least you could do was drop the name calling. And before you say it, I'll make sure that he doesn't call you any names anymore either!'

Alyssa had been able to tell that Ron was about to protest, say that it wasn't just him, but she had nipped that in the bud before it could escalate into a full out _he said/she said_ thing.

'What makes you think he'll listen to you though?' Harry asked, not particularly happy about the fact that it seemed that Alyssa had some pull with Malfoy. That for some reason, a reason he didn't think he wanted to know, Malfoy was willing to change some of his ways for Alyssa.

'I can be very…persuasive when I want to be.' Alyssa smirked, earning her a very knowing look from Hermione. This statement did nothing to assuage Harry's paranoia over the nature of his sisters' relationship with Malfoy, and so decided to change the subject immediately.

'So you ready to come to dinner now?'

At this Ron's face lit up like a Christmas tree, any mention of food tended to do that to him. However, on the way out, Ron decided to act very uncharacteristically, by doing things like holding the door open for Hermione to step through, and making sure that he walked right beside her the whole time instead of just running off into the distance, where the food was no doubt being stored.

Harry and Alyssa watched his behaviour with looks of shock and amused knowing on their faces. Both knew that this was Ron's way of telling Hermione that he liked her, but they also knew that Hermione was going to need a much more obvious declaration of his feelings in order to take them seriously. Laughing inwardly at the predicament his best mate had found himself in; Harry turned to Alyssa and asked her if she was ready to leave too.

Looking at her watch, Alyssa realised that she still had ten minutes before dinner started, and she didn't have to be there right on the chime of six anyway. She also found that she rather wanted to spend a few minutes alone, just collecting her thoughts and maybe doing a bit of planning for her lessons the next week with the seventh years.

At least that's what she told Harry. In truth, she still had yet to calm down from the anger she had felt earlier. In retrospect, her reaction seemed to have been a little overdone, but she honestly had never thought that anything like that would have ever have happened.

She figured that as soon as the war was over, no one of their generation, or any generation for that matter, would ever want to fight again. Clearly those reflexes had been to heavily ingrained in their brains to be overcome immediately. She wasn't saying that anyone wanted another war, only that they were so used to fighting and danger and having to look over their shoulders all the time, that those instincts were still there, and she doubted whether they would ever truly be gone at all.

She of all people knew what it was like to have instincts inside of you that you had to fight every day and night to keep hold of. Twice in two days, Alyssa had come very close to losing control. The morning before with Draco, and then just a few minutes ago with the class. Two completely different emotions, but both had the same effect on her carefully constructed control. They loosened it.

Alyssa rested her head against the cool marble of one of the pillars in the room.

'Oh get a grip Alyssa! What kind of person can't even handle one measly little kiss?'

'Well, I know it didn't last as long as I would have liked, but I definitely don't remember it being measly at the time.'

Alyssa spun round when she heard that all too familiar drawl. To her surprise, Draco was standing there with that trademark smirk plastered on his face. She had thought that she had been left alone in the room, and so had felt it safe to voice her thoughts aloud.

Evidently, her instincts were being dulled from lack of use, seeing as she had not been able to sense the presence of anyone else in the room. And to her luck, the one person she really didn't want inside her head was the one person who had opted to stay behind in order to, hopefully, pick up where they had left off that morning.

After his epiphany about his feelings for Alyssa that previous morning, Draco had promised himself that he would no longer allow himself to be in denial when it came to her. Therefore, it would be pointless for him to deny that he had not stopped thinking about her for the entirety of the past two days.

Ever since their kiss by the lake, she had been the only thing on his mind from dusk till dawn. He even found himself dreaming about her, which led to a very awkward situation in the morning. The lessons he got to spend with her, were both a relief and a torture. A relief because he did genuinely like spending time with her, and a torture because there were certain _other_ things hat Draco could imagine spending time with her doing.

She had been driving him rather crazy the past two days. Every time he tried to be a little intimate with her she pulled away. Like that time the day before in Defence Against the Dark Arts, what was that about?

He had put, being as subtle as he was capable of being, his hand on her thigh, lightly resting it there not doing anything else except touching.

Then she went and moved his hand away, and moved her stool further away from his! It was like she had completely forgotten about the fact that they were rolling around on the ground just a few hours before, what was a hand touch to that?

That was the partly the reason that Draco had stayed behind after that lesson, rather then joining Pansy and Blaise for dinner. He wanted to find out where the stood in terms of…well whatever her terms were, but he also wanted to apologise for the incident with Weasley.

Although he would never apologise to him, he felt that Alyssa deserved one. The lecture she had given them had made more sense to him then it probably had to a lot of the others. He knew that if he didn't change the way he viewed the world then he could very well end up being like Voldemort, or at least his influence might lead to someone else becoming like Voldemort. That was something he would stop at any cost, even if it meant apologising to someone.

'Look Alyssa, sorry for sneaking up on you whilst you were obviously having a private moment. Although I should warn you that they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. But anyway, I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted today. It was completely irreproachable, and I hope you can forgive me.'

He said the last part with a flourish of his hand and a bow, as he swooped down and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Looking up he saw her blush a little and smile, even though she did retract her hand

from his grip.

'Well, I forgave Ron, so I guess I should forgive you too. But my forgiveness comes with one condition.'

Draco raised his eyebrow at her, signalling that he was listening to hear what her condition was.

'You have to stop the name calling at Harry, Ron and Hermione. I've got their promise to stop that kind of juvenile behaviour towards you, and now I want you to promise me that you'll do the same.'

Draco wasn't happy about this arrangement. The best parts of his days were the ones where he was able to come up with some really good insults for the Golden Boy and his sidekicks. But at the risk of Alyssa taking away the little physical contact they still had, he nodded in acceptance of her condition and promised to try his hardest to stop insulting her friends.

And no, his fingers were not crossed behind his back.

She smiled and thanked him, moving forward as if she was going to kiss him. This got him excited until, for some inexplicable reason, she pulled away, and retraced her steps backwards, moving even further away from him then she had been before.

'Why, may I ask, do you keep doing that?' he asked her, a slightly exasperated tone to his voice.

'Do what?' she countered. Her voice was full of that false innocence that little kids use when they know they've been caught.

Draco started moving towards her, his key aim was to trap her between the pillar and is body so that she had no where to turn but his face.

'Pull away every time I try to kiss you, or touch you, or get close to you in any way. Merlin, it's almost as if you don't want to kiss me.'

When she didn't answer him, but just looked down at the ground, Draco stopped, the cold hands of doubt slowly reaching into his chest.

'Wait, so you don't want to kiss me?'

Alyssa's head shot up, clearly hearing the slight strain of panic in his voice. Her eyes softened a bit, and she seemed to relax against the pillar, as if she wasn't fighting to keep a straight and rigid back anymore.

'No Draco, that's not it.'

'Then you do want to kiss me?'

'Of course I want to kiss you. I would have thought you would have gotten that by the way I practically through myself at you yesterday morning.'

'Yeah but since then…since then there has been basically no physical contact between us at all. And you're the one whose been stopping it.'

'There's a reason for that!'

'Ok then, I'm listening. What's the problem.'

'I….I've got something to tell you. About me. and until I do, this _relationship_ or whatever it is, can't carry on.'

That statement had Draco worried again. Anything that threatened his new found feelings for Alyssa was not something that he appreciated very much.

'Right, well then why don't you just get it over with and tell me now. That way there'll be nothing stopping us from "getting to know each other better".' Draco was trying to lighten the atmosphere, but clearly it wasn't working. Alyssa still looked rather scared and overwhelmed, her eyes darting about the place as if looking for a way to escape.

'Not here and not now. But I will tell you today. How about after dinner we go for a walk somewhere? Maybe down to the Quidditch pitch or something.'

At the sound of the word _Quidditch_ Draco immediately felt his entire face light up. The pitch was one of his favourite places in all of Hogwarts.

'Sure, I'll even take you up on my broom if you like.'

Alyssa laughed a little nervously at that.

'No, I think I want both our feet to be firmly on solid ground when you hear what I have to say.'

This bewildered Draco almost to the point of insanity, but he decided to let it go and just be patient. He would find out soon enough. So with that as an end to their little private conversation, Draco extended his arm to her and asked if he could escort her to dinner.

Alyssa visibly relaxed even more, back to her normal self, and excepted his arm with a small curtsey. They both excited the Room of Requirement, talking about nothing important, when they suddenly heard a large group of footsteps coming around the corner. Just as the door to the Room of Requirement melted back into the wall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise all came hurtling down the corridor towards them.

If it wasn't strange enough to see this particular group of people together at one time, it was even stranger when Draco realised that there didn't seem to be any sort of animosity emanating from anyone. That all changed, however, when Harry saw Alyssa with her arm attached to Draco's.

Draco smirked, and consciously moved his body slightly closer to Alyssa's, a similar action to the one that he had tried to use at the ball. However, this time Alyssa didn't notice him trying to goad Potter into doing something stupid, as she was too caught up in the reason that all five of them seemed to be looking for herself and Draco.

'What's going on? I thought you guys were going down to dinner. I said I'd meet you there.'

'We've all been summoned by McGonagall. She said that it was urgent, and that we were all to make our way to her office immediately. That includes, you and Malfoy.'

Not wanting to waste anymore time, since an immediate summons from the headmistress was not something to be taken lightly, all seven of them set off in the direction of the head teachers' office.

Since everyone was in their own little worlds, thinking about what could possibly have happened that would require these particular seven people, it was no wonder that they all missed the look of blind fear and panic that came into Alyssa's eyes at the thought of having to enter that particular office.

_I'm not ready. I can't face him yet. I'm not ready._

But those thoughts were ignored by the people who couldn't hear them, and as she

was swept along by her friends, she realised that no matter how much she didn't want to enter _that_ office, she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

**So there you have it! I know it's not amazing, but I would still love to hear what you think! Please review and leave me a message, doesn't have to be long, just whether you liked it or didn't, constructive criticisms is always welcome! :D thanks x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** anything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing but the plotline and the original characters!**

**Chapter Twenty**

'Whiskers.'

If anyone was surprised by the password, they didn't show it. It was a well known fact that each Headmaster/mistress of Hogwarts adapted the password to their office to something that was special to them. For instance, Dumbledore used his love of sweets, whilst McGonagall used words to do with cats, what with her animagus taking that form.

All seven of them piled onto the staircase, waiting for it to begin its spiral upwards to the office. In_ any_ situation, seven teenagers squashed together in one small space would be rather awkward, but with these _particular_ seven students, the atmosphere went from being awkward, to being down right hostile. Without realising it, Alyssa found herself wedged between Harry and Draco, a fitting metaphor for her life at the moment; stuck between her loyalties to her brother, and her feelings for Draco. But all of that symbolism escaped her at that moment.

The only thing she could think about was how much she really didn't want to go into McGonagall's office. She'd already accepted, the day after the ball, that she would at some point, have to face Dumbledore again, but she didn't feel as if she could do that now. She didn't know why they had all been summoned, and to be honest she couldn't possibly imagine a situation that would need all seven of them, but whatever it was, she figured that it couldn't be good.

That, on top of that fact that she knew that the minute she saw Dumbledore, even if he was just a talking portrait, that she would probably break down crying, made Alyssa extremely reluctant to even step foot into that office. Of course, her turmoil was strictly introspective, and she made sure not to let out any sign of what was going on inside her mind to the others. She didn't need awkward questions at the moment.

Finally, after what felt like a life time, the staircase stopped moving and Alyssa, closest to the door, took hold of the handle and pushed. The door opened, and what Alyssa saw was a situation so surreal, she had to stifle the laughter of disbelief that was threatening to escape her.

First thing she saw, was McGonagall, sitting behind the great oak desk, with her hands clasped together and her spectacles perched precariously on the end of her nose.

Nothing unusual there.

But sitting on the other side of the desk were four people that Alyssa never thought she would ever see in the same room at the same time.

Firstly, there were her parents. Aurora, her blonde hair loose and wild around her face like a halo, was sitting in one of the plush armchairs, with Telechus, her husband, standing behind her, an arm resting on the back of the chair. Alyssa's heart swelled with love when she saw her parents.

Her mother; beautiful and regal, and her father; slightly eccentric but strong all the same. No matter how much Alyssa regretted being separated from Harry, no matter how much she wished that she could have known Lily and James, the couple before her were her parents, and she wouldn't change them for the world.

Seeing them together for the first time in a few weeks, basically made her revert to feeling like a little girl again, and all she wanted to do was squeal with delight, run up to them and jump into their arms. She wanted Telechus to swing her around and around like he had when she was little, and she wanted Aurora to brush her hair a hundred times over like she used to, before Alyssa got old enough to brush her hair herself.

She wanted to do those things, but she didn't. There was something stopping her, and that something came in the form of the other two people in the room.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Alyssa was stunned to say the least. Time seemed to have frozen and her along with it. She was somewhat vaguely aware that there were six other people behind her trying to get into the office, but she was unable to get her body to do anything except stare at the people in front of her.

_They said I had two weeks! _Was her first coherent thought, as she directed an accusatory glare at her parents. Her mother just shrugged in a way that told her that she just had to deal with it; her father at least had the decency to look slightly apologetic.

After a good few moments of glaring, Alyssa turned her gaze tentatively to Lucius and Narcissa. It came as no surprise to her when she saw that Lucius looked absolutely livid. And he had a right to be. He'd been lied to, been made to suffer through the loss of a child that was like his own, Alyssa didn't even want to contemplate how painful that must have been. As terrifying as Lucius was when he was angry, Alyssa felt that she completely deserved that anger and was willing to take what was coming from him.

Looking at Narcissa, however, was quite a different story. Always the cooler headed of the two, Narcissa was seated in the other armchair, her legs crossed at the ankle and her hands neatly folded in her lap.

Looking between Narcissa and Aurora, you would definitely be able to tell that they were related. In fact, they looked to similar to be as distantly related as they were. Same eyes, nose and mouth. Same small hands and slight build. The only real differences were their hair, Aurora's wild and free, Narcissa's constricted tightly within a bun at the back of her head, and their skin. Aurora's sin showed the marks of someone who laughed and smiled often, whereas Narcissa's skin bore no marks at all, perhaps an indication that she needed to laugh and smile a little more. Alyssa would have mistaken them for mother and daughter, if she didn't already know that Aurora was in fact a distant cousin of Narcissa's own mother.

At that moment, looking at Narcissa was oddly comforting. There was no evidence of accusation or anger within her eyes, only a resigned form of relief mixed with confusion. In a way, it was easier to face Lucius's anger, as she knew she deserved that, then Narcissa's relief at her being safe. It came to a point where Alyssa was so confused about her own feelings that she had to stop thinking about theirs; otherwise she was afraid her heart might burst.

Luckily she was brought out of her stunned daze by an exclamation of:

'Mother! Father! What are you doing here?'

Alyssa realised, as Draco walked over to his parents, that he must be more confused then anyone else in the room. As a matter of fact, he was the only person there who didn't know exactly who Alyssa was.

_Oh he is not going to like that!_ Alyssa thought as she too made her way towards her own parents.

'Mother. Father.'

Alyssa's tone was clipped and heavily laced with what she hoped was verbal poison. She hoped they knew that this little surprise had completely ruined all of her carefully thought out plans.

She had been going to tell Draco that very night, after dinner. Then she was going to spend a lovely weekend at the Burrow with Harry and his now extended family. Then when she came back to school on Monday, she would have asked Draco to contact his parents in order for her to see them again. Of course she may have been thinking overly optimistic, since it was entirely possible that Draco may never have wanted to talk to her again, but she'd never know now would she!

'Alyssa darling, how are you?' her mother asked, her voice not betraying any of the tension that could clearly be felt in the room.

'How am I? You should know mother, I only saw you a few days ago, it's not like it's been, oh I don't know, _two weeks_ or anything!'

Alyssa was tying to be subtle, so that she didn't alert Draco to the fact that anything was wrong. However, after her little outburst she realised that there was no way that she was going to get out of this by being subtle. She just had to grin and bare it, and get through it as best she could.

Noticing that the other people in the room were looking at her as if she was mad, she turned around to introduce her parents to the people in the room who didn't know them.

'May I introduce my parents, Aurora and Telechus Black.'

The five other students just inclined their heads politely, or lifted their hands in welcome. They all knew that they were just there to serve as witnesses, that the important people were the six people standing, or sitting, in front of them.

Alyssa, realising this too, turned deliberately towards the Malfoy's and addressed Draco.

'Draco, these are the people who…raised me.' Alyssa hesitated before saying the last part, unsure of how Lucius and Narcissa would react.

Their reactions were, at best, negligible, but Alyssa was good enough at reading people to have seen them. The slight stiffening of Lucius' shoulders and the tightening of Narcissa's hands in her lap. In truth, it wasn't so much the fact that she hadn't said that they had raised her that upset them, more that they hadn't gotten the chance, that they had thought her to be dead. But if Draco noticed this, he didn't show it, as he gracefully came forward and bowed before Alyssa's parents, just as he had been taught to do.

'Mr. and Mrs Black, I am pleased to make your acquaintances. Alyssa has told me much about you. May I just say that you have raised a truly remarkable daughter.' Aurora smiled as Draco took her hand and brought it to his lips, then stood and shook the hand of her husband.

Alyssa wanted to smile, wanted to relish in the fact that Draco thought her to be remarkable. But everything he said just felt like stakes being driven through her heart, as she knew that sooner or later (and being in the situation that they were in it was most likely to be sooner), he would find out everything and probably hate her for the rest of his life.

But there was no escaping it now, especially since Draco was taking her hand and bringing her over to his own parents, in order to make the introductions.

'Mother, Father, may I introduce to you Miss Alyssa Black. Alyssa these are my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.'

'We know who she is Draco.' Lucius drawled out, anger being barley concealed within his voice.

Confusion crept into Draco's eyes; Alyssa could see it happening and knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

'You do? How?'

'We've already met.'

'With all due respect, father, but that's quite impossible. Alyssa had been in…seclusion for all of her life. And trust me when I say that there is no way I would have forgotten meeting her.'

'Not unless we wanted you to forget, Draco.'

Narcissa had spoken for the first time, and her voice was like a long forgotten lullaby to Alyssa. That wasn't so weird when Alyssa remembered all the nights that Narcissa spent singing to her and Pansy, the boys were never that interested. But Alyssa had always loved to hear Narcissa sing, even if it were just humming, no words or recognisable tune from the radio, just her own melody. Alyssa had fallen to sleep so many times to that voice, and now it had just uttered the words that had the power to unravel everything.

'What do you mean, "wanted me to forget"? This is nonsense, Alyssa will you please tell them that we have never met before you came to Hogwarts.'

That was it that was 'the moment'. Alyssa could choose to lie and go along with Draco's version of events, thereby letting everyone know that she never wanted him to find out who she really was. She felt that whilst it may not go down very well, everyone would try their best to accommodate her. In truth it was her choice after all. On the other hand, she could choose to tell the truth, to finally let Draco know the secret that she had been hiding from him.

The truth would mean risking everything with Draco in the hopes that he would forgive her and they could try and make something work between them. Lying would mean that she didn't risk anything in terms of Draco's friendship, but she could never be anything more to him as she could never have a relationship with someone whom she was lying to.

Thinking about it that way, Alyssa wasn't sure what sounded better.

A Muggle saying that she had read about a few years before entered her mind, _it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all._ Although she knew that she didn't love Draco…or at least she thinks she doesn't love Draco, she felt that the proverb still applied. So she took a deep breath and looked Draco squarely in the eye, ready to risk everything.

To say that Draco was confused would have been the understatement of the century. Here he was in the middle of the headmistresses' office, surrounded by his parents, his best friends and his worst enemies.

To top it all off, it seemed as though everyone else knew something that he didn't. He hated feeling like he was the only one out of the loop. He knew that he wore a desperate expression when he looked to Alyssa to help them, or to help him, understand what was going on. His parents were telling him that they knew Alyssa from sometime in the past, but he knew that to be impossible. She had told him that she had been kept away from the world until that very year, and there was no evidence to point to the contrary.

Surely, if she had been out at some point in her life she would have wanted to find her brother, not hang around with a family of…Deatheaters. Draco sighed bitterly, he hated that word. But as much as he hated it, he knew it was true. That was probably the reason why he hated the term so much. The faded remains of a once prominent tattoo on his right arm was enough to remind him that he had been too close to falling off the precipice right into a deep pit of evil that he would have never been able to claw his way out of.

But he hadn't fallen, he had been saved. Saved by the fact that his parents finally realised that they didn't want that life for him, that they wanted, above all else, to keep him safe and allow him to grow up into the man that he would have been if not for Voldemort and the events of the past seven years or so.

It was those parents that convinced him to return to school that year and finish his education to the best of his ability. They had convinced him to return and he was grateful for that, as he then got the chance to meet Alyssa, a girl that he was positive that he had never known before in his life.

But suddenly, he wasn't so sure. It would make sense. The fact that he recognised her the minute she walked through the doors of the Great Hall. The look of familiarity that had been in her eyes when they had connected with his that same night. Add to that the fact that Draco _knew _she was keeping something from him, and it was enough evidence to make even the most stanch of theories crumble.

He'd had enough of lies and secrets; he just wanted to know the truth.

And so he told her as much.

'Alyssa, tell the truth!'

She flinched at his harsh tone, and Draco saw Potter instinctively reach for his wand, ready to jump to her defence. But before anything could escalate, Alyssa seemed to grow right in front of his eyes.

When they had entered the office, she had been rather timid, almost afraid, of what he didn't know. But now, now she was the same young woman that had crashed into their lives with poise and ferocity. She looked him squarely in the eye, and asked him a question that just had him more confused then he had been a few moments before.

'Are you sure Draco?'

_Am I sure about what?_ He thought to himself, although he just nodded to her.

Honestly, what secret could be so important that she would be so reluctant to tell him? It couldn't be anything bad enough to ruin his good opinion of her, he didn't think that there was much in the world that could do that.

But Alyssa was taking this very seriously, and so Draco felt that he needed to as well. There was something going on, and he was determined to find out what it was, whatever the cost.

She led him to the chair that his mother had just vacated, and had him sit down in it. She then knelt in front of him, looking up at him with sad, but serious, eyes.

'Draco?'

'Yes?'

'I'm…I'm going to need to access your mind.'

Well, he certainly hadn't been expecting that.

'Why?'

'What you want to know, what you _need_ to know, is rather complicated and would take me all night and probably most of tomorrow to explain. So I think it would be easier if I just showed you instead.'

'So what? You're going to input your memories into my mind?'

'No, Draco. You already have all the memories you need; you just have to remember them. This particular set of memories is locked away, somewhere in the back of your mind where you can't access them. Or at least, not without a little help.'

'And you're the…help?'

'Mmm yes. I guess you could look at that way. But I promise I won't go looking anywhere else. This is to help you understand my secret, not a chance for me to get a glimpse of yours.'

Not surprisingly, this did little to reassure him. Draco tried his hardest to keep the majority of his memories at bay, most of them being quite unpleasant. So the idea of someone else being inside his mind, when he himself was pretty much terrified to delve further then the surface of his thoughts, was not exactly something he relished happening. But he trusted Alyssa, on a level that he didn't quite understand, yet.

Plus he had already committed himself to finding out the truth, and he wasn't going to let a little thing, like the possibility of being lobotomised, stop him from doing just that.

He didn't have to signal to Alyssa that he was ready, somehow she already knew. She was now as tall as she could be whilst on her knees, and had placed a hand either side of his forehead, fingertips barely touching his skin.

She began talking to him in soft, hushed tones, as if she was trying to hypnotise him.

'I need you to listen to me Draco. I can't just go stumbling into your mind, I need something to grab hold of. So all I need for you do is bring a memory to the forefront of your mind. But it can't just be any memory, it has to be one that I would recognise, one that I can experience clearly. It would also help if you had some form of emotional attachment to it, but that isn't absolutely necessary. I know that there aren't many to choose from, in the limited time that you've known me, but I need you to try.'

It didn't escape his notice that she said the time that he'd known her, not the time that they had known each other. But he let that pass as he tried to find a memory that he had some emotional attachment too, and also one that she would recognise. Suffice it to say it didn't take him long to find the perfect one. And it had only happened the day before so it was still fresh in his memory.

He let his mind fill with thoughts of that morning by the lake. The way his heart had jumped in surprise when he saw her sitting by the lake. The thrill he felt when she had thrown her arms around him and sent them both tumbling in the grass. He let her see how much it had affected him when they had kissed, and how he had never wanted to stop kissing her. He prayed that he wasn't coming across as overly sensitive but he figured that now was as good a time as any to really let his emotions show, so that she had something really substantial to grab hold of.

After a few moments, nothing had happened. He was just about to ask her if something was wrong, when the strangest sensation overcame him. Now Draco had had plenty of experiences with occlumency, both being subjected to it by Voldemort and his various minions, but also learning to defend his mind against.

But this…this was like nothing he had ever encountered before. His mind literally felt like it was on fire, but it didn't hurt. In his minds eye, he thought he could see the flame, wrapping it's way around his mind, hunting for that little pack of memories that Alyssa had told him lived somewhere in his head.

But the strangest thing of all, was that he could have sworn he felt Alyssa's presence in that flame, as if it was the embodiment of her mind searching in his. He didn't know why his mind had decided to manifest a flame in Alyssa's place, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that she was a Potter, and therefore had Gryffindor running through her blood. And fire is the colours most associated with Gryffindor, not to mention rather a good symbol of their nature.

_Draco concentrate!_

Why it surprised him that he could now hear Alyssa in his head he didn't know. But it did, and he had to use every ounce of his concentration to keep the link between them open.

_Thank you. I'm almost there._

_Almost where?_ He wondered, thinking that maybe she could hear him to. But if she could she didn't answer. To make his anxiety, and yes he was anxious, worse, it seemed as if the flame was getting hotter. Draco wasn't sure if he could stand being connected to her for much longer. He literally felt as if his mind was going to burst.

Everything kept flashing at him faster and faster until he couldn't differentiate between his own thoughts and the flame.

Just as he was about to severe the link, whilst he still had the strength to do so, the flame, red hot inside him, flared up, almost in triumph. It seemed that Alyssa had found what she had been looking for.

And then everything went white.

**A/N: ****um..hello! So first of all please please please don't hate me! I know you guys don't like cliff-hangers very much, but if you think about it, it's not so much of a cliff-hanger because you kinda know what is going on anyway. But I do want to ask you lovely readers a question!**

**Are you guys interested in reading about some of the memories that Draco is going to remember? Cause I'm in the middle of a dilemma whether to write a chapter, which is just filled with some of the events that happened during Alyssa's time with the Malfoy's, but if you would rather I just get on with the story, cause you feel that you know enough about that part of their past, then that's fine!**

**I would really appreciate you input, so tell me in a review please :D and remember the quicker you review the quicker I'll be able to write and publish the next chapter! It's not a bribe per say, just some friendly incentive!**

**Oh yeah and don't forget to vote on my poll for what chapter you think has been the best so far, you can find it on my profile page!**

**Thank you so much my lovely readers and I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter along with the rest of the story! **

**3 3 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**** So, from the reviews I received, it seemed that there was a lot of interest in reading about the memories that Draco experienced when Alyssa unlocked them in his mind. and whilst one person recommended writing them as a separate story, I felt that they would add more as a proper chapter. So here they are, there are six memories in total, and they are all separated by a line. I've tried to make it as clear as possible what ages they are in each memory but I'll put a guide at the bottom for anyone who needs it. I hope you enjoy them :D**

**Oh and just to let you know, I'm going on holiday on Sunday for two weeks, (TEXAS HERE I COME!) so I wont be updating whilst I'm there. I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up this week, but it's possible so keep an eye out. But don't worry I plan on writing A LOT whilst I'm on holiday, so there will be plenty for me to update when I'm back!**

**Enjoy the chapter xxx**

**Chapter 21**

'Young Master Draco, your mother wishes for you to join her downstairs, in the drawing room.'

Draco huffed as the house elf disappeared. He had just been about to fall asleep when the creature had come in and disturbed his nap. But either way, he knew better then to keep his mother waiting. So as fast as his three year old legs could take him, Draco ran out of his room and down a few staircases until he reached the door of the drawing room.

The door was slightly open, just enough for him to be able to hear voices on the other side. He could make out the voices of his mother and father, but they were speaking very quietly. He didn't know why. It's not like they would have disturbed anyone by talking louder, there wasn't anyone else in the Manor. As much as Draco wanted to go in and join his parents, he knew that he must knock and wait to be told to enter. As soon as he had been old enough to understand, father had drilled it into him.

'Etiquette is what distinguishes us from the less worthy Draco.' His father would tell him. And although Draco didn't know what etiquette was, nor did he understand whom his father was talking about when he said 'less worthy', Draco still thought it sounded awfully important and he didn't want to disappoint his parents. He was a smart boy, or so they kept telling him, so he knew that it would be bad to forget to knock.

So he never forgot.

'You may come in Draco. Quietly.'

His mother answered his knock, and Draco pushed the door as slowly as he could, so as not to make any noise. The door wasn't heavy but it was still quite a feat for a three year old, so he was feeling quite proud of himself, until he came into the room. Once he had a full view of everything, the smile that had graced his face disappeared and he became confused instead.

At first glace everything would have seemed normal. His mother sitting on the couch by the window and his father in the armchair by the fire. This was pretty much how his parents spent every evening together, although Draco was very rarely called upon for his company at this hour. But looking more closely, Draco realised that there was another person in the room, a smaller person.

This person had very black hair, and it was quite long Draco saw. He couldn't really see anything else though, because this person was curled up in his mothers lap, and she seemed to be rocking the person back and forth, as if trying to soothe them. Upon him entering, however, the other person looked up, and Draco could see that it was a girl, a lot like his friend Pansy. She too had black hair, but hers was much shorter then this girls.

As he looked more avidly, he saw that she had very green eyes, and that her skin was almost as pale as his was. But her skin was marred by two tracks of tears making their way down her cheeks. She wasn't sobbing or making any noise at all, she was just silently crying. Draco, although he had no idea who she was, felt a pain in his chest when he looked at her, and he almost wanted to start crying himself. But, of course, he would never cry. Malfoy's never cried.

'Draco, this is Alyssa.'

Well it wasn't much of an explanation, but it was a name. Alyssa. It was a very pretty name in Draco's opinion. He liked it a lot. But that still didn't get rid of his confusion, and so, like always when he didn't understand something, Draco looked to his father to explain things to him.

His father stood up and gestured for Draco to come away from his mother and follow him to the other side of the room. There, his father had him sit in a chair whilst he had opposite him.

'Draco, Alyssa's mother and father have been killed, and she is now going to be living with us. You are to treat her like family, and make her as comfortable as possible, understood?'

'Yes Father.'

'Good boy, now why don't you go over and introduce yourself.'

Draco didn't really want to go back over to his mother and the crying girl Alyssa. As much as he felt sorry for her, and was interested by her, she made him very sad, and he wasn't sure he would know what to say to someone who had suffered so much. Even at such a young age, Draco knew a lot more about death and grief then other people did. When his aunt got taken away, his mother had been in a terrible state, and although Draco hadn't like aunty Bella that much, he didn't want to see his mother so upset.

But he was sure that it would mean a lot of suffering for him if he disobeyed his father. So Draco clambered down off his seat and made his way back towards his mother, and Alyssa. By this time it seemed that Alyssa had stopped crying and was now standing on her feet, with his mother standing behind her.

As she saw Draco approaching, his mother smiled and said;

'Draco darling. Alyssa has had a very traumatic day, and she is very tired. For the time being she will be staying in the guest room opposite yours. Will you please show her to her room?'

Draco didn't understand why _he_ had to show her the way; surely that was what house elves were for. But looking at Alyssa he was once again overcome with a deep sadness, and decided then and there that he would do anything to stop her from ever feeling that way again.

'Hello, I'm Draco. Come with me and I'll show you to your room.' Even though he smiled at her whilst he said it, she still looked scared at the thought of leaving Narcissa. So in the hopes of making her more comfortable, and to show that he wanted to be her friend, Draco help out his hand for her to take.

Alyssa looked thoughtful as she stared down at the outstretched arm, but after a few moments, Draco saw her lift her own hand, and tentatively place it in his. He closed his small hand over hers and began to lead her from the room.

When he was sure that his parents couldn't hear him, he lent over to Alyssa and whispered in her ear;

'Don't be scared, I'll protect you.'

'Draco, are you awake?'

'Alyssa?' the room was dark, so it was hard for Draco to distinguish her features, but as his eyes adjusted he saw that Alyssa was indeed standing at the foot of his bed, clutching the a toy snake that she had been given for her sixth birthday earlier that

year.

She looked scared.

'Alyssa what is it? Did someone try and break into your room and hurt you?'

After he said it, Draco realised that his voice may have sounded a bit too eager, and even in the dark he was sure that he could see Alyssa roll her eyes at him. He was always looking for ways to protect her, even if he had to come up with imaginary evils to protect her from.

'No Draco, no one broke into my room. I just… I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?'

Draco didn't even need to answer before Alyssa started to climb onto the bed. This had happened many times over the past three years, so she knew that he would never say no. Draco knew that Alyssa went through phases during the year.

Sometimes she was fine, and for months she wouldn't have so much as a minute disturbance in her dreams. But then, all it took was one night, just once, and the nightmares would leave for quite a few weeks. Draco would wake up suddenly, in the middle of the night, with a feeling of dread in the bottom of his stomach, and he would know that Alyssa needed him.

A lot of the time he would simply go into her room, wake her up and stay with her until she stopped crying. But sometimes, like that night, when it was really bad, Alyssa would wake up by herself, and come into his room. Draco never told her to go back to her own bed, how could he when she looked so scared and sad. After all he was the one who was always trying to protect her, and if staying with him protected her from her dreams then he would have her move permanently into his room if his parents would allow.

But he knew that they wouldn't, but she didn't seem to mind. Alyssa seemed content with these rare occasions, and if Alyssa was happy then Draco was happy.

That's how it had always been.

'Thank you Draco.' Alyssa said as she curled up next to him, clutching her toy tightly to her chest.

Draco could tell, from the fact that Alyssa seemed reluctant to close her eyes, that the nightmares hadn't left her thoughts yet. She never told him what the nightmares were about, probably because he never asked. He figured that if she wanted him to know then she would tell him.

Father always said that you shouldn't push into peoples personal feelings. Draco found this a little hard to understand, because most of the time Alyssa's feelings were his feelings too. But when it came to the nightmares, he found it hard to ask her what was scaring her so much.

Instead, he found it much easier just to let her lie against him and fall asleep when she was able to. He made a point of never falling asleep before she did, just in case she got scared again. And it always worked. He understood it that the nightmares were too scared themselves to hurt her when he was there, because they knew what he would do to them if she woke up crying with him right next to her. But that never happened; she never woke up when she was with him.

He felt Alyssa sigh heavily, and he knew that she was asleep. He looked over at her just to make sure, and she definitely had her eyes closed. She looked so…breakable when she was asleep, so Draco whispered to her the same thing he had said to her the first night he had met her, the same thing that he whispered to her every night that she woke up crying;

'Don't be scared, I'll protect you.'

Draco was walking down one of the corridors in the Manor, when he heard voices coming from one of the rooms that he had never been allowed into. They were his mothers' private rooms, separate from the room that she and father had.

Whenever he had asked if he could go in, his father just laughed and said that he wouldn't want to go in there, too much girl stuff. Draco didn't understand what 'girl stuff' was, but then he remembered Pansy showing Alyssa a picture of a new dress she was having made for her. It was pink and white, with lots of frills and lace and bows, and just the thought of it made Draco want to be sick. If that was what his mothers' private rooms were like, then he was immensely happy that he wasn't allowed in.

But that day was different.

Blaise and Pansy had arrived with their parents a few minutes before, and father had sent him to find his mother and Alyssa and tell them that their guests had arrived. Draco knew that his father could have just sent a house elf, and it would have been much quicker, but he had wanted Draco to do himself, and so Draco took his task very seriously.

It was around the time of day that Alyssa and mother spent their 'girl time' together, and Draco knew for a fact that mother was helping Alyssa get ready for that evenings party. The Malfoy's were hosting a dinner for all their friends and Alyssa had been moaning about her clothes the entire day. It had gotten to the point where Draco was happy when mother came and took her away, even though he didn't particularly enjoy being away from Alyssa for long periods of time.

Anyway, Draco was almost certain that the tow females would be in those rooms, and so he made his way to the west wing of the Manor, where they were situated.

That's when he heard the voices, and after a few seconds he was able to make out the differences between Alyssa's and his mothers tones. His mothers was deeper, older, a voice that sounded like a familiar lullaby. She had the kind of b=voice that could entrance a room in a second, even though he had heard some people say that she sounded cold and unemotional.

Alyssa's voice was higher, however, all light and tinkling. Draco loved Alyssa's voice, especially when she laughed. Yes he had to say that her laughter was one of his favourite sounds in the whole world.

But she wasn't laughing at that moment; in fact her voice seemed quite sullen, as if she had just been told off for something.

'But why, Cissy? I don't understand what I did wrong!'

'It's not so much wrong, Lyssy, just inappropriate. You're a big girl now, and it's not right for you to still be going into Draco's bed at night. It's a habit that I definitely want to break you out of.'

Draco cringed, both at the subject matter, and at the names that they called each other in private. 'Cissy and Lyssy' were the nicknames that they had come up with a few years ago. Draco thought that they sounded extremely silly, and would never call Alyssa that. But that could just be because the one time he tried to call her that, she had tackled him to the floor and said that she would do some very mean things to him if he ever said that name in public. Draco knew enough about Alyssa to know that she wasn't joking.

But the fact that his mother knew about Alyssa coming into his room some nights, wasn't a good thing either. Alyssa had begged him not to tell is parents about her nightmares, and since he could never say no to her it had been their secret. Of course this meant that they would have a lot of explaining to do if they were ever caught going into each others rooms. Although he didn't yet know why, Draco just knew that it wasn't a normal and proper thing to do. He really hoped that mother wouldn't be too hard on Alyssa.

'But why is it ina…ina…that really long word? Draco's my brother, and he doesn't mind, he likes to think that he's protecting me!'

'Protecting you from what Alyssa? Nothing can hurt you whilst you're here, this house is completely safe.'

'But…'

'Don't interrupt Alyssa. Now I want you to understand something very clearly. Draco is not your brother. You know very well that Lucius and I are not your parents, just your guardians. Now this doesn't mean that we don't love you, and you're smart enough to realise that we love you just as much as we love Draco. But yours and Draco's relationship can never be that of a brother and sister, do you understand me?'

Draco didn't hear a reply, so he assumed that Alyssa had just nodded in acceptance.

He desperately wanted her to ask why they couldn't be like siblings, but before he could interrupt and knock on the door, he heard his mother say;

'One day you and Draco are going have a very special bond together. It's a bond more sacred then anything else in the world, and I promise you will be very happy. Just like Lucius and I are.'

Well that just confused him even more. Before he heard anything else that he knew he wasn't supposed to be hearing, he knocked on the door and waited to be told that he could enter. Just like he had been taught.

Draco never thought that he would be hiding in a library on his birthday, but that was exactly what he was doing. Well maybe he was exaggerating a little. Not about the birthday thing, no it was his ninth birthday, but he wasn't exactly hiding, he was just thinking, alone, and he didn't want to be disturbed.

The library seemed to be the best place to go, since nobody really used it anymore. Father and mother had all the books they wanted in their private rooms, and he would always rather be outside then in a stuffy room. He knew that Alyssa came in here quite a bit though, ever since she had learned how to read, she always had a new book on her. but he knew for a fact that she was busy at that moment, helping to decorate the garden for his birthday party later that day.

Or so he thought.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door creak open and closed, nor did he realise that there was someone in front of him before he heard the light whisper of;

'Draco?'

Merlin, he practically jumped out of his skin. He didn't think that he had ever been so scared in his life. As a matter of fact, he didn't jump out of his skin, but rather jumped off of his chair and landed in a heap on the floor.

'Oh gosh Draco, are you alright? I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you!'

Alyssa rushed over to him to help him up, but he waved her hand away and got up himself, his pride a little dented.

'Don't worry about it.' He mumbled. 'I should have been paying attention.'

'Always stay alert.' They both said at the same time. For the past year, since they turned eight anyway, they had both been taking lessons in basic magic from one of the teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they were both enlisted to attend when they reached eleven. Their teacher was a man by the name of Severus Snape; he taught potions and was one of Lucius' very old friends. He was a strange man, Alyssa often likened him to a bat, but he had one motto that he had drilled into them since their first lesson;

'Always stay alert. You never know when someone might attack you,' were his words of comfort to the two children.

But even for his strange, and rather strict, ways, Draco stilled admired him, and even feared him a little. Alyssa on the other hand, seemed to take immense enjoyment out of teasing him and trying to wind him up. It never worked, but had almost become a game between the two of them. Alyssa would come up with something new that she was sure would get their teacher all riled up, and the professor would try his best to keep his emotions and his temper under control. It was rather amusing to watch, or so said Draco's father.

But Draco knew that he had been too deep in his own thoughts to even think about being aware of his surroundings. He didn't know how Alyssa had found him, but it didn't surprise him that she had. She always seemed to know exactly where he was all the time. It would be annoying, if it didn't work both ways. It seemed to work to a lesser degree with him, so that he could sense her if she was close, but could never pinpoint her exact location. He didn't know why Alyssa could hone in on him like that, but it didn't really worry him, at least someone would always know where he was if he got kidnapped.

'Draco, what's wrong? Why are you hiding in here, when your guests are about to arrive in a matter of minutes?'

Something Draco did find annoying about Alyssa was her ability to know exactly what he was feeling. He would appreciate little emotional privacy every now and again, but he would never tell her that. He never wanted to hurt her feelings.

'I just wanted to be alone for a bit.'

'Oh ok. Do you want me to leave?'

'NO!' he said a little too forcibly. He couldn't help it; he didn't want Alyssa to think that he didn't want her company.

'Sorry, I mean, I'm over it. Come on lets go to the party.'

He started to get up, but Alyssa grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the sofa that they had been sitting on. She didn't say anything, but just stared at him until he sighed, and told her what had been troubling him.

'Last night, I overheard father and professor Snape talking in the study. I know, I know, eavesdropping isn't a very Malfoy like thing to do, but I didn't mean to do it. And once I heard their conversation topic I couldn't just leave.'

'What were they talking about?'

'They were talking about me, about my progress in magic. Snape was saying how he was certain that once I got to Hogwarts, I'd be one of the best students in the year, if not the best. I was pleased at that, because you know that Snape would never compliment us to our faces.'

'Yeah, insults are no problem; it's the compliments he says behind our backs.'

'Well, I was about to leave it at that, and go to my room. But before I left, I wanted to hear fathers' response. He said that he was pleased, and that he was sure that I would make an excellent…death eater when _he _returned.'

Draco heard Alyssa take a sharp intake of breath. They'd both read the books, they knew the history, and they both knew exactly who Lucius had been talking about.

'He said that? are you sure he said that word, death-eater?'

'Of course I'm sure Alyssa! It's not exactly something you mishear.'

'Oh god Draco, what are we going to do?'

'We? No no no, there's no _we_ in this. It's bad enough I've told you about it, now if father finds out we'll both be in trouble. No, I'm not dragging you into this.'

'I'm already _in this_ Draco, because you're in it! If it involves you then it involves me, you know that.'

'Yeah but they werent talking about you becoming a death-eater, just me.'

'Draco, if that's not what you want, and I can't see how it could be, then I'm sure that your father wouldn't force you into it. He loves you, he'd never let you do anything that you really didn't want to do.'

'Do you really believe that?'

Silence prevailed in the room. Alyssa couldn't answer; she didn't know how to answer.'

'This is horrible. I've had this terrible feeling all year, a feeling that something really bad is going to happen, and now this. It's terrifying.'

Alyssa had told him about that 'feeling' before. He had chocked it up to superstitious nonsense, but maybe she was right. Maybe this year wasn't going to be a good year for either of them. He didn't know about that, but he knew one thing for certain. He would never let anything happen to Alyssa. And so he told her.

'Don't be scared, I'll protect you.'

He didn't protect her. he couldn't protect her. he was strong enough, he wasn't fast enough. He was everything that she hadn't needed. Weak, slow, pathetic. He didn't deserve to be called a Malfoy.

The night it had happened, he'd been fast asleep. It was a week before Alyssa's birthday, and the July heat was incredible. So much so that even with all the cooling spells placed in the rooms, Draco and Alyssa had still taken to sleeping with their windows open.

Draco didn't know what happened. All he knew was that he woke up in the middle of the night, with that same feeling of dread that he always got whenever Alyssa had a nightmare. But what was strange, was that he hadn't had that feeling in almost two years. Alyssa had been sleeping peacefully, and hadn't once woken up because of a nightmare.

But he still knew that feeling; he guessed that he would never forget it. He sat up in bed, and listened. He couldn't hear any crying. Maybe Alyssa was going to disobey his mother and come into his room. He wouldn't have minded, and consciously moved up in his bed, in order to make room for her to get in. but after several minutes of waiting for his bedroom door to open, Draco realised that she wasn't coming. He was very confused. It was rare for Alyssa to just go back to sleep, but she did sometimes. But when she did, that feeling of dread and fear always left, but his time it was still there.

There was something wrong.

Getting out of bed completely, Draco walked briskly out of his room and down the corridor to Alyssa's. As he got closer and closer, the feeling grew and grew until he was in a near panic. And it only got worse. Standing outside her door, Draco could smell something.

It almost smelt like…smoke.

Draco immediately back away from the door. He called for his house el, Dobby, and told him to wake his parents up immediately and tell that that Alyssa's room was on fire. In less then thirty seconds, his parents had Apparated to him, and whilst his mother wrapped him in her arms, his father broke the door down with a Reducto spell.

What happened next was a blur. All he could remember was the reds and yellows and oranges of an inferno blazing within that room. Even at nine years old, Draco knew that nothing could have survived that, but he was saved from having to dwell on that thought, by a soft word and the tap of a wand being placed upon his head.

The next thing Draco could remember was having lunch with his parents and the Parkinson's and Zabini's. It was July 31st, Draco knew that much. And whilst he was enjoying his lunch, something seemed…off. It seemed almost as if something was missing. Or as if there was something he needed to do, something he needed to keep safe, to protect. But as soon as it appeared, the feeling vanished, and from that moment nothing seemed out of place for ten years. Not until the night of the 27th of August, the night before all the eighth years were due back at Hogwarts, the night when for some reason a chilling feeling of dread seated itself in the pit of Draco Malfoy's stomach, and didn't dissipate until a certain black haired, green eyed young woman walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

Coming back to reality was like trying to break through a wall of fire. Hot and painful. It was an appropriate metaphor, as Draco could still feel that flame burning inside his head. He welcomed the pain; he didn't want to remain conscious. It was too much, too much for him to deal with. What she had done, what his parents had done, what he hadn't been able to do? And worse, what it all meant. He couldn't think, no more then that, he couldn't breathe. But he didn't care. He let himself become enveloped in a numbness that pervaded every inch of his body. He knew he was going to loose consciousness, and for a moment he held an irrational fear that he wouldn't wake up again.

But before that could escalate into full blown panic, he heard a soft, tinkling voice in his mind whisper;

'_Don't be scared, I'll protect you.'_

Then everything went black.

**Ok so here's that guide I promised:**

**1****st**** memory: 3 years old**

**2****nd**** memory: 6 years old**

**3****rd**** memory: 6 years old**

**4****th**** memory: Draco=9 Alyssa=8**

**5****th**** memory: Draco=9**

**6****th**** memory: Draco=9**

**I hope that made things a bit clearer if it wasn't in the chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you thought!**

**Have a great summer everyone :D xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: ****HELLO! So in case you haven't realised I'm back from my holiday in TEXAS! It was amazing there, so gorgeously hot and I had a great time! But I'm back, and happy to be home, and even happier to be able to give you this chapter :D! unfortunately I wasn't able to do as much writing on holiday as I had hoped but I did manage to get out around two chapters, the second one will be up soon it just needs a few tweaks here and there! but don't worry, I am officially off from school still, and so I hope that I'll be able to get back to a regular updating pattern soon!**

**Well enough from me, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

'Draco? Draco!'

The fear in Narcissa Malfoy's voice was evident, as she watched her son sink to the floor, unconscious.

Alyssa could hear that pain clearly, but she couldn't feel it. She didn't have the strength to feel anything. The only thing that kept her from falling unconscious as well was the fact that she was the only person who knew what had happened, and who knew what to do.

'It's alright Narcissa. He's fine.' Her voice escaped her in barely more then a whisper, but it was enough to be heard.

'Fine? Fine? How can you possibly say that Alyssa? He's unconscious; I don't even think that he's breathing.'

'He is breathing, trust me.'

'How do you know?'

'Because I caused him to become this way. I put him in a coma where brain activity is at a minimum, but everything else is working normally.'

There was silence in the office as this information sunk in. the focus of everyone was on the two women battling over the comatose body of Draco Malfoy, (it was possibly the one point in his life so far that Harry felt genuine sympathy for the ferret).

'You did what? You put my son in a coma? How could you? What on earth do you think gives you the right?'

'How could I? What gives me the right?'

Alyssa's voice was incredulous. Even in her current state of exhaustion, she wasn't going to let that pass.

'What gives you the right? What gave you the right to erase five years from someone's memory? And no, it wasn't just the time you erased, you erased me! You erased an entire person from existence. Did it not occur to you that that action would have consequences? Oh and don't give me that bull about you thinking I was dead,' Alyssa spat out, when Lucius had tried to interrupt.

'You and I both know that you knew that I was alive, and you even had a feeling as to who I might have actually been. And so you did what you always do, you ran away. sure you looked for me for the appropriate amount of time, but there was no harm in that, as you knew that if I was who you thought I was then you'd never find me. And so you erased me from existence, from his existence, all because you were ashamed that you had loved the sister of the Boy Who Lived!'

After her rant, Alyssa had to hold onto the back of one of the chairs for support. Shutting down Draco's mind had been incredibly difficulty, and her magic had to have time to replenish itself. Until she was at full power again, he other normal functions, like breathing, would be hindered as well. She depended on her magic a lot more then other witches and wizards.

But as tired as she was, she would never collapse in front of the Malfoy's. The life lessons that they had ingrained into her at such a young age were too strong to fight. So she never allowed herself to show any outward signs of weakness, even though she was collapsing on the inside.

However, Lucius and Narcissa didn't seem to be following their own rules as they were both wearing extremely confused expressions (confusion being a sign of weakness).

She didn't know what they had to be confused about; she felt that she had made herself very clear. She prayed that she didn't have to explain herself again, she didn't think, scrap that, she knew that she didn't have the strength for that.

'Is that really what you think? That we erased the memories, erased you, because we were ashamed of loving you?'

Narcissa's voice was soft, but full of hurt. Alyssa couldn't stand to hear it, and couldn't bear to answer her questions. She needed them to leave the room, so that she could give in to her exhaustion, collapse in the comfort of her own weakness.

So, doing the only thing she could think of, she changed the subject; thereby facilitating an escape for both the Malfoy's and herself.

'Professor, will you please have Draco transported to the infirmary. When he wakes up, I would imagine that he will be in need of Madame Pomfreys assistance.'

Narcissa gave a pathetic whimper at that, a sound Alyssa had never thought to come from such a strong woman.

She felt that she at least owed them an explanation about the condition of their son, if nothing else.

'Look, Draco is fine. But what I did was a big change to his brain chemistry, there's a whole part of his brain that he can now access through the unlocked part of his memories. He wouldn't be able to cope with that if he had been conscious, so I put him into a kind of deep sleep, where he can work though all the memories that are now flooding his mind. After all, dreams are where we work through all our problems. When he wakes up hell be disorientated, confused and will probably have one hell of a headache, but no lasting symptoms.'

_I hope._

McGonagall nodded her approval, and was about to cast the levitation spell on Draco when Lucius stepped in.

'That won't be necessary Headmistress; I'll take Draco down myself.'

With that Lucius stooped down and gently gathered Draco into his arms. The war may have taken its toll upon Lucius Malfoy, but he was by no means a physically weak man, so Draco wasn't much of a burden for his father.

Alyssa imagined that Lucius Malfoy hadn't shown anyone that kind of affection for quite some time, but it wasn't completely out of character. In rare and sporadic fits of paternity, Lucius could become the more caring and attentive father. When they were younger, Draco had lived for those moments. Moments when Lucius would unexpectedly lift Draco up into the air and spin him round and round and round. Other times, were less affectionate but just as important to Draco. Time when Lucius would take over their education for a day, and would shower Draco with praise over how well he was doing, and how proud he was of his son.

Seeing them together like that again, even if it was ten years later and one of them was unconscious, made Alyssa's heart swell with love for them both. And she knew that on some level, Draco was aware of what was happening as well, and that he finally knew that no matter what had happened over the past few years, his father still loved him as much as, if not more then, he always had.

As Lucius left with Draco in his arms, Narcissa followed. By their leave, Alyssa couldn't stave off her exhaustion any longer, and collapsed into the nearest arm chair.

Surprisingly, the first people by her side were Pansy and Blaise. If she had been aware of anyone else in the room, she would have noticed the distinctly jealous look on Harry's face as Blaise placed a protective hand on her arm.

Staring at these two people, old friends, Alyssa realised that she could still read them like the books that she loved so much.

'Go. Go with him, hell need you when he wakes up.'

'But what about you? You need us too.'

The indecision was clear within Pansy's voice, she didn't know whether to stay with Alyssa or go with Draco.

Alyssa would make the choice easy for them.

'Not as much as he does, or will anyway. When he wakes up it will be good for him to have a familiar face there to greet him. I know his parents are familiar, but I mean someone familiar to him at Hogwarts. As happy as I'm sure hell be to see his parents, it will just confuse him more at the beginning. If you're there too, then it will lesson the blow.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure. Go. I'm fine.'

Alyssa saw Blaise and Pansy share a look, before they both got up and made their way to the door. But just as she expected them both to exit through it, with a parting embrace, Blaise closed the door behind Pansy and proceeded to join Alyssa at the arm chairs once again.

'Blaise…'

'Enough. Pansy can stay with Draco, but he doesn't need me there. You on the other hand, do. I am not leaving you in the state you're in right now, it goes against my promise, remember.'

Alyssa wanted to put up a fight, tell him that even though she had used it to convince him of who she was, he wasn't obliged to keep that promise still after ten years. But the truth of the matter was, she was just too tired to fight.

So she just acquiesced, and sunk further into the soft pillows of the cushioned armchair.

'If you'll all excuse me, I have some business to attend to.'

With that, McGonagall left the office. As she stepped outside the doors, she felt her head swimming with possibilities about Alyssa. She was clearly no ordinary witch, McGonagall may have been the only person in the room that truly realised the extent of the power that had been needed to do what Alyssa had just done.

There was something else going on, and McGonagall was determined to find out what.

Meanwhile, back inside the office, Aurora and Telechus were fastening on their cloaks and getting ready to leave.

'You're leaving?' Alyssa asked, even though she had her eyes closed.

'Yes dear, I think we've been here long enough already, don't you agree?'

'You still operating on that, _no-interference_ rule, which you both so religiously stick to?'

'Now now honey, you know as well as we do that not all paths in life are meant to be travelled by everyone. We've already travelled our path to completion, now it's your turn. We've prepared you as well as we could, it's up to you now.'

'So….what? I'm not going to see you again?'

This all sounded like too much of a definite goodbye for Alyssa's liking.

'Well be here to offer…assistance; if and when it's needed. But until then, all I'll say is that we will meet again, if and when we are meant to meet again.'

Alyssa hated it when her mother got all cryptic on her.

'But you're my parents! You're meant to be there whenever I call of you!'

'Alyssa Lily Andromeda Potter; we have not raised you to be such a dependent being. You've known this separation was coming. It's the only way you'll grow and learn how and what you need to. We told you right from the beginning that there would be a time when we would have to sever all ties, and you would have to become completely in control of your own future. This is that time.'

Silence; as the facts slowly sunk in.

Yes Alyssa knew that everything that had said was true, but she didn't think that that day would come so quickly after she rejoined the wider world. She was floundering out here by herself. She had a plan, but hardly knew how to execute it. Nothing had happened the way it was supposed to, as of yet, what if things kept going wrong, what if she couldn't fix them, what id she lost control…

'What if…'

'You know better then to ask that, Alyssa. Everything happened for a reason, you need to make sure you remember that.'

It was happening, they were finally letting go of her. After years of wishing for her freedom, now that she was about to get it, she didn't want to welcome it anymore.

Her father was the first to say goodbye. He kissed the top of her head, like her had done every night before she went to sleep. To think that this was the last time he would do that was distressing, heart-breaking.

'You have a destiny, my child. One that maybe even you are not aware of yet. Trust in that, and then everything else will fall into place.'

_Last words of wisdom from the teacher to the student, _Alyssa thought as Telechus let go of her and went to stand by the fire place, ready to leave.

Aurora then stepped forward, her eyes kind but fierce.

'Mum.' The one word came choked from Alyssa's mouth, as a soft hand came up to caress her cheek.

'Oh my darling, what a future lies ahead of you. Remember your task, and stay true to your gifts.'

Alyssa simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak without falling apart.

Alyssa couldn't bear to watch her parents disappear out of her life in flames, so she turned her head away, praying that she could hold back the tears until they had gone.

'Oh, Alyssa?'

At the sound of her mother's voice calling to her, Alyssa had to turn her head back towards the fire place.

'Yes mother?' she replied in a strained voice.

'One last thing you should know.'

Alyssa waited for her mother to continue, but before she said anything else, Aurora made sure that she had a good handful of floo powder and was standing securely in the fireplace.

'All the stories are true.'

And with that she disappeared into flames, taking the past eighteen years of Alyssa's life with her.

It was clear to see that apart from Alyssa, everyone else in the room, now consisting of only five teenagers, were considerably confused. Actually, to be honest, that statement wasn't entirely true, seeing as that parting statement from her mother had left Alyssa frozen in place with a shocked expression on her face.

'Alyssa? What just happened? What were you're parents talking about? What stories?'

It was at moments like this that you could see just how appropriate it was for Hermione's patronus to be an otter. Hermione was intrinsically curious about everything, and sometimes she would even throw her well polished manners out the windows if she wanted to know something bad enough.

Alyssa tried not to feel too annoyed at Hermione's questioning, but she had just suffered through the abandonment of her parents and have appreciated a few minutes of peace to gather her thoughts together before having to say;

'I'm sorry Hermione, all of you, but I'm afraid I can't tell you the answers to those questioned. It's not time for that information to be revealed just yet.'

Needless to say, that put an end to that train of thought.

Still exhausted by the magical effort unlocking Draco's mind had been, Alyssa fell back into the armchair, content to stay there for as long as she needed.

It seemed as though everyone else wasn't going to leave until she did, so she thought that they might as well be comfortable.

'Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come and sit down?'

Everyone, including Blaise, immediately gathered around Alyssa's chair; Harry and Ron pulled up chairs of their own, whereas Blaise and Hermione chose to sit on the floor. The minute Ron realised this, he immediately tried to offer her his seat, but Hermione just shook him off with a wave of her hand, deciding instead to remain on the floor, with Blaise.

If Ron's face was any indication that might cause some problems.

'So there's one thing I don't understand.'

Alyssa had to smile at that.

'Just one thing Blaise?'

'Well no, but I figure it's the only thing that you may be able to answer.'

'Okay shoot.'

'So, I think it's fair to say that the effort it took you with Draco just now, had you pretty much bordering on the unconscious world.'

'Merlin, will he get to the point before I fall unconscious!' Ron muttered under his breath.

Blaise either didn't hear (which was highly unlikely), or he just wasn't phased by it. Ron Weasley was known throughout Hogwarts as not being the most subtle of people. So that kind of behaviour from him wasn't exactly shocking. But Alyssa still glared at him, and Hermione even went as far as to whack him across the legs for the comment. But Blaise just went on talking.

'So, how come you didn't get this tired with Pansy and myself the other day?'

He had been right, that was something that she could answer.

'The reason is the difference between being _suppressed_ and being _oppressed_. With you and Pansy, your memories were simply suppressed somewhere in the back of your minds. All I had to do was jolt the memories a bit, and you did the rest yourselves. But with Draco, it was different. There an active force oppressing his memories of me. It was as if they were locked up in a box. First I had to find the box, then I had to make him aware of it, then I had to open the box, and then I had to keep an open link with his mind whilst he was experiencing some of the memories. Finally, I had to put his mind to sleep so that he can better cope with this onslaught of new information. Suffice it to say, it all took a lot of magic, almost more then I have.'

_Almost._

'Are you going to be ok?'

That was Harry, worried that his sister had suffered some sort of permanent damage by trying to help the enemy.

'Yeah Harry, I'll be fine. In fact I am fine, I think I've rested enough.'

'You sure?'

As she moved to get up, it seemed that everybody moved with her, just waiting for her to fall over or something. Immediately, Harry and Blaise were at her sides, waiting to catch her.

'Guys, seriously! I was tired, I'm not dying! Besides, I would like to get out of this office as soon as possible.'

'Why?'

'Let's just say, there an encounter that I don't wish to have. At least not yet.'

The boys seemed eager to press her for more information on this _encounter_, but thankfully girls were far more attuned to each others feelings.

'Guys I think we should go. Alyssa and I should really get a head start on our packing for this weekend.'

'Wait what?' as far as Alyssa had know, she wasn't going anywhere for the weekend, just to the Burrow on Saturday for lunch.

'Oh yeah you don't know yet. Molly Weasley had invited us to spend the weekend at the Burrow, instead of just the Saturday. Is that ok with you?'

'Um sure, I guess. It's probably a good thing, id imagine a lot of things will be easier if I'm not here this weekend.'

There was a heavy silence as they all thought about the potential consequences of the actions of that evening.

'Right then, I guess we should be going.'

It was just like Harry to take charge, even if it was of the most trivial things. So with the need to pack for her weekend with the Weasleys as her excuse, Alyssa walked out of the office; sparing one last look at the empty frame that hung behind the desk, before closing the door, and following her friends back in the world.

**Did you enjoy it?**

**Please tell me if you did or didn't by leaving me a review, they do make me ever so happy! :D :D :D x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: ****I own the plot and the original characters, anything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling!**

**A/N: ****so basically this is a filler chapter. It's quite short, but the reason being is that the things that happen after this chapter are really important, so I wanted to devote an entire chapter to just that, so I had to cut it off here. Hopefully this chapter is still enjoyable even though it is short, but I really wanted to get across certain feelings that Alyssa has towards meeting the people that Harry considers his family. so I hope I have done that and that you all enjoy it :D**

**Two shout outs: firstly to TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle for being my 100****th**** reviewer, thank you so much, you've been such a loyal reviewer and I always look forward to reading what you have to say!**

**Also, just because I can't actually reply to this person in a private message I just want to ask ATrueSlythrinWriter in what way do you think Alyssa had changed in the last chapter, was it a good or a bad change? I agree that she did but I'm wondering what you think. Oh and thanks for everything else you said as well, it really made me smile!**

**Anyway, enough of me, I hope you enjoy the chapter x**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

'Don't be nervous.'

'Nervous? Me? Why would you think that I'm nervous? I'm not nervous, nope, no nervousness here, no siree.'

The look Harry gave her clearly said; _as if that psychobabble wasn't enough, would you like more evidence?_

'Right. Ok I guess I am a little nervous. I just…I really want them to like me.'

'Of course they'll like you. You're my twin sister, practically inseparable from Ginny and Hermione, plus you're one of Bill's best students. There's no reason for them not to like you.'

Harry's logic did ease her mind a little, but the worry was still there. Especially when she thought about the tragedy that this family had suffered during the war. But she didn't have time to turn around now, not that she would have anyway, it was definitely not in her nature to run away. Besides they had just reached the front doors of the Burrow. Fortunately, at least for Alyssa, the door was opened by a familiar, and very enthusiastic, face.

''Mione! Lyssa!'

Even though it had only been about six hours since they had last seen Ginny, she acted as if they had been apart for days. As Ginny enclosed both girls in a fierce hug, Harry and Ron still stood outside the threshold, looking pretty put out.

'You're her boyfriend, and I'm her brother, yet we don't get even so much as a 'hello'?'

Upon hearing this, Ginny let go of her best fried and stepped up to Harry. She then proceeded to take his face into her hand, and kissed him as best as she could. The kiss was getting rather intense and Hermione even had to turn away from it, she was getting so embarrassed. Alyssa just rolled her eyes and shook her head in dismay, she was getting used to Ginny's rather outlandish actions, but this situation was still rather awkward.

'That what you had in mind Ron?' Ginny asked, after she had finally taken her lips off of Harry's face. Clearly Ron was incensed, and everyone could tell that there was about to be an argument between the siblings, when another Weasley made his way around the corner, just in time to play peace maker.

'Hey guys, is there a reason why you're all standing at the front door?'

'Just saying hello Bill.'

Ginny's expression was smug as she turned and followed her oldest brother back into the house, beckoning for the others to in turn follow her.

Harry followed straight away, still a little dazed, whilst Hermione had to practically drag Ron in with her. so that just left Alyssa standing there, just inside the Burrow, frozen in place out of anxiety that she wasn't going to live up to expectations.

'Alyssa, come on!' Ginny called from inside the house, as she disappeared through a doorway that Alyssa figured led into the main living room.

Taking a deep breath, Alyssa made her way in the direction of friends, hoping that she would be able to just slop in unnoticed.

Ha, yeah right!

Of course, since it was her, the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen, happened.

It appeared that it wasn't just the Weasley clan that she would be meeting that evening. No, it turned out that the entire Order of the Phoenix, those that were left, were there to welcome and meet her.

Needless to say, this wasn't what she had hoped for.

But regardless of that, she had always known that this day would eventually come. Whilst she may have been able to hide herself from the wider wizarding world, the Order was too accustomed to digging out secrets to be kept in the dark for any great period of time. So Alyssa had asked McGonagall to let the Order, and only the Order, know of her existence.

So it had been done, and here was the result.

'I guess I should have realised that this was more then just an innocent invitation to dinner.'

Perhaps not the most insightful first words, but it was all that she could come up with on such short notice.

'Honestly Alyssa, I had no idea that they'd all be here.'

'It's ok Harry, I know you didn't. Besides I'm not angry or upset, they have a right to know me. After all they're your family, so I want to know them too.'

'Oh my dear I'm so happy you feel that way.'

Alyssa was suddenly enveloped into the embrace of a woman who could only be Molly Weasley.

'It's lovely to finally meet you Mrs Weasley. I have heard so much about you.'

'Oh I wouldn't believe much of what Ron tells you dear. He has been known to exaggerate quite a bit on occasion.'

'MUM! Like when?'

'Like when you said there was a spider in your room the size of a garden gnome, but mum had to cast a magnifying spell just to see it.'

'Ginny hush, stop teasing your brother. And Ron, I'm sorry dear, but it's true.'

Everyone was laughing by then, and the tension in the room was officially broken. Leave it to Molly Weasley to get everyone feeling like family again.

'Ron's exaggeration abilities aside, it's not from him that I've received my information.'

Before anyone could press her for more information, Alyssa was immediately pulled away by McGonagall (yes she did leave the castle on occasion) to meet the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Minister', Alyssa said quietly whilst curtseying with the utmost grace and poise.

Alyssa was slightly awed by Kinsley Shacklebolt. He was a big man, in the imposing sense. He was enough to intimidate even the most powerful of men.

But his voice belied his physical presence. It was soft and gentle, as Alyssa found out when he took her hand and kissed it, like that was still the normal way of greeting people.

'Miss Potter it is an honour to finally meet you.'

'The honours all mine, I assure you. To meet you all, is the greatest honour I could ask for. You've all done so much, sacrificed so much over the years that I feel rather inadequate in your presence. All I can think of to say to you is thank you. Thank you of everything that you have done in order to keep my brother safe. I'm not sure what I would have done if he… well if things had ended differently. So thank you.'

Well that more then made up for her less then eloquent first words. But Alyssa cursed herself for putting such a damper on things. She had darkened the mood by inadvertently talking about the war, and so now looked desperately at Harry to do something to make everyone happy again. But before he could act upon her request, Ron cut in, his timing, for once in his life, absolutely perfect.

'Mum is everybody here?'

'Well we have a couple of other people joining us later on, but for now yes I think everyone is here.'

'Good then can we eat? I'm bloody starving.'

Well that did it. Everyone laughed when Mrs. Weasley smacked Ron on the head for swearing, but then proceeded to wave her wand in the direction of the kitchen. Suddenly dishes and dishes of food began floating out of the next room and towards a table placed against the back wall. Everything smelt so delicious, that Alyssa didn't know where to look first.

There was chicken (her favourite), and so many different kinds of potatoes that she lost count after mashed, roasted, boiled, baked…the list went on and on.

Every vegetable under the sun, and even some that Alyssa didn't recognise, were provided, along with boats and boats of gravy.

'Seeing as there's more people here then I can fit around my kitchen table, I thought we'd eat in what the Muggles call, 'Buffet Style'. So everybody help yourselves.'

No one had to be told twice. Molly's cooking was legendary, and in a matter of minutes everyone's plates were piled high with food and all the goblets were filled with Butterbeer. The atmosphere was one that Alyssa wasn't quite used too. It was jovial, alive but relaxed, as everyone automatically felt at home there. The Burrow had been a safe house for the Order more then once, and there had always been a feeling of invulnerability about it. No matter what happened, they would always have the Burrow.

Alyssa was used to a life of solitude. Her time had always been spent reading or studying or, more often then not day dreaming. On the rare occasion that she had had visitors they were only in the forms of her teachers, not anyone her own age, and not people to just sit and talk aimlessly with. At least, not all of them. But those visits were far to infrequent for Alyssa to get used to being around so many people in such a small space. Hogwarts had been a big shock to her at first, but at least she had had a week to prepare herself before the entire school population had descended upon her. But here she had just been thrust into the middle of a group of people who were all talking and laughing loudly and raucously as if they didn't have a care in the world. And she loved it.

Alyssa closed her eyes to just soak up all the activity around her, when suddenly she heard someone gasp. She immediately opened her eyes to see what had happened when everything went quiet. After a few seconds there was no sound whatsoever, apart from a few sharp intake of breath.

Alyssa was just about to turn her head round to find out what was happening when Mrs. Weasley stopped any movement by saying;

'No Alyssa, don't move a muscle, stay exactly where you are.'

Now Alyssa was worried. She was stuck, trying even not to blink, wondering if something really bad was about to happen to her.

'Dear Merlin! Arthur do you see it?'

'See what? Molly what are you looking at?'

'Her neck! Look at her neck!'

_Oh dear._

Alyssa was at once incredibly relieved that there wasn't something about to attack her, but at the same time, she knew what they were staring at, and a whole different kind of panic made itself known.

You see, Alyssa had a mark on her neck, somewhat similar to a birthmark. The only difference was that she hadn't been born with it; rather it had appeared after a certain point in her life. It wasn't hideous or anything, in fact Alyssa rather liked it. It looked like a tattoo in the shape of a flame. When she was younger she used to think it marked her out as a rebel, now she knew that it marked her out as something else entirely. And if anyone ever figured out what it really was, then everything would be ruined.

So she quickly pulled her hair over her shoulder in order to conceal it, and told everyone the lie that she had been conditioned to tell.

'Oh that! Don't worry about that. One day when I was about two, my dad was messing around with his wand; it was something of a bad habit of his. Anyway, suddenly it shot off a spark of some kind, and it hit me whilst I was playing on the floor. I don't really remember it, but I've had that mark ever since.'

'Oh my Merlin! Did it hurt?' Ginny sounded almost distraught.

'No no no! I don't remember it at all so it couldn't have hurt that badly. I do remember mother having an absolute fit though. I think she made father sleep in another room for weeks after that!'

Alyssa ended her lie with some easy laughter, which to her sounded all too false, but seemed to get everybody back to how they were before molly had pointed out the mark. But clearly not everyone had been convinced by her lie. Mrs Weasley and McGonagall shared a look that was far to knowing for Alyssa's liking, and Harry and Hermione were both looking at her with expressions that clearly told her that they knew she had been lying. Alyssa was just pleased that they didn't know what about, yet.

Before anymore questions could be asked about her 'unfortunate accident' aka the lie, the fireplace in the room suddenly flared up, and the flames turned green. Someone was flooing in; Alyssa didn't know who it could be since she had thought that everyone she could think of already there. Once again she let her eyes do a quick head count around the room, documenting all the people she saw.

_Weasleys, Kinsley, McGonagall, Elphias Doge, Hagrid, Aberforth, Hestia Jones…that's everyone isn't it?_

Obviously there were far more people missing then present. Over the two wars, the Order had lost many of it's members, and a lot of those losses still weighed heavily on Alyssa's mind. Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus.

_Remus!_

Suddenly Alyssa knew exactly who was coming through the fireplace, and knew that the minute that one of them saw her, she would have a lot of explaining to do.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**** hello! I know it's been a while, but all I cans ay is that I've been incredibly busy. I've had to start getting work ready for school, not to mention put together my creative writing portfolio, and my personal statement for university and…well you don't need to hear my life story. I'm very sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, and to be honest I'm not sure how I feel about it. I await your honest opinions of it when you review though, so don't hold anything back :D!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

'Hello everyone. Sorry we're a bit late, but Teddy wore himself out earlier this morning, and so his nap was a bit longer then usual.'

Everyone stood up to greet Andromeda Tonks, and of course, baby Teddy. He was fully awake now, and Alyssa could hear him squeal as someone, presumably Harry, took him out of his grandmothers' arms. Luckily for Alyssa, she was hidden for the moment by all the adults gathering round the newcomers, but she knew that that wouldn't last. And of course she was right. In what felt like no time at all, the crowd parted, and she became visible to both Andromeda Tonks, and the young Teddy Lupin.

'Ah Andromeda, I see you've just clapped eyes on the newest member of our extended family,' Arthur Weasley started his introduction, like he had started so many that night.

'Andromeda Tonks this is…'

'Alyssa!'

Her name escaped the woman in a breath, almost inaudible. It was a reaction that Alyssa had expected.

'I can't believe…I didn't think…I mean…how is this possible?' was all that Andromeda was able to communicate at that moment, thanks to the amount of shock that she was processing.

Suffice it to say, she looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

'Andromeda, I can explain.'

'Can you? You can explain how you have managed to come back from the dead?'

'Come back from the dead? Alyssa what is she talking about…wait does she know? How does she know?' Harry was understandably upset, after all Alyssa had told him that no one else knew that it was her that held the title of 'the long lost Malfoy daughter'. But in all honesty that wasn't true. There were other people who knew, people who would now be connected to her through her actual life. People like Andromeda.

'Yes Harry she knows.'

'How?'

Andromeda was still standing in the middle of the room, white as a sheet. As much as Alyssa knew that she should tell everyone the truth, especially Harry, she also knew that that wasn't just her call to make.

In order to explain to Andromeda how she was still alive, she would have to explain how Andromeda had come into contact with her whilst she was with the Malfoy's, which would mean revealing Andromeda's secrets as well as her own. Alyssa wouldn't do that without express permission.

'You know that if you want answers I'm going to have to tell them everything.' She said, addressing Andromeda even though the latter was avoiding eye contact with her. But at the realisation of what was about to happen, Andromeda seemed to come back to her senses and pulled herself together even to look Alyssa directly in the eye and nod her affirmation.

'Alright then. Perhaps everyone would like to have a seat; this will probably take a while.'

'Unfortunately, I am going to have to take me leave. As interesting as this story is going to be, I have a late meeting at the Ministry.' As everyone murmured their goodbyes, Kingsley disapparated and disappeared. Right after he had gone two of the other attendants of the party, Elphias Doge and Hestia Jones, also left, saying that they had had quite enough excitement for one day.

That only left the Weasleys, McGonagall and Aberforth Dumbledore for Alyssa to enthral with her life story, since Harry Ron and Hermione already knew most of what she was about to say and Andromeda of course knew it all.

Once everyone had sat down, apart from Alyssa who chose to remain standing by the fireplace, the warmth of which seemed to give her strength, she started by stating what everyone already knew.

'I was born on the 31st of July 1980. My birth parents were James and Lily Potter, and I had a twin brother, Harry, born just half an hour before me. During the time between my birth and the next day, a seer appeared in my mothers' hospital room whilst she was alone with me. Father had Harry outside, talking to the doctors. This seer gave my mother a prophecy, one that made her convince James that giving me up was the best thing that they could do.

Anyway, after much deliberation on the part of Dumbledore, he decided to entrust me to Aurora and Telechus Black, a distant and remote branch of the Black family, that had renounced their heritage and family, preferring to live in an isolated manor somewhere far away and to devote their time to study.

They were no way involved in the war, and so Dumbledore thought that to be the best place for me. Of course, it wasn't completely up to him, the prophecy had left certain clues as to the way I would need to be brought up, and so he was just finding candidates that fit the profile. So that's how I ended up as Alyssa Black Potter, everyone with me so far?'

Everyone in the room looked a little awed, but none of them were really shocked. Upon revealing her identity to Harry, she had asked that all members of the Order be briefed on how she had ended up living with Aurora and Telechus. What they didn't know however, was what she was about to tell them now.

'By the age of three, my parents, that is my adoptive parents, realised that something was wrong. They werent sure, having had no other children to compare me to, but they had an idea that children were meant to have spoken by the age of three. In fact many three year olds have a very good vocabulary. But I had never spoken a word.

When they told Dumbledore of this he suggested that it was because I had no one around similar to my own age to talk to. So he told my parents that perhaps it would be a good idea for me to spend some time out in the 'real world', with a family that had a child or children my age for me to socialise with. And so I was taken away from my parents, and given into the custody of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, where I stayed for the next five years of my life.'

Alyssa stopped, allowing that information to sink in with the people that were hearing it for the first time. She knew that there would be questions, just like she had when she had told Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. But she hoped that everyone would wait until the and before they started to bombard her with their thoughts and queries.

She didn't pause for long, knowing that it was important to get everything said and out of the away as soon as possible. But where as up until now, she had been addressing the room as a whole, Alyssa now locked her eyes onto Andromeda, making sure that she knew that this next part would answer her questions.

'By the time I was eight, a week before my ninth birthday in fact, Aurora and Telechus came back for me. over the years they had kept in contact, no I can't tell you how, but I had grown up knowing exactly who I was, and who my parents were, both birth and adoptive. So it wasn't a surprise to me when they apparated into my bedroom one night in July and told me it was time to go home.

I didn't particularly want to leave. I didn't want to leave Blaise and Pansy, and I especially didn't want to leave Draco, but they explained to me that I still had a lot of things to learn, and they were things that the Malfoy's couldn't teach me. So, reluctantly, I left. As we left, we made sure that the room caught on fire, and that it grew quickly into an inferno. However, we also left the window open.

That gave the Malfoy's two choices, either they could accept that I was dead, burnt to ashes by the fire, or they could believe that I had been kidnapped. In the end, they went for a combination of the two. They searched for me for the appropriate amount of time, but then published that I was dead, and that's exactly what we had wanted to happen. Now I could get on with my education in peace, ready for the time when I would be needed by the world. A time that, as I'm sure you've all realised by my sudden appearance in your lives, has finally arrived.'

Alyssa wondered how many times she would have to tell people this story. She figured at least once more, since Draco would probably want to know about why she abandoned him. That is if he ever spoke to her again. But if explaining her actions helped to give people answers, then that's what she would do, even if it wasn't something that she was particularly proud of.

'Does that explain things Andromeda?'

'Yes, yes it explains everything.'

'Actually, it doesn't.'

'Hermione?'

'Well it answers Mrs Tonks question about how you could have_ come back from the dead_, but that doesn't explain how you two know each other in the first place.'

Figures that it would be Hermione who voiced that little flaw. Even though Alyssa had warned Andromeda that she may have to tell everyone one of her most tightly kept secrets, she had hoped that she wouldn't have to. She should have known that with Hermione around, no stone would be left unturned. It's as if the girl survived on knowledge.

'You're right Hermione, it doesn't. That's another story. One that I had hoped I wouldn't have to divulge but I guess, well never mind. I'm going to have to tell you now, since you've brought it up.'

Alyssa paused, thinking about the best way to go about explaining the complexity of this relationship.

'I think we will all agree that Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was the cruellest, most vile, inhuman creature ever to walk the earth. I know it does not do well to speak ill of the dead, but I doubt anyone here will condemn me for saying that the world is a better place without her in it.

However, just because a family has one bad egg, does not mean that the entire batch is rotten. Yes, the ancestral Blacks were perhaps not the nicest of people, but if we take a closer look, we can see that actually, a lot of good came from that family as well. Why if we just look at the most recent generation of Blacks, we will come across a lot of familiar, and good, people.

Of course there's Sirius, but also, unexpectedly his brother Regulus, without whom Harry, you would never have defeated Voldemort. Then of course, there's you Andromeda, who risked everything just to follow your heart and marry someone that your family did not approve of, and as a result of that your daughter was born.

Though not a Black by name, in the short time that I knew her, I could tell that she was definitely a Black in nature. Adding to that my own adoptive parents and a headmaster of Hogwarts who did a lot of good for the school and it's students; it is clear to see that many members of the Black family, as well as being strong and resolute in their beliefs, also had exceptionally good hearts and minds that they used to benefit people, not hurt them. And one Narcissa Malfoy is no different.'

There was silence, and then, all hell broke loose.

'You have got to be kidding me!'

'She's a monster!'

'A Malfoy!'

'A cold hearted bitc…'

'That is ENOUGH!'

For a person usually so soft-spoken, Andromeda sure did pack a punch when she let her anger get the better of her. Clearly she did not appreciate people talking about her sister in such a way.

'Now I know that Narcissa has not been exactly a beacon of light in the past, but she is most certainly not evil. It is not her fault that her path in life was practically preordained from the moment out parents decided that she was to marry Lucius Malfoy. From then on, she had no choice but to comply with his wishes and that meant accepting a way of life that followed Voldemort.'

'So you admit that she was a follower of Voldemort then?' Harry seemed angry at even the idea that Narcissa Malfoy was anything but the evil women that he knew her to be.

'Need I remind you brother, that without Narcissa, you would be dead right now, and the world would be in Voldemort's hands. She lied for you, told him that you were dead, and that meant that you were able to defeat him. It seems we all owe our lives to her.'

'She didn't do that for _me_! She did it so that she could get Draco out of the castle!'

'AND WHATS WRONG WITH THAT! Doesn't that show that she is not cold hearted, that she's not a monster! If anything it shows that she is completely human, as she acted how any mother would act. She wanted to save and protect her son, not from the battle, not from fighting, but from falling into the clutches of that lunatic who dared to call himself a lord!'

Alyssa hadn't intended to let her emotions get the better of her. She needed to stay calm and collected and finish explaining. If she didn't, if she left it at that, then there would be no reason for them to stop hating Narcissa. If she could just reconcile these two families, even if it was just on theoretical terms, then she would be one step closer to healing the rift tearing the wizarding world apart.

'Look, I know it's hard for you all to understand. But Narcissa has never been the woman that she portrayed to the world. She was forced to marry a man who was exceptionally weak willed, and so could not stand up to Voldemort's _persuasions_. So she had to play the part of the pure-blooded Slytherin mother, when all she ever wanted was to be herself.

The only time I ever saw her be herself was when she and I were in her private rooms. Only I was allowed in there, no boys allowed you see, and the woman that she was in those moments, was someone very like her older sister here. Not her eldest sister mind you, never like her eldest sister. She was warm, funny, caring and she loved me like no one else ever had, she was the perfect mother, and I would have stayed there with her, and Lucius and Draco if I had had the choice. If I hadn't known what was at stake if I didn't leave. I know that out of everyone here, apart from Andromeda, that I know Narcissa the best. And I'm sure that Mrs Tonks will agree with everything that I have said about her.'

Alyssa looked at Andromeda for reassurance, and saw that her eyes were watering a little. Alyssa hadn't realised that what she had said had been that sentimental, but saying everything back to herself in her head, she knew that she had perhaps let a little too much of herself shine through.

_But if revealing my deepest emotions is what it takes to make everyone see that I am telling the truth, and that they should trust me, then that's what I'm going to have to do._

'Okay fine. So, for the moment at least, we all believe you when you tell us that Narcissa is not evil, and in fact she has tried to be more neutral in the struggle between light and dark over the past twenty years. That's all well and good Alyssa but you _still _haven't explained how you and Andromeda know each other, and how she knew that you had died.'

Bill had snapped back into teacher mode, wanting to make sure he got all the facts before he made any decisions. Alyssa found it easy to talk to him when he acted like her teacher; it made her feel like they were on a more equal footing.

'No I guess I haven't explained things quite as clearly as I would have liked. Let me put to you as simply as possible. Narcissa was, and still is, a woman who cares deeply about her family. Lucius and Draco are the most important things to her, and I was as well for a short time. Anyway, she is not the type of person to just abandon a branch of her family because of a choice they made. What I'm trying to say is….'

'What she's trying to say is that Narcissa and I never really lost contact. And when Alyssa was brought into her life, I was the person that came to for advice on raising a daughter. Seeing as I already had one.'

Well that was about as blunt as a brick wall. Andromeda certainly wasn't allowing for any sensitivity in her explanations. She was just getting right to the point, and it was something that Alyssa admired about her. She herself had the tendency to ramble on quite a bit, a bad habit that she had never grown out of.

No one was reacting, and Alyssa was getting a little tired of, well of everything. It had been and excruciatingly exhausting couple of days, and all she wanted was to go to bed and sleep for a millennia. But she knew that she would never be allowed to eave until everyone understood everything. So in order to try and expedite things, she decided to recap.

'So just to make sure that you all understand, when I was three I was given to the Malfoy's, Narcissa then contacted her sister, who she was estranged from like everyone thought, on advice on raising a daughter. Therefore, I met Andromeda and she became my aunt, although my secret aunt because the pure blood society could never find out, for the five years that I spent there. Since she knew my when I was _alive_ obviously Narcissa contacted her to let her know that I was _dead_. Hence the fact that she looked like she'd seen a ghost when she saw me for the first time in ten years a couple of hours ago. Oh, and the reason my middle name is Andromeda is because Narcissa to have someone in her new family that had a connection with her old one. Yep that about covers it. Everyone got that alright?'

It was clear that she was rushing things, but Alyssa didn't care about appearing rude at that point. It was late, she was tired, and she really didn't want to be asked anymore questions.

When it become apparent that no one had the slightest intention of moving, Alyssa looked imploringly at her _aunt_ for help. Something she had done often in the past. If there was one thing that Alyssa remembered, it was that Andromeda Tonks always had a solution for every problem.

'Well I think that that about covers everything, so I feel that I should be going.'

That snapped everyone out of their dazes/

'What? But you only just got here.'

'I didn't get to spend anytime with Teddy!'

'There are still so many questions.'

'No no I really must be off, it's almost time to put Teddy down for the night. I promise that I'll come back tomorrow or Sunday. If that's alright with you molly?'

'Of course. You know you're always welcome here. Both of you.'

Alyssa sighed and her shoulders slumped as if a huge weight had been lifted. She had been worried that these new revelations would mean that people would treat Andromeda differently, seeing as she had never severed contact with her younger sister. But everything seemed to appear normal in that respect, as the room said goodbye to both Andromeda and Teddy, who by now had fallen asleep much to Alyssa's dismay.

_Am I really that boring!_

She and Andromeda shared one last meaningful look, which promised many lengthy conversations to come over the next couple of days, before she disappeared from the fireplace.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The hospital wing was practically empty that Saturday evening. Not surprising really seeing as it was the beginning the term, the students had yet to come into contact with anything that might be potentially dangerous to their health. Well, all in good time, as they say.

That morning, there was only one bed occupied in the wing. In it was Draco Malfoy, who had been in a coma for nearly thirty six hours. Madame Pomfrey tried to keep the confusion from showing on her face whenever she went over to examine him, but she couldn't help but be absolutely perplexed as to the reason that he hadn't woken up yet.

Of course professor McGonagall, along with the Malfoy parents, had explained to her what had happened, but she couldn't honestly say that she understood it. She was a nurse after all, and didn't have much experience dealing with maladies of the mind. On more then one occasion she had suggested to both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, that they perhaps move Draco to St Mungos where he could receive whatever specialised care he needed. But they adamantly refused, saying that they had it on good authority that Draco _would_ wake up, all in good time.

Madame Pomfrey soon realised that it hurt her head to even think about the kind of magic that was holding the young Mr. Malfoy in his current condition, so she resigned herself to simply not thinking about it. She preferred that solution to the endless pain relief potions that she would have had to give herself.

Once she had fully ascertained that the nature of his injuries was mental, and that there was nothing physically wrong with him at all, she spent most of her time in her office. She felt no guilt over leaving him as she checked up on him every few hours to make sure that nothing had changed. But that truth was that she needn't even do that.

There wasn't an hour in the day when Draco Malfoy was left alone. His parents, one or both, were there by his side, or Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson, would stand watch. Their constant vigil was something of a relief to Poppy Pomfrey, as she knew that she would be alerted immediately should anything bad happen. Apart from that she knew that there was no point fussing around the family as it would just annoy and perhaps anger them.

The best thing she could think of to do was let them alone, to deal with this predicament in the ways they preferred. So that is what she did.

'Blaise? Do you think he can hear us?'

'I don't think so Pansy. None of your tests have worked, and you'll only upset yourself more if you keep trying.'

Pansy knew that he was right. Over the last day and a bit, she had tried desperately to communicate with Draco in some way. She had kept constant hold of his hand and would talk to him, telling him to squeeze her fingers if he could hear her, to just give her some indication that he was aware of what was going on. But she got no such sign.

Every time he didn't respond, Pansy felt herself sink deeper and deeper into doubt and worry. She didn't let it show in front of Mr. and Mrs Malfoy, but when it was just her and Blaise by Draco's bedside, she was able to let her guard down a little and express what she was really worried about.

'What if he never wakes up?'

It wasn't so much a question as a statement. A statement of possibility. Blaise knew that it was all too possible for something to go wrong and for Draco to become damaged in some way. He did not pretend to be knowledgeable about the mind by any stretch of the imagination, but he couldn't help but realise that dealing with the mind took a lot more effort and magic then it did to perform other tasks. He had seen how tired Alyssa had become after doing this to Draco, and he had never seen any witches or wizards energy become that depleted so quickly.

But at the same time, that fact was what gave him hope. The reason Alyssa had become so exhausted must be that she had used a substantial amount of magic on Draco. If that was true then he had to believe that Draco was safe and that it was just the massive amounts of magic working within him that kept him from being conscious. Blaise figured that it would be too much for an aware human brain to deal with.

He told Pansy as much, and saw some of the doubt disappear from her eyes, but he could still tell that she was extremely stressed and worried.

He could tell by the strain of her lips and the tightening of the skin over her cheekbones, as she repetitively sucked in her cheeks, a nervous habit she had had since childhood. He could tell by the furrows that appeared between her eyebrows as she frowned, the way she constantly brushed her hair behind her ear and then let it fall helplessly back into her face.

But most of all he could tell by the deepening of the colour in her eyes. They went from being a clear light blue, a colour he had grown accustomed to over the years, to being an almost indigo purple.

Both he and Draco knew that whenever Pansy's eyes changed to a darker colour, it meant that something was bothering or worrying her. But, perhaps, Blaise was a little better at sensing these moods before they came. Draco couldn't do that, at least not with Pansy. But Blaise, he always new when Pansy was upset, and he always went out of his way to prevent it from happened.

He figured that's what people did when they were in love with someone.

Blaise knew that it would come as a surprise to everyone, since there was no evidence of him ever having these feelings, but yes, he was in love with Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise smiled as he said this to himself whilst sitting in the hospital wing, admiring the subject of his affections from across his best mates' hospital bed. The whole situation seemed rather bizarre to him. If you asked him to pinpoint the exact moment that his feelings for Pansy changed, he would not be able to tell you. He would not be able to give you a day, month, year or any other sort of time frame.

All he knew was that after the war, these feelings had become more potent. But they hadn't been new feelings. No he felt as if he knew them, had become accustomed to them, without even knowing he had them. Coming back to Hogwarts that year, being back in the place that had given him some of his best, and worst, memories had been like a trigger for Blaise. Suddenly he knew what he wanted, that being Pansy, and knew that he would do anything to get her.

In hindsight, he linked these rather out of character urges with the reappearance of Alyssa. It had been common knowledge around the school that the Malfoy's and Parkinson's hoped that one day their families would be united through the marriage of Draco and Pansy.

Blaise saw that as the most logical reason that he had never openly acknowledged his feelings to himself until now. There had been no point, Pansy was going to marry Draco and there was nothing that he could do about it. But it is possible, that somewhere in the back of his mind, he had always remembered Alyssa, and had always known that it was she who had been destined to marry Draco, not Pansy.

So his unconscious mind allowed his feelings for Pansy to grow, until the time when Alyssa came back into their lives, no doubt rekindling the bond between her and Draco at the same time. Blaise now knew that even if their parents still wanted them to get married, there was no way Draco would choose Pansy over Alyssa.

He loved Pansy; Blaise knew that and didn't resent it as he knew that Draco loved Pansy as a sister, just as he had once loved Alyssa. But now that there was nothing really standing in the way of him and Pansy being together, his emotions and feelings for her were let loose and he was left to realise that he loved Pansy more then he had ever loved anyone.

The only problem being, he had no idea if she felt the same.

He knew that Pansy had often deluded herself into thinking that she was in love with Draco and that he loved her back in that way. She probably thought that it would be easiest for everyone if she could make that come true. But Draco hardly ever played along.

In public perhaps, in order to brag or to make him look more desirable, but in the safety of the Slytherin common room, or back home at the manor, Draco never gave in to Pansy's fantasies. Blaise had hated to see Pansy get so upset every time Draco rejected her, and he did his best to soften the blows, but he knew that in the long run it was for her own good. Draco would never be one to delude himself, and so he would never have been able to love Pansy in the way that she deserved.

Pansy knew that now, and the minute that it had become apparent that they were no longer obliged to get married; Blaise had seen a great relief wash over Pansy and things between the three of them had been as easy as ever before.

But now…

Was he stupid for wanting her, for loving her? Was it worth the damage it would do to the way the three of them related to each other?

Blaise honestly didn't know the answers to those questions. And the two people that he would ask were unreachable at that present time. One was in a magically induced coma, and the other was cavorting around in ottery st whatchamacallit!

'Merlin I wish Alyssa was here!'

'Why? Am I not entertaining enough for you Blaise?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing. Just forget I said anything.'

There was a pause before he replied. Choosing his words very carefully he said;

'You don't resent Alyssa coming back to us, do you?'

'What? No, no absolutely not! I loved Alyssa just as much as you did when we were younger, and it's amazing that she's here, now, alive!'

'Then what's the problem?'

'I don't know what you're talking about Blaise, I don't _have_ a problem.'

'Don't lie to me Pansy. You never could, and you never will be able to. Now spit it out! What is you're problem with Alyssa?'

'For the last time Blaise, I don't have a problem with her! But did you ever stop to think that maybe she has a problem with us!'

Blaise was too shocked to reply. He figured that it had been a rhetorical question, but he still tried to get to grips with an answer in his mind.

Did Pansy have anything to base this notion on? Had Alyssa ever shown anything but relief and pleasure to be back in their company? As far as he could tell, the answer to both those questions was no. but Blaise new not to jump to any hasty conclusions. Everything that had happened in the last week had happened so quickly, that it was easy to loose sight of the fact that Blaise and Pansy had only really known who Alyssa was for about four days. And so much had occurred in that time that Blaise had never stopped to consider whether Alyssa was really happy to be back with them, or whether revealing herself was just a part of some master plan that she felt she had to endure.

He decided to hear Pansy out; her explanation may put rest to some of his fears. Then again, it could give them more evidence as well.

'Explain.'

'Think about it Blaise. Think of everything we've done in the past, everything we've done recently. Do you really think that Alyssa could forgive our actions so quickly? You know as well as I do that she was always different. She brought out the best in us when we were younger, probably because her blood wasn't so tainted with generations of dark magic. If she had lived out her life with us, you know that she would never have been put in Slytherin, she's too good for us, and she always was.

And look at who her brother is. Harry Potter for Merlin's sake! After everything we did to make his life a living hell, do you honestly think that she can be that happy to be back with us. If I were in her position, I'd probably turn all three of us in the ministry for crimes against humanity.'

As faulty as Pansy's logic was, Blaise knew that she had a point. He would also have found it very hard to forgive had he been in Alyssa's position. But then again…

'You're right Pansy; Alyssa was always too good for Slytherin. And that's why she is able to forgive us for everything that we can't forgive ourselves for. She still wants to see the good in us, even if we've given up believing that there is any there. She's not like us, she's better! So your arguments are completely unfounded. Alyssa does **not** have a problem with us, and she **is** just happy to be back with us.'

'If she's so happy then where is she? Why isn't she here with us now, waiting for Draco, whom she was closest to, to wake up from this accursed coma?'

'Yes, we've been wondering that ourselves.'

Looking behind him, Blaise saw that the Malfoy's had just entered the room and had heard the last piece of his and Pansy's conversation. Blaise immediately stood up and offered Narcissa his chair, and then went to stand beside Pansy. Narcissa immediately bent over the bed, in order to brush some of Draco's hair out of his eyes. Blaise of course refrained from saying anything, but he knew that if Draco had been at all conscious of what was happening, he would be seething at that action. He hated it when his parents, especially his mother, treated him like a child.

Narcissa sat back down when it become clear that his hair wasn't going to stay how she wanted it, and said;

'I can't help but wonder that if she were here, Draco might wake up sooner. Her magic acting as some kind of catalyst. Either way, I can't quite believe she left, what could be more important then Draco, or us for that matter.'

Her statement made Blaise have to bite his tongue, again. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. The way Narcissa and Lucius viewed things was as if they still thought that Alyssa was theirs. In fact they were all seventeen now, so were all adults, but Alyssa in particular hadn't belonged to the Malfoy's for ten years. But they didn't seem to understand that Alyssa had other priorities now, and that seeing to their every need wasn't very high on her list.

'With all sure respect, Mr. and Mrs Malfoy, but I think Alyssa did the right thing in going away. Not only will Draco be severely confused when he wakes up and will need time to sort things out before he sees her again, but also because of the fact that she has a new family now. She came to Hogwarts in order to meet and spend time with her brother, her twin brother. And in her opinion, Harry is probably the most important person in the world right now, with Draco coming in a close second of course.'

He had tried to word it as gently as possible, but he couldn't help the note of reproach that could be heard in his voice. It was safe to say that Blaise had grown in confidence ever since the end of the war, and no longer deferred to the Malfoy's as being of a higher status then him. In the world that they lived in now, they were all just as low as each other.

No one deigned to respond after that, and an uncomfortable silence settled upon the four of them. It was around six o clock, and it was at this time that Blaise and Pansy normally went for dinner in the great hall. But neither of them felt much like eating when a third of their party wasn't able to. So instead they all sat there rather awkwardly, that is until Pansy dared to ask a question.

'Did you know?'

'Know what Miss Parkinson?' Lucius replied in his formal, clipped voice.

'Who Alyssa was. She said that she thought that you probably knew somewhere inside you, and that's why you stopped looking for her. So, did you?'

'How imperti…'

'No we didn't know. Not at the time anyway.' Narcissa interrupted before her husband could finish his insult.

'We honestly stopped looking because we believed that we would never find her. We had always known that she was different, special, but we didn't think that was special enough for anyone to want to kidnap her. I mean they just took her, it wasn't for ransom otherwise we would have gladly paid the money.

But there were no demands, no reasons and so we believed that she was completely lost to us, and we didn't want to put ourselves or the rest of her family through any unnecessary pain. Of course now we know that she wasn't kidnapped, and that no matter how long or far we looked, we would never have found her.

'Truly, it wasn't until your fifth year that I started to think that something was wrong. As you know, there is a tapestry in Grimmauld Place that shows the entire Black family tree, but you might not know that it is enchanted. It updates itself whenever a new member of the family is born or dies.

So when kreacher, that wretched house elf, came to Bellatrix and me with information about the order that year, I asked him if a date of death had been added underneath Alyssa's name on the tapestry. I was desperate to know if she was alive or not. But he told me that there was no such name on the Black tapestry, and left. Then, I just put it down to house elf stupidity, but now I know that of course her name wasn't on the tapestry, because she wasn't a Black, she's a Potter!'

The last word was spat out like poison. Narcissa's tale brought many things to light, but perhaps most importantly it showed that the Malfoy's still hated Harry Potter, even if she had saved his life. Their prejudices, Blaise knew, would only serve to distance them further from their 'daughter'. But he also knew that it was not his place to tell them, and that if he did, they would simply not listen.

Knowing that there wasn't much that he could say or do to convince them that Alyssa wouldn't stand for their attitudes, Blaise decided that it was probably time for him and Pansy to leave. Gently laying a hand on her shoulder, he signalled to Pansy that they should go. She reluctantly let go of Draco's hand and got up, ready to leave for dinner.

'We'll leave you alone with your son now. But I wouldn't worry too much; he should wake up by tomorrow evening. I think Alyssa meant for him to be ready for classes next week, plus she's coming back tomorrow so…'

Blaise left the thought hanging, not wanting to conjure up any false hope. But he had a pretty good feeling that Draco would wake up the next day. With that thought clasped firmly in his mind, he led Pansy out of the hospital wing, adamant on making sure that she ate something before she went to bed.

Regardless of his many flaws, you couldn't say that Draco was someone prone to inaction. He was never one to just sit around _doing_ nothing, just thinking about something. That's probably one of the reasons his schemes had never worked, he never thought them through. So it's safe to say that the predicament that he found himself in that week was not desired.

In fact, Draco was pissed!

There were numerous reasons for his current state of emotion, and Draco had had plenty of time to consider them all. Firstly, there was the fact that he was not in control of his own body. It didn't respond to him, or to anyone else. Draco was particularly annoyed by this, as he couldn't give any sort of sign to those sitting by his bedside.

This led to reason number two. He had to endure hours upon hours of his parents and his friends worrying about him, doubting that he'd ever wake, or that he'd surface with brain damage or something. Because whilst his body was completely inactive, it seemed that his mind was still awake.

Draco wasn't sure why this was, and to start had worried that Alyssa had done something wrong. But then he just figured that his mind would have to be active in order to deal with the part of his memory that had been unlocked. So even though he couldn't move, he was completely aware of his surroundings, and therefore the worries that plagued those sat beside him. Somehow, he knew that he would be alright. In fact he knew that by noon on Sunday he would be fully conscious and aware and have all his bodily functions back. But until then, he was left at the mercy of everyone else.

The main reason that Draco was so angry, however, was the fact that his current state gave him plenty of time to think. Draco rarely liked to dwell on his thoughts, as they always took him to the dark recesses of his mind that still haunted him. He didn't want to think about all the evil he had done, or could have done had Voldemort won the war.

He had resolved to put all of that behind him when he came back to Hogwarts, and concentrate and getting the best possible future he could. But of course, he had no choice in the matter at the moment, and so was forced to think through the events of his life and try to decide what he could have done better.

It was a long and laborious task, and one that took him all of Friday to complete. With each passing memory, Draco could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into a depression. All sounds from the outside world faded away, and he was left at the mercy of his worst fears. That was when he had really started to hate Alyssa for what she had done to him.

But as the hours passed, Draco realised that whilst he wasn't in control of his body, he could still take full control of his mind. Whilst berating himself for taking so long to realise this, he banished that darkness even deeper into his mind, by concentrating on more important things.

Or rather, more important people.

There is perhaps nothing more pure and true then the feelings you have when you are a child. And the feelings that Draco had had towards Alyssa were stronger then anything else he had ever felt. As cliché as it may sound, they were even stronger then the hatred and disgust he felt towards Voldemort, the death eaters and his own past.

He knew that if just mere thoughts of her had that much power, then he could never let her go again.

Yes he was angry. Yes he was hurt. And yes he knew that he would be having a _very_ long talk with Alyssa about why in the name of all that was magical she had decided to do what she did.

But he also knew that nothing could keep him away from her anymore. All doubt about whether his feelings for her were real or strong enough had left his mind. He had loved her, had been in love with her, for his entire life. He just hadn't been able to remember it until now.

He loved her; he would always love her and would always protect her. But not one to be completely selfless, Draco also knew that she was the only person alive that could help him face the horror that was his past. Without her, he would simply sink deeper into depression, one that would probably end with suicide.

Draco saw that as his future without Alyssa, and it was not a future he wanted.

So he would do everything, and he meant everything, to make sure that she became his, and only his, forever.

And it was to that thought that his mind slowly drifted off to sleep, getting ready for the ordeal of waking up his body the next day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**** everything recognisable belongs to J.!**

**A.N:**** so hello! I know that it took me ages! to update chapter 25, but hopefully you didn't mind to much :D! This chapter is a bit shorter, but that's just because I want certain events to happen in certain peoples points of view! So for all you Draco lovers out there, the next chapter should be much longer and all from his POV yes he is finally waking up! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D xx**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Alyssa stood in the doorframe of the Burrows backdoor, watching Teddy playing in the garden. The sun was just setting, and everything was bathed in a gorgeous golden glow. Fireflies were buzzing in the late afternoon air, and they were enough to keep the toddler occupied for hours.

The atmosphere was exceedingly calm, and a sense of invulnerability pervaded everything and everyone.

_This,_ thought Alyssa, _is a truly magical evening._

It was a fitting end to an extremely busy weekend, and one that Alyssa felt she deserved.

Alyssa couldn't help but laugh hen she remembered that she had thought this weekend would be one where she could relax and collect her thoughts of the past few weeks. But ever since the many declarations on Friday night, the many secrets that had been revealed, her weekend had been anything _but _relaxing.

Saturday morning had been the worst.

After shutting himself away in Ron's room, Harry had refused to even look at her from the moment they both got up on Saturday.

Alyssa knew that he was being ridiculous, and had a right mind to let him wallow in his own self pity for as long as he wanted. But she had promised herself, as well as Hermione and Ginny, that she would have fun that weekend, and so she resolved to corner Harry and get him to grow up.

Alyssa was surprised to find that it didn't take long. Even after a year of hiding from death-eaters, Harry still wasn't the stealthiest person around, and she found him in a heartbeat. After that it as a simple matter of putting him in a full body bind curse, and forcing him to listen to what she had to say.

At that point she didn't care if he minded or not.

She then proceeded to tell him that, yes; she was keeping secrets from him. That she had even told him that she was keeping secrets from him, that night in the common room when her mother was there. she also told him in no uncertain manner that he should not presume to know everything about her, and that he should simply grow up, get over it, and start helping her get her mind off of other things.

Alyssa knew that Harry would take '_other things'_ to mean Draco, and she was pretty sure that he would be willing to do anything to stop her from thinking about him.

And of course, she was right.

The minute she released the spell he began enquiring as to what she wanted to do first.

And so the day progressed pretty much as such.

The weather was so amazing for a September weekend that the entire Weasley clan came outside. Then Alyssa, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie started to play a game of three aside Quidditch.

The game didn't last long, thanks to Ron's fervent protests that it wasn't fair on Hermione since she wouldn't play. Looking down from her broom, Alyssa saw that Hermione wasn't even watching them, but was once again talking to Fleur, and she seemed perfectly content.

This was obviously another attempt by Ron at wooing Hermione. Harry had filled his sister in on Ron's plan to take things slowly, and she had agreed with him that that wouldn't work with Hermione. Alyssa was sure that 'Mione wouldn't mind Ron making small romantic gestures, but that she would much prefer for Ron to just come right out with it and declare his love for her.

Of course, with Ron being who he was, that would probably never happen. Alyssa made a note to have a talk with Ron at some point soon. It didn't take a seer to see that those two were meant to be together, but if she had to give destiny a little helping hand, then she wasn't averse to that idea.

Anyway, the game lasted just long enough for Alyssa to show off her flying skills. She left everyone with expressions of awe as she manoeuvred her way through the air. There was nothing more freeing then flying to Alyssa. She had always seen it more as an art then a sport. She never much cared Quidditch, but would fly on her broom as often and as long as she could.

In terms of Quidditch though, the other were all much better then her. It had always been _Draco's_ favourite thing to do, and he got Blaise and Pansy around whenever he could to have a little game between the four of them

_There I go again! Draco Draco Draco! Seriously, am I that affected by him?_

Not able to answer her own internal question, and not willing to voice her concerns to anyone else, Alyssa's heart had dropped out of the game, and she was secretly relieved when Ron suggested they end it.

By then it was at least midday, and Molly allowed them all to have a picnic outside, enjoying the weather whilst it lasted. It was around that time on Saturday afternoon, that Andromeda flooed in again, bringing Teddy with her.

The atmosphere immediately became tense, as memories of the night before came flooding back to everyone. But before anyone could say a word, Teddy let his voice be heard and screamed bloody murder whilst stretching out towards Harry, obviously wanting to go and play with his godfather. Everyone laughed, and immediately relaxed and Andromeda came to join them, passing Teddy off to Harry and Ginny as she sat down at the garden table.

Alyssa thought she knew what was coming, as she went and sat herself next to Andromeda. She thought that she was going to be given an extremely lengthy lecture about how selfish her actions were and how she had utterly destroyed everyone she had left behind.

But before Alyssa could say anything in her defence, the older woman held up her hand and stopped Alyssa right in her path.

'I don't want you to apologise Alyssa. I thought about you a lot last night, didn't fall asleep until the early hours of this morning in fact, and I came to the conclusion that I don't need to know your reasons, nor should I presume that I have the right to be told. I know you, and the people who were charged with caring for you, well enough to know that you wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary. That's all I need to know, and apart from that I'm just glad to see you alive and safe. I was quite fond of you back then.'

'And I you.'

The two of them lapsed into an easy silence as both got caught up in thoughts about the past.

From then on, the day ended being the most fun Alyssa could ever remember having. She had no idea how she had managed to get by without having days like this before, and she now knew that she would never give it up for anything else.

_Friends and family, _she decided, _are more important then anything else. Even more important then some stupid prophecy._

Alyssa had gone to bed that night with a smile on her face. She was sharing Ginny's room with her and Hermione, and they had stayed up until almost after midnight just talking and being girls. Alyssa had missed that most of all growing up, just being able to 'hang out' as the Muggles said.

But Alyssa was still restless, and even at the late hour she was finding it hard to fall asleep. Hermione and Ginny were both out like a light, and Alyssa knew that if she made her way downstairs for a midnight snack, she wouldn't wake them up. She contemplated asking them to join her for a few minutes but then decided against it. She'd never seen it herself, but apparently Ginny wasn't a morning person, and needed all the sleep she could get.

As she neared the kitchen, she heard a noise. Alyssa immediately whispered '_nox_' under her breath in order to extinguish the light that was being emitted from her wand. Holding it at the ready in case she needed to cast a spell, she approached the alcove that led from the hallway into the kitchen.

There, she was met by a sight that she had not been expecting.

Sitting at the table was a red headed man, maybe in his early twenties, staring out the window and nursing a bottle of fire whiskey in his hands. Every few seconds, the whiskey would be brought to his lips, and a lengthy draught would be taken from it. Alyssa lowered her wand arm, realising that she wouldn't need to use it against this sad, almost pathetic looking creature. Even though she had only been introduced to the Weasleys recently, she knew who he was.

George Weasley.

She knew a lot about him actually. Not that she was some weird stalker witch or anything, just that his fate was one that she knew could have been hers. Alone, completely alone for the first time of your life. Because the one person who was always there, was now gone.

Alyssa could only imagine what George must be going through, after losing Fred. But she had known that that was a slight possibility that Harry would die in the battle, and so she felt somewhat connected to his plight.

Not that she presumed to know how he was feeling. Even if Harry had died, Merlin forbid, then it wouldn't have been as terrible for Alyssa, because of the fact that that had had no contact whatsoever. And if she had died, Alyssa wasn't sure whether or not Harry would have felt anything at all. But seeing George sitting there, showed her in only too certain terms what could happen when you lose the one person you love most in the world.

Alyssa now had two choices. She could go in there, introduce herself and try her hardest to do something for him, whilst at the same time opening herself up to all his pain and anger and confusion at the world. Or she could do what she did, which was turn right around and go back to bed.

Perhaps not one of her proudest moments and maybe some would call her coward if they had seen her turn her back on someone who obviously needed someone else. But she didn't care. She just couldn't go in there and pretend like she could help him!

She didn't see a way that anyone could help him. How could she just go in there and tell him that things will work out in the end, when she knew that if that was her she would murder anyone who even dared come near her. The only person that could help George was dead, and there was nothing anyone could do about that. Crawling back under the covers, Alyssa thought about how unfair it was that George lost a twin, whilst Harry and she gained one in each other.

_The world_, she surmised, _is a cruel place, and no one person is going to be able to change that. _

With that sombre thought in mind, she fell asleep.

Those thoughts of death and hopelessness were far from her mind though, on that Sunday afternoon. Finally she was able to relax, to just let her mind wander into the ether. But of course, whenever she let her mind wander of its own free will, it always took her back to thoughts about Draco.

Was he ok? Had he woken up yet? Was his new goal in life her complete misery and destruction?

She winced at the last thought, even though she wouldn't blame him if that were true. Thinking about him only made her excited to get back to Hogwarts. She wanted answers to her questions, as well seeing Pansy and Blaise again. She realised that she missed them more then she thought she would, and resolved to spend more time with them in the coming weeks, regardless of what the Gryffindors may say.

Alyssa had been packed and ready to leave for hours now. In fact so had Hermione and Ginny, but of course they were all still waiting on the boys. The five of them had meant to be going back around lunchtime, but because the boys had delayed so much, Molly had convinced them to stay for dinner, and go back to Hogwarts for around eight in the evening.

Alyssa figured it to be about six o clock, and so she was bound to be called in at any moment. In the meantime, she let her thoughts wander back to Hogwarts. She loved the burrow, it was like a second home now, and she had been welcomed back to stay for as long as liked whenever she liked; which was a relief seeing as she could no longer go back to the house in which she had been brought up.

But as much as loved the burrow, Hogwarts was now her true home. Just like Harry, she felt that she truly belonged there and once again felt a wave of resentment build up in her over what education had been taken away from her.

But more then that, she really couldn't wait until classes started again. She excelled at most things, and although she wasn't the best in the class, Hermione of course held that title, she was always near the top. The minute they got back to school, Alyssa planned on jumping right into her four poster bed and getting a good nights sleep for Mondays lessons. It was safe to say that Hermione had definitely rubbed off on her.

She knew that Harry and Ron would be up until goodness knows when trying to finish the homework that they had meant to do during the week, so that they could have the weekend free and not have to worry about anything. But of course, it was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and they were both renowned for never taking good advice when it came to their studies, (unless it was from the half blood prince of course).

Soon enough, Alyssa heard Charlie calling everyone to dinner. Bill had already gone back to Hogwarts, as he had a meeting with some sixth year students that afternoon. Walking over to Teddy and scooping him up in her arms, which made him emit the most adorable sounds, Alyssa made her way back into the house and sat down for dinner.

It seemed that before Alyssa could even blink, Mrs Weasley was pushing them, one by one, into the fire place, telling them to floo quickly to the Three Broomsticks; otherwise they'll miss that carriage that had been sent for them. After promises to write, and organise another weekend like that one, the five teenagers were gone in one instant, and then reappeared in another, in the fireplace of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmede.

'Oh there you all are.' Madame Rosmerta was already fussing over the rest of them when Ron came through the fireplace, the last to leave his home. When Rosmerta came over to brush the soot off of _his_ cloak, just as she had done to all the others, Ron blushed bright red, and practically ran out the door, muttering something about the carriage waiting for them.

The rest of the laughed, it being obvious that Ron still had a crush on the voluptuous barmaid of the pub.

The rest of the group gave their thanks and bid their goodbyes, before following Ron out of the pub and towards the lone carriage that was standing outside. No man or other being drove it, and to a fortunate person, it would seem as if nothing moved the coach at all. However, to those who had seen death, it was seen to be drawn by a pair of thestrals; the black, skeletal animals that cold only be seen by those unfortunate enough to have seen someone die.

A few years ago, only Harry could have seen them. Now, all five of them saw exactly how the carriage was drawn. Harry knew that he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all seen people die in the battle of Hogwarts just months before, but he was curious as to whom Alyssa had seen killed, and what marks it had left upon her. But he also knew that now was not the time to ask such questions, and so he got in after his sister and sat down, comfortable for the short ride up to the castle.

Alyssa was a bundle of nerves driving up to the castle. She couldn't put aside the worry that something important had happened whilst she had been away. She didn't want to get to the castle, only to be told that something dreadful had happened to Draco as a result of her magic.

She prayed to everything and everyone she could think of to let everything be ok and normal. Well maybe normal wasn't the right word, but she didn't want anything disastrous to happen. She knew that she still had a lot to answer for, and that she would have to speak with Lucius and Narcissa eventually, to explain everything, again. Of course Draco would be angry, and she didn't know how Blaise and Pansy would react to her, seeing how she had practically dumped them with a comatose Draco whilst she went off and had a fun weekend.

With all this playing on her mind, Alyssa just knew that the minute she walked through the entrance doors, complete pandemonium would strike. And the moment came all too soon. Standing in front of the doors, watching them open at the request of their wands, and then walking back into the castle, her heart pounding in her chest, Alyssa was faced with something that she had completely and utterly NOT expected.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

'Alyssa is coming back today.'

Draco almost snorted at how obvious that statement was. How could he have forgotten? It was all that had been on his mind since he had finally regained control of his bodily functions very early that Sunday morning.

She was coming back to Hogwarts, back to school, back to him.

No, that was not something that he was likely to forget.

He was sitting in the Slytherin common room with his parents. There was no one else there, either everyone was enjoying the day outside, or they knew well enough to leave the Malfoy's to their own business. Voldemort, and the threat he posed, may have been gone, but amongst their own house, the name Malfoy still held a lot of weight.

As always, the common room was bathed in the unnatural green glow that came from its position underneath the Lake. Whilst other members of his house professed to finding the dim illumination comforting and relaxing, it always seemed to give Draco a headache. He was a man of extremes. He wanted either complete darkness or the actual light of the sun, he wouldn't settle for anything in between.

His parents, it seemed, weren't of the same mind as him, which wasn't that much of a surprise. They were perfectly comfortable relaxing back in the black leather arm chairs situated in the middle of the room.

'Nothing has changed in so many years.' Lucius mused, whilst taking a good look around the room that he had once ruled. Lucius had been a prefect, perfect academic record, nothing on Grangers level, but it was widely believed that Draco had inherited his intelligence from his father. Not that Narcissa hadn't been smart, only that it hadn't been acknowledged as much. His mother had told him, when he asked about why people never talked about what she did in school, that since her marriage to Lucius had been set in stone, their families did not believe that she needed as much academic recognition as her future husband. They made sure that people knew that she was exceptionally intelligent, but she was never put forward for any awards, and her grades were celebrated once in private and then almost forgotten. She had been told that all she needed to know was how to be a good wife and mother.

'Those,' she had told him, 'were lessons taught to me by the female members of my family, just as your future wife will have been taught.'

Draco now wondered whether Alyssa had been taught the same way. He knew that she had been home schooled up until this year, and that she had partaken in the ritual learning experiences specific to Slytherin children; but he didn't know if her adoptive mother had given her the other kinds of lessons. He was pretty sure that his mother had started to introduce the idea to Alyssa when they were younger, but then…well obviously they weren't able to continue with them.

Draco came to the conclusion that this train of thought was far too premature for him to be thinking. He lov… had deep feelings for Alyssa, that much he had made clear to himself, and he wasn't about to go into denial, but marriage? That was not something that he was considering at that point in his life. He did not want to follow his parents' example and marry young, even if their marriage was a happy one. He certainly wasn't ready to make that kind of commitment, and he doubted that Alyssa was either, remembering the way that she had reacted to their kiss by the lake.

Remembering that, only made him more anxious for her to arrive, and he started to fidget on the sofa, before getting up all together and pacing the area just in front of his parents.

They took no notice of his movement, since he had been doing it periodically the entire day. It was around seven in the evening by then and she still hadn't arrived. He had thought that she would want to be back in plenty of time for dinner and lessons the next day. He was also a little put out that she hadn't rushed back to see him as soon as possible. However, he figured that since she was at Weasley's that she was probably eating there. He knew how disorganised those people were, so even if Alyssa had been ready to come back hours ago, she would have probably had to wait on those idiots. Just another thing that he could hate them for.

Draco sighed dramatically. How was a relationship ever going to develop between Alyssa and himself if there was a mutual hatred between him and her brother? Draco very much doubted that relations between the two houses were ever going to improve, at least not for their year. The best they could hope for was some form of casual indifference. He hoped that would be enough for her.

Draco looked up when he heard his mother move. She was straightening her robes, getting ready to leave.

'Mother?'

'I think it's time that we should go and wait in the entrance hall for Alyssa, don't you Lucius? Do not worry I shall tell her of your recovery, I am sure she will be most pleased.'

Draco was too in shock to respond for a good thirty seconds.

'Mother, I'm sorry, but are you under the impression that I shan't be seeing Alyssa myself, the minute she arrives back.'

'Oh it's no impression darling, it's a fact. You won't be seeing Alyssa until your father and I have had a chance to talk to her. There are some matters that need to be straightened out.'

'Are you insane?'

'Draco watch how you talk to your mother.'

'No! How could you possibly think that I would mind you just waltzing in here and telling whom I can see and when I can see them? I'm not a child anymore; you can't make my decisions for me.'

Draco had very rarely, if ever, spoken out against his parents. However, a day of pacing and anxious waiting is enough to drive anyone to the edge. He had been waiting to see Alyssa, his parents knew that he had been waiting to see Alyssa, and yet they were deliberately acting against his wishes.

Well that certainly had never happened before.

'And what pray tell, do you have to talk to her about that I can't be present for?'

'Matters that do not concern you, yet.'

Draco gave his mother the look that clearly said, you are kidding me right, but she didn't flinch at all.

'Draco there is nothing at all you can do to change this, so you might as well get used to the fact that you won't be seeing Alyssa until classes tomorrow. We're sorry, but that's just the way it has to be. Lucius.'

His father rose up from the chairs fluidly, with a grace that Draco was yet to master. In parting, he laid a hand on his sons shoulder both as a comfort and as a restraint. Draco was defeated, and he knew it. There were very few people that he couldn't win against, but his parents were far too experienced for him to even think of matching them.

Or at least, that's what he wanted them to think.

The second he heard the common room door slam shut, he raced up to his room and grabbed his Firebolt; Potter wasn't the only one with high-class toys.

If his parents were going to wait in the entrance hall for Alyssa, then he would wait literally outside the entrance. He figured that he would just jump out the first window he saw and that if anyone questioned where he was going, though he didn't know why they would, he would just say that was going for a fly, or just tell them to mind their own business which was the more likely scenario.

It was a foolproof plan; he had finally gotten one over on his parents.

'Ha-ha, whose the smartest Malfoy now eh father? Not you, but me! Yep that's right Draco Malfoy you are incredi…'

He stopped his little victory rant when he noticed who was waiting for him back in the common room.

'Blaise, Pansy.' He acknowledged them each with a nod of his head before again making his way towards the door.

'Draco. Where are you going?'

'Not that it's any of your business Zabini, but I thought that I might go for a turn on the old broomstick, maybe practice my quidditch.'

'What's the point; we can't play quidditch this year.'

'Well then just to clear my head. Merlin can't a person get any peace around here.'

'I'm sorry Draco, but we can't let you go.'

'And why is that Pansy?'

'Because you're parents said that you weren't to leave this room until tomorrow.'

Draco looked at his two best friends with incredulity.

'I cannot believe that you two have sold out to my parents. You're really going to take their side over mine?'

'The way I see it is this Drake. You're parents say that if you were to hear what they had to talk to Alyssa about, then it would end extremely badly for you. Your side is that if you don't get to see Alyssa right now, then what? You'll die of love sickness? Not a real sickness you know Draco.'

'Who said anything about love? And wait, she's here now, in the castle now?'

'Yes she arrived about half an hour ago, we've just come from there, and she wouldn't stop asking about you. If it's any consolation, I think she was just as desperate to see you, as you are to see her.'

'Yeah man you should have seen her face when she saw it was us and not you. A whole lot of disappointment tinged with just a bit of irritation. It was quite amusing. That is until your parents arrived, and she sobered right up. I think they're in the headmasters' office now.'

'Headmistress'.'

'What?'

'It's the Headmistress' office now Blaise.'

'After seven years of calling it the Headmasters' office, I'm not going to stop now just because the headmaster is a woman!'

'Fine suit yourself! But call professor McGonagall that don't be surprised if you're being fed to snake five minutes later.'

Draco tuned his friends out. As unfair as it was, he had to admit defeat. There was nay he was going to get to see Alyssa if she was in McGonagall's office. That old witch new more protection spells then anyone alive today, so if she didn't want to be disturbed then she wouldn't be.

He would have to be a good little boy and wait until the morning. He could practically hear his mother's smirk in his head.

'Aw man come on cheer up. You know what they say after all, keep a girl waiting and she'll always come back begging for more.'

Blaise and Draco started laughing together, before one very hard look from pansy shut them both up.

'Boys.' She sighed before taking a magazine from her pocket and sitting down to read it. The guys joined and all three lapsed into an amicable silence.

During this time, Draco couldn't help but notice that pansy kept shooting subtle little looks in his direction. It got to the point where she was practically staring at him, when he decided to ask her what her problem was.

'I don't have a problem, Draco. But I'm kind of thinking you do.'

'Yeah, cause that's not ambiguous at all.'

'Do you love her Draco?'

'What?'

'Do you love Alyssa?'

'No! Of course not!' just because he wasn't going to lie to himself about his feelings for Alyssa, didn't mean that he wanted everyone else to know. He wasn't ready for that yet.

'Huh, shame.'

Draco couldn't help himself.

'Why a shame? Has she said something?'

Pansy smirked, but somehow Draco seemed to miss it.

'Not recently, but I remember how she felt about you when we were all eight, and I so I can only imagine that those feelings have intensified over the past ten years. You know, absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that muggle nonsense.'

'Well how did she feel about me when we were younger?'

'I can't tell you that!' pansy seemed utterly shocked at even the implication that she could divulge a secret that was told to her in complete confidence when she was eight years old.

'Well then why the hell are we even having this conversation!'

Pansy pouted, she didn't like being shouted, especially when she was trying to help.

'Ok look. Seeing as you're a boy and therefore stupid and thick skulled, I'll make it real simple for you. You obviously liked her before, but she doesn't know if you still like her after finding out who she really is. She's probably feeling incredibly insecure and worried right now cause all she wants is for you to show in some way that you are still interested. If you don't then she is likely to go looking somewhere else. And I don't think you want that do you, Draco?'

Draco shook his head passively. He was more than willing to listen to pansy in this matter, what with her being a girl and everything.

'I didn't think so.'

'So what do I do?'

'I don't know Draco. But whatever you do, do it fast. If I were you, I wouldn't keep her waiting for too long.'

With that pansy declared that it was late and time to go to bed. So with a lingering tough on Blaise's shoulder, making Draco want to gag in the process, she made her way to the eighth year girls' dorm, leaving the two men alone with their thoughts.

'Merlin Blaise, what do you think I should do? Should I leave till tomorrow, or try and find some way to see her tonight?'

'I don't know man. All I know is that Alyssa had pretty intense feelings for you, even at eight years old. Whenever she talked about it, she would always say how she knew that you didn't feel the same way, that you only saw her as a friend, a sister even. But at that age, we were both pretty confused over what those kinds of feelings were, so I couldn't really help her deal with as much as I usually could. This really is something that the two of you have to sort out together, without anyone else.'

'Did she really confide in you that much?'

'Yeah, yeah she did. In a way mate, I'm almost glad about what our parents did. I know it was morally wrong, but I don't know if I could have got past losing a friend like her.'

Blaise patted Draco on the shoulder, a lot like Lucius had done just an hour or so before.

'I know Alyssa pretty well Drake, so trust me when I tell you that she will wait for you, but no girl wants to wait forever.'

With that, Blaise left to go to bed as well, and Draco was once again alone in the common room.

He was beginning to see a theme emerging. He seemed to be spending an awful amount of time just sitting on the leather couch thinking about Alyssa, or what to do about Alyssa, or what to say to her, to give to her, Alyssa, Alyssa, Alyssa, just went on and on like a mantra in his mind.

That was it. He couldn't wait. There was no way he was just going to go to bed and wait until morning to go see, to talk to her, shout at her probably, but also get some answers from her. And one of the questions he would be asking her, would be taken from the idea that pansy had started off in his mind.

But how to get to her. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was half eight, half an hour until curfew. He didn't want to risk going out now, unless his parents saw him. But what if he left later? Maybe between ten and eleven. Yes, that sounded alright. But still the question remained how to get to her. Looking around the room as if it would provide him with the answer, he noticed his broomstick rudely forgotten on the floor next to the coffee table.

Could that work? Could he get away with it?

He knew that no one, NO ONE, was a better flier then him. He also knew that Alyssa wasn't scared of heights or flying or anything herself. She loved it. She didn't really like quidditch, but she loved to fly

That was how he would get to her, and that is what they would do. Go for a midnight flight around the school. If they got caught, oh well, detention, but it would be worth it.

Smirking to himself, Draco set off in the direction of the bathroom he always used. He had to look his best; after all, he was Draco Malfoy.

**A/N:**** so…I'm not really sure what to say. I have no way of apologising for the amount of time that it has taken me to post again. All I can say in my defence is that I hit a block, a massive giant roadblock! Plus school and applying for university sort of took over my life! It would be a wonder if I had any fans left, but if I do I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise, life willing, that it won't be nearly as long for me to get another chapter posted :D!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** right, ok I just have one thing to say before I shall allow you to continue any further! THANK YOU! All the reviews, and favourite stories, and story alerts that I have gotten is unbelievable considering how long it took me to update last time! I am sooo happy that you guys are still reading and enjoying this story, it really gives me an incredible incentive to write more and faster! You guys are the best.

Anyway, that's me done :P, now on with the story….

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Alyssa was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. She should have been able to just drop off the second her head hit the pillow, after the weekend she'd just had, no one would blame her for sleeping for a week. But she couldn't. She just lay there, splayed out on her four-poster bed, sheets wrapped in a mess around her legs, staring angrily at the canopy above her. The steady breathing of her roommates revealed that they were all fast asleep, dreaming to their hearts content. Alyssa contemplated grabbing her wand and using a spell to help her drift off, but then she remembered the last time she had tried that, and had ended up with a donkeys head for the next twelve hours. Not an experience that she was desperate to repeat.

Life was good, was it not? She had nothing serious to worry about or at least, nothing that she hadn't already been worrying about. And yet she felt as though her mind was literally exploding with thoughts, thoughts that she just couldn't get hold of to find out what they were.

'Hmm Ron, stop that tickles!' Alyssa turned her head to the right where she could just make out the outline of Hermione, moving about in her sleep. She had to stifle a giggle when she thought about what her friend was dreaming.

_Oh Ron, _Alyssa thought, he was clueless. He had no idea that Hermione was pining after him, but too proud to make the first move. She was going to have to talk to Harry about this in the morning, as something just had to be done about those two and she thought that the help would be better received if it came from Harry, rather than from herself. Maybe she could get Ginny in on it too; surely, she'd want to help her brother!

She sighed when she realised where this thought process was leading her. It was inevitable these days; her thought processes always led her to the exact same person.

Draco Malfoy.

She was getting rather tired of it really, not to mention the fact that she knew that she had been thinking about him a lot more than he had been thinking about her.

He hadn't even been there to see her when she arrived at the castle. She knew that he must be angry at her, and that she had been much later than anticipated in getting back, but surely he would have wanted to see her right away. If to only shout at her and tell her, he never wanted to see her again. Instead, she had to hear about his welfare from his _parents_, and then all questions about him and his whereabouts were expertly sidestepped. She then had to suffer through an extremely tense two hours that felt more like an interrogation rather than a conversation.

Oh, the things they had the nerve to ask her. And it wasn't just questions about what happened when she was eight, or what she had been doing these past ten years. No, it was much more than that. In hindsight, she expected that that was why Draco hadn't been present, that his parents had somehow confined him somewhere. But she still had her doubts. What if he truly didn't want to talk to her, or even see her again?

_Honestly,_ she thought whilst once again turning over restlessly in her bed,_ he's behaving like a big baby!_

Eventually she flopped down on her front with a big huff, and buried her face in the pillow. She had thoughts about suffocating herself until she passed out, just so she could get some rest, but then realised that that was an even worse idea then using magic.

Rolling over again, in some attempt to untangle the mass of blankets she had been caught up in, she found herself landing on the floor with a thump. Clearly, she had misjudged the distance between where she had been lying and the edge of the bed. And clearly, this night was not going to get any better.

Resigned to the fact that there was nothing she could do to fall asleep, she got up, threw her blankets somewhere where she hoped they would spontaneously combust before morning, and decided to make her way downstairs to the common room to wait out the rest of night.

However, just as she was grabbing her book from the nightstand by her bed, she heard something coming from her right.

If she wasn't mistaken, it sounded a lot like a rock being thrown against the window. Thinking that for some reason someone had decided to send an owl to their daughter at this godforsaken hour, Alyssa moodily tiptoed towards the sound, trying as hard as possible not to wake the other girls. Looking out the window, she saw something that almost made her heart stop. She actually pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Assured that she was indeed awake, she realised that an earlier statement she had made to herself was in fact in error.

This night might just get better after all.

'What are you doing?' she hissed at the blonde boy currently astride his broomstick, who was indeed throwing rocks at the widow.

Draco just stared at her looking confused, until she realised that he probably couldn't hear her. Knowing that if anyone got wind of the fact that Draco Malfoy had flown all the way up to Gryffindor tower just to see her, it would only cause gossip and trouble, she motioned for him to meet her at one of the windows downstairs. Seeming to catch her drift, she saw him fly away, as she practically flew down the dormitory stairs herself. She made sure to take a minute to compose herself, however, before continuing to the window. It wouldn't do for her to appear too eager.

He was already there, waiting for her, outside the window furthest away from the other sleeping Gryffindor's.

This time she opened it, wincing when it creaked and reminding herself to leave note for the hinges to be oiled, she flung the window wide opened and stared once again in disbelief at the sight before her.

If anyone was to tell her, and she wasn't sure what kind of conversation this would come up in, that Draco Malfoy wasn't absolutely gorgeous, she would simply have to conjure up this memory in order to change their minds.

He was wearing a rather tight fitting (not that she was complaining) white t-shirt, with black slacks and trainers. He looked more relaxed then she could ever remember seeing him, and she also though that she could never remember him looking more handsome.

It was evident that he really did love to fly, just from the way he was sitting on the seat of the broom as if he weren't thousands of feet up in the air. He was so comfortable, and it made Alyssa more self-conscious then she had ever felt around him before.

'Now' he said, this being the first time she had heard his voice in three days, 'what was it that you were saying before?'

'Ahem,' she had to clear her throat before she said anything; otherwise, she was sure that her voice would come out as a high-pitched squeak. Not very attractive.

'I asked you what you were doing. And the question still stands. What _**are**_ you doing?'

'Well I would have thought that was obvious. Are you sure, you're Alyssa? From what I can remember, she was rather smart. But then again, I have only had those memories for a short time now haven't i?'

The question was obviously rhetorical, but even if it wasn't she wouldn't have deigned to answer it.

Hurt and discomfort flashed into her eyes, and she made sure that he received the full brunt of her glare.

'If the only reason you are here is to reprimand me for my actions, then I am sure that can wait until tomorrow. I know I probably deserve it, even though I have my reasons for doing what I did, there was still no need to wake me up.'

Her voice was steely, and she moved deliberately to close the window before the force of someone else's hand stopped her.

'Oh please Alyssa, you weren't asleep. You forget that I know you pretty well.'

'You don't know me at all anymore Draco.'

'Oh really? Then how do I know you've been lying in bed, awake, ever since you first lay down what, two hours ago? How do I know that everything that has happened these past couple of days, on top of whatever you had to discuss with my parents in private this evening, has you worried, confused and restless? And how do I know that you like nothing better than to fly when you get restless?'

He was right, of course, on all three accounts. She was tempted to call him a stalker for all the information he had on her, but before she could get a word out, he finished with:

'I know you far better then you know me.'

Now that sounded like a challenge!

'Oh please Draco,' she said throwing his own words back at him.

'It's true! You don't know me at all; I've changed too much for you to know me anymore.'

She knew that he knew that she knew that he was baiting her, and she wasn't going to rise to it. She was adamant that she was not going have this kind of conversation with a windowsill in between them!

'Are you going to come in? Or am I going to have to shut the window in your face?'

'Oh I'm not coming in, you're coming out!'

'Funny Draco, very funny.' When she realised that he wasn't joking she took a step away from the window lest he try and pull her through it.

'Are you insane?'

'What? It's not a big deal Alyssa. This broomstick is the latest edition, it can hold us both, and you know I'm an excellent flyer. Whatever else, don't begrudge me that.' She couldn't. She knew he was amazing on a broomstick, a rival for her brother had he been given the right position to play in quidditch. Draco wasn't a seeker, she knew that right off the bat from meeting him. He was a chaser, as no one she knew could fly faster or had better reflexes then him.

'I know you are Draco, but that's not the reason why this is insane.'

'Why then?'

'Well…because…because it's late, and cold, and and I'm not dressed, wait a minute I'M NOT DRESSED!'

Just realising that she was in fact standing in front of Draco Malfoy in just her pyjamas, which consisted of three quarter length shorts and a tank top, Alyssa immediately grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around herself.

'Come now Alyssa, this is no time for modesty, it's time for flying, not mention the fact that I've seen you in much less.' The suggestive smirk on his face did nothing to quell her apprehensions. Realising that this was not the approach he should be taking, he tried appealing to her in a different way.

'Look, we only have a few hours left before sun rise. There's no way we'll be caught, and even if we are who cares? We deserve a little break after everything we've been through. Screw that, we need this, and you know it. Neither of us is going to get any kind of rest or closure until we've _talked_.'

She could feel her resolve crumbling. She knew he was right, and god knows she was tempted…but still there was something holding her back. She didn't want this encounter to end in disaster, definitely not.

'Come on, please Lyssy, please.'

She almost slapped him.

'I thought I warned you never to call me that?'

'Well what are you going to do about it? I'm out here and you're in there so I guess you can't reach me.'

The carefree banter was what got Alyssa over the worst of her tribulations. She unwrapped the blanket and threw it at Draco, explaining that it was still cold no matter what he said.

She then climbed up onto the windowsill, careful to place her feet just right. But before Draco could glide over and help her hop onto the back of the broomstick seat, she looked at him mischievously.

'You say that you know me, better than anyone?'

He nodded.

'Then prove it.'

With that, she jumped out the window and into a nosedive, heading straight for the ground below.

'Holy…'

He had no time even to finish his sentence, before his body had instinctively followed hers, downwards. The only difference being that he had a broom, whilst she had nothing.

This kind of reckless behaviour had not been something that he had witnessed in her before, which led him to suppose that he didn't really know her that well anymore. Never the less, he wasn't going to let her get hurt, so even if he hadn't been able to anticipate her jump, he was sure going to stop it.

Whatever else he may be, Draco knew he could fly. It was perhaps the only thing that he and Potter had in common. Because of that, Draco almost found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand, that being saving Alyssa before she hit rock bottom, literally, because he kept getting distracted by the absolutely thrilling sensation of free-falling through the air. It was completely freeing, since he knew he was in no danger.

Alyssa on the other hand, was in an entirely different predicament.

Within a few seconds, Draco had managed to pull level with the falling girl, and was desperately reaching out his hand for her to grab hold of. But it seemed that she had no intention of making this easy for him. Instead of grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull her onto the broomstick, she simply tucked her arms in tighter to her body, therefore making her fall all the faster.

Frustrated, Draco did entertain thoughts of just letting her drop and seeing what she did to save herself. But if this was a test, and though he didn't understand the ways of women, he figured it was, then not saving her would be seen a massive fail. And Draco had never failed at anything in his life; well nothing that he chose to remember.

Pulling his body closer to his broom, whist executing some truly magnificent, if he did say so himself, flying manoeuvres, he managed to get himself under Alyssa, just in time to catch her out of the air as she flew past.

He didn't have time to congratulate himself on this amazing feat of strength and skill, because the force with which Alyssa had collided into him, was so great, that it had literally sent them careening off in the direction of the grounds.

With the majority of his mind concentrating on keeping Alyssa tied to his side, Draco was unable to get back control of the broom, and so all they could do was pray that they landed somewhere relatively soft, and harmless.

Soft, maybe. Harmless, eh not so much.

Draco would never understand how his broom, his first class broom, managed to get so off course. But before he knew, Draco and Alyssa were being flung at the feet of the Whomping Willow.

Before the events of the previous year, this had just been an incredibly unfriendly tree to Draco. But now , now, it was the place that his favourite professor, and personal mentor, Severus Snape, had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. So consumed with his thoughts was he, that Draco was completely unaware of the monstrous branch that was heading his way. It was only when he was being tackled to the ground, did he realise how much trouble they were actually in.

'Dammit, we've got to get away from this.'

'Oh you think? Great observation Draco. Now get up and run.'

Waiting just a few seconds longer, for another branch to pass over them, Alyssa launched herself off of him, and started running away from the tree and back towards the castle. Draco wasted no time in following. It wasn't until he had nearly caught up with Alyssa, that he realise that he'd left something behind.

'Alyssa wait!'

'Are you mad? We're not out of range yet!'

'Yeah, but my broomstick, we left it back by the tree! Do you have any idea how much that thing cost?'

'Oh for the love of merlin!' Alyssa immediately whipped around and in one fluid, 360 degree turn, managed to take out her wand, cast the spell back towards the tree and shout 'Accio Draco's bloody broomstick!' all within one turn, and then she was running again.

Trusting that she had cast the spell right, Draco also carried on running, relieved when he heard the familiar, whoosh, behind him, signalling that his possession was indeed flying towards them.

The whole sequence, from Alyssa jumping out of the window, to them being a safe distance away from the Whomping willow, realistically only took about ten minutes. But to the two teenagers, it felt as if they had been out all night.

Collapsing onto a patch of grass, too exhausted to really comprehend where on the grounds they were; Draco immediately turned to Alyssa.

'This is all your fault you know.'

A look of such disbelief and incredulity registered on her face, that Draco felt he had no other choice, then to burst out laughing.

This would surely be a night a would never forget.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:**** ok so here's number 29! Sorry to keep you waiting a while, but school has suddenly decided to become a whole lot harder, and I really wanted to make sure that this was a nice long chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it, please read and review, they make my day :D**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

'Out of absolutely everything you could have said, you choose to say that?'

'Well it's true! You're the one who jumped out the bloody window!'

'You wanted me to come outside!'

'Come outside, yes. Plummet straight to your death, no!'

'Oh please! Whatever you may think of me Draco, I do know how to preform magic, and I had my wand with me the whole time. There are about a dozen spells, and probably more, that I could have cast to break my fall, and you know it!'

'Just what exactly do you think, I think of you?'

Whilst she may not have been Hermione smart, Alyssa was smart enough to stop the conversation right there. She had, after all, been ranting about this very boy not twenty minutes before, and so did not want to offer up any information that may be used against her.

Instead, she took the time that the pause in conversation allowed her, to take a good look at where they had run. Neither of them had been thinking about anything except getting away from that horrible tree, so when Alyssa realised where they had ended up, she couldn't help but let a slightly startled exclamation escape her.

'Huh.'

'What?'

'Well I guess this is our place now.' She said, half-jokingly, half something else. 'Take a look around Draco, any of this look at all familiar to you?'

Not really in the mood to argue with her, Draco did as she suggested, sat up and took stock of his surroundings.

The first thing to grab his notice was the fact that they were by the lake. They had ran further then he realised, hence the fact that they were both so out of breath. So right, they were by the lake, on the far side it seemed, and there was a big rock right next to them. In fact, it was a very familiar looking rock, perfect for sitting on, and then it hit him.

'Huh.'

'Yep.'

'Our subconscious minds, took us to the site of our first kiss. I wonder what that means.'

She knew that he was teasing her, but she couldn't help tensing up a little as memories of that experience flooded her mind. She could feel herself blushing, and it wasn't helping that Draco was slowly moving himself closer to her, with each sentence.

'Maybe this place holds some deeper significance for us. Maybe there's something we're meant to discover here. Or maybe, our subconscious minds want a repeat performance.'

Draco was basically on top of her now, just like he had been when they had kissed. But unlike that first time, Alyssa found it pretty easy push him away, and scoff in his face.

'Ha! You'll be lucky to get anything remotely positive out of me, let alone a kiss!'

'Oh I'm sorry,' the sarcasm wasn't concealed in the slightest. 'I didn't realise that there was a problem with a man kissing the woman he is engaged to.'

'Engaged? What world are you living in Draco Malfoy? We are not engaged!'

'We were once.'

'Yeah when we were kids, and didn't even know what the word meant! We just thought that we were going to live together when we were older in the same way that we did when we were younger, we didn't realise that the word meant something else!'

'We would have learnt! We would have grown up and realised what the word meant, what we meant to each other! But oh no, you just had to run away, and get my parents to erase my memories of you!'

'You think that was my fault?'

Alyssa was stunned. She had never even entertained the idea that he may directly blame her for what Lucius and Narcissa did to him. Indirectly, yes she could see how she was to blame. She left and consequently they took his memories. But the idea that she somehow had a hand in it, like she had planted the idea in their minds was beyond her. She had been eight for crying out loud! She doubted that even an eight year Tom Riddle would have thought up something like that. Although maybe that wasn't the best example.

Looking at him then, Alyssa saw the little boy she had grown up with. He looked so young, and hurt and confused. She hated that she had done that to him, but there was nothing for her to do except try and get him to believe her.

'Draco, believe me, I had nothing to do with the decision your parents made. Not directly anyway. I knew that they might do something to lessen whatever pain you might feel, they never did like it when you were in pain, but I never thought that they would resort to something so drastic. I'm sorry, I really am, for what you've been through in the past couple of days, but just try and think about what I'm still going through. I am desperately trying to fit myself into a world that I have been excluded from for eighteen years. I am not normal, I have never been normal. But the closest I ever got, was in the five years I spent with you. So please, Draco, I am begging you to forgive me and move on with me, to give me that sense of normalcy back. Please.'

Alyssa had never begged for anything in her life. She had never needed to; everything she had ever wanted or needed had simply been handed to her on a silver platter, with gold engraving. For the first time she needed something, someone, and she was faced with the realisation that she might not get it.

There was silence between them. Draco had already gotten up and moved away from her, so that he was now the one sitting on the rock, staring out across the lake. As much as she wanted to go over to him, Alyssa stayed on the ground, on her knees, and just waited for him to say something, anything.

'Why did you leave?'

'What?'

'If you craved this sense of normalcy so much, and you say that you could only get it with me, then why did you leave?'

'Because I had to.'

Draco laughed at that, a sour, bitter laugh.

'You know that's almost as bad as giving because I said so as an answer? You always used to hate it when mum said that to you.'

'I still do, and I know that it is about the worst kind of answer I could give you. But it is the only answer I can give you right now.'

'That is ridiculous Alyssa. You were eight years old; you can't actually expect me to believe that you chose to leave all by yourself. Someone forced you to go, and I just want you to tell me who it was! Your adoptive parents, Dumbledore, the ministry? Who?'

So that was what he was so upset about. It wasn't so much the idea of her leaving, but the idea of her choosing to leave him. She couldn't blame him. He had all his memories back now; he knew how close they had been. They had shared everything with each other; there had been no secrets between them. They did everything together and never tired of each other's company. And yet, she had left him, and he didn't know why. So in true Draco Malfoy fashion, he blamed himself.

Realising this, Alyssa got right up off the ground, and went straight up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him round to face her.

'Draco, you listen and you listen good. My leaving had nothing, nothing, to do with you. I knew ok! I had always known that I would have to leave, but event that knowledge couldn't stop me from getting close to you. I knew that leaving would hurt, because I'd be leaving you behind, but I also knew that I had to go.'

'How could you have known? You were three when you came to live with us!'

'Like I said, I'm not normal, and I have never been normal.'

'Who wants normal?'

'Sometimes it's better than the alternative.'

Letting go of his shoulders, and moving a few paces away, Alyssa took a deep, calming breath. She had already told him more then she had intended to at that point, and she knew that she needed to get them onto a different topic before she said anything else, but she couldn't help it. She had to know.

'Is that why you weren't there?'

'Where wasn't I?'

'There to greet me this evening. Do you hate me, and blame me, so much that you didn't want to come and see me. Instead you send your parents?'

'I don't hate you Alyssa, or blame you.'

'You could have fooled me.'

'Yes I'm angry ok. This is seriously messed up, and I have about a million and one questions that no one, especially not you, will give me the answers to. And just for you information, ever since I woke up from that coma you put me in, thank you so much by the way; all I have been able to think about is you. In fact, even when I was in the hospital bed, unable to move my body but completely aware in my mind, all I could think about was you. I didn't choose not to see you, if it had been up to me, I would have been waiting in Hogsmede! But no, my parents forbid me from seeing you until tomorrow. Well actually, they said I couldn't see you until after they did, so I'm not technically breaking their rules by seeing you now. But as you can see, I was just as eager to see you, as you were to see me. Hence the whole, broomstick, rocks at your window thing!'

Alyssa blushed again, both at his confession, and his insinuation.

'I wouldn't say that eager is exactly the word I would use.'

'Oh no? Then, pray tell, how would you describe your feelings towards seeing me?'

'I would simply say that I had been worried about your health, and just wanted to make sure that I hadn't caused any permanent damage.'

Awkward silence.

'Alyssa, I want a straight answer. Was there any chance of permanent damage at all?'

Looking at him reflectively, Alyssa made sure that he could see the hint of mischief in her eyes.

'Draco dear, I really don't think you want to know the answer to that.'

The rest of the evening wasn't nearly as eventful. They stayed by the lake, just talking about nothing of consequence, until it was time for them to go back to their respective dorm rooms. It was just after midnight, and having had spent around two hours outside, they decided that it would be best if they went to bed. After all, they did have lessons the next day, and if they were by any chance caught out after midnight, then their punishment would be more severe than if they had been caught right away.

Of course, it wasn't as if they could just waltz back into the castle through the front doors. They were locked and bolted every night at eleven, so obviously they had no choice but to return the way they had left.

'Draco, how are you going to get back into the dungeons, if the school is locked?'

'Don't worry Alyssa, I have my ways. Now are you going to get on this broomstick or would you prefer to spend the night outside, in your bedclothes?'

'Like you'd actually leave me here.'

Draco went to push himself off the ground, as if to leave without her, causing Alyssa to rush to his side and get on behind him. She knew that he had just been joking with her, but to be honest, Alyssa didn't know why she had been stalling in the first place. The idea of having to hold on to Draco, hold onto him very firmly, was something that appealed to her in every way possible. Whether he knew this or not, Alyssa was pretty sure that he didn't mind having her wrap her arms around him in the slightest.

The flight back up to Gryffindor tower was a distinctly different from the flight they'd taken earlier that evening. Alyssa thought that Draco's flying technique suited his personality. Or at least the personality he had with her. Smooth and laidback. He wasn't rushing, or trying to show off, he was just flying, letting his instincts guide the broom in the direction they needed to go.

Alyssa sighed. It was a lovely evening after all. And despite the rather heated discussion they had had, she felt as if all her worries had been resolved. The ironic thing, in her opinion, was that neither of them had actually gotten the answers they wanted. She hadn't been able to tell him what he wanted to know about the reasons she had left, or anything to do with her past. Whenever he brought it up, se changed the subject, so he just resigned himself to knowing that he wouldn't know what he wanted to for a while. And Alyssa hadn't even had enough courage to even broach the subject of his feelings for her. She was pretty sure he liked her, and she knew that she liked him, but they still seemed to be at that stage of subtle hints and flirting, and she wanted to move past that. She realised that this was probably her own fault. She had retreated from him after their kiss, and that had confused him about where they stood in some kind of relationship.

She remembered that just before they had been summoned to McGonagall's office the Friday before, they had been talking about some sort of relationship in the room of requirement. A lot of things had changed since then, but she didn't think that their feelings were one of them.

But to her dismay, just when she had grappled with courage enough to ask him about it, she found that they had actually gone the whole return journey in silence, and that they were now hovering outside the window that she had jumped out of.

'I hope you left the window open.'

'No, I deliberately locked it so that I wouldn't be able to go back inside.'

'Really?'

'Do you actually want me to be spending the night outside?'

'I wouldn't mind so long as it was with me.'

'Ok this conversation is getting way to sappy, I'm leaving.'

With that, she jumped, rather awkwardly, off the broom and onto the window ledge. She wasn't really scared, since she knew that he was right behind her to catch her if she fell unexpectedly. He would always be behind her.

She hesitated, sitting on the window ledge instead of going inside straight away. Did she really want to end the evening like this? Without knowing how he felt, without telling him how she felt. She thought that if she didn't do something drastic, they would continue in this sort of relationship limbo for another five weeks before either of them bagged themselves up enough to make another move.

Her decision made, and her previously absentee courage brought to the fore, she turned back around, back around to face Draco, only to be met with a single pair of strong, soft lips crashing upon her own.

Draco couldn't help but notice the difference in his attitude this time, then in the lead up to their first kiss by the lake. That morning, he had been hesitant at first, wanting to make sure that she wanted it the same way he did. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't want to scare her away, so he had taken his time, building the kiss up slowly so that Alyssa could pull away at any time.

But not this time.

Throughout their entire return journey, all he could focus on were her arms wrapped around his waist. Her chest pressed against his back, and her head resting on his shoulder. It was a perfectly romantic moment. Only Draco didn't want to be romantic at that point. The whole night, he had been desperate to kiss her again. Being with Alyssa in that way made him feels so alive and complete, that he was fast becoming addicted to the feeling. So when he saw her hesitate, half on and half off the broom, he decided to throw caution to the wind, and take what he wanted right then and there. It wasn't as if he was going to be doing anything she might be opposed to, she had already kissed him once.

This kiss was different from their first it was unbelievable. Gone was the hesitation, gone was the uncertainty. The minute Alyssa turned round, he was there. He grabbed her around the waist, yanked her back over to him, and subsequently melded his lips to hers.

There was nothing gentle about this kiss, and neither party seemed to mind that much. All the pent up anger, confusion and emotion that had been coursing through their veins the past few days finally had an outlet. Draco had wrapped his arms around her, mashing her up against him. Alyssa's hand had found themselves in his hair, again, and she was matching his strength with her own, pulling him towards her as far as she could. It would be possible to say that someone looking at them from a distance would not be able to tell that there were two people, that's how close together they were.

Whilst their first kiss had been amazing, this one topped anything that they had ever felt before in their lives. Add to that the extra dimension of them both finally knowing what they once were to each other, and suddenly every move they made was infinitely more intimate then it had been before. They knew each other completely, hence the fact that words weren't at all necessary. Though they may not have wanted to admit it to each other, or to themselves, a third party would clearly be able to see the depth of love that was shared between these two people.

Inevitably, the kiss slowed. Whether it was a realisation that they really had to get to bed, or whether it was the fact that they needed to breathe, Alyssa and Draco broke apart from each other. Even though the kiss, and the pleasure that had been received through it, was completely mutual, eye contact was still a little awkward. Both were flushed and slightly out of breath, so it was without speaking that Draco helped Alyssa back through the window, said a barely heard 'goodnight', and then disappeared off to his own dorm room.

Alyssa's head was reeling, her heart was pounding and she could clearly hear the blood rushing to her face to feed her blush. She couldn't quite believe that that had happened. How could she have been so nervous. She had been so self-absorbed, worried about her own feelings, that she hadn't taken enough time to really consider and observe his. If she had, then she would have been able to lay to rest any and all of her fears concerning how Draco felt about her. That kiss had confirmed everything that she had hoped and more, and she knew right then, as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom, that she would have no problem falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **so I very much doubt that you all will remember me, but I'm back. It's been almost a year since I last updated, and I am sincerely sorry for that. I completely lost all inspiration for writing of any kind, and it is only recently that I have found it again. I want to say particular thank you to one reader, xXMizzAlecVolturiXx, for her continued support and encouragement! If it weren't for her messaging me I very much doubt that I would have gotten back to this. So thank you immensely!

That being said, I am a bit rusty, so I apologise if this chapter is absolutely appalling! It is also a very small chapter, a filler if you like, but I promise to get something longer and more interesting updated soon! Thank you for sticking with me and this story, it means a hell of a lot!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, readers.

**Disclaimer: all recognisable features belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter twenty-nine**

'Alright people listen up!'

That was the not so eloquent and gentle way that Alyssa started her first class with the seventh year Hogwarts students. She had originally thought that after a week with her own year, she would be able to bring something positive to her other classes. However, the most important thing she had learnt so far was that she needed to set some boundaries.

Immediately.

'As some of you may have heard, the eighth years were not particularly cooperative with my methods last week. So to start off with I want to make a couple of things absolutely clear.'

There was silence in the room as the group of seventeen year olds gave Alyssa their undivided attention. Whilst keeping unwavering eye contact with them, Alyssa stated as loud and clear as she could;

'Under no circumstances is there ever to be physical violence in my class. I cannot control what you do in your spare time, but in here with me you will act like the adults you are, or at least are about to become. I hope that over the course of this year I will be able to help you overcome the want and need for violence, if you are in possession of such a want or need. But for now, I simply ask you to control yourselves and refrain from punching each other.'

Feeling that she had gotten that message through sufficiently, Alyssa turned as if to start her lesson but then remembered one other thing.

'Oh and if I ever hear of any of you using your wands on each other, either in this class or outside of it, then so help me Merlin but I will make sure that McGonagall gives you the harshest punishment I can think of. Don't underestimate me, I may be young but I've had plenty of time thinking up all manner of nasty things for you to do for detention, and I have considerable influence with the headmistress.'

Her class of around forty students looked suitably scared, and as bad it may be, scaring these kids was about as much fun as she could remember having.

'Right then,' she said with a smirk, turning her back on her class and moving towards the blackboard she had set up at the front of the classroom.

'Let's begin.'

'So as you can see, the genealogies of the four founding members of Hogwarts are really quite complicate. The details aren't, to use a muggle term, as black and white as they may appear. But don't worry, if you don't understand just yet, you will within the course of the year.'

As Alyssa turned back around from the blackboard to face her class, she was met with a highly discouraging sight. The majority of the seventeen year olds sat there with slack jaws and vacant expressions on their faces. Those who did appear to have been paying attention, and this was the minority, looked far more confused than Alyssa had hoped.

She couldn't understand why they were finding this so hard. She had always found the History of Hogwarts to be a most interesting subject. Looking behind at the board once more, Alyssa saw that that might have been the problem.

Her enthusiasm had caused her to write an almost incoherent mass of lines and drawings on the board. At the time of talking, she had thought that they helped to illustrate her point, but now she realised that they had only served to confuse students who already didn't know much, if anything, on the subject.

Sighing heavily to herself, Alyssa just had to resign herself to the fact that she had to hone her teaching skills. She clearly wasn't very good at it!

'Sorry guys. I guess that wasn't an entirely helpful lesson. I won't set any homework for it, however I will ask you all to try and write down as much as you can remember from what I've said today. It doesn't have to be an essay, just bullet points would be fine. But I would like _some _proof that you have understood something from the lesson. Alright?'

Silence reigned in the room, just as it had for the entire hour.

'Alright then, we seem to have five minutes left, so any questions?'

With that, the entire room came to life. It seemed as though everyone had a question to ask, and Alyssa was spoilt for choice. In the end she choose a girl who looked somewhat harmless, in the hopes that she wouldn't ask anything really obscure.

'Yes, um you with the blonde hair, gosh I'm sorry that sounded really rude but I'm terrible with names!'

'It's Gayle, Professor.'

Looking at the scroll she had had everyone sign as they walked into the classroom, Alyssa saw that the girl was a Hufflepuff called Gayle Pocklington.

'Right, Gayle sorry, what was your question? Oh and please called me Alyssa. I am in no way old enough to be called a professor!'

'Um, ok then. Miss Alyssa,' (it was an improvement) 'why didn't we get to see you fight like the eighth years?'

There was a chorus of agreement from the rest of the class, and Alyssa figured she should have seen that coming!

_Can't really blame them, _she thought, _who wouldn't want to see a fight instead of a History lesson?_

The name Hermione came to mind, but Alyssa dismissed the thought and tried to figure out an answer to the question.

'Well, I guess there are a number of reasons. For starters I didn't want to give both your year and the eighth years the exact same lesson. You're both very different year groups. I know that many of you fought in the last war, but I also know many of you didn't, and you were sensible not to. But the year above you were involved right to the very heart of the matter, and I guess I thought that if I could show them a more positive side to fighting, a side that isn't violent, then they would begin to pick up on that! Drastic times call for drastic measures and all that. However with you, all of you, I really want to try and teach about where we all come from. How Hogwarts was started and about the lives of those who founded it, because I promise you it is a very interesting story.'

'It certainly didn't seem like it.'

That particular piece of wisdom came from none other than the Head Boy of Hogwarts, Damien Link. A Ravenclaw in the truest fashion, he was as smart as they came, could even give Hermione a run for her money in Alyssa's opinion. But he was arrogant to the point of being a…well not a very nice person.

He definitely gained his place as Head Boy based on his academic record, and not his personality.

Alyssa certainly had no time for people such as that!

'Thank you Mr Link, for enlightening us all with your opinion. And it happens to be one I agree with. I know that this lesson was perhaps not as eventful as you may have hoped, but give it time, and give me time. This is only my first lesson with you, I promise it will get better. You will soon learn about possibly the most exciting, heart wrenching and tragic life stories you will ever encounter.'

'Will there be adventure?'

'Will there be fighting?'

'Will there be romance?'

A plethora of questions began spinning around the room, so fast that Alyssa had trouble keeping up with them. However there was one question that caught her attention.

'Romance? Romance indeed. I will tell you about the truest form of love. A love so consuming, so overwhelming, so irrevocable, that it threatened to destroy the lives of many people, including the two lovers themselves.'

'Who is it? Who were the two lovers? What happened to them?'

Alyssa smirked inwardly, why hadn't she thought of this before? When you're sixteen or seventeen you don't want a boring History lesson. You don't want to know who said what on a particular date, or who was the first to make a wand! You want love, adventure, excitement.

And that, was exactly what Alyssa would give them.


	31. Chapter Thrity-One

**A/N: ****so here's a nice long chapter for you all. After the last chapter I wanted to make sure I had something substantial to offer you before updating again. However, even though these two chapters have been close together, I probably won't be able to update for another week or so, but I definitely will update! And you lovely people might even get two chapters again, you more then deserve it.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, especially to Carlee J Kennedy, who left me a lovely review on chapter three! Thank you Carlee, even though you may not be seeing this message for a while, I just want to say that your review meant a lot to me!**

**Anyway, on with the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, just a minor thing, sorry about the chapter numbers, for some reason I seem to have written to chapter 29s, but this is in fact chapter 31! Sorry if that confused anyone!**

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: ****everything recognisable belongs to J. . **

**Chapter Thirty-One**

'But sir, I don't understand! What do you mean I failed?!'

'I'm afraid it's quite clear Miss Potter, I mean Black, I mean…I'm sorry dear, what is it you wish to be called?'

'Seeing as we're in your office professor Flitwick, Miss Potter is fine. You could even call me Alyssa if you wished.'

'Oh no no, can't have that! Far too informal! Anyway, I am afraid it's right here in ink and parchment. You have failed your midterm exam, Miss Potter, and without passing it, I can't allow you continue with charms after the winter break.'

Alyssa was in shock. How could she have failed? Yes, all right she perhaps hadn't studied as hard as she should have. What with both her seventh and eighth year classes, along with her hectic academic schedule as well, she hardly had anytime to herself, let alone to study! And Harry, Ron and Hermione; or Draco, Blaise and Pansy, then took up what little time she did have free! And of course, they refused to occupy the same space as each other so she had to divide her time between the two.

She had thought that she had a handle on everything. It was late October after all, and she hadn't failed anything else! That being said, her other exams had been easier, as they had covered things that she had already learnt with her parents. Charms however, was a different story. Alyssa had never been amazing at 'practical magic'. She could write an essay about charms as well as anyone, but her application of that magic had always been a little rusty. As far as she could tell, it was Harry who had inherited those particular skills. He was amazing! She had seen him perform plenty of spells in their classes, and he did it with such an ease. Some of those spells had taken Alyssa absolute years to master, and they still took a lot of effort on her part. The fact that her brother had cast a patronus when he was thirteen! And she still couldn't muster enough energy to create one, even though she was now five years older than he was then.

With a brother like that, it's astonishing that she didn't have more of an inferiority complex. But Alyssa knew there was no point in resenting her brother for his skill! After all, he had saved the entire wizarding World with them. And she had other gifts, skills that she could use for her own task, gifts that only she knew about.

Apparently, practical charms was not included in that description.

'How exactly did I fail the test, Professor?'

'Well, the essay part of your exam was very well written, a very interesting view on the importance of domestic charms in liberating the average oppressed house witch! However, the essay is only worth 30% of the overall mark, and since, as I'm sure you recall, you failed to demonstrate the charms you had written about to the best of their ability, I'm afraid I was only able to award you 20% for the practical section of the exam.'

'And I need at least 70% to pass.' Alyssa acknowledged with a sigh.

'Yes, yes you do. And I'm afraid, since you got full marks on the essay, that that passing grade can only be achieved through a repeat of your practical exam.'

Alyssa's head shot up. She had not expected that.

'You mean you'll allow me to retake?'

'Yes, Miss Potter, but beware. Students are only allowed one retake per subject in their final year. If you wish to carry on with charms, and it is highly advisable that you do, then you have no choice but to use your retake now. Do you understand what that means?'

'Yes. It means that should I underperform in my final exam at the end of the year, I won't have the opportunity to improve my mark. Meaning if I fail, I fail.'

Flitwick looked sombre.

'Correct Miss Potter, and the final exam is much harder than this one. All I can say is that if you wish to reach it then you must retake this exam.'

Alyssa couldn't see that she had any choice in the matter, so all she could do was nod her head, and fight back the tears of exasperation that were threatening to overflow.

'Very well. You will receive a letter later tonight with details about the date and time of your re-examination. I suggest that you use this time wisely and practice hard. Maybe even enlist the help of your brother or Miss Granger in your endeavours? Goodness knows that you're doing enough to help them!'

'Thank you Professor, I will do my best.'

'Alright then, off you go Miss Potter, otherwise you'll be late for dinner.'

Leaving professor Flitwick's office, Alyssa felt no desire to eat. Her stomach was in far too many knots for that. Failed, she had failed! For the first time Alyssa was relieved that her parents had ceased all contact with her, as she would have had no idea how to tell them about this. She had never thought that they had gone easy on her when teaching her and marking her examinations. Although, it had been her father who had taught her charms, not one of the Hogwarts professors, and it was possible that he had not wanted to hurt her feelings by failing her. But what good had that done her now! Now instead of failing at home where no one could see, she had to fail at the best wizarding school in the World, in front of all her friends.

And her brother.

When Flitwick had suggested that she ask Harry for help, she almost punched him. As if she wasn't being constantly reminded of how amazing her twin was every time she saw someone who was alive today because of him! There was no way in hell that she was going to ask him for help!

But she did need it. As loathed as she was to admit it, she didn't think she could pass this exam without some guidance. With that resolved, she made plans to ask Hermione that night when she was sure nobody could hear them.

Maybe I'll get her to make an unbreakable vow that she won't tell anyone!

So deep was she in her thoughts that she didn't realise until it was too late that she had taken the path to the Gryffindor common room that led her straight past the fourth floor bathrooms. Whilst this may seem of strange significance to the average witch or wizard, it was very important to Alyssa. The fourth floor corridor, specifically the alcove next to the bathrooms, was where Alyssa would always meet Draco, Blaise and Pansy if they were to spend some time together. It was far enough away for the Gryffindor common room so that there was no chance of hexing Potter and Weasley (Draco's words), but not close enough to the Slytherin common room so that Harry felt they were trying to 'kidnap her'.

The childish behaviour of the two would be funny, if it wasn't so bloody irritating!

Anyway, at this particular point in time, it was unfortunate that Alyssa had not been paying attention and had taken this path. As waiting for her, as she should have expected, was not just the silver trio, but the golden one as well.

And from what she could tell, they were not getting along.

What a surprise.

'What have you done with her Malfoy? I haven't seen her all day, you've taken her somewhere!'

'To hell I have! You've probably got her locked away in Gryffindor tower!'

'And why would I want to do that to my own sister?! Unlike to you, she actually means something to me!'

'You're forgetting, Potter that she was in my life way before she was in yours! Clearly she has better taste then some when it comes to choosing her friends!'

'Why you stupid ferre…'

'Alyssa there you are!'

Alyssa's heart sank when she realised she'd been spotted. She had desperately tried to edge her way round the six students, as she had absolutely no desire to get in the middle of one of Harry and Draco's' fights again. They could hex each other into oblivion for all she cared right now.

But instead of the quiet solitude of the Gryffindor common room, she got:

'Alyssa!'

'Where have you been?'

'What are you doing?'

'Where are you going?'

'Are you coming for dinner?'

'Do you wanna go hang out?'

That last question was the last straw for Alyssa. Spinning round on the spot to face them, her expression immediately silenced them all.

'Yes Hermione, here I am. Harry, I've been in Flitwick's office. Ron, I'm walking, or at least I was. Blaise, I was going to the Gryffindor common until I was clearly interrupted. Pansy, no I am not coming to dinner. And Draco Malfoy…'

Turning to face the blonde haired boy specifically, Alyssa was glad to see the slight gleam of worry in his eyes.

'I most certainly DO NOT want to go and hang out with you!' Alyssa emphasized each word with a fist to Draco's chest, forcing him, and all the others, to periodically move backwards down the corridor.

'It is precisely because of the hanging out we've been doing for the past month that I've, I've…'

She couldn't say. She'd let her anger and frustration get the better of her and now she would have to reveal that she had failed, to the exact people that she hadn't wanted to know!

'You've done what Alyssa?' Hermione asked tentatively, afraid of again awakening the temper that they had just witnessed.

'I'VE FAILED!' and with that, all of the tears that Alyssa had been fighting in Flitwick's office came pouring out, and she burst out crying.

It is safe and clear to say, that the difference between boys and girls is universal. Whether you are a muggle, witch or wizard, werewolf, vampire or any other kind of magical creature; boys and girls will always have the same reaction when someone starts crying.

The girls rush forward to comfort and the boys retreat to a safe distance in case something even worse starts happening.

It didn't matter that Harry and Ron hated Draco and Blaise. It didn't matter that their houses were sworn enemies. It didn't even matter that Draco was basically dating Harry's sister. In complete and harmonious union, they all took several steps back and away from the crying girl. Even though said crying girl had a brother, and a kind of boyfriend, in the gang.

Instead it was left up to the two girls to comfort and console the poor girl crying. And to say that Alyssa was relieved would be an understatement.

Not only did she hate crying normally, but also to cry in front of her brother, and the guy that she really, really, really liked? Well that was just unacceptable!

Luckily both Hermione and Pansy were able to calm her down quickly enough, and with a few scourgifies Alyssa looked good as new.

'Now tell us what's happened Alyssa.'

'Yeah, maybe we can help?'

It seemed that, like the boys, all it took was a crying person for the two girls to forget that they hated each other, and focus on a common goal.

Well that's just great! If this is the only way to get these guys together, then forget it! Screw World peace, I am never crying in front of this lot again!

'If you really must know, the reason none of you have seen me all day is because I've been in Professor Flitwick's office, listening to him explain to me how I have failed my mid-term exam.'

There was shocked silence from everyone as the truth of the matter sunk in. Looking around, the expressions on her friend's faces were far to appalled for her liking. She had a right to be upset, of course, but why did they look as if the World had ended?

'Well I don't see what you're all looking so distraught about. I'm the one failing!'

'But, I thought you were good at magic!'

Leave it up to Draco Malfoy to say the one thing that could hurt Alyssa most at this point in time.

Looking as if he had just slapped her round the face, Alyssa gave a strangled sob, turned on her heel, and began power walking in the opposite direction. She could not believe that he could be so insensitive. Actually, she could believe it. As much as she liked him and admired him for some of his qualities, Draco did have the overbearing tendency to not care how his words and actions affected the people around him. Normally Alyssa would call him on it, but she lacked the motivation and the energy to confront him right then. Instead, she resorted to getting as far away from him as possible, before her anger got the best of her and the situation got even more, heated.

Alyssa wasn't the only one shocked at Draco. In fact, the only person who seemed to not be seething with him was Harry. It seemed as though Harry had also been thinking something along similar lines to Malfoy, but at least he had the decency not to say anything aloud.

The minute Alyssa had stormed off; Hermione had followed, not wanting to leave her new friend alone. Pansy, after shooting an absolute death glare at Draco, followed suit. Harry and Ron began to walk in the same direction, but part of them still felt that this was a situation better left for the girls to sort out. Both boys were unaccustomed to distraught teenage girls prone to hysterics, and neither of them wanted to get to know that particular aspect of Alyssa any better. So, with a shrug from Ron and a distinctly worried glance backwards from Harry, they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, as had been their plan the whole evening.

Blaise and Draco were left standing in the fourth floor corridor, in front of the bathrooms, and without the two girls they had hoped to spend the evening.

In hindsight, Draco could clearly trace all the times he had been truly confused in his lifetime. Not surprisingly all the most recent occurrences of confusion were somehow connected to Alyssa. This time was no exception.

'What did I say?' He implored, turning to his best mate for guidance, as he so often did in situations such as these.

Blaise simply looked at him with an expression part mirth, part astonishment, and part damn right irritation.

'You know what Draco, for all your intelligence you really are quite stupid sometimes! And it seems you keep making the same mistake, so this time I'm not going to help you. You're just going to have to figure this one out on your own. And drake, I really hope you figure it out soon.'

With that Blaise Zabini left his friend standing alone in the corridor, as he too ran after the girls, in order to offer his services to one of his very oldest friends. Hoping that it may somehow compensate for his best friends incompetence.

'Alyssa!'

'Alyssa come on; don't run…oh for goodness sake!'

Hermione and Pansy had followed Alyssa almost instantly, but as soon as she had heard them coming, Alyssa had broken out into a run and hurtled herself straight for the Gryffindor common room. When her two pursuers had finally caught up with her, she was already safely inside, and they were considerably out of breath.

Once Hermione didn't feel as though her lungs were about to collapse, she had to acknowledge the awkwardness of her current situation. Pansy Parkinson had just run all the way to Gryffindor tower with her, in the vain hope of reaching Alyssa before she got inside. Hermione knew that, whilst she may not trust Pansy at all, years of taunts about her various physical features came to mind, Alyssa considered her to be an extremely close friend. Hermione also was aware that Pansy knew things about Alyssa's personality that she couldn't hope to know yet. So she did the only thing that a conscientious Gryffindor princess could do.

'Do you want to come in?'

It was customary at Hogwarts to wait to be invited into another houses common room. It was considered extremely bad form to just expect to be admitted, sort of like just expecting to be able to enter someone else's house. Not to mention the fact that only the Gryffindor's knew the Gryffindor password and so on. In addition, occurrences where a student from another house actually wanted to enter someone else's common room were close to unheard of. If students had friends in other houses, and many did, then it was more conventional that they should meet up somewhere neutral in the castle, like the library or the grounds.

And it was most certainly a fact, one that all the students of Hogwarts, and probably the other wizarding schools as well, knew, that never before in the History of the school had a Slytherin ever entered the common room of Gryffindor house.

It can then be understood why the expression on Pansy's face when Hermione asked her if she wanted to go in, was one of absolute shock and astonishment. Part of her wanted to draw her wand, sure that this was somehow a trap. And the other part of her simply wanted to run away and pretend that she had never been faced with such an impossible decision.

Did she go in and practically betray her entire house? She very much doubted that they would forgive her for so entering enemy territory so willingly. But on the other hand, the girl she considered her best friend, one she saw as almost a sister, was on the other side of that portrait, upset and crying. How could she just run away and leave her?

Luckily for Pansy, it seemed that the powers that be had a soft spot for her, as it was just at that second that Blaise Zabini came thundering round the corner. He was moving so fast that he had to actually make an effort not to collide with the two girls standing idly outside the portrait door.

'What are you doing? Where's Alyssa?'

'She's um, she's inside Blaise.'

Now understanding the situation, Blaise became still and simply looked at Hermione until she was forced to speak.

'I…I just asked Pansy whether she wanted to come in to see Alyssa, and I guess that you could come in too, seeing as you ran all the way here.'

Both Slytherin students looked at each other, wariness in their eyes as they tried to assess the situation.

'Are you sure? We won't be breaking any kind of rule that would be enacting a curse would we?' Pansy had cause to be worried, as she was pretty sure at she had read somewhere that the reason Slytherin's didn't go into the Gryffindor common room was because Godric Gryffindor had enacted a curse to expel them if they did.

Hermione laughed a little; sure that she knew exactly what Pansy was thinking.

'Don't worry, the stories about curses and such are just myths started by both Gryffindor and Slytherin students trying to further discourage our houses from building any kind of bond.'

'And now that's changed?' Blaise enquired softly.

'Well, the two of you already have a bond with Alyssa, one of the strongest I've ever seen. And since she lives here with us, and since she has been to visit you in your own common room, it only seems fair that you get to see her here too.'

The tension between the three was palpable. But with a final nod from Pansy, Blaise turned back to Hermione and indicated that they would follow her through.

'Lemon Drops.'

The portrait door swung open, revealing the entrance to the common room.

Hermione began climbing through as she did each and every day, and it wasn't long until she felt Blaise and Pansy move behind her.

'Lemon Drops?' Blaise asked, and Hermione was surprised to not hear anything mocking in his tone, but simple curiosity.

'It's a tribute to Dumbledore.' She stated simply, not wanting to go into detail and bring up painful memories for all of them.

'Aren't you worried about us knowing the password?'

'Not at all. It's woven into the magic of Hogwarts that should the password ever be given to a student from another house, then it gets changed automatically. The Gryffindor prefects will be alerted at dinner now as to what the new password is and they will then be able to tell the others when everyone is in the same place.'

'You won't get in trouble will you?' the fact that he actually sounded worried took Hermione completely off guard.

'Um…no I don't think so. Besides this is a special case, and I'm an eighth year, and well, I'm part of the so called golden trio and I think that the prefects are quite scared of me.'

This made both Blaise and Pansy laugh a little, surprising them all. This had to be the first civil conversation Hermione had ever had with a Slytherin student, and she found herself enjoying it.

We really have made some History today, she thought happily.

'Are you three going to stand in the doorway all night, or are you going to come in? There's a draft that is not being appreciated!'

The voice from inside the common room startle the three students, but it was also unmistakeably the voice of a very disgruntled Alyssa.

Moving away from the door, which shut automatically when the fat lady could see there were no more students to enter, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy all walked, rather cautiously towards the voice.

To the relief of all of them, the common room was empty apart from the tearstained girl sitting on the red plush couch, watching the fire with her utmost attention.

Hermione immediately went to sit next to Alyssa on the sofa, leaving Pansy and Blaise to awkwardly place themselves in the armchairs that, unbeknownst to them, were usually occupied by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

'Right, so now that we finally have you in one place you can tell us what happened.'

'What is there to tell Hermione. I failed, it seems pretty self-explanatory to me.'

'But what exactly do you mean by failed, Alyssa?'

'There aren't that many different meanings for the word failed Pansy. I failed, as in I did not pass, as in I am going to be kicked out of charms unless I completely ace my retake exam.'

'Well that's not so bad is it? At least you get to retake. And you'll have plenty of time to practice and you'll be fine.'

'But that's just it Hermione, I don't think I will be. Contrary to popular belief it seems, I can't do everything! And I have never been very good at practical magic, despite what Draco Malfoy thinks.'

Before Hermione could reply, Blaise interjected with his own ideas on Malfoy.

'Look Alyssa, Draco is an insensitive prick, and that's on top of being a World class idiot a lot of the time. But that shouldn't come as a surprise o you!'

'Just because it isn't surprising Blaise, doesn't mean that what he says doesn't hurt. In fact, I think it's more offensive because I should have seen it coming! Instead, I thought he might actually want to help me for once.'

Alyssa knew that she was being perhaps a little too harsh on the boy, but in her opinion he deserved it.

'If it's help you need Alyssa, then all you had to do was ask! You know I'd be glad to help you with your charms. Goodness knows I've helped Harry and Ron enough times!'

'Me too Alyssa, I'm pretty decent at charms, so if you need some extra teaching then I'm here to do it!'

'Yeah me too.'

'You don't even take charms Pansy.'

'Yeah but I'm here for moral support, and I'm also pretty good with a langlock hex in case Draco starts to say something he shouldn't again!'

That had the four of them laughing as easily as if there were no barriers between them.

'Ok, then its settled. For the next week or so, or whenever my make-up exam is, Hermione and Blaise, you'll both work with me until I have my charms absolutely perfect.'

'What?'

'What?'

'What?'

The outburst that faced Alyssa was one she had been expecting, and she already knew exactly what to say to get them to agree to teach her together.

'Well you know what they say, two heads are better than one, and I need all the help I can get. And before you start objecting, part of the reason I didn't pass this exam the first time is because all my free time was being divided by two completely different groups of people. I can't do that this time! I need to be focused, I need to be in one place, and I need the both of you there to help me!'

Blaise and Hermione eyed each other warily from their respective seats. Neither of them had had much to do with each other personally. Except for both being in the Slug Club in their sixth year, they were hardly in the general vicinity of the other. Both would admit that they didn't hate each other, but rather they acted towards each other the way that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's acted towards each other in general.

'I don't suppose, it would be impossible to help her together.' Blaise suggested, wanting to more than anything not to cause his friend anymore distress.

'I don't see why we couldn't form an academic relationship. Just to help Alyssa of course.'

'Of course.'

Those who say that the Malfoy smirk is the most disarming expression they have ever come across, have clearly never been on the receiving end of a Zabini smirk! Hermione found herself thinking that this coffee skinned, dark haired Slytherin was really quite charming. No she didn't see a problem with them getting together at all.

'But what about me?'

Never to be forgotten for long, Pansy expressed her dissatisfaction for not being included in the groups study time.

Alyssa sighed in the way that parents sigh at a particularly amusing child.

'Pansy, once again, you don't do charms! You would, I'm afraid, only be a distraction for me, and I can't be distracted right now. This is why I need you on Draco duty. You need to keep him away from me until after my retake!'

'Keep Draco, away from you? Why not set me the task of flying to the moon on a bicycle why don't you! How am I supposed to keep him away from you when you're practically attached the lips most of the time.'

Alyssa blushed a deep shade of red, doing a Ron as they called it, when Pansy brought up the amount of time Alyssa may spend kissing Draco.

'Yes well that was part of the problem. And after what he said today, he'd be lucky to get anything from me that's not a knee to the groin.'

Blaise visibly winced at that imagery, whereas Pansy laughed and Hermione just looked thoroughly unimpressed.

Such different people, such different personalities, and yet they are acting as if they almost get along.

'This is going to be so much fun, I can just tell!'

Looking from Hermione to Blaise and back again, fun was definitely, what was on Alyssa's mind.


End file.
